The Day Until Night Saga Volume 3: Forever Blood
by LuvleeLyfe
Summary: In this 3-part finale Rena marries Seth & prepares to spend forever with him but The happy forever she wanted is short lived when her worst fear becomes reality. The war against her father & his army of immortals is about to begin & lives will be lost.
1. Prelude: This Is War

**Prelude:**

**This Is War**

This was it; there was no turning back. No more trying to relive the days when the only thing that mattered was whether or not I'd maintain a 4.0 GPA. No more worrying about whether or not I'd be accepted into everyday society or if I'd fall in love and have kids. Over the past few years my worries have changed from the regular worries of a teenage girl to the worries of a rare vampire human hybrid; worries of one day living this immortal life without looking over my shoulder and expecting to find someone trying to kill me. Living my everyday life worried whether or not I'd find my friends and family murdered has been enough stress to send me to where I am right now; The point of no return.

Standing here in this Alaskan Tundra knowing that even more lives would be lost wasn't even the hard part. It was more the fact that those same lives would be lost because of me. All of them say they are here for their own reasons, but I know better. They are all here in support of me, to fight alongside me, for the same reasons I fight. There was no trying to convince them to leave, for their minds were set; as was mine. This war was final breaking point however. I will fight to the death in order to ensure that this evil is stopped & I will not give up until that happens.

I looked to my right, and to my left; analyzing those who stood by me. Those who were ready to fight by my side were my inspiration and I felt the fire burn deep within. the fight within each one of them was strong too and it made me hopeful; hopeful that not as many lives would be lost as expected. This war wasn't just about the revenge I was seeking, nor was it just about me. This war was about all of us, our families and friends. This war was to ensure that we would be able to live on without worry after this. Living the immortal life without the worry of "disobeying" the Volturi's law; If not for me then more so for them. My future was still unknown so to say that this was for me was kind of incorrect. There were bigger things I was fighting for now.

The wind picked up suddenly and I caught their scents. The air was full of it and they were all different. I focused in on what was about to come from the far away opening of the tundra. Visually my eyes were now the best they have ever been due to the new diet, however I couldn't see them just yet. I looked around to the people surrounding me and they had just caught the scents as well. This only meant my smells were stronger. Suddenly the rumbling underneath my feet caught my attention; They were close now. I looked back towards the opening of the tundra and saw them. At first it was just their leader followed by about ten others behind him. The others behind me began to growl and hiss in anticipation, but slowly shut up as they then saw the rest of the army come in.

They came in from all sides, in a horse shoe formation. Deep milky crimsoned and black eyes with the completely white concrete looking skin were all I could see. Hundreds after hundreds, they continued to circle in and stand behind their fearless and evil leader. More and more came in and only confirmed the one thing I had feared this entire time; we were out numbered. This didn't seem to faze those who stood behind me however. They moved in closer to me and stood their ground; heads held high and ready to fight. I didn't bother to glance at them for I was too focused on the enemy. I felt my powers surrounding my body however I didn't take grip of them just yet. Once I had hold of them, there was no letting go again.

Both sides stood about 50 yards away from each other; no words being spoken. At this point, after all that's happened words were pointless. We all knew what needed to happen next, this had to end. I scanned the entire army that stood in front of me searching for the one person I really wanted to fight and couldn't find him anywhere. I knew he was close for I smelled him, but where exactly was unknown. I felt the eyes of the leader staring at me so I glanced back at him. His chin length hair floated across his face as the wind blew. It had definitely gotten longer since I last seen him a few months ago, but not long enough to cover his evil smile. Seeing his hair like this made the similarities between him, Noah and myself even more noticeable. The fact that Noah and I were related to him made me shutter.

My focus was disturbed when my target suddenly appeared. With the roaring sound of thunder he landed on the ground ten feet in front of the leader. The frozen dirt crumbled underneath his feet as he stood up. my hands shook with anger and the rage inside of me screamed to be unleashed. i didn't move from where I stood but he began to pace back and forth. His hands shaking, teeth exposed and eyes red with hatred. I could tell he was reading my strength levels and was more then ready to take me on. This was the moment he was waiting for; this was what he intended on unleashing the day he…

My thoughts stopped just then when he began to roar like a vicious beast at his army. The vampires began to spread out even more now and I knew right then what was happening. Blue sparks of electricity began to engulf his hands and arms. I felt the rage from his body and it only ignited mine more. The leader suddenly lifted his body off the ground and began to levitate over the tundra. He would play as the watcher as his goons did the dirty work. But one thing I've learned about him was that he would pick and chose the victims he wanted to attack. I glanced back at Lysander who was still going back and forth screaming. The people who stood behind me all stared in confusion not knowing what was about to happen next, but I knew. He had just instructed his army to move on to the attack, and they did just that. From a complete stand still to a full on charge, the army of undead was making their way towards us, including Lysander. This was it, the time was now; Just like that, without any warning… the war had begun.


	2. Chapter 1: Preparations

**Book One:**

Revived

**Chapter #: 1**

Preparations

"Ma'am… excuse me Ma'am" the soft voice spoke from behind me. I was so deep in thought that I almost didn't even realize she was speaking to me. I turned around and looked at the woman who was speaking to me. Looking at her from behind my fairly large glasses I notices she was very average looking, almost plain. She was wearing a white polo t-shirt with a peach colored sweater over it and her khaki colored pants landed right at the top of her matching peach shoes. A little girl stood by her side smiling with anticipation and almost hiding behind the woman.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Well, um, hi… My daughter was just wondering if you and your friend here were models, I mean you two are beautiful!" the woman spoke with a smile as she studied the features of Alice and my face. I turned to look at Alice who was not paying much attention to the woman now and then back to her.

"No… not models…" I attempted to get out when Alice interrupted me.

"She is just a picky bridezilla from hell and I'm her highly annoyed wedding planner!" Alice said suddenly. I turned and stared at her with my jaw let open a little bit.

"Oh my… well, we figured you were models, because you're about to board a plane to leave from Paris. She was so excited to meet a model. Sorry to bother you guys" the mom said as she took the disappointed little girl away from us.

I looked back at Alice who was dancing to the music from her iPod as we waited to board our plane. She has been upset with me since yesterdays fight in the French boutique in downtown Paris. We flew in last week for the final fitting for my dress and to bring it back home. What started out as a very fun week of putting the finishing touches on the wedding soon back fired and turned into a huge nightmare! I was excited about this wedding trip because for the past two months, my family and I have been vampire hunting throughout Canada and the upper parts of North America. We went on missions to try and find any survivors of the immortal project and or any signs of Christian creating new ones. Not the most successful of missions we only found a handful of new immortals, but these seemed to be lacking something and by the time we could confront them, they already began to die off. These were just clues that lead us to believe that Christian was in fact trying to recreate more but was failing. He was missing something that was a key factor to his project. What that was exactly? We didn't know, but that's what Carlisle and Noah had been working on.

After time we couldn't find any more of these "reject" immortals and that's when Alice took it upon herself to get to the wedding planning. We flew everywhere and found different dress makers but it was Paris where we found THE dress; so that's where we took our wedding planning. Alice and I began the trip by doing the final fitting as well as décor shopping. She has had total control over the entire event so not much was said to prevent her from going overboard. Seth wouldn't allow me to at least.

What was supposed to be a simple yet classic wedding turned out to be a huge event with extravagant center pieces and extremely expensive couture brides maids dresses. The china for the dinner portion, for those who eat food, were specially shipped in from China and cost a fortune! The only thing I was comfortable spending the money on was the Christian Louboutin diamond encrusted red bottomed heels and my beautiful Christian Lacroix wedding dress. They seemed worth it to me, however a $15,000 eight foot vale was completely unnecessary. Alice claimed it had to be part of the complete wedding ensemble, however I beg to differ. The original vale which was selected was perfect for me; it was short and simple with netting on the front and subtle stones that would shimmer in the sun light.

The morning sun would be the lighting to our wedding which would be held outback of our new mansion. The move to Hammond, Oregon happened so quickly that I barely got a chance to get adjusted to our new place before I had to leave for a European shopping excursion. The town we moved to is very reminiscent of Forks; small, quiet and rainy. Everyone seemed to get along and probably grew up together; so to say we stood out was an understatement. The day our moving truck came into town followed by three very flashy vehicles it seems like the entire town was outside staring at us. It became apparent that day that we would be the talk of the town. Luckily for us our house was built in the woods outside of town near the Fort Stevens State Park and was very hidden from that of the normal human who drove by.

Seth seemed to like this house a lot better then the one we lived in on Anvil Island. This house wasn't so modern looking and was already built prior to the Cullen's purchasing it; The Red brick and white trimmed finish was beautifully displayed throughout the entire perimeter of the house. Originally built as the mayor's mansion, the Cullen's purchased the house and renovated it to add more modern things inside and some outside. The most obvious of renovations were the windows; that's the one thing I've noticed about all the houses they've built or purchased, they really like their windows. The entrance to the house was surrounded by a large porch with tall windows which peered into the foyer.

Upon walking inside, you immediately notice the large white pillars and huge marble water fountain that's centered in the middle of the room. Statues outline the entire square room, and as you look up there are three stories of windows that light up the room with not electricity needed. As you walk past the fountain is the entrance to the main hallway which over the living room. Large like our other house, the room has one entire wall of windows. The long stone hallway takes you to the entrance of the kitchen as well as a door to the back yard and another hallway which leads to both our ball room and library. At the end of that hallway is a bathroom and the large stairs which lead to the three bedrooms. The entire interior of the house was stunning but nothing matched the outsides beauty.

Along with the large fancy garage which matched the houses exterior, the front yard housed the entrance to a garden maze. The large maze twisted and turned through the side of the house and made its way to either the large back yard, or to a secret hot spring like pond built to resemble the one that Seth and I had plenty of intimate moments back in Forks. Over all, the house was the epitome of beautiful and I was happy that I would spend forever there with the people I loved the most.

As we began to board the plane, I began to dread the fact that I would be seeing my mom for the first time in almost two years. She hasn't seen me since my transformation but I'm pretty sure she would catch on to the change, but how would I explain it. I was dreading the fact that I would have to explain this somehow but over all I was more excited that she would be coming anyway. The guest list was made up of people I didn't know as well as a handful of some I did know. Jodi was my maid of honor and she was bringing some guy she met during her first semester at Drexel College in Philadelphia. My mother wanted to bring a gentlemen friend whom she's been dating for quite some time and I was quite interested in meeting him but Noah instructed her that due to the different types of life styles here it would be better if he stayed home. Other than that, the entire Cullen clan was to be in attendance as well as the Quileute pack. The wedding would be an extravaganza of freaks; just the way I dreamt it would be as a little girl…

Alice and I made our way to our first class seats and stuffed our carryon bags into the designated compartments. We sat down, still quiet, and made ourselves comfortable; we had a 14 hour flight ahead of us to make it back to Oregon. I lifted up the shade to the window seat and looked at the airport workers outside working very fast and hard to make sure the planes were ready to go. I was so enthralled by their dedication that I almost didn't realize that Alice was dazed and her eyes had no life to them. She was having a vision.

"Alice? Alice what do you see!" I said shaking her trying to get an answer out of her.

So many different possibilities were running through my head all including either Christian or Lysander; no matter how happy things were right now I knew that at any moment they could either attack me or unleash their new batch of Immortals on us. I watched closely as she started to come to again.

"Alice…. What happened" I asked.

"NO!... NO DAMNIT I KNEW THEY WOULD MESS IT UP!" she said speaking of the impending doom she foresaw.

"Christian? Lysander?" I asked still waiting patiently. She shook her head then looked at me as if she hadn't realized I was talking to her.

"Huh? Who? No Rena… the cake decorators are going to bring the wrong cake… but DON'T WORRY… Im calling RIGHT NOW to make sure they fix it before it happens! Told you that Esme should have done the cake but nooo…" she went off rambling and pulled out her laptop to email the cake decorators. The anger that consumed me was so strong that if it wasn't for her snapping back at me with a crazy look on her face, I wouldn't have realized that I crushed the entire arm rest of the leather chair.

"Rena, relax… I promise that If he chooses to set lose his immortals I'll see it. If Lysander was to try and attack on your wedding, I would see it, but I see nothing but a beautiful wedding ceremony and happy people." She said it with a huge smile on her face and yet all I could do was barely smirk back at her.

I turned back towards my window and noticed that the plane had begun to move. I buckled my seat belt and sat back in my chair; there was so much to think about and so much to look forward to. As the plane lifted off, and the city of Paris began to shrink in the view, I pulled the shade down and looked at the tv monitor that was built into the seat in front of me. The in flight movie happened to be about two best friends who booked their weddings on the same day. It was so ironic that I would be forced to watch the one thing that I was most dreading; A wedding full with drama.

The people in my way couldn't move any slower! I couldn't wait any longer to see him, to hear his voice, to touch his skin. I could feel his presence all around me and I could even smell him; he was close. I began to pick up speed, leaving Alice behind me as I pushed through the crowds of people. The 14 hour flight felt like an eternity knowing that I would be seeing him soon, so now that we were landed and rushing through the airport, I couldn't bare to even wait any longer. Person after person I shoved past to get to where he was standing; it seemed like more and more people were popping up out of no where in this airport. I was determined to get to him especially now that I caught a glimpse of him standing at the gate.

His face was perfect; the russet colored skin look flustered from the anticipation he must have been feeling. The serious look on his face as he sniffed the air and scanned through the people searching for me made me smile; I always loved his concerned face. suddenly his entire face shifted and calmed; we locked eyes just then and it felt as if everything around us had went into slow motion. My stomach began to do flips and turns as I stared at his beautiful face. I stopped moving as our eyes were locked on each other; I couldn't do anything other than take in that wonderful moment of seeing him. It wasn't until the huge smile I loved so much appeared on his face that I began running towards him. I wasn't even concerned if I was running faster than a normal human being; my only concern was wrapping myself into his arms.

Our bodies impacted and connected as if they were two missing puzzle pieces finally reunited. Surges of electrical currents ran all over my body as his arms wrapped around me; the time apart made these feelings 1,000 times stronger than they had ever been. I inhaled his wet dog scent in deep into my non working lungs and held it there for a long period of time. The scent that would usually burn to any other vampire made me weak in the knees. I loved this man so much and every time I was around him, I couldn't believe he was all mine. Everything we went through last year was meant to happen. The separation we suffered was only meant to happen so that this feeling I was feeling right now would make sense. Everything that has happened since then and everything that would happen after our wedding, was the beginning of the revival of our love.

We slightly pulled away from our embrace only to lock our lips into a very intimate kiss. The sparks of electricity shot everywhere in my body and I felt my knees begin to shake. His soft and warm lips were meant to be pressed against the stone cold feeling of my own. As I felt my legs begin to buckle, he picked me up and wrapped my legs around him. We didn't care who was around us at this moment, all we cared about was that we were together again.

"Um, guys, theres not only a crowd watching you guys, but theres also children present, do you think you can save this for when your in the privacy of a bedroom?" said the voice of my brother Noah as he walked up the side of us.

Seth removed his lips from mine and slowly put me down. Noah was right, there was a crowd and there were children watching; if I could blush I would probably be as red as the shirt that Noah had on under his coat. I looked back at Seth and almost lunged forward for another kiss but held my composure.

"Hello Miss Wyatt, soon to be Mrs. Clearwater" he said as his held my face in between his massive warm hands. He planted one last kiss on my forehead and pulled away from me.

"I missed you like crazy… we should never be a part for that long" I managed to get out before I found myself on top of him again. I glanced over to Noah who was rolling his eyes in disgust and smiled.

"Whats up big bro!" I said as I sent a soft punch to his shoulder. Still stronger then I realized the sound it made was almost that of a brick landing onto a concrete floor.

"Ouch… thanks." He said as he leaned in and hugged me.

"How was your trip?" Seth asked but before I could answer, the high pitch voice that has been irking my entire life for the past two weeks suddenly interrupted.

"Very productive, EVEN though your fiancé is the biggest worry wart and bridezilla I have ever seen!" she said as she danced over with a smile.

"Rena? My Rena? Noooo cant be!" Seth said sarcastically. If only he knew the things that little woman put me through while in Europe.

"Lets go get your luggage and get out of here, Your mother is very anxious to see you" Noah said. My stomach suddenly felt as if I swallowed a ton of bricks. How would I explain everything to her?

"Rena, its fine, I explained to her that you look different. And that a lot of the guests will look, different. She was a little confused but as soon as she saw the similarities between Carlisle, Jasper and myself she put two and two together." Noah said.

"She knows!" I asked nervously.

"No, but she knows enough to not want to know much else, if you know what I mean" Seth then interjected. Some of the weight was lifted but still, I felt uneasy with her knowing anything at all.

"Who else is there?" I asked.

"Well Jodi arrived yesterday with her boyfriend. Her, Latia and Leah are in Portland getting fitted for their bridesmaids dresses. The twins are decorating the yard, waiting on further instructions from Alice. Esme and Jasper are on their way to the cake decorators now on a mission from Alice, and, the pack is there too."

"We're only waiting on Edward, Bella, Jake, Nesse, Rosalie & Emmet. Then everyone will be there… well everyone that you know at least…" Seth then said. I turned and glared at Alice for that only meant that she invited more people then we discussed. She was absolutely hell bent on making the wedding this huge event instead of the intimate wedding I originally wanted.

"Rena, I promise no one else other then that will be there! Seth is just tryna start a problem!" she said as she jokingly pushed him.

I couldn't believe that in a little over 24 hours I will be getting married and to the man who means the world to me. The entire drive home, Seth and I simply held each other in the backseat as Noah drove, and Alice called several different people who were helping with the wedding. The drive from Astoria to Hammond took about twenty minutes but seemed like forever especially with Alice in the front seat dealing with all things wedding. Its not that I didn't like her, I actually really enjoyed her spunk, its just the wedding and everything else is making me a bit edgy.

As soon as we got home, I felt even more pressure build up when I saw the garage was filled with cars. More so when I saw the trucks that were unloading all the lawn furniture for the ceremony; everything was coming together and so quickly. As we exited the car and began to unload our bags, two men in suites greeted Alice and asked for the wedding dress and everything else we purchased in Europe. Alice smiled and handed over everything then looked at me as if to say they will be ok. I forgot she hired people to keep everything safe. I turned to face Seth but instead was tackled by two short vampires who were now hugging me.

"Rena!" the twins screamed at the same time. "Long time no see!" Ditto said.

"Hey guys how are you!" I asked as I hugged them back.

They had changed so much since living with the Cullen's. The old evil aspects of them were totally gone and it was weird to see them with golden hazel eyes as opposed to red. Since living with the Cullen's, the twins had to adapt to our vegetarian diet and even begin to act like kids since their bodies were forever frozen as pre teens. Carlisle said that they would soon be attending school to attempt to fit in, however he worried for they would never grow like the other kids would and people might notice. Their time in forks was now limited and they intended on moving soon. They planned on moving to Astoria however so they wouldn't be far.

The twins grabbed the rest of my bags and began to lug it up the long stair way to the house. I turned to look at Seth and smiled when I saw him staring at me. the look on his face was priceless for it looked as if he were looking at me for the first time.

"Your going to look stunning tomorrow." He said as he pulled me in for a hug. I wanted him so bad but we had to wait until tomorrow night. We made a goal to not make love until we were officially Mr. & Mrs. Clearwater. He grabbed my chin with his index finger and lifted my head up to face his in directly. He leaned in and kissed me and the sparks began to fly. Again, for that special moment him and I were in our own little world, away from everything. If it weren't for the familiar human scent that was suddenly very present I would have continued to kiss him. I pulled away from his lips and felt my stomach turn for Sophie was now standing behind me.

"Shouldn't we save this for the ceremony?" she said with a smirk on her face. I turned to face her and couldn't help but feel a knot welt up in my throat. All my nervousness soon faded and turned into excitement. I haven't seen my foster mother in almost two years and now that she was there in front of me I couldn't hold my feelings back.

She looked just like she did the day I left her for college. Her short cut black hair was freshly styled for tomorrows festivities. She was my height but her frame was a little broader for she has been a personal trainer for the past 20 years. Her chocolate colored skin tone was always so smooth and looked almost airbrushed; like something out of a magazine. She was so perfect and I loved her so much. Before I went in for a hug I noticed the strain in her face for she had been examining my changes. It was written all over her face and I could tell it pained her to see me like this. She stared deep into my liquid gold eyes and began to speak.

"Your… your eyes…" she said as she looked at me.

"Yeah… Mom, I'm sorry." Was all I could get out I didn't even know what I was apologizing for but I just felt it was needed. Her face twisted up in confusion and she began to laugh.

"What are you sorry for Rena? You're beautiful!" she said now with her arms open coming in for a hug. The fear was now totally gone for her huge caring heart had that ability to do that. I wrapped my arms around her being as careful as possible not to apply pressure. She smelled so good and it brought back so many memories of growing up. I felt her body shutter as her skin brushed up against my cold stone like flesh. I almost didn't want to let her go but I knew she felt uncomfortable in our embrace. As we pulled away she smiled at me then turned to Seth to embrace him. I looked over to Noah who had already read my emotions; he nodded at me as if to say that she is fine.

"You have yourself a good man here, quite the gentlemen." She said as she finished her hug.

"He's ok… I guess. He'll have to do." I said being sarcastic as Seth frowned.

We walked up the long stone stairway to the front of the house; from midway up the staircase, I could hear the humming of peoples voices. Little noises and bigger ones was what I could hear as well. The sounds were coming from the endless amount of people moving things in the yard and setting up tables for the wedding. From the sounds of it, I knew there were going to be a lot of people here so I was nervous to see exactly how many. My head began to spin as the scents of their human blood wafted by me causing a burning sensation deep within my throat. The food selection in Paris was minimal so I left a bit hungry; this only meant I would have to go hunt tonight.

Noah came up to me and put his hands on my shoulders as I sat in awe watching everything unfold in front of me. I peaked up at him as if I knew what he was saying; he was assuring me that we would get to hunt tonight. I looked back at everything and suddenly felt a warm body and beating heart next to me.

"I know it looks a little hectic now, but I can assure you everything will be ready and waiting for you as soon as you wake up tomorrow." Sophie said. she was also looking at everything unfolding in front of us in amazement.

"I have faith it will get done, I just cant believe this is finally happening." I said.

"Well, im happy this day came. You were such a loner girl I was nervous you would never meet anyone." She said as she laughed. I smiled at her and let out a giggle and looked up at Seth who was also laughing.

"Your going to look amazing tomorrow, I cant wait to see you in your dress." She said.

"I can assure you that she will look absolutely stunning!" a familiar voice said from behind me. I was so enthralled in what was going on that I didn't notice the familiar scents around me. I turned around and saw three of the most beautiful faces ever.

"JODI!, Latia… LEA!" I shouted I was so excited to see them I ran into their arms and hugged all of them at the same time. Their hands were full with bags that contained their bride's maid's dresses and accessories, so their hugs weren't really full ones. As half assed as they might have been, it felt good to have them in embrace like this. Its been over six months since I've last seen Jodi so I was quite excited to have her around again.

As I was hugging them a new unfamiliar human scent reached my nose and my eyes shot wide open. I forgot that Jodi had brought her boyfriend so it startled me to realize he was standing there waiting for an introduction. He stood at 6 foot 6 and was very slender in build. He wore a soft knit hat and his dyed jet black hair peeked out from underneath it. His ears had a small gage in them and he wore black metal rings in them. He wore a black denim jacket with a gray v-neck t shirt underneath. His chest looked to be covered in tattoo's from what was exposed from his shirt; actually now that I further examined him I seen that even down to the top of his hands were tattood. This was a very different type of guy for Jodi for she usually goes for the jock, or pretty boy kind. I looked over to her and smiled and the look on her face only said that she knew what I was thinking.

"Rena, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Joe!" Jodi said as she held out her hand to him. He stood forward and showed off his flashy white teeth and extended his arms out for a hug. So far, so good.

"It is a huge pleasure to meet you Rena, I've heard so much about you" he said as he attempted to squeeze me during our embrace.

"Likewise Joe, I've also heard a lot about you! Jodi talks about you nonstop in her letters and in our phone convos." I said as we both laughed together.

"Well you know how long whinded she can be!" he said as he smiled. His light green eyes were locked on mine as we smiled and continued to talk. I could definitely see what Jodi might have saw in him when they first met. Suddenly it was as if everyone around us became quiet and all I heard was his voice; Joes voice.

"_Thank you for saving her life_" sounded in my head, but no one spoke. Joe's mouth didn't move as I heard this but it was as if his face said it all. Was he talking to me through his mind?

"So yeah! Lets get upstairs and get everything situated Rena!" Jodi suddenly said as if she was trying to interrupt on purpose.

"Yes we do have a rehearsal dinner to attend in the Ball room and we all have to be there, so we should get ready." Latia also said.

As I turned back to face Joe, he was engaged in a deep conversation with Noah and Seth so I couldn't ask him if that were him talking to me; some how he did but how was a whole different situation. I glanced around to the workers putting everything together as Alice and the twins now pointed to places and instructed where to put things. I noticed everyone doing something and I just stood there and took it all in; if it weren't for Jodi talking I wouldn't have even moved. As I turned around and saw Sophie sharing conversation with Latia and Leah, and the pack playing football in the yard and even as Jodi talked away my ear; I noticed one thing… This wedding was really happening and happening soon; Luckily for me I had family here to support Seth and I in our decision to make our relationship a union. It felt very good.


	3. Chapter 2: Forever

*** Please visit the Website for More information on Volume 3, including new promo pictures as well as to see the cover art work done by me! They wont allow me to post as website in here so I had to be creative for the site address. So if you go to the site below… or you can reach it by clicking on my profile and there will be a link! Thank you so much for your support!***

www (dot) TheDayUntilNightSaga (dot) webs (dot) com

**Chapter #: 2**

Forever

Standing there staring at the four mannequins made me feel like I was a little girl again. Playing with my Barbie dolls, dress them up as if it were a wedding and hold a beautiful ceremony in my bedroom. The mannequins before me weren't wearing tiny hand sewn clothes made by me however… three wore my bridesmaids' dresses and the one in the middle had my wedding gown on. They sat there in the middle of my massive room looking like they were pulled directly from a bridal magazine; stunning and almost perfect. Only thing missing was all of us wearing them. The knocks on the door startled me and took me out of my daze; I hadn't realized that I was almost late for the rehearsal dinner.

"I'm sorry, I'll be right there!" I shouted from inside of the room.

I looked around and walked over to my vanity that was specially set up for tomorrows wedding, I sat quickly and began to apply my lip gloss. I searched around the room for my heels and found them by the massive Victorian styled 8x8 bed. Why Seth and I needed such a large bed still confused me but he seemed to enjoy it. I also didn't mind it much when he threw me around in it while we made love. The new bedroom here was much different from that of the one we had on Anvil Island and was constructed of different colored bricks. The main wall from when you walk into the room was a deep crimson red colored brick and housed various picture frames.

The rest of the room was made with a deep colored brick that was almost black in color. Directly across the main brick wall was another wall which was made of windows. Just like the theme carried over from our previous house, these were floor to ceiling windows and literally went from one end of the room to the other. They were currently covered in long curtains that matched the décor of the room greatly but were mainly installed to block any viewing from the outside. Alice wanted to make sure no one saw the dress other then the bridal party. Not only her idea but mine as well for I wanted people to have that "oh my god" moment when I walked out onto the runway. In between those two walls was your standard bedroom amenities. The bed was placed on the far left wall and was elevated from the rest of the room. Across from the bed was a massive entertainment center and adjacent to that is now the vanity and make up section in which Alice installed. Our massive room was also home to a large bathroom with the same dark almost black colored brick that was on the walls in the bedroom. Another knock came at the door and I felt myself being rushed now.

"If it's anyone in my bridal party come in! if its Seth… GO AWAY!" I said with a sarcastic smile on my face. The door knob jiggled a bit and entered Jodi, my maid of honor.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked as she quickly closed the door behind her.

"Yes, just going over everything in my head." I replied as I strapped my heel on.

"Like what?" Need to talk it out?" she asked as she sat down on the ataman across from me.

"well… I Just cant believe its happening already. This isn't how I thought my wedding would be, but its turning out to be a fairy tale come true… its just a lot to take in." I said as I gestured over to the gowns in front of the window. Jodi looked over and smiled as she stared at them.

"Your dress is beautiful Rena. Your going to look like a princess walking down that isle tomorrow. You know, you should be happy that you get the fairy tale wedding that most girls grow up dreaming about. Shit, I know im happy to be part of a fairy tale wedding!" she said as we both laughed.

"Yeah your right, but I just never thought it would happen so the fact that it is… its just wonderful…. What was your dream wedding Jodi?" I asked. She smiled and paused before answering.

"You know, I grew up always wanting a huge lavish wedding with a princess gown, and the perfect man. I wanted to come in on a horse and buggy… I wanted to be a new age Cinderella. But, as time passed and as I grew up, I realized that, for me at least, a wedding is about my love for that person, so I would be completely satisfied with something simple and intimate." She said as she looked back at me with a smile.

"Really? I would think you would still want those extravagant features… Having a boyfriend really changed you I see… maybe for the better." I said as we both laughed out loud.

"Yeah, I mean I learned from you and Seth. I knew that if I got a boyfriend that it would have to be someone amazing and different then I have ever dated before. And with Joe, I found that. He was really trying to talk to me for a while and at first I was very hesitant, however over time he opened doors for me that I never thought id have opened before. He's absolutely everything I could want from a man and I can definitely see us going far. He's so down to earth and not like any guy I would ever date and I think that's why I feel that way about MY dream wedding now. He makes everything about being married seem soooo much more important then the wedding itself. So, I think a courthouse wedding with our best friends as witnesses would suffice." She said with a large smile on her face.

Everything she said was absolutely right and it made me so happy that she found someone so special to love; but this only reminded me of what happened earlier.

"Jodi… can I ask you something about Joe?" I asked suddenly.

"Yeah sure." She said.

"Earlier today when I met him, I noticed something… He's not… normal… is he?" I asked with a strong hesitance behind my voice. Jodi didn't answer at first, instead just stared into my eyes as if she were looking for something to say.

"Jodi…? don't get offended, I just mean like, he… he spoke to me… without speaking to me…" I managed to spit out. "Do you know what I mean? Like somehow he spoke to me through his mind."

"Shit…" was all she could get out before standing up and walking towards the other side of the room.

"Jodi don't be upset I, I don't sense anything 'evil' about him… if I did I would have already said something in a more negative light… however I know he isn't a normal human… did you not know?"

"No, Rena… I did…" she said after her long pause…

"Oh… well… um…" was all I could now manage to get out… what is he? Does he know about my vampire lifestyle? Why didn't she tell me?"

"Rena…" Jodi said as she turned around. "I didn't want to worry you with it, so I didn't bring it up. please don't be mad at me!" she pleaded.

"jodi now your starting to worry me. why would I be mad at you when I don't even know what he is." I said.

"What WE are…" Jodi said. her words suddenly sank deep into my head and began to replay. "we" what did she mean by 'WE?'

"I know, your confused… but sit down. I'll try and explain briefly… we have to hurry because theyre all waiting for us to start this rehearsal!" she said as she came back to me and sat me down on the bed.

"Joe is… a witch. Well a 'warlock' but witch just sounds so much nicer. So I call him that. He was born into it and his parents taught him everything he knows, hes very strong and has a lot of gifts! Its actually how we met. Each warlock will have ONE destined person they will be with, just like your Seth! Except they don't call it imprinting… anyway, I happened to be his soul mate, his kindred spirit if you must. He didn't tell me anything until the night we made love… its like a deal breaker for them. I felt it as soon as it happened. I knew I liked him but once we made love it was like my entire world turned inside out… I saw everything he saw, I knew everything he knew. I became a part of him, and he a part of me. it was the most amazing experience I have ever felt… I assume it was similar to what u feel when Seth imprinted on you?" anyway, that night we laid in bed for hours and hours talking about everything! He explained to me how it worked and how I too now will have powers. He taught me some quick basics, how to cast some spells but nothing too serious like what him and his coven can do…"

"Wait… hes in a coven? Theres more like him…?" I asked.

"More like us Rena. You see I am now part of his coven. Its like I have a new family, other then my original and of course the one I built here with you and Noah! Understand, their life is just as much a secret as yours is, except he saw EVERYTHING that has happened over the past two years of knowing you are a vampire so that's how he found out. They have no problem with your kind and apparently your kind, don't even acknowledge us as a "supernatural" for some reason." She kept babbling on about the new lifestyle she is now part of but all I could think of was how Alice tried to warn me a few months back about this.

When she said that Jodi would be part of this family no matter what and some how she would be tied to the supernatural world, I never expected it would be like this. There are so many different kinds of super natural beings out there that every time I found out about a new one, it felt like I took a few steps back from where I have progressed to. I suddenly felt very unaware of everything out there in the world including the new dangers there might be.

"…but like I said Rena, after he saw that you saved my life and he saw how much our friendship meant to me… he automatically felt connected to you. He knew that you are a beautiful soul, and that you are destined to do great things." She continued

"Thanks Jodi… so … what CAN you do?" I asked now more interested in her new lifestyle. The possibilities were endless and it intrigued me more now because for once she might be able to protect herself! Suddenly the French doors to my bedroom busted open and flew in Alice. Jodi was caught off guard and fell on the floor after jumping.

"UMMMM we are all waiting! Lets go!" Alice said as she danced over to help Jodi up off the floor. "don't tell me your getting cold feet now Rena!" she said now standing next to me with Jodi.

"No not at all! Just clearing my thoughts, that's all!" I said as I stood up with them.

"Well good! Come on!" Alice said as she now grabbed both of our hands and pulled us out of the room. By the time we made it downstairs, everyone had made their way into the ball room and was patiently waiting for us. Jodi took her place in the line of my bridesmaids and Alice continued inside. Though we were having the rehearsal dinner inside, the actual wedding was taking place outside tomorrow morning.

The rehearsal only lasted about an hour but felt like a total of two seconds. I hope that the actual ceremony didn't go by so quick; this was something that I wanted to cherish forever. Looking into Seths eyes were probably the hardest part of the rehearsals so I can only imagine how hard it was going to be tomorrow when the actual ceremony was happening. After we finished, he wouldn't let me go, he had his massive warm arms wrapped around me as he stared into my eyes. It was almost as if we were dancing around the room without actually dancing. No words were being spoken but enough was being said with the power of our love. As the hired wedding crew set up the ball room for our sit down dinner event, the rest of our guest enjoyed good conversations, if you were a vampire, or cool beverages, if you were human.

"I don't feel right not laying with you tonight. I was without you for too long while you were in Europe, so now that you're here with me, I don't want you to be anywhere else." Seth said as he pulled me in tighter.

"You know, I don't have to go out with the guys tonight, I can always just stay here with you, and we can make love all night long…" he added.

"Now, as tempting as that is Seth, you know Miss Tradition over there wouldn't allow it…" I said as I nodded over to Alice.

"Ahhh, your right… but only if we could just enjoy one last special moment before we become a married couple, it would only make the most perfect event, even more perfect." He said with a smile on his face.

"Your either really horny, or just really enjoy my being with you." I said as I laughed.

"Maybe a little bit of both." He said now kissing on my neck.

"Well unfortunately Mr. Clearwater, until I become a Mrs., you will get no special moments with me." I said as I slightly pushed him away. We both laughed amongst each other and everyone watched on smiling.

We were so wrapped up in each other that we didn't notice that the entire room was now officially set up like a restaurant. Several round tables were set up with chairs around them and at the far end wall was a long table with several chairs; this was where the bridal party would sit tomorrow. I hadn't realized that they would set up the rehearsal dinner exactly like they would the reception, but seeing this only made everything more legit.

"I know even without this wedding, it would be forever, but this…. Really makes it official…. To me at least…" Seth said suddenly. I turned and looked at him and realized how much this wedding meant to him. Seeing the passion in his eyes and feeling the warmth of his heart flutter in his chest only made me happier to be marrying him. This was truly meant to be.

"Come outside with me please" he said now whispering into my ear; I felt the chills run through my entire body. "I have something to show you"

I nodded my head yes and followed behind him as he guided me through the glass French doors which lead out to the living room. I couldn't help but notice Alice smile as she saw us exit; he had something up his sleeve. He took me from here to the front yard and into the garden maze. The night sky was filled with stars and the full moons light guided us through the maze; tonight was a beautiful night and I could tell it was going to be quite warm tomorrow by the current temperature. Our walk soon became a slow jog and I felt my body become tense with anxiety. I knew where he was taking me but what was there? What did he do to surprise me one last time before we were married?

"Seth, what did you do?" I asked as we continued to run towards the end of the maze.

"Just wait and see!" he said as he now picked up the pace. Soon we were running at almost full speed through the large grass like structure and I could smell the water from the pond.

Our running soon came to a complete halt and I crashed right into his massive body frame. As he tried to regain his footing I looked around and realized we had stopped right before the last turn of the maze. Right around the large grass structure was the entrance to our pond; I could smell fire and also smell a hint of a flowery like scent. I couldn't grasp the exact smells due to the very strong hint of wet dog smell which came from Seth.

"What are we stopped for?" I asked.

"Well I know you can somewhat smell what's on the other side of this bush, however smelling it and seeing it are two different things, and I want to see your face when you see it for the first time" he said as he slowly guided me around the bush.

He was right when he said seeing it was way better then smelling it; what he did was nothing extraordinary but just so simple and thoughtful enough to bring a human to tears. The little things like this were the major reasons I knew that marrying him was the correct choice. The entire perimeter of the spring like pond was decorated in candles of all different shapes and sizes. With all of them lit, a beautiful reflection of oranges and yellow shimmered off the water which was filled with orchid flower petals. The purple color from the petals mixed with the orange and yellow reflections made the same color the sky makes during twilight. He knew my favorite flower was the orchid so he did not shy from using them where ever he could; in the surrounding bushes, he placed orchid plants and made sure their vines of flower buds wrapped throughout the clearing. It was absolutely breath taking.

I turned and faced Seth who was now unbuttoning his white shirt. I couldn't help but let him and watch in amazement. His body was the epitome of perfect. The ways each muscular curve outlined his chest and turned into mountains of abs, made me want to dig my nails into his back and have him thrust into me.

"I know you said we would wait, and I respect that, but, I wanted to have one last moment together before we officially tied our lives to each other. Whether it be sexually, spiritually, or just a moment for us to share together, in a way that only makes sense to us…." He said as he now let his shirt fall to the floor. He walked up to me now, wrapped his arms around me and began to unzip my dress; staring into his eyes was all I needed to do to forget my original vow of no sexual activity before marriage.

Before I knew it, I was standing there completely naked and confused at how easily he manipulates me. I looked down and around at myself and back at him as I bit my lip; I couldn't believe I was standing here naked as he was still dressed. I glanced at his pants and saw that they had a huge bulge now in the front. He must have been extremely turned on by my naked body and it was definitely showing. He chuckled a bit before he began to unbuckle his belt but then slowly removed it. within seconds, he was standing there in front of me naked. As I was staring in amazement he came close to me and pressed his naked body against mine. I felt every inch of him against me and I had become more turned on then I was before.

Like fire and ice our bodies reactions against each other was very apparent, but it only made us want it more. Our bodies touching sent sparks and shocks all throughout me and I almost felt my knees buckle. Right when I thought he was going to lift me up in a sexual pose, he instead grabbed my left hand, and began to slow dance with me in the moonlight; no music, just passion and pure love making our naked bodies sway back and forth. I suddenly felt overwhelmed with humor and began to laugh as we continued our dance.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked suddenly.

"Well, because you never fail to impress me. no matter what it is you do, you always some how bring me back to the realization of how much I love you." I said looking into his eyes.

"Well, every time I see you it becomes very apparent how much I love you so I have to remind you, just in case you forget. You know that there's an Alzheimer's epidemic out there plaguing Americas youth!"

"Seth, that doesn't even make sense!" I said as we both laughed. The deep baritone of his laugh was enough to make me want to kiss him, so I did. It never fails… I felt like I was floating while kissing him. Before I knew it we ended up in the pond and my legs were wrapped around him. I was so ready to let him do what he wanted with me which meant I was breaking our agreement, but this moment felt so right! Suddenly he pulled away from my lips and I sat against the stone in confusion.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I were to make you go back on your word miss wyatt?" he said with the biggest smirk on his face. I felt the rush of heat run to my face and if it were possible to blush I think I might have been right then and there.

"Well I know for a fact that you would be a tease." I said with the attitude heavy in my voice.

"awww come here" he said as he pulled me to him, placing me on his lap.

"so Miss Wyatt, what makes you sure that you want to marry me?" he asked now wrapping his arms around me.

"Well Mr. Clearwater, You'll find that out in my vows tomorrow, wont you." I said back to him sarcastically.

"Hmmm… well as right as you may be, I just want to make sure that this is something your still wanting to do." he said.

"Seth, if there was anything else that I could be doing that would mean more to me, I would be doing it, however… I'm here right now. On the night before OUR wedding, spending the endless amount of time I have with you. The ONLY man, I EVER want to be with." I said as I leaned in for a kiss but I was then confused on why he abruptly stopped me and pulled away.

"Well I also wanted to let you know, that by doing this, you will never have to worry about anything. You will never be alone and you never have to feel alone. I will have your back always and I know that you worry a lot about your father and his army, but I will never, ever, let them hurt you… do you understand that? You are my life, and will be my life for always… I will officially be your protector… not that you need one, because you're quite strong…. But that's my role in this. I'm in this, for the long run, BY YOUR SIDE…"

Everything he said meant the world to me not because they were the words that every woman wants to hear, but mainly because he knew exactly what to say to make my worries disappear. The fact that he not only knew my troubled worries without my ever speaking them out loud to him but more so the fact that he was ready to support me through it all was nothing less than amazing. I love him, and always will love him, till my days meet their end. I leaned in and kissed his lips, softly at first, but then more passionately. Just like that we were intertwined into each other and broke a vow that I set for us…


	4. Chapter 3: Until Death Do Us Part

**Chapter : 3**

Until Death Do Us Part

I must have stared into the mirror for thirty minutes without even moving. Even though last night was spent with the most amazing man I could ever think to spend a night with, it seemed to last forever. Not because it was anything dreadful but for the simple fact that I knew that today was the day that I'd become Mrs. Seth Clearwater. I would be forever tied to the only man I could love; and I couldn't even wait to seal the deal with a kiss. The vanity that was set up in my room was moved down the hall to a spare room so that I could have privacy while I got myself together. The other girls and my mother all got ready in my room; I should have been done and prepared to get into my dress but instead this is where I sat. nothing else seemed to motivate me but looking at my face all done up like this, seeing my golden hazel eyes outlined with the smokey black eyeliner had me almost star struck. It was like I was staring at a celebrity or a model. I almost felt awkward staring at myself like this however because It isn't how I imagined myself looking on my wedding.

Even though Jodi always said I was beautiful before, I always considered myself very plain looking; so it was odd seeing me as beautiful. Everything seemed perfect starting from my make up to my hair. The hair style I chose was simple yet elegant; it was all pulled back into a tight bun and separated in the front by a side part. My bangs swooped down across my forehead and were done in a finger wave pattern. The hair style looked very much like something out of the flapper era; the EXACT look I was going for. It went perfectly with the vale that I bought in paris against Alice's better judgment.

The large clock from the hallway started to ring as it hit 9am, I knew I had to focus then hurry. I leaned in to finish applying the mascara onto my eye lashes when suddenly I had a vision flash in front of me. I closed my eyes and shook my head and opened my eyes again. The vision hadn't stopped…. except it wasn't a vision. I was staring into the mirror and what was now looking back at me wasn't the beautiful statuesque woman that was a few minutes ago. Now instead my reflection showed a horror sight; a pale faced vampire with deep crimson red eyes. That vampire was me…

KNOCK, KNOCK,KNOCK.

"Rena? Is everything ok?" the voice came from behind the door. The knocking caught me off guard and I turned to face the door. Now as my thoughts were coming into place I recognized the voice; it was Sophie. I turned back towards the mirror to see if I was still seeing the same reflection, but now it was back to the beautiful face I seen originally.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Rena?" she said again.

"yes, im fine, come in." I said trying to sound as normal as possible. I turned and faced the door and watched as she entered. In her hands were two dark blue boxes, both of which I recognized as being jewelry boxes.

"mom… you didn't have to…" I attempted to get out before she through her hands up as if to tell me to stop talking.

"…I know I didn't have to do anything, however, I chose to do it… not to mention what kind of mother would I have been to not give you something on your wedding day?" she said with a smile on her face. "and why aren't you ready yet!" she added.

"I was um… just… thinking I guess…" I responded as I twirled the mascara brush in my hand.

"not getting cold feet are we?" she asked as she sat down on the guest bed across from me.

"my feet will be forever cold mom." I said trying to be funny, but she only half laughed. Guess she isn't too comfortable with my new life style.

"Rena, can I ask you, a question?" she asked.

"Sure"

"what exactly happened…. To you…" she asked while looking me in the face. I suddenly became very uncomfortable, and began to fidget even more with the mascara brush.

"I know Noah said that you can't really say, but, for me to act like the drastic changes in you aren't noticeable would be a lie. Sometimes, when you are standing still, deep in thought, you almost look like a stone statue of a Greek goddess. Your eyes, the way they changed color from your light gray to this golden color that looks to almost be liquid in your eye, it's definitely not normal. Is there anything else that's different that I might need to know…. Or be warned about." Everything she asked was something any normal person should as when they see us, except most of the time since they aren't related to us they are just too caught up in our beauty to realize how abnormal we look.

Sophie, being that she raised me, caught on to these changes quickly and I could tell it was bothering her not to know. I looked at her as she spoke with such passion and continued on with why she needs to know, and that she understands it's a secret and maybe it could cause danger for me and my new family, but was all that reason enough to tell her? as she continued on I looked at the window just past her, and saw the sunlight breaking through the trees in the back yard. I knew there was one thing I didn't prepare her for and if I didn't, she might just pass out when she does witness it for the first time. I looked back at her and began my explanation.

"like you said, it is in fact something we do not discuss. For several reasons that we don't have the time to even get into, however… to say I'm normal, is a far cry from the truth. Understand sophie, that I did not do this to myself, nor did anyone else do this to me. while during my freshman year, I found out what really happened to my birth mother. I also found out that the man that died that night with her, wasn't my father. What I have become, is a product of my biological father. Something, that was never supposed to happened in our kind, became very possible because of him. Because of this, I am a very dangerous, and special item to the rest of our kind… hence why we must be so secretive with everything. Understand I wish I could out right just say it mom, but I cant… theres rules…." I struggled to get out while looking at her because I saw the pain in her face. I didn't want to have to lie to her but I knew it was for her own safety.

"There is one more thing that I should warn you about first before you see it happen…" I said as I stood up and walked over to the window… "now don't be alarmed, it's a lot to take in…" I said as I slightly took my hand in held it into the rays of sun that were beaming in through that window.

As soon as the light hit my hand the shards of sparkling diamonds filtered the rest of the room as if I was holding a hand full of diamonds. I almost didn't want to look at her in fear of a rejection or some other type of harsh feeling of disappointment, but I slowly looked at her. there was the moment I knew that maybe this life isn't that bad; the smile on her face was priceless, and for once I knew she was ok with the change. It was the unknowing that was the issue at hand. I saw the tears build up, and I removed my hand away quickly and darted over to her.

"Are you ok? Are you upset or something?" I asked as I kneeled down beside her.

"You know, its not even the sparkle that made me cry… it was…. Just…. Picturing you walking down the isle in your beautiful gown, sparkling in the sun light…. it really just…. Got me together…" she said as he started to laugh. "your going to be breath taking!" she said as she hugged me. out of all things that would make her cry, this was it?

"Mom, stop crying, your going to mess up your makeup!" I said wiping her tears.

"Oh, Rena, don't worry about me, lets get you dressed, we haven't much time." she said as she stood up and wheeled over the mannequin that was currently wearing my dress.

The entire time we got me set up, it felt like one of those perfect mother daughter moments from a wedding movie; she made sure that my garter belt was on correct, and even helped me slip into the dress. As she zipped up the dress, I heard her take a gasp for air and I looked up at the mirror in front of me. This was the first time I'd seen the dress on me; I took Alice and Jodi's words for it that day in the store, but I never really saw myself in it. Standing here, looking at myself in the mirror I realized why they said it was the perfect dress. The strapless mermaid fitting number was stunning to look at and even better now that it was on me. The top of the gown was almost heart shaped and had a low drop in between my breast; the back of the dress also had a plunging drop that exposed most of my back. The main portion of the dress was form fitting and had lots of Swarovski crystals embedded throughout it. right around my mid thigh is where the dress began to puff out with ruffles made of a rare silk that shimmered the same powder rose that the rest of the dress did. I chose the color for the simple fact that this was not a traditional wedding nor was I a traditional bride. The powder pink was so light however that at first glance you wouldn't even notice the subtle pink tones.

As I sat there in awe, Sophie wiped her eyes and grabbed the three blue boxes she walked in with. I turned to face her and waited as she began to open the first box; its contents were platinum earrings. Each one housed a diamond where the hook was and dangled with thin rope like strings that shimmered as they moved. The next box was opened and being applied while I still looked at myself with the earrings on in the mirror; I looked down at my wrist as Sophie placed the diamond bracelet on me and I started to become overwhelmed. Very simple yet over the top the bracelet shimmered just enough to resemble my sparkle in the sun. As I continued to look at it, I heard the last box close and I tensed as Sophie stood behind me.

I closed my eyes and suddenly felt a heavy piece of metal lay onto my chest; from the smell of it, it was also platinum and had what seemed to be a very large diamond on it. I opened my eyes and looked into the mirror and almost took a second look at myself. The necklace housed several small diamonds which were housed in the platinum holdings. They linked up in the middle and were connected to yet another chain which held a massive rock which laid at the edge of my cleavage. It was one of the most beautiful and expensive thing I have ever received from Sophie. i turned to her and was going to ask but she put her finger up to my lips.

"Don't ask where or how much, just take it…" she said. She had the look in her eyes that she used to give me back when she would scold me for something as a little girl, so I stopped. I gave her a hug, wanting to squeeze harder, but I couldn't, I might break her if I did.

As we hugged the girls came in all dressed up looking so pretty in their brides maids' dresses. Each one wore silver, one strapped silk dresses that were form fitting to their bodies; they were all ready to head downstairs for the ceremony. Sophie and I separated and smiled as they came in looking incredible. All three of them covered their mouths in excitement as they saw me all done up. I looked over to Jodi who was in tears at this point and smiled.

"Stop it before your mascara runs!" I said as I walked over to her.

"I know! But you looks so beautiful its so… moving." She said.

"we should hurry, the guys are set up, and Noah is awaiting for you down stairs." Latia said.

"are you ready for this Rena? Ready to become part of my family?" Leah said. I stopped and looked at her, then the rest of the girls.

"More then ever…"

Each girl walked out one by one and down the stairs. Sophie went first followed by leah, Latia and then Jodi. I followed behind her and down the stairs we went; as we neared the bottom of the staircase, I saw Noah standing there looking ever so handsome in his tuxedo. One by one, each girl greeted him with a smile and made their way out to the back door. I could heard the music begin as they began the journey down the isle to the alter where I would soon meet up with them and my soon to be husband. I reached the bottom step and looked over to my brother who had a huge smile on his face.

"you look, absolutely stunning." Was all he could say as he held out his hand for me.

He guided me down and we linked arms together. I looked up at him, smiled then said thank you as he looked at me confused.

"What are you thanking me for, it's the truth, your beautiful!" he said

"no, not that. Thank you for this… for walking me down the isle. It means…. The world to me, and I wouldn't have asked any one else to do it." Noah just stared at me at first and you could tell he wanted to cry, but due to our vampire state, that was impossible…

"Rena, thank you, for entering my life and literally giving me the one thing I couldn't have begged for more… family." We leaped into eachothers arms and embraced very tightly. I almost didn't want to let go but I knew it was time.

"lets go" he said.

We walked out side and began following the trail of stones around the corner into the back yard. The well shaded area soon stopped and cleared up, exposing us to the sunlight. Just like Alice said, everyone's mouth dropped at the site of our beauty sparkling in the sun. we looked at each other quickly and focused at the task at hand; Getting me to my man. I looked up the long isle looking for my Seth, and there he was. Standing there looked extremely handsome in his all white tuxedo, with his bright white smile painted across his face. I could tell that at any minute he might begin to cry, and if I could, I would have as well. The harpist began playing the song that I chose to walk down the isle to but that was not my cue; it was the violinist who began playing was what meant for me to begin my journey down the long white carpet. As soon as we began our walk, everyone stood up and began smiling as I came down; the gasps and the "ooohs and ahhhs" were enough to make me almost run back inside from embarrassment. this moment was surreal and I never expected it to feel this way; frankly I couldn't believe it was happening.

The isle wasn't too long but felt like forever; it was placed in between two sections of chairs where our guests sat and watched. Along with the chairs, cherry blossom trees outlined the entire perimeters of the isle. The pink flower petals from the tree matched my dress and looked so pretty; everything matched so well. As we walked down I noticed everyone there in the audience. The Cullen's were there with their respected partners, the wolf back along with their wives and new kids were also there, and finally I seen two unfamiliar faces. One was a very handsom man with dark russet colored skin, and huge broad shoulders. The small woman next to him was what stood out to me however, she was absolutely beautiful. I knew from my quick glance that she was Renessme. She was about my height, long auburn reddish brown hair that came down to her mid back. The curls in her hair were perfectly proportioned for her head and she almost looked more human than I ever did. Her pretty smile was the only thing that broke my stare. Next to them were another couple who looked almost exactly like renesme. I knew right there that they were her parents, Edward and Bella. Before I could get a better look, I was directed to face the front of me, for we had reached the alter.

There we were, not five feet away from each other, this was truly it. I turned back to Noah who leaned down kissed me on both cheeks and handed me off to Seth. Seth held his hands out for me and I grabbed them. Together we were a force to be reckoned with; our love was something to be envious over. We stared into each other's eyes and waited for our minister to begin the ceremony. Carlisle stepped forward and began his speech for the wedding; he was a trick of all trades and knows how to do everything. That's how we knew he was an easy choice for us when we were looking for someone to do the ceremony.

As Carlisle began to speak, it was almost as if his words were mumbles. Nothing seemed to matter anymore now that I was staring into Seth's eyes again. He was so beautiful standing there in his tux, his eyes watering with tears of joy, his lips stretched out exposing his bright white teeth. I knew that he was deep down upset because the one thing he said he didn't want to do was cry and he was, but in the moment, that imperfect moment he was incredibly perfect. He was everything I wanted from the man I would marry and it made me the happiest woman ever.

The walk down the isle felt ten times longer then the actual ceremony itself. Everything went by so quickly when I was with Seth and this was no different. The entire time I stared into his eyes and he into mine, it was like no one else was in the room. Even when exchanging our vows it was like mere seconds and not minutes went by. The only time we took our eyes off each other was when we exchanged rings, and even then it was only for a few seconds at a time. The defining moment of the entire ceremony was of course the end, the deal breaker, the kiss. When Carlisle said those words, "and you may now kiss the bride" it was the moment I've waited for the entire time. The second out lips touched, the sparks filtered through my body and sent shockwaves everywhere. It began with a simple and slow peck, but then intensified; slight tongue, open mouthed but not making out. It was the perfect kiss to seal the deal; the perfect kiss to start the first of every kiss we would share until forever meets its end.

As everyone cheered and as we walked back down the isle towards the inside of the house, I remember thinking how much I just wanted to go and be alone with Seth. Sadly, we still had the reception to deal with so our special alone time, would have to wait. As we neared the end of the isle I noticed Alice looking distracted, almost as if she was having a vision. I began to slow my walk to see if she was ok but was being pulled in a different direction. Seth must not have noticed what I noticed and if he did, he must not have cared. We walked into the house and lead the way to the ball room. Inside it was completely decorated and ready for the reception. In the corner was a DJ booth and behind it was Emmett, Rosalies boyfriend. We walked over to the bridal table where Seth and I would be sitting for the reception. Seth pulled out my chair for me and gestured for me to sit.

"after you Mrs Clearwater" he said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Mr Clearwater." I replied as I sat down. he sat next to me and we smiled at everyone who entered the room. The entire ballroom was now filled with people and the sounds of voices conversing and music surrounded us. Jodi, Latia and Leah came and sat to my right while Paul, Sam & Colin sat next to Seth. Quickly our table became crowded with everyone coming over to congratulate us and meet me. everyone was so nice and it made me so excited to be here. My mother was the best part of it for when she came over she embraced me very tightly. She told me how beautifl I was and how happy she was for me a million times; moments like this made me miss her so much more. The crowd soon began talking amongst themselves and Seth and I began our stare off again. I loved being with him and in these silent moments it was almost as if we were having our own deep conversations. We didn't need to speak when all we needed was a smile. Everyone became focused on their conversations while I focused on Alice in the corner talking to Carlisle and Noah; their conversation seemed serious but it was too loud for me to ease drop. I tried hard to listen but soon was distracted by the four individuals who were walking towards Seth and me.

The four of them looked like an Abercrombie ad, beautiful models who looked perfect as they glided over towards us. Seth quickly jumped up and walked over to greet them, I stood up but didn't move from where I stood. For the first time since becoming a vampire, I felt nervous and somewhat shy. Seth hugged the russet colored man as they laughed and he congratulated him. From there he hugged the tall auburn colored haired vampire and his wife. Lastly he picked up the petite woman next to them and hugged her tightly. As I watched on they all looked at me in anticipation waiting to be introduced.

"Hello Rena, ive heard so much about you" said the tall vampire. His golden hazel eyes were strongly focused on me as he reached out his hands for mine. "My name is Edward, and this is my wife Bella." He said as he gestured to the female vampire next to him. She was stunningly beautiful and very nice. She hugged me instead of shaking my hands, however her hug seemed very cautious.

"Hi, Im Bella, its nice to finally meet you" she said.

"Don't worry, shes just being cautious of your dress, she doesn't want to ruin anything. She thinks of herself as accident prone. Even though she hasn't been since her transformation." Edward said of his wife. I began to laugh suddenly but then stopped when I realized he had read my thoughts.

"Don't be weirded out, its my gift." He said with a charming smile on his face.

"Oh ok, its just, the second time that's happened since yesterday" I said as I let out an awkard giggle.

"ahh yes, the warlock" he said as he glanced over to Joe.

"Wait what?" Seth added.

"I'll explain later" I said. he looked confused but shook his head and continued with the introductions.

"Hey whats up, im Jacob" said the tall muscular russet colored man. his muscle mass was impressive to say the least and his hand shake was very firm. He turned and up walked the petite woman.

"…and now I'd like you to meet, Renesme." Seth said. Out of the four, she was the one I most wanted to meet. For some reason I felt very connected to her and I was very excited to finally talk with her. it was not common that I find someone like myself and she was the closest I would get.

"Hello Rena, you looked absolutely stunning today! It was a beautiful ceremony, my first wedding actually." She said. her voice was soft and very similar to that of her mothers.

"Really? I was worried it might have been tacky or something." I said nervously as we shook hands. Suddenly my vision was blocked with visions and play by play flashback of my wedding, but in her point of view. Everything played back to me from the second I shimmered out onto the isle, all the way up till now.

"Wow…. Impressive gift you have there" I said as everything came back into focus.

"I only hope that my wedding is as stunning." She said as she gave Jacob the evil eye. We all laughed together which made the once nervous situation now comfortable.

We continued to talk for about an hour as the music played and everyone else mingled amongst themselves. I learned so much about the Cullen's and Jacob and I appreciated my life more now knowing that they too had struggles and battles of their own.

The rest of the night went easy after that, minus for the sad moments which included a memorial to Harry Clearwater, Seth and Leahs father. Seth and My first dance as a married couple was special since everyone watched in awe as if we were a scene from a movie. Out of all the things that happened this night I would do nothing else differently. I was happy that everything turned out the way it did and nothing went wrong. Even when Noah and I danced together, the moment was so special that I forgot to even ask what Alice was telling him and Carlisle. It wasn't until later that night when I saw her again looking concerned and focused that I remembered. No one would let me go talk to her and figure it our, but one thing I knew for sure, whatever she saw earlier today, wasn't good…..


	5. Chapter 4: Travels

**Chapter: 4**

Travels

The sun was barely rising when Seth began to pack his suit case for our honeymoon. Three hours later, he was still at it, complaining that he he hated doing it. It also didn't help that he didn't have the slightest clue as to where him and i were going and i planned on keeping it like that until we boarded the plane to our first stop; Africa. My plan as to make our honeymoon as special and unique as possible and of course with the help of alice, we were making that possible. A few months back Seth had mentioned that he would love the chance to meet other shape shifters that were around the world and when he told me that story he was so passionate and i knew i had to make it happen.

Luckily for me, Alice met a lot of different shape shifters in her time as a vampire and set me up with where to go and when. She even set me up to meet some unique vampires along the way that she says will help me craft my gift. Everything she wanted me to do and was helping me with some how seemed to have a secret reason behind it but even she seemed unsure of what that reason was. maybe it had something to do with the vision she had last night. i finished putting my shoes on and stood up to look at Seth. He was sitting in front of his suit case completely surrounded by clothes.

"Where are we going again Rena?" he asked sounding more frustrated then before.

"I told you already its a secret! Now Finish packing!" i said laughing at him.

"But how am i supposed to pack when i don't know where were going and what the weather will be like!"he asked.

"Just finish!"i said and turned to face the mirror. as i turned and examined the room i noticed the extreme mess him and i left it in.

What was once a beautifully decorated room was now a wreck of broken furniture and torn apart sheets. after the wedding, seth and i came back to the room and made love several times and in the most fiercest of ways. He must have slammed me all over the room and i could only imagine what it must have sounded like to all of my guests who slept here over night. i walked over to the mirror and analyzed myself before i walked downstairs. i was wearing a long sleeved hooded white t-shirt with dark blue denim jeans and brown boots. My hair was pulled into a low pony tail and looked nothing like it did the day prior. i went from looking like a beautiful bride in a wedding magazine to looking like a normal model.

"Ill be downstairs, hurry and finish and ill see you down there."i said to seth as i walked out the room. the sounds of grunting and moaning was enough to make me crack a smile.

as i walked towards the stairs all different kinds of scents hit me at once. Ranging from the wonderful breakfast that some one was cooking to wet dog and human blood. i could tell the kitchen and house was filled with so many different kinds of people. different kinds of people that i couldn't be more happy to be around; my family now. Them being here was amazing but my main focus was to get the truth out from alice about what went down in her vision. as i made down stairs and to the main hallway that lead to the kitchen, the loud hum of people talking was what i could hear; that and the sounds of the food being cooked away on the stove.

as i walked down the long hall i noticed that the ball room was completely cleaned out and now looked as if nothing ever happened here. almost untouched was the word i could describe it as for it looked like no ones ever stepped foot in there. Alice worked fast to get it cleaned i see; good job. i pressed on towards the kitchen excited to see everyone. as i walked in i noticed that everyone was crammed in this one large room. in the cooking section was Noah, Sophie and Esme cooking away a fantastic breakfast. In the dining area Leah, Sue Clearwater and Sam were at the table with Emily playing with baby Aviah. Colin, Quil and Embry sat with Jodi and Joe sharing stories while Jacob and Renesme listened in. Emmett, Rosalie, Bella and Paul all discussed different stories while Edward sat in the corner with Carlisle. i loved seeing how everyone mingled together even with their very different backgrounds. Suddenly everyone noticed me standing there and all began to cheer. i i were able to blush i would probably be as red as a new borns eyes.

"Well good morning Mrs Clearwater!" Sophie said as she came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Everything smells wonderful in here!" i said as i glanced over the room again looking for alice.

"Wheres Seth? i know he must be hungry?" Esme asked.

"Yes, you know these boys can probably eat you out of house and home!"Sue added in as everyone laughed.

"He's upstairs finishing his packing... hopefully." i replied.

"Seth was never one for doing that."Leah added now. i nodded and continued to look around. i scanned the room one last time and stopped on Edward who was now reading my thoughts.

"wheres Alice and Jasper?"i asked now trying to break eye contact with Edward.

"They went to pick up your new Passports, they should be back any minute now" Edward added.

"yeah because your going to definitely going to need them to get over to Africa."jodi said as she began to laugh.

"AFRICA? Were going to Africa?"seth said from behind me. i was so wrapped up with trying to find alice that i hadn't noticed him standing behind me.

"Yes, well now that you know, we are going to Africa but also many other places." i replied.

"But Rena, isn't it a bit... bright there?"he asked concerned about my sparkle show in the sunlight. Before i could answer the sounds of a yellow porsche pulled into the driveway. Everything else didn't matter just then, for all i wanted to do was talk to Alice and hear what her vision was about. As i began to walk past Seth, a sudden grip on my arm stopped me.

"Rena, perhaps you should wait for a moment when you and Alice are more alone?" the voice now said. i turned to see who it was and to much surprise it was Edward. His mind reading gift must have caught on to what i was really downstairs for.

"Whats going on?"Seth asked now confused.

"I need to know what she saw Edward,"i said now snatching my arm away from him.

"What she saw? what are you talking about" seth asked again. Ignoring his question again i pressed on passed him and towards the front door. as i got closer i could hear jasper telling her that she needs to explain it to me as soon as she gets in. I couldn't agree more.

"Rena Tell me whats going on!" seth said as he followed close behind me.

"Your about to find out"i said as i stood in the entrance of the foyer waiting for them to come in. with my arms crossed i stood waiting as they walked in.

"Rena... hi."Alice said looking surprised to see me waiting.

"We were just talking about how alice needed to speak with you. Something important, that we should speak in private about"Jasper said suddenly calming me. It was odd at first how calm i became but suddenly remembered that he was using his gift on me.

"Cut it out Jasper!"i snapped back.

"Um hello? whats going on?"Seth asked.

"What did you see? Is it Christian, Lysander, the Volturri?"i asked ignoring Seth's question.

"Not the Volturri"Alice said.

"but they might get involved if we don't stop the madness." Jasper said.

"I cant really tell whether or not its Christian or Lysander, but we really should take the conversation outside" alice added.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"Seth shouted now. We all stopped and looked at him; not just him, we realized that almost the entire kitchen was now staring down the hall looking at us.

"We really should take this outside now" Seth said as i agreed.

We all began to walk out the door and into the yard. The weather outside was still gloomy and the clouds were think and full of water that might come down on us soon. I knew where we would all go to finish our convo so it was obvious why we entered the garden maze. In the middle of the maze was a small opening where a stone bench sat alongside a single Cherry Blossom Tree. As we entered the clearing Seth took a seat on the bench and i remained standing. We all stood there for a few minutes quiet and not speaking until Alice broke the silence.

"First, id like to explain to you that i didn't say anything to you yesterday because it was your day. everything went to smoothly that i didn't want to be the one to ruin it."she said with a soft like pleading to her voice.

"secondly i understand your upset but let me remind you that your not alone in this war Rena. You have a wonderful husband who has a pack of wolves backing him up as well as us who are here for you whenever. We have a lot at stake too, remember none of us want a run in with the Volturi." she was right. they needed to stop the Volturri from being involved as much as i did.

"What did you see Alice?"Seth now asked sounding just as frustrated as me.

"Well Rena I originally had a vision in which i saw you and seth traveling across the world and encountering new shape shifters. I of course my visions blur when it comes to Seth and Shape-shifters but it became apparent when you approached me about the idea." as she explained i saw Seths face light up with appreciation. he now knew how much thought i put into this and looked saddened that it will now be messed up.

"The vision felt important, like... i almost felt like something was telling me to make sure you went on this trip. only thing is i didn't know what or why. Since then i hadn't even thought about it because i was so busy with wedding planning. It wasn't until Renesme leaned over and asked where you were going for the honeymoon. Right then and there i the vision... it was you in china, standing in the middle of a bamboo filled forest. Out of no where it flashes to you fighting three immortals. The vision ended with the sounds of lots of feet running towards you to assist."

"Wait were going to CHINA too!" Seth added.

"I didn't know what or how they got there but they come. So i immediately began to scan through your entire trip. they all hit me at once and i realized that The immortals are going to try stopping you from meeting these new people, by killing them."

"She also went through different scenarios, such as if you didn't go, and either way they want to kill them, we cant let that happen because the Volturri will catch on to their sloppy killings. It will lead them directly back here."Jasper added.

"So our honeymoon will no longer be just that... it will now be a search and rescue mission."i said.

"This never ends does it?"Seth asked sounding upset and discouraged. a swell of emotions suddenly hit me as i began to feel regret and pain due to it all being my fault. I would constantly bring pain and annoyance to the people i love.

"Thats not true rena."Noah now said as he came around the corner. "This is something that we all collectively will stop. And when we win, things will be normal again for you. I promise."Noah always knew the right things to say.

"Hes right Rena. We will take them all down and you and i can love out lives together forever. That was our vows remember? No matter what, we spend forever together, until Forever meets its end."he leaned in and kissed my forehead and i wrapped my arms around him. As i pulled away from him i looked back at everyone and nodded my head. i locked eyes with alice and began to speak.

"Tell me what i have to do."

Saying goodbye to everyone was harder then i had expected but it needed to be done. Thankfully for me, Sophie shared my connecting flight to Jersey so Id get to spend more time with her. She didnt know what i was about to embark on with seth and i planned on keeping it that way. Alice said that the honeymoon will go on without a stitch and that we will destroy all the immortals so i knew Seth and I would make it back safely. My main focus was now to make sure him and i still enjoy ourselves somehow. So thats the extent of what Sophie will know; shes barely comfortable with my new lifestyle let alone knowing anything about my biological father trying to kill me.

The long eight hour flight seemed like mere seconds to me; not nearly enough time with her but little time is better then no time. We all got off the plane and gathered around the baggage claim; this is where her and i would part ways because my luggage is already being put on the plane for africa. She will be leaving after this and im not sure when ill see her again.

"Rena i love you and im so happy for you and Seth" Sophie said as she hugged me and Seth. "You two go enjoy your honeymoon around the world and please, dont act like a stranger come visit me!"

"We definitely will visit! Especially if you keep on cooking those pancakes the way you do!" Seth said as he laughed.

i helped her put her bags on the push cart and watched her be on her way. her small and fit frame was so petite and i never realized how little she looked until she continued to disappear in the distance. I felt a lump weld up in my throat for i didnt want her to leave, but i had a mission to go on and she had her life to live. I turned to Seth who was leaning against the pillar waiting for me.

"you ok?"he asked.

"Yes, just anxious to get this over with."i replied.

"we should get to the terminal, our flight leaves soon"

We walked down to the international section of the airport and sat down waiting patiently for our turn to board the plane. we sat in silence most of the time except for when Seth would crack an awkward joke to break the silence As awkward as they may have been, they were still funny so i couldnt help but laugh. These were the moments i loved with Seth. He was always pure and always honest, and amazingly perfect. the other people who sat and waited for the plane looked to be from the country and all stayed to themselves. Most of them however did stare at Seth and I like we were not meant to be there. It made sense due to the fact that seth stood over 6 feet tall and was built like a god , meanwhile i was statuesque and looked like a model. A Football player and his model girlfriend. If anyone asks, thats what well say we are. After about thirty minutes of waiting, we boarded our plane and sat patiently, waiting to lift off.

"Rena..." Seth said.

"Yes?"

"I just want to say thank you" he said.

"For what?"

"For this, for making this happen. When i told you that i wanted to find these other shape shifters and meet them, i was so serious but never thought it would happen. The fact that you, put this whole thing together, just for me... its honestly the best thing anyone could have ever done for me. Or at least, the best gesture ever." he said now holding my hand and looking at me.

"Seth, i would be a horrible wife if i couldnt do something as little as this. If theres one thing ive learned since being a vampire... its that the supernatural world will never be limited to its possibilities. Plus, when you get excited, it turns me on"i said with a smile on my face.

"I swear you use me for sex!" he said now laughing with me.

"You might be right... its pretty damn good"i said now leaning in to kiss him.

"Well i say we enlist ourselves into the Mile High Club... what do you think." he asked. i quickly laughed it off and turned to face the window. Suddenly the "Fasten Your Seat Belts" light came one and before we knew it, we were taking off. As i took a deep breath just to take in my surrounding scents i turned to face seth who was staring at me.

"What?" i asked.

"I was being serious about the mile high club... im just saying... it might be fun." he said now looking deep in my eyes. Seth was being serious and wasnt letting it go.

"Seth cut it out! we dont need to make the plane crash by fucking in the tiny bathroom"i said in a low whisper. The stay seated lights finally turned off and seth was the first one up.

"Seth where are you going!"i asked.

"Well Rena, i dont know about you but i have to pee." he said winking his eyes at me. "I think, if you change your mind, ill be in the bathroom waiting... knock three times."he said with a smile on his face as he stood up and walked to the bathroom in the back cabin. i shook my head and looked out the window again. the sun was begining to set and looked so beautiful from this high up. As i sat there and thought about everything that has happened and everything that might happen, i shook my head stood up. I began walking to the back cabin while i thought about how short life is. You never know how quickly something bad could happen and everyone should live their lives like its their last day.

As i made my way to the back bathroom i hesitated first and looked around. no one was in this part of the plane so maybe we wouldnt get caught. I lifted my hand and knocked the door three times... and just like seth said... he was there behind the door, waiting for me... We then entered the Mile High Club.


	6. Chapter 5: The Lion King

**Chapter: 5**

The Lion King

The sun had begun to set as the plane landed in Africa. Seth was sleeping next to me snoring so loud that people had begun to stare; I could do nothing but smile and turn back towards the window and watch as the plane made its descend. The temperature change was very apparent as we entered the country and the plane began to get lower to to land. You could even see the heat rise off the ground on some parts. Luckily for me I couldn't feel temperature anymore but for Seth, the heat might be something he's not used to.

The shaky landing on the broken up astroturf was enough to wake seth out of his sleep and cause him to look around shocked and scared. Once he saw the calm in my face he began to calm down as well and took a deep breath. I analyzed everyone around us and watched all their expressions change as we came to a rocky stop; some even cheered in excitement for arriving safely. Thats one thing i've always noticed on planes; people always clap.

"What time is it?" Seth asked.

"I think 7:30... P.M." i responded. "You slept for 8 hours... if you were wondering."

"Wow, only eight?" he said as he stretched out his long arms.

"Wow its really hot on this plane! Can we get some air conditioning please!" Seth said looking around.

"Seth we are in Africa, that happens here." i said laughing. He looked around and then back at me.

"Yeah your right." he said as he giggled.

As the plane turned around prepared to attach the latter to the exits we unbuckled our seat belts and prepared ourselves to get off. Seth gathered our carry-ons as i threw on my hood and sunglasses; Even though the sun was setting i couldn't take any chances. Everyone on the plane lined up and slowly filed out and onto the stairs. The anticipation was crazy and i was feeding off everyones energy and started to become anxious as well. As seth and i got closer to the exit i could smell the air and scents coming into the plane from the outside. It amazed me how different things were already. The scents alone were enough to make me take a step back and look at seth in disbelief; even he was taken back by what he was smelling.

We couldn't wait any longer, and we exited off the plane; surprisingly the airport in Kenya was quite larger then i had expected. It was surrounded by busy movement by the planes taking off and landing as well as all the personnel that worked there. Even though the airport was large and captivating, it wasnt what had took my breath away; the way the skies looked as the sun was setting was the real charm. The way the it looked in that current moment in time resembled fire burning through the air. The orange and yellows were a magnificent spectacle to stare at and in that moment, I was speechless. We walked out onto the astroturf and onward towards the metal detectors. the guards thoroughly patted us down and sent us onto the passport check station. The young lady stamped them and rushed us along to the next body inspection. This was to make sure we were not smuggling anything into the country. Seth was already sweating from the extreme climate change he was forced to deal with and almost looked nervous. As we continued on through the high paced airport we waited by the rusty luggage claim. the large machinery looked to be the same machinery that was probably installed when this airport was built. The noises it made resembled that of a breaking garbage disposal; i only hoped that none of our luggage was reason for that sound.

As we waited i couldnt help but notice all the people who stared at us, whispering and snickering as if they thought we were rich or something. You could definitley differenciate between those who had money and those who were strictly there working. The workers almost looked envious of seth and i while the other people barely noticed us as they grabbed their bags and moved on. I kept my glasses on for safety purposes; i didnt want to freak people out wth my golden eyes and have to worry about being questioned. However it seemed that most of the locals took offense to it as they rolled their eyes and pressed on. I truely didnt want to come off as someone who thinks theyre better then anyone however that was definitely the vibe i was giving off. I quickly removed them and began to smile at anyone i could. Thinking this would work was incredibly wrong because now i noticed that people became even more irritated by my trying too hard.

"Maybe you should just... not try so hard, the staring has become worst" Seth whispered in my ear. I nodded my head in agreement and turned back to the machine. Suddenly our bags popped out and Seth began to load them onto the luggage pulley. As we walked through the the large airport i noticed the huge differences between the american airports and this one. Their airport was very to the point; not many restaurants or bars, mainly security and luggage.

As we exited, I expected it to be less hectic than it was however there lots of busses and taxis everywhere. Seth quickly waved down a cab and gave him the address of where we were going. as he attempted to tell him i loaded the bags in the trunk then entered the cab. There were no windows and the cab had an awful smell to it. It was very apparent when seth got in and his face scrunched up. We pulled out of the circular drive way and got onto the highway. Our first stop after the air port would be the hotel where our bags would stay until we finished our mission.

As we drove down the highway, both seth and myself just stared out the windows at the scenery. I've never seen such beautiful sights, the night sky was not fully out but the full moons light was bright and lit up the surroundings. You could see the exotic animals running through the large barren lands that surrounded the highway; the moon looked especially beautiful as it was reflected off the small ponds we drove by. The long three hour drive to our hotel was a lot more amazing then i had thought it would be. Even Seth was pointing out different animals as we drove; his excitement was very similar to that of a young kids.

The city of Nairobi was a lot more then what i had expected; lots of bright lights and things you would see in a regular city. We passed lots of regular hotels that i thought were going to the ones we stayed at however that became quite apparent. The cab pulled up to the hotel, which was booked by Alice, and it became very apparent as we looked at it. We were thinking originally that it would be a very small room nothing to extravagent however, good ole Alice got us into a 5 star resort hotel. The Serena Resort and hotel was large and bright and stood out.

The lobby and interior of the hotel was no better and was just as flashy as you could think of. Leave it to Alice for something like this. As we entered our room wasnt even focused on anything other then putting the bags down and taking a shower. Seth laid down and acted as if he could really fall back to sleep but after he seen me undressed he quickly joined me. That night we didnt make love, instead we simply held eachother as the cold water trickled down our bodies. i laid my head on his chest and listened to his extremely fast heart beat. this was one of the most amazing sounds ever and if i could i would do this all night as he slept. sometimes i even found my self doing it in the middle of the night without even realizing what it was that i was doing. Every moment spent like this with Seth was a moment i would always remember.

After the shower, Seth went straight to bed for he had to be up in four hours so him and i could start our mission. We would leave an hour before sun rise and make sure were deep Eastern Kenya where human population was very minimal. The sun would be in full force so little to no human contact is what we needed. Alice gave us a round about time that we would meet up with the tribe of shape shifters but how or where is still unknown due to her lack of ability when it comes to them. All i knew was in what direction to head. As seth slept i studied over the map and figured where we'd end up. Not to far from the national reserve is where this tribe lives so i did some background checking on what kind of wild life was in the area. Lions, Antelope, Elephants and hippos were just a few and a few to many for me.

Four hours came and went faster then i thought and before i knew it Seths alarm was now going off. He awoke and began to get ready. He wore a white tank top and some khaki jeans and i wore a long sleeved light brown hooded T-shirt and glasses. Luckily for me, the sun would be shining on my back as we traveled in our direction. Seth and I exited the hotel and began our sprint through the city. I had to hold him while i ran fast so no one would see us especially when we crossed the highway. As soon as we were in the great lands of Africa i put him down and we began our long journey. We had to be careful not to disrupt the natural life that lived here because anything could set them off into attack. we traveled a faster speed to where they wouldnt notice us, but we definitely noticed them. So many animals that i've only seen in Zoo's were now in arms reach as we ran by them. Zebras, Girraffs, Antelopes ad even a few Hyena. The further we traveled, the more it became harder for seth to keep up with my speed. I was still running faster then a normal human could ever but it was a struggle for him to keep up. Seth offered to phase but a large animal like himself would only draw attention as possible food by the animals who prey on other animals.

I felt bad for seth for the heat was now taking a toll on him and he was now become very fatigue. the temperature was clearly over 100 degrees and the humidity was no better. By the time we were half way to our destination, he had drank all the bottles of water i had packed for him. He kept on strong however and kept reassuring me that he was fine. It wasnt until i noticed the large gap of space between him and i that i knew we had to stop. I walked him over to a rock that was next to a small tree. The long branches would provide lots of shade for him to cool off with.

"Seth are you ok? You need more water." i said.

"Rena, i'm fine, but if we stay sitting here an animal might think im food. Those giraffs back there seemed very hungry and i swear i saw one lick its lips as we ran past it." he said joking like he always does.

"Seth if you dont get more water in your system you will be someones food around here!" i said in a concerned tone.

"Rena, look around. where is there water at?" he asked sounding annoyed. I looked around for possible signs of water and saw nothing. i stood straight up and smelled the air. A lot of different scents hit me at once, most of which were unfamiliar animals but there in the middle of all those scents, was water.

"Seth theres a watering hole just down that hill. Lets go i'll carry you." i said.

"Rena, your missing the scent of ferocious animals aren't you. if you take me down their they will smell the exhaustion and attack. im safe here on this rock. Plus theres this tree here to keep me shaded, so just run down real quick and fill the water bottles up. nothing will happen." he said sounding so sure of himself.

"Fine, stay put. Shout if you need anything." i said before i kissed him and ran off.

i made my way down to the watering hole quicker then i thought but stopped before i fuly reached it. There in the water was the most beautiful made for tv sight i had ever seen. All different types of animals co-existing as one, sharing the same water and living in one world. Zebras drank from one side as well as some Antelope. In the water were lots of angry looking hippo and from what i could see, the water also homes some alligators. I would have to be quick for i didnt wan to scare any of these animals into attacking me. i scanned over the watering hole to see if there were a clear opening and found one. i made a quick run for it and opened up the water bottles. i stuck two in at a time and as they filled i kept a close eye on not only the gators but more so the Hippos. As soon as i filled the last bottle and finished screwing on the cap, i heard the loud scream of an animal attack. Everything stopped around me; all the animals froze in their spots except for the birds who flew off.

The sounds were hair raising and sent chills up and down my spine. It were the sounds of a feline like predator roaring; i wasnt sure where it was until the sounds of a massive dog caught my attention.

"SETH!" i ran up the hill and towards the tree that i left Seth at; how didn't i smell a lion!

As i reached the top i saw the tree where i left him at; there surrounding it were 7 female lions circling seths giant wolf form. all the lions were taking jabs at him and swinging their massive cat like paws. Seths shoulder looked to be bleeding and so did one of the lioness. Seth growled viciously as they continued to swipe at him but it didnt seem to phase them. Suddenly a lion that he had not been paying attention to leaped up and jumped onto his back. The sounds of roaring sounded around me from seth has the pain settled in. Just like that they all went in for the kill.

My instincts kicked in and before i knew it i was on them; i grabbed two of the lioness and threw them off seth. Two more suddenly leaped at me and with a swift hit, knocked one into a tree and using my gift threw the other 60 feet back. i kneeled down and checked on Seth. He whimpered loudly and tried to get up but couldn't; his body then began to give out on him. Just like that he phased back into a human and laid naked bleeding on the dirt. Suddenly we were surrounded again and all the lions were hissing and roaring as they inhaled the smell of his bleeding flesh. They were hungry and they wanted him for dinner. I crouched down and hissed back but i didn't seem to intimidate them at all. I began to gather up my energy and prepared to blast of white orbs on them when suddenly an even louder roar came from behind me.

The lioness all began to back up still roaring and hissing; they all seemed scared suddenly. I didnt understand what was going on but suddenly i felt a presence from behind me. I caught the smell and felt the ground move at the same time and i knew whatever this was... was not a normal animal. as i began to turn around slowly a lioness took a brave move and jumped at seth. i threw myself on his body and had my arms extended out ready to shoot the lion, but to my surprise something else happened.

from behind me, a giant male lion tackled the lioness to the ground and roared in her face. With a swift movement the massive lion clawed her out the way and launched an attack on the others. the battle lasted mere seconds and the lioness ran off; This was no normal lion. As the ran with their tales underneath them, the lion let out a massive roar. Right there in that moment of watching the very large beast i knew what it was. This was no lion, instead what stood in front of me was a Shapeshifter. Standing there, chest held out, neck held high he must have stood close to 8 feet tall. Very reminiscent to Boian in wolf form and slightly taller then Seths wolf, i knew he had to be a shapeshifter. His golden fur glistened in the sunlight and the deep reddish brown main blew in the wind. He was the most beautiful Lion i had ever seen. Slowly he turned around and looked at me; our eyes locked.

The golden hazel was a fierce array of autumn colors and almost looked like mine. He was a stunning creature and very intimidating. To compare his size to a normal lion, his one paw alone could possibly cover the entire face of a male lion. The muscle mass was also very large and very well shaped. The lion flexed his chest and flared his nostrils; he stared at me cautious but curious at the same time; the color of my eyes are what might have him confused. He glanced at me then back at Seth; his wound wasn't healing fast because of his body being weak. The lion saw that and looked concerned then saw that Seth was holding my hand; just then, he phased from the giant feline, into a man.

He stood somewhere between 6 or 6 and half feet tall. His dark brown skin glistened from the sweat dripping all down his naked body. His build was very lean yet muscular and he looked to have some scars spread out around his body; battle wounds.

"I mean you no harm... My name is Oluchi." he said suddenly in a heavily accented English. We exchanged an awkward stare at each other before i responded with my name.

"Rena, my name is Rena... He needs help, his wound wont heal normal, his body is weak and fatigue he's losing a lot of blood." i said.

"We know... we can smell his blood... hes going to attract more lions..." he said.

"yes this is why... wait... who's ... we?" i asked realizing he was talking about more then just himself.

Suddenly from behind him, three giant Lioness stepped into view, large and massive, just like he was in that form. their paws large and heavy dug into the ground leaving huge footprints. Their scents strong, burned my nose and throat and reminded me of amonia; much worst then the wet dog smell the pack gives off. The man nodded his head to the lioness to his right and she stepped forward. as she slowly walked towards me she let out a low growl but then licked Seths wound. As she stepped back i noticed the cut begin to heel, and he groaned; i looked at her to say thank you but the look she gave me was enough to let me know to back off.

"That should help for now, but we must take him to our village. please feel free to ride on my back, but we must make haste, a lion pack is coming in from the east." he said as he then phased back to his lion form. He walked forward and kneeled down as if to tell me to get on.

Without hesitation, i picked up Seth and got onto his back. Before I knew it, we were running full speed through the african great lands heading towards their tribes. It was weird to see these massive animals running along side us meanwhile still staring as if they didnt trust me. The only one who seemed to trust me was Oluchi and that might be even a bit much to say. After about 20 minutes we were coming up to a rock formation that looked like a cave almost. I could smell the fire burning from the distance and i heard several sounds of people talking. This is where they lived; i felt myself begin to get nervous.

As we entered the cave i noticed that it had no roof or ceiling, so this large rock formation was actually just that... a formation of rocks used for shelter and home. Inside there were dozens of tiny man made huts that served as their houses. There was a lot of poles with rope that acted as laundry poles. This was their home, their little town. As we came to a stop the others phased back into human form. They were all beautiful dark skinned ebony women and very built. Oluchi looked back at me then a the woman who were now dressing themselves and roared. i leaped off and held seth in my arms; suddenly i was surrounded by the woman who were snickering and almost growling at me. I didnt understand why and much to my surprise they werent trying to attack, they just wanted to help seth.

"They mean no harm, please let them assist, they can do more for him than you holding him." Oluchi suddenly said from behind me.

The women grabbed Seth from me and put him down on a bed of large leaves. Though he was only suffering from heat exhaustion and a nasty cut, it was still very hard for me to know hes been hurt. I dont know what i would do without Seth in my life and my worry changed from that to gratitude that they were wiling to help.

"Rena, You have yet to tell us the name of your mate." Oluchi said as he put on some clothes.

"Seth... Is he going to be ok?" i asked watching on.

"His injuries are minor he will be fine, just some exhaustion" he replied.

"Thank you, for helping me out there." i said.

"It was obvious that you were ok, but we had to make sure the lions didnt kill him." he said. He suddenly smelled the air and looked at me.

"You know, Alice said you would be like no other vampire... she was right"

"Alice? She reached out to you?" i asked shocked.

"Yes, She informed me that you would be coming, but also you would come baring news"

"Yes... i do." i said looking at him, Do you have somewhere we can sit and talk?

I explained everything to him; starting from How i became a vampire to why i was now here. I tried to explain how the immortals worked to my best ability but he was not sure of the vampire anatomy. All he understood was that they were stronger then those he's encountered. He thanked me for coming to assist but insisted that the help is not needed; that him and his tribe would be able to handle the vampire threat. I however begged to differ and convinced him to allow us to stay and help.

After an hour of exchanging information and discussing possible battle plans, Seth woke up. I immidiately stood by his side and filled him in on all the information i had obtained. He seemed to catch along smoothly and was ready to be back in full form so that he can fight if needed. As we spoke in out private section of the rock formation, the other tribe members watched in closely and seemed to be mainly watching me.

"They dont seem to be fans of mine..." i said now looking back at Oluchi.

"They dont know any better. They know nothing of a good vampire Rena. The only vampire they were introduced to was Doctor Carlisle and his Daughter Alice. They didnt like the idea of a mutual bonding then they still dont like it now." he explained.

"So, a lion eh? How far back does your transformation date?" Seth suddenly asked. Oluchi looked at him enthused by his interest and began to explain.

"Soldiers of the Leeu have been around for many centuries. Leeu stands for Lion, Soldiers of the Lion. Our purpose and our reason came from when the vampire clan moved in on Kenya as its hunting grounds from Egypt. The Egyptians are very known for their vampire backgrounds and after so many killings, The people of The Leeu are a spiritual people, and pray to the gods for anything they might need. In this case, they prayed for help... and they got it. The vampires would come late at night, and the tribe knew this. They came into the village around 3 am; three of them, ready for a feast. As they entered they were surprised by the village leader, he tried to communicate but the vampires did not want to hear him. they unleashed an attack as the leader watched on, his rage built up so much that he went into convulsions. Just like that, his body transformed into the massive lion that we to this very day represent. The Three Vampires attacked but his strength was too much. As the women of the tribe watched on in fear, they too became the mighty lions and attacked the vampires. Since that day, we serve our purpose to destroy your kind..." he said now looking at me.

I turned back and looked at the women watching and began to grow a large amount of respect for them. Oluchi waved for the three women to come in, they nodded and entered. All Three wore homemade jewelry which consisted of beaded necklaces and the matching bracelets. For clothing they wore hand made tube tops which were made of some type of animal skin, and had matching skirts. their entire mid drift area was exposed and neither wore shoes. One of the woman had her hair shaved clean off and had a zebra print top, she stood in the middle. Oluchi introduced her as Chidimma, his wife. The woman to her left was shorter but built like an amazon, her hair was longer and put into a puffy ponytail; he introduced her as Chinwae. The other woman was almost as tall as the one in the middle except she was the darkest of the three. her straight jet black hair was hanging down in her face and she looked very similar to Oluchi. He introduced her as Owala and revealed that she was his sister. All three were very beautiful and now that Oluchi introduced them to us, they seemed to be more civil now, except for the one in the middle. Chidimma still seemed distant as if she didnt want to get to know us and it soon became very apparent. I hadnt realized him until he poked his head out from around her. He stood as tall as her waste; the similarities between him, Chidimma and Oluchi were very apparent now that i examined him. She was being protective of her son.

He looked on with a smile on his face as if he wanted to say hello. I smiled at him and said hello.

"Hello little one. Whats your name?" i asked. His mother suddenly pushed him behind her as if she didnt want him speaking to me.

"Chidimma! She is here to help us. She means us and our son no harm." Oluchi added.

"How do i know she will not set us up and trap us!" she responded.

"Do you not smell her? She is different. a rare vampire that has to hide out from other vampires alike. The human blood that still runs through her veins is very apparent and she is just as vulnerable as you and i." he explained.

"And her odd partnership with this wolf shape shifter proves she means us no harm." Chinwae added.

"Her eyes, are the same color of the doctor vampire you associate with Oluchi, is she too an animal eater?" Owala asked.

"Yes, I am. If i were like the others, my eyes would be red." i pointed out. They all looked at me and nodded, except for Chidimma. Suddenly the young boy pushed his way through to the front and stood about two feet away from me. His fierce brown eyes were piercing mine but his smile was too much to resist. I smiled back and kneeled down.

"Im Rena, whats your name." i asked while holding my hand out for him to shake. He looked back at his mom and then to his dad who both nodded with approval and he shook my hand.

"My ... name... is Kofi" he said. his soft voice was enough to make any human melt. He was too adorable for words.

"Koue" he said as he took his hand back. i didnt understand what that mean and i looked over to his mother.

"He said Cold." she said with a stern voice.

"He understands the language, but is still learning to speak it." Oluchi said of Kofi's english. i turned back and watched as he walked over to seth and shook his hand.

"Wolf" he said to Seth. I looked over to Oluchi to ask how he knew.

"He too is a shapeshifter, or will be at least. He is a gifted one and has the ability to see things thats happened that has involved his parents." he explained. "He is special and we have to make sure he too stays safe, much like you rena"

"Yes, i am a wolf. You are mighty lion" seth said as pointed back to the boy who now smiled and nodded his head. Seth seemed to enjoy his happiness as well; he reached down and grabbed our bag and pulled something out.

"May i?" Seth asked to Chidimma. Again she nodded with approval. Seth pulled out a silver chain with a hand made charm on it; a carved wolf. He reached out and put it on to Kofi's neck.

"Now you will not only have the strength of a powerful lion, but you too will have the guidance and wisdom of a wolf." Seth said. Kofi was so excited he hugged him. After the embrace he ran to Chidimma and showed her the necklace. She smiled and thanked Seth. The other tribe woman came and took Kofi back to the tribe. Chidimma explained it was time for his nap.

While he napped, Oluchi, his head three lioness, Seth and myself exchanged stories and further more introduced ourselves. None of us knew when exactly the Immortals would attack but we needed to stay here and keep watch as long as we needed to. Days went by and with each passing day, Seth and I were more accepted into their tribe. We learned a lot of their ways and even introduced some of our ways. Seth shared his story of how the spirit warriors took on the form of a wolf and the tribe seemed to love it.

The lioness soon became quite fond of me and even joined me as i hunted. They wanted to see how i differed from other vampires they've killed and even asked me to use my powers. Hunting was a whole new experience in its own; i ate an antelope and even tried for a cheetah. He was quite upset when he realized i was not going to be his food for the day and ended up running for his life. I let him go for he was too skinny anyway, however the chase was quite entertaining.

African rains were also one of a kind. After a week of none stop dry heat, the rains came in out of no where. Like large black clouds that are being rolled through in fast forward, the rains fell down like walls of water at fast speeds. it amazed me how everything transformed when it rained. The black skys, the once none moving trees now moved with life. The animals did not seek refuge when it rained instead they embraced it and took in every drop they could. Though any day now we would be attacked by the immortals Seth and i found ourselves having an amazing time.

What little alone time we had we cherished. We made love when we could but it was hard to when we had to focus on making sure the tribe was safe. Making love in the rain will probably be the best out of the entire trip. The warm rain fall sparked currents of electricity all through out my body as seth pounded in and out of me. Good times aside, it was the night time i worried about for thats when we thought the immortals would attack. Every night we stood awake and watched over the sleeping tribe; i wouldnt allow an attack to happen.

After about two weeks, I began to become discouraged. What if her vision was wrong, what if they were attacking all the other shape shifters first? Im sure she woould have contacted me. Today was cloudy and the rains were expected to come in so Seth, Chidimma and myself took Kofi down to the watering hole to collect the fresh water that would soon be falling. The water fall was the freshest you could get and plus Kofi thoroughly enjoyed playing int he rain. We all walked normal speed as we walked down the hill towards the watering hole, and werent paying much attention to anything other then kofi and seth playing together. As we got closer we noticed there were no animals around, the watering hole was completely clear of animals. This was odd because it was usually full of life; now there was nothing.

All of us stopped walking and looked around, examining the surroundings. Chidimma grabbed Kofi and pulled him close. The wind picked up and suddenly the stench was very apparent... they were here. Seth stood close to Chidimma and i began slowly walking around to see if i could find them. Them, being more then one; there were four different scents that i caught. We were outnumbered; by vampires with triple the strengths of a normal vampire. The other three followed close behind me and i could feel the tension in the air. as we got closer to the water, they finally appeared, surrounding us.

All four of them, all men, wearing the same white garmits that the others wore in the canadian compound a year ago. These were dirty and worn out from their travels; blood stains and holes were all over them. Their eyes were the same black and red and brought back memories of seeing them the first time. I crouched down and hissed at them as they stood straight up staring at me. This was it, any minute now they would attack. How would the others know that we would need help?

suddenly one of the immortals began to hiss and snarl as he stared at Kofi. The other three did the same and suddenly Chidimma took to the defense. she stood over him, hovering her body so that if they would attack, she would be hit first, however Seth and i wouldnt allow that. I had my hands spread out ready to block them if they came at us, but they were fast and it might not work on them.

"Seth, what are we going to do? if Chidimma and you both phase, Kofi will be in danger." i said.

"We wont let anything happen." he said but before he could finish, the immortals went in for the attack.

From my left the first male made a quick dash and leaped towards them but i shot my white orbs at him. the sound it make as it impacted against his stone like body resembled that of bricks shattering. The other two made a run for it as well and i shot them 50 feet back, one rolling into the watering hole the other falling short a few feet. The one closest to seth made a run for it but he phased and began to fight him off. Chidimma looked nervous and upset that she could fight with us but she had to watch over her son.

The first vampire i attacked made another run for it and tried to get her and Kofi. I turned and began to run at him, to my surprise the other two were on me. they tackled me to the ground and began biting my arms, my human scent must have thrown them off. i struggled to fight back but within seconds i blasted one of them off of me. i turned my head and saw that Chidimma had phased into her lioness form and began her attack. the immortal viciously reached for Kofi but she fought hard to push him away.

i looked at the one vampire i was holding down and began slamming his head into the earth; he seemed unaffected by this and punched me in the face. the impact was harder then i had imagined, i flew back and landed just feet away from the water. i recoiled quickly and chased after the two vampires i was fighting; they were already on the move to get Kofi. I leaped and landed on both of them; using my mental grip i lifted them and began slamming their bodies into each other.

Seth was still on the same vampire and he was having a hard time keeping up with the immortal. Chidimma also was having a rough time and i had to help. I watched as Seth rolled around on the ground with the vampire and whimper in pain from some of the blows that were being thrown. Seth in pain, was enough to send a force through me strong enough to fight an army. i took both of my victims and slammed them into eachother so hard that body parts scattered all around me. Kofi now sat behind a tree watching on scared, i wanted to run to him but the sounds of seth and the vampire caught my attention again.

The immortal had seth on his back and was holding down his legs. Seth sent several snaps at him but missed. as the vampire began to stomp on seth i went in for the kill. i tackled the vampire and we began to spar.

"SETH, GO! TAKE KOFI BACK TO THE CAMP!" I shouted. Seth shook off his body and began to go for Kofi but stopped half way when the sounds of moving stone caught his attention.

As i held my vampire in a headlock, i watched as the once shattered vampire, put himself together ready to attack. Seth barked and ran after him, tackling him into the water. My stopping to watch the attack caused the vampire i fought with to body slam me and maneuver out of the headlock. He began to stomp my body into the dirt at speeds that were hard to evade. Out the corner of my eye, i saw Kofi watch on in tears, watching as we all struggled against these immortals. what happened next was as much as a shock to me as it was to seth.

The sounds of bone breaking surrounded us as the immortal broke Chidimma's hind leg then slammed her body into the earth. The vampire was about to go in for the kill when suddenly Kofi's screams for his mother, became a roar. with a blink of an eye, Kofi leaped into the air and phased into a massive adult sized lion. Though smaller then his fathers lion, he was still bigger then any normal lion i had ever encountered. His massive paws slammed into the earth as he let out another warning roar towards the vampire. the hairs on his back stood straight up into a mohawk just like a cats would in an angry state. The immortal who was about to kill Chidimma left her there helpless and went for Kofi.

Underestimating his strengths, the immortal leaped at kofi but was shocked when Kofi had the upper hand when it came to agility. he quickly moved out the way then pounced onto the immortals back, sending his fangs into the stone like flesh. sounds of shattering concrete surrounded us and distracted the others long enough for me to get up. i rolled back up onto my feet and began to punch the vampire i was fighting. blow for blow pieces of his rock hard yest bloody flesh fell off him and in one final hit i sent my white shocks into him and blew him to pieces.

I grabbed some dry brush from the ground and collected the pieces left behind by him and the other vampire who had yet to put himself together. i picked up two rocks and began to hit them together to create some type of spark. I needed to start a fire before the rain fell. More breaking concrete came from behind me as Seth destroyed his vampire; Just in time for the fire to start. the flames lit up and dark pillows of smoke began to filter the sky. i zoomed over to Chidimma who had now phased back to human form. She laid naked and in lots of pain as her leg was snapped in the middle. The wound began to heel already but i had to rebreak it so it would set in place.

Kofi, bravely fought off the last immortal and destroyed him with grace. Seth Assisted in tearing him apart and throwing his body parts into the fire. As i rebroke Chidimmas leg, she screamed loudly which caused to Kofi to run towards me in attack mode.

"KOFI NO!" Chidimma screamed. "She was helping me!" she said as he stopped his attack.

Without realizing it, the smoke stack caught the attention of the rest of the pack & Soon three lions came running to examine. As Oluchi approached, Kofi phased back to human and ran into his mothers arms. As they embraced, the rain began to fall. Like a wall of water, it washed over us like a much needed shower.

"We are forever in your debt" Oluchi said as he hugged me. "If you ever need anything, we would gladly help you."

"We would love for you to come visit us, in the states." Seth said as he hugged everyone goodbye.

"When you return back, reach out to us, we would love to come visit." Chidimma added.

"Yes... Doctor Cullen knows how to reach us" Oluchi said.

"Thank you for everything you've been amazing... all of you. We will definitley love to fly you out! Expect to hear from us." i said as We began to walk away from them. They guided us to the border line where the reserve ends, and the high busy life of the city begins. Kofi waved and smiled at us as we leaped across the street.

"Good Luck in Egypt!" Chinwae said

"And Greece!" Owala shouted

"And CHINA!" Kofi added

And just like that, as we made it across the highway and looked back. The People of the Leeu, disappeared from sight. I will remember them forever and even though i didnt want to leave yet, we had another mission to begin. Seth and i made it back to the hotel and grabbed our bags. After check out we made our way to the Airport where we waited for our flight to Egypt. Kenya, was amazing and beautiful, and i could only imagine what Egypt had in store for us... What i did know, was that i would be meeting a Vampire family that apparently has some amazing gifts and they were to teach me more about my own... Hopefully The immortals dont mess this up, because i had a lot to learn. If they did, I'd be waiting reguardless...


	7. Chapter 6: Walk Like an Egyptian

**Chapter: 6**

Walk Like an Egyptian

While waiting for our flight, i got a chance to speak to Alice; i informed her of how there were four this time and she explained that there are more to come. Her visions have been changing often but what has stayed the same is that they're purposely following me to these places. She explained that she doesnt understand why and still cant see who it is thats sending them. These immortals were strong, stronger then those at the compound so this only meant that Christian succeeded. but if they're on the lose, was it him setting them free or Lysander making his own breed of immortals.

Our next stop was Egypt but this time it was for more then just learning to control my powers. Alice informed me that The Immortals would now be trying to steal something from somewhere in Cairo and we would need to stop them. Whatever it was she couldn't see, but luckily we would not be alone. Two ally vampires would be meeting us there and assisting in the mission. Tia and Benjamin were their names and they would be meeting us at the airport; Alice explained that they helped them with the volturi before and now they needed help.

Apparently the Immortals have been in Egypt for some time causing a bit of an issue for them and might catch the attention of the volturi. If the volturi continue to pay these people visits, they might make a cautious decision to handle them as a nuisance. All of this seemed to forced and motivated but who was the motivator, who was the one trying to get the Volturi involved. As we boarded the plane i watched the sun set behind the african main land and became appreciative of the fact that i wouldn't have to hide my face and body underneath clothing. Even though i was not sparkling in the sun, people STILL stared because of the excessive amount of clothes i had on. It was almost a lose, lose situation here in Africa, but luckily most of our Egyptian activities would be night time based.

The Flight from Nairobi to Cairo took about four hours, and was relatively smooth. Seth and I didn't talk much but we shared a crossword puzzle to which he wouldn't find the correct words; instead he found ways to make LOVE and FOREVER in everyone. Four hours of none stressful situations with seth seemed like 20 minutes and were never long enough. Unfortunately it was time to get off the plane and look for our friends. As we walked towards the front of the plane, Seth was continuously touching me, leaving his hands on my hips, or holding my hand. It wasn't unusual for him to be touchy with m, but for some reason this felt different.

As we walked down the long corridor that was connected to the plane, i turned and looked at him in confusion. He simply smiled, kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand. We pressed on into the very busy and loud airport and made our way to luggage claim. The airport was beautifully designed and had palm trees and lots of different plants inside of it. The shiny floors looked almost brand new and the entire airport was well lit with new lighting.

We stood at the luggage claim waiting for the bags to come down; i sniffed the air around me and looked around for someone who might be a vampire. So far nothing; i began to get worried for they should have been here, if they were here i would have smelled them by now. Seth soon picked up on my worry and pulled me close to him; he wrapped his arms around my waste and the warm touch sent sparks throughout me.

"Whats wrong beautiful, why do you look worried?" he asked as he held me close to him.

"They should be here... I don't sense them nor do i smell them..." i said as i looked around avoiding eye contact with him. He touched my chin and pulled my face towards his.

"Hey, They'll be here. Don't worry, i'm the only one who should feel worried right now." he said. I suddenly remember the caution he displayed while we got off the plane.

"Why do you feel worried? are you ok?" i asked as i looked into his deep piercing brown eyes.

"Not worried, just... concerned. As soon as i walked off the plane i had a sudden case of really bad Deja Vu; like i've see that all before, seen all this..." he said as he looked around.

"So? what worries you about that?" i asked.

"What worries me is that, i feel like i remember... or i've seen this for a reason. like something is going to happen, or something here is important. I dont like walking into a situation expecting a lot, because then i feel like shit... i feel worried and nervous... not fully on my game." he explained. as i went to console him the smell hit me like a ton of bricks. Seth caught it too and we slowly pulled apart.

"Rena, thats not them..." he said suddenly.

"What do you mean? Who is it then?" i asked. i turned around and began to scan the people walking around us.

"I remember their scents, this... is someone different" he said.

"How many? Is it the immortals?" i asked.

"Two... and... im not sure, they smell stronger then normal." he said now looking concerned.

Neither one of us wanted to start a fight in the middle of this airport, but if need be we might have to. I sniffed the air to see if i could find where the scent was coming from; as i scanned the perimeter of the airport, there they were. They stood as still as statues; beautiful and stone like. Both of them tall, and slim, almost like mannequins or models from a magazine. They were not immortals, they were regular vampires who wore dark glasses to cover their crimson eyes. The male wore a high collared black jacket which was zipped up to the collar bone. his black denim jeans were form fitted and looked brand new. He wore black high top boots that were not meant for working, but more made to make a fashion statement.

The female wore a similar outfit except more form fitting to a woman. She was stunning and had her long straight hair pulled into a low pony tale which hung down to her mid back. Her body was so statuesque and sleek that she really didnt even look alive. She looked like a cardboard cut out that was placed in the middle of the airport. Their complection and skin color was what was more odd to me then anything else. they both seemed to be very bronzed and dark skinned. They almost looked normal, where most other vampires have a very pale hue to their skin; if it werent for the fact that they reeked of vampire flesh and stood so motionless, i would have never pegged them for vampires.

The expression on their faces seemed to be disgusted and it was very apparent that it was because of Seth. They were staring in his direction and looked irritated by having to be anywhere near him. Sometimes i forget about the vampire versus shape shifters ordeal but times like this really make that apparent again. The two vampires looked at each other then back at us, as if they were waiting for us to make our move. I looked over to seth who was still staring at the vampires.

"Grab our bags, i'll go talk to them." i said to him, but he wasnt moving. instead he stood there waiting for me to make my move so that he could follow.

"Or... not."

I began walking towards them with Seth as they too walked towards us. It was an odd silence in the Airport suddenly and i felt like time was moving slower for some reason. We finally met in the middle and no one spoke at first. We just stared at each other for a minute until Seth broke the silence.

"Wheres Benjamin and Tia?" he asked abruptly. The female vampire let out a low hiss and Seth tensed up.

"Now relax Nane', They mean us no harm. Benjamin assured us of that." The male spoke. His very deep barratone almost echoed from inside of him. His voice was so deep it almost didnt match his look.

"He's right. My name is Rena and this is my Husband Seth" i said as i held out my hand to Nane'. At first she looked down at it as if she didn't trust me still, but then held her hand out and shook mine.

"My name is Nane'. This is my husband Dakari." She replied finally. her heavily accented voice sang out to me with such nice pitch and almost made me forget her dislike for Seth.

"Dont be alarmed by our presence, we were sent here as a favor to Benjamin. He and Tia are both on their way to Volterra to watch the Volturri's movements." Dakari said as he looked back and forth between Seth and myself.

"Why would they have to watch what the Volturri are doing?" Seth asked. Both Dakari and Nane' didnt answer; instead they looked at each other then back at us.

"We should take this conversation elsewhere, please, grab your bags and follow us." Nane' said as she turned and began to walk.

We followed them through the airport towards the exit; everything was going so fast now but not nearly as fast as the thoughts in my head. What would Benjamin and Tia be following the Volturri for? Would they get caught? As we exited the airport, Dakari pulled out his cell phone and made a call; the quick call was to his driver instructing him to pull up. There was no words being exchanged while waiting; the silence was beyond awkward and Seth looked to be most uncomfortable. i looked at him and asked if he was ok without physically asking him but he didnt answer. His eyebrows were pulled down into a concerned arch, his lips were pressed together tight and this was not making it easier for me to try and calm down. At this point what i wanted most was to just get answers and fight some immortals. Egypt was not turning out to be what i'd hoped it be.

Suddenly a black stretch Maybach pulled up to the front of the airport and a human exited. He was about my height and wore a drivers uniform; his skin was the average olive color of the regulars and not as dark or almost fake as our vampire acquaintances. Seeing the average color of a human suddenly made me realize that they were in fact wearing some type of cover up over their skin to hide the vampire pale. The man stopped and looked at Seth and I nervously then continued to open the doors for us. The beautiful interior was now exposed and he gestured for us to enter. We hesitated at first but then entered the expensive vehicle; Seth still looking concerned made me enter first.

As we sat down, the driver put our bags into the trunk while Dakari and Nane' made their way into the limo. The driver closed the door behind them and made his way to the drivers seat. Seth sat as close to me as possible and wouldnt let go of my hand. As we pulled off, The Egyptians stared at us then finally took off their dark glasses; their milky red eyes were fierce and sent a chill down my spine. I understand that not every vampire will share the same diet that i partake in however when i see a vampire with the milky hue to the crimson, i automatically associate that with evil. Even when i had transformed into the early stages of a newborn, my eyes werent as evil looking as theirs.

"Where are you taking us?" Seth suddenly asked.

"I cant help but sense your reservation of us Mr Seth, how can i assure you that we mean you and your wife no harm?" Dakari asked back.

"you can start by explaining why Benjamin and Tia are tracking the volturri, especially since it was explained to me that Benjamin wants no part of them because of his talents" Seth added. The vampires looked at each other then back at us, both of which now looked amused.

"Are you insinuating that we are lying dog?" Nane' suddenly snapped back.

"Insinuating? no... Pointing it out, yes" he replied. Nane let out a hiss but was shot back in her chair by my very deep growl The instinctive move came out of nowhere and even surprised Seth. Dakari began to laugh suddenly as he went to began speaking.

"Lets calm down, it is clear tensions are high in this car right now but we need to do clear the air. To answer your question Seth, these rabid Vampires that you call 'the immortals' have made their way to Egypt. They've been causing quite... a scene here and have been quite sloppy." he said

"Tia and Benjamin became worried after their last encounter with one and knew that they had to pay close attention to the volturri. if they make a move or advance on Egypt, they would need to warn us." Nane added.

"warn us mainly for your protection. If they come here unexpected while your extinquishing the issues, they not only will attempt to take you, but Benjamin as well." Dakari added.

"and possibly kill your husband..." Nane said. The grimace on my face made it apparent tat talk of my husband dying was not something i wanted to discuss.

"as much as that may bother you to hear, She is right. They have no remorse for shape shifters and will eradicate them at any chance they can."

"Well i can assure you, NO ONE, will even think of trying to harm my husband. not without dealing with me first." I said.

"your brave... are you as strong as you think?" Nane asked. Her question sent a force of anger through me for she was insinuating that i was not strong. Little did she know i had the ability to send her skinny ass flying out the back window of this moving vehicle faster then she could blink her eye lids.

"I dont think, i know... and im sure you'll get to see my abilities in full soon enough." i said as she smiled and turned back towards her husband.

"These immortals seem to be after something though. we noticed that they are trying to break into the pyramids but keep getting stopped by humans. These humans are the ones that they kill by the way."

"whats in the pyramid that they could want?" Seth asked.

"Their are legends of a very old pharaoh mummy who was sealed in his tomb with the venom of the very first vampire." Nane answered.

"But no one even knows who the first vampire was so how is that possible?" i asked.

"This is why its a legend. No one knows it actually exists... but the fact that it might is intriguing enough for these vampires to want to explore." Nane said.

"How do we know about this legend?" Seth asked.

"Painted on the walls of the tomb are stories of it. Many ancestors of the workers who built the tomb have passed down the stories. Many of the stories state that the pharaoh was having a love affair with the vampire, who is said to be once a human... a human hybrid almost. Many legends of the first vampire state that he was once human but how he became a vampire is unknown."

"others say that the venom is just that of another vampire, either way, we think their after it. Carlisle mentioned the use of vampire venom in the immortals creation, is this true?" Dakari asked.

"Yes... if the legends are true, then that would make perfect sense, Christian would then have the perfect ingredient for his immortals."

"Even if the legends arent true, we can allow them to break into these pyramids, it will spark news stories around the world and we all know what that will do." Dakari said.

"It will get the italians involved." Nane added.

They were right. If the immortals continued to go about their business the way they are, it could potentially bring us all down. Knowing this almost made it seem as if this was their goal, to get the volturri involved, but why? And if that isnt their goal then it must be to keep us distracted. Its a lose lose situation here, and either way we go, there would be a bad outcome.

"So what do we have to do?" i asked now breaking the silence. The egyptians looked at me and smiled. The way they seemed so coy was uncomfortable to me however i must go with the flow of things and not double think anything.

"We must go during the day to the Pyramids. We will pose as tourist, for this will be our only way inside of them. Typically we could just sneak in and go about unnoticed, but due to the fact that, your very warm blooded husband is here... we can not do that." Nane explained.

"He is very much a help in the process so i'd like it if you think of him as an asset and not a nuisance." i said defending Seth.

"Not saying his skills aren't appreciated, however, We do move faster then he does in human form. And we sure cant walk in with a giant dog now can we?" Dakari added. He did have a point, Seth wouldn't be as easy to get in as the three of us would.

"We do have a plan for him however..." Nane suddenly said. Seth and i looked over to her now intrigued by what she was a bout to say.

"Like we said, all of us will go to the pyramid during the day, and as they do the tour, the three of us, will ... disappear... as they continue on. We'll move so fast that they wont even notice we're gone. Seth will continue on with the tour and study the perimeter of the pyramid."

"I will not let you run off into an abandoned tomb with my wife without me there..." seth said sounding very angry. "How am i supposed to know that your not a part of the volturri? you can easily try and take her away and i wouldnt be anywhere near to help"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY WE ARE PART OF THOSE FILTHY ITALIANS!" Nane shouted as she sat forward and pointed at seth. Again instinct took over and using my mental grip, i shoved her back into her seat and held her down. Seth let out a growl but stayed in his seat as Dakari jumped inbetween us.

"That is enough! Cant you see we need your help! we are not the ones you need to fear!" he said shouting now. "Please let go of my wife, i assure you that we are not the bad guys... if you two truely feel that way then we can stop the car and both of you can leave and be about your business."

"Dakari understand, the jabs at my husband the entire time isnt helping, even though your the most hospitable host, your wife has been quite cold. and i agree with Seth, i would not feel comfortable being separated from him. We dont know what might happen." i explained as i let go of my grip on Nane.

"Well then shall we finish explaining the plan so that we can make you comfortable with it." he begged as he too sat back in his seat. both seth and i nodded as he began his explanation.

"Much like your alice, i too get visions. Though hers are selective, mine can come only if it pertains to me. I seen the vision of how they will come and attack the guards at the pyramid. They will leave no victims alive, they will come and enter through the only open entrance to the pyramid, the same one the tourists use. We will be hiding inside waiting for them and we will destroy them before they enter the tomb. Seth will be outside keeping patrol, circling the pyramid to make sure none of them escape from us. If they do, they;ll have us to deal with. Another thing we need him outside for is because they will not come in small numbers; they will only send in about 6, but there are 8 total. One vampire, whose face i can not see will keep an immortal behind as a just in case. If he feels as if something is going wrong, he will send in the last immortal, Seth will be able to handle the one... i hope."

"Oh i can handle it" Seth said. But i was worried and he could tell.

"Seth, but if its Lysander thats with him, you will not be able to..." i said now worried about him. The thought of Lysander made me sick to my stomach let alone him fighting Seth.

"The vision goes two ways, both of which have that other vampire not getting involved. So we might be ok with everything." Dakari explained.

"Its still a gamble that i'm not satisfied with" i added.

"But Rena, he said that his visions aren't selective. they're spot on..." Seth said sounding more convinced. I didnt say much now but i looked out the window in thought. No matter what, the chance of somehting going wrong were going to be there, but we had to remain focused. We had a mission to complete and if we didnt we had to pay the consequences; There was no other plan that might work so at this point, i had to go along with it.

"How are we going to go out in the day time?" i asked now worried about the sun. Nane now sat up and joined in the conversation for the first time since me using my mental grip to choke her out in the car.

"Thats where i come into play..."

The rest of the drive, Nane explained how she created a make up base that she applies to her skin. the dark brown make up was thick enough to block the suns light from reaching the vampire skin and setting off a spark show. She would apply this make up to my skin so i would fit in to her clan and go on unnoticed. She was very informative and now opening up to us, however the reservation was still there. I could tell she was not willing to trust us so easily, and that was fine by me. The not trusting was coming from both ends.

After about an hour drive, we finally arrive to our destination; Downtown Egypt was the new up and coming high class city, so it was obvious that these two lived here. We pulled up to one of the newest skyscrapers that were built and the driver opened the door. The egyptians exited first and we followed. The skyscraper was breath taking and full of life; rich life that is. The smell of human blood all around me burned my throat as the people walked by, in and out of the building. What seemed to be an office building of some sort that stood 70-80 stories high also housed a penthouse multimillion dollar apartment on top; this is where we would be heading. As we walked inside the building we made our way through the very wide and open lobby towards the elevators. None of us spoke a word so this only made the people stare even more; i could only imagine what we looked like to them.

We made our way to the top floor and the elevator doors opened up. Dakari and Nane walked out and up to a large white door. The long hallway was decorated with black paint and beautiful black and white scenic pictures. there were also small tables that housed white orchids in glass jars. The white door didn't have any door knobs; only a square mechanism that was used to swipe an electronic key. Nane reached into her shirt and pulled out the credit card sized key and swiped it across the box. A green light blinked twice and the door slid opened smoothly.

The two egyptians walked in and we shortly followed. Seth was still holding onto my hand and wouldn't let go. For some reason he was still not comfortable around the egyptians, something was off but he couldnt figure it out. The inside of the house was stunning and resembled a penthouse suite from vegas. Everything in here screamed vampire however, for everything almost looked untouched. The penthouse suite was decorated in all modern furniture; The only thing that was missing from this beautiful home was color. Everything was decorated in white; the couches, the counter tops the white marble flooring. The only things that weren't white were the metal tables with glass tops.

Dakari excused himself quickly and made his way to the room while Nane showed us to our room. We walked past the large and open kitchen and headed down the long narrow hallway. the complete right wall was made up of windows that looked out over the Cairo skyline; Even though no where as busy and bright as some other city skylines i have seen, this one was still hands down one of the most beautiful. We reached the third door down the long hallway, and stopped, Nane walked in first and turned on the bright lights. Inside the large apartment size bedroom housed a king sized white bed that was raised onto a platform, similar to ours back home. Also inside of the room was a three piece couch set which surrounded a modern style Fireplace with a TV mounted above it.

"Please, make yourself at home, We understand that Seth needs his rest, so we shall see you in the morning." Nane said as she began to exit the room.

"Oh, and one more thing..." she said before turning back around.

"I apologize for my actions in the limo. I too feel reservation trusting someone i have never met before. It doesn't help being accused of helping the Italians, but like i said, i am truely sorry for how i acted and i looked forward to working together tomorrow." She finished her apology and made her way out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Both Seth and i didnt say anything back to her as she walked out and waited till we heard her make her way down to the end of the hallway and into her room she shared with Dakari. The room was silent and neither of us said a word; we were both surprised to see our bags were already sitting in the room waiting for us. I continued to examine my surroundings and sniff the air; Seth walked over to the bed and slowly took his shoes off.

"I cant help but feel, uncomfortable here.." I began to get out before Seth interrupted me by putting his hand up.

"Whats wrong" i asked but he did not answer. instead he put his finger up to his lips as if to say "shhh" then wiggled it, gesturing for me to come over to him. I walked over and stepped up onto the platform. As i made my way closer to him, he stood up and took his shirt off exposing his huge muscles. He made his advance on me and soon had me wrapped in his massive arms.

"Take a shower with me." he whispered.

"But what is wrong? why havent you answered me about being uncomfortable here?" i asked but again he ignored me.

"I'd really, really love it if you'd take a shower with me" he said. I looked into his dark brown eyes and saw that he was almost trying to tell me something.

"Um... ok, but no matter what you do, that wet dog smell wont go away!" i said trying to make a joke but instead he held my hand and walked me over to the rooms private bathroom. Seth walked in and hit the light switch then turned the water on in the complete marble and glass shower. I watched on as his movements were swift and cautious; something was up.

"Are you sure everything is ok seth?" i asked one last time but before an answer could be given, he turned around to me and put his large, warm hands onto my face. He gave me that look again and then kissed me.

"I just want you to shower with me..." he said as he now lifted off my shirt. I didnt do much to get undressed from this moment on, for he was set on doing it for me. From the removing of the shirt, he worked his way down to my jeans, then my underwear. Before long i was standing there completely naked watching him take his pants off. This would be the moment he would usually gave me his super cute smile but he didnt; instead there was little eye contact. He grabbed my hand and walked me into the shower; when he first turned on the shower i hadnt realized that there were several shower heads. there was the main one, which was attached to the ceiling, then there was one behind us and another in front of us. Suddenly the other shower heads were turned on and water pressure was surrounding us everywhere. Seth pulled me in to his body and began washing my hair; The soap was now running down my naked body as he continued to wash me. As he kissed my neck, he made his way up to my ears then whispered so softly that the regular human ears would not have heard him.

"Somethings not right here... i feel it deep in my gut" he whispered. I suddenly realized why he did this, why he pulled me into the shower to talk to me, was because this was the most private spot. The showers were loud and his whispers were so soft that not even the egyptians could hear us.

"...Dont reply just listen. I dont trust them, i dont want you to go off with them tomorrow without me by your side. Things dont add up, Why arent Tia and Benjamin here? They would have never left us here alone with strangers, knowing that you are special and not a normal vampire. These two have something up their sleeve and i just dont know what..."

I stared deep into his concerned eyes as he voiced his opinions to me about these Egyptians and couldnt help but start to over analyze everything they've done up to this point. Alice wouldnt have sent us here to meet these new people without someone she thoroughly trusts first. All i wanted to do since meeting them was call her and see if she knew anything about them, but my cell phone does not work where we were.

"Can you just promise me that you wont trust them... dont turn your back to them once... I actually really dont want to let you go with them alone but if not i feel like we might miss something... Rena will you be able to keep a close eye on their every move?" he asked now washing my back with a sponge full of soap.

I didnt answer vocally; instead i nodded my head and laid it against his chest. Listening to his heart beat was such a soothing experience that it always helped with forgetting a bad situation. We stayed in the shower for three hours, wasting whatever hot water they had in this apartment. We didnt speak, but our body language spoke enough; the both of us were worried and concerned with the outcome of how everything might turn out. Whether or not we could trust these egyptians, whether or not we would succeed in our mission... but most importantly, whether or not we would ever get the moment to just share forever being happy.

After our shower, Seth slept for rest was much needed. As he layed peacefully, i exited the room and went to the living room where the windows overlooked the sunrising. Much like the night sky, sunrise never looks the same when your in a different country. The skys bright orange mixed with the fading deep purples was captivating. What was more stunning was the way the lands heat began rising off the ground and slowly filtered throughout the land. Before becoming a vampire, i never noticed things like this, but humidity and heat were very apparent to me now. Maybe it was because now i had no choice but to focus on such things.

"Beautiful isnt it?" Nane said from behind me. Without turning around i turned my head and nodded in agreement.

"I've been to other countries and i've always said that Egypts sunrise was the most beautiful... The only place i have yet to visit was North America... How does it look there?" she asked trying to start conversations.

"Different... but beautiful none the less." i answered.

"We should begin preparing for todays events. We must leave soon, and the skin painting takes a while." she said now standing next to me. I agreed and followed her to the master suite. Inside i noticed that Dakari was no longer here... His scent was gone and this now set off even more concern.

"Where is Dakari?" I asked as i sat down on the bed.

"Dakari went to feed. We took turns last night, we wanted to make sure we'd be strong and ready for these immortals." she answered. The thought of them killing humans for food sent chills down my spine.

"Dont worry, we dont kill the innocent, we try to focus on the criminals, those who wont be missed." she said now adding comfort to the awkwardness. I watched as she opened the top drawer to her dresser and pulled out her black makeup box. As she took out the makeup, she had me stand and undress so that she could begin applying. The entire process took about an hour and several coats of the home made makeup. After she applied the last layer, she followed up with a very light powder to make it look more authentic and no as caked on. Her blending of the powders made me believe that she might have been a makeup artist before she became a vampire. or maybe it was just something she genuinely enjoyed doing.

"Finished... Now look at yourself" she said as she turned me towards the mirror.

My initial reaction was shock for i almost didnt recognize myself; I now looked a complete different race, and for the first time in almost two years, i looked human again. As i continued to analyze myself, Nane brought over the outfit that i would be wearing.

"You can go change now, and you might want to wake Seth up. Dakari should be back any minute now and we will be on our way." she said as she now began apply the make up to herself.

"And this will prevent us from sparkling in the sun?" i asked before i walked out.

"See for your self." she said as she now opened the blinds to the large window in her bedroom. the sunlight brilliantly shone through and hit my skin.

As i walked towards the light, i realized that i was no sparkling, not even the slightest bit. The makeup worked brilliantly; this was amazing. I couldnt believe that it worked and for the first time since being a vampire, i missed being normal... I missed being human.

After a few hours, we made our way to the Giza Pyramids. The sites were stunning to see in person; breath taking being an understatement. Even the Great Sphinx of Giza was something to just stare at in awe. The details that were now more apparent in person, the history they showed were captivating. No one knows why this giant sphinx statue was built but the stories behind it had to be amazing. The three giant pyramids behind the sphinx were just as amazing and with the way the sky changes color throughout the day, only made them stand out even more.

The tour guide spoke of different stores on why they were built and even explained the history of who built them, but i paid no attention. I instead couldnt help but focus on the stench of vampire that surrounded us. So many different smells, none of which i recognized as Lysander or Christian. Who was sending these vampires here? We made sure to be the last ones in line so that we could make our clean escape when needed. After about thirty minutes in, Nane and Dakari made the gesture for us to split up; Seth, was now more pained with the thought then before stared at me and wouldnt let go of my hand. I nodded and reassured him i'd be ok, and with a swift movement he let go.

Nane and Dakari grabbed my hands, and we were off. Faster then the speed of light we ran away from the tour guid and the rest of the tourists and back up to the begining of the tour. we ran so fast that even the guards didnt see us, only felt a gust of wind blow by as we passed. I noticed that we were running towards a large opening in the ground where scientest used to enter the caverns of the pyramids. With no hesitation, we leaped inside and made it down to the bottom. For a second i feared that we would have been noticed leaping inside, however we didnt stop running.

The caverns were dark but had torches on either walls that were currently lit. i thought no one else was down here but we continued to run. The smell of human blood was vry apparent suddenly and now i realized that we were surrounded by scientist. We suddenly were leaping to the top parts of the high walls which were to high for a normal human to reach. As we made our way into the narrow passages we slowed to a crawl. Now, standing was not an option. Instead we clung to the cielings and traveled at a moderate speed towards where the scientist worked.

we stopped and watched on as they chipped away at what seemed to be a wall, but in fact was a doorway which lead to another room. I could hear the emptyness from the otherside and the sounds the chizzles made only proved that it was hallow. From where we were pearched, no one could see us, which was a good thing. The scientist sat there and slowly cleaned away the dirt and corosion on the pathway; they were being very careful not to tamper with anything. As i looked on, i noticed how large the space was they worked in; it was definitley made as an entry way to something important. Before we left nane explained that this was a newly discovered tomb that still hasnt been announced to the public yet... so no one knew about its contents yet. She however knew it housed the tomb of the untold king who supposidly held the ancient vampire venoms. As i continued to look around i noticed other narrow openings in the cieling above the working men. To me it almost looked as if they were made to let air in and out of the tomb. They were very narrow but not enough so that i couldnt make my way through to them. From the ground level, these scientist couldnt see what they were, but from where i stood i did.

as the hours went on, some scientist left the scene for the day leaving some men behind. slowly one by one each men left, leaving just one behind. He looked to be the main person in charge and didnt look as if he would be leaving anytime soon. i looked over to nane and dakari who whispered so low that only i could hear. They explained that we would not make a move until he left. But my worry was the inevitable. The immortals would come reguardless, and probably kill him. Something i refused to watch. I knew seth was now on vamp watch and was probably circling the pyramid. he was to watch the far wall of the pyramid for there was where they would escape if they were lucky. IF they some how did get away from us, they would meet their doom with Seth.

The man continued to work and seemed intent on staying all night. I however began to grow impatient with him because i wanted him to live. As i thought about the mans safety, it became too late. The scent hit me as a random gust of wind blew into the pyramid. The gust of wind must have come from the immortal running through the passageways. He was here, and not alone. The sounds of foot prints slowly walking on the dirt caught my attention, and the scientists as well... He stood up and turned around, facing the now very dark hallway; they turned out the torches. I looked over to Dakari who whispered for me not to interfere for it was too late for the human. We could not expose ourselves to the human for if we did, we would then have to kill him. The man stood patiently and stared into the darkness now looking worried.

"Hello? Who's there?" he asked into the darkness. The echo of his own voice was all he heard.

Suddenly the foot steps became louder and before he knew it, the vampire walked out of the darkness and into plane view. He wore no shirt and the same white scrub pants that the other immortals wore; his however had lots of wear and tear. This one seemed older then the other selections of immortals and was built like a wrestler. His black and crimson eyes glowed in the reflection of the scientists lamps. The man then took a step back in shock but there was no where to go... the immortal suddenly lunged at the man and sunk his teeth into his neck. His scream sent chills up and down my spine and as i watched the bloody attack unfold i could no longer hold myself back. Againsts Dakari's better judgment i lunged out of the breeze way in the cieling and tackled the immortal to the ground.

The man fell to the floor screaming in pain from the venom that was filtering through his blood; He was slowly becoming a vampire now. Two more vampires came running in and attempted to jump on the screaming human but Dakari and Nane were on them. The immortal i was fighting began to fight back, and fighting hard. as i was slamming his head onto the ground he quickly grabbed my wrist and flipped me over him. I was now on my back as he landed blow after blow but i wouldnt let him continue to do this too much longer. Using my gift i blasted him off me and into the air.

The vampire landed on the higher end of the cieling, high enough to see the airway that i noticed before. He gripped onto its ledge and began to pull himself inside. i leaped up and grabbed his ankle, attempting to pull him down, however he kicked me off him and made his way into the air way.

"Rena the venom, dont let him get the venom!" Dakari shouted as he fought off the immortal.

I grabbed one of the torches and leaped into the narrow opening as well. the immortal was fast and making his way down the passage way but i was fast on his trail. as we did some turns, the opening came to a stop. we reached the end and the immortal leaped out and into the dark room. The only light in this large tomb was the one coming from the torch i held in my hand. Even my super vision couldnt see what was inside here. i leaped down and stayed close to the wall. The immortals stench was everywhere around me but i could not see him anywhere. he made no noise so all i could hear were the echoes of the man screaming and snarles from the other room. I ran my hand against the walls and felt around for another torch but came up short. as i made my way to the other wall i found a shelving like indent in the wall that held dry branches and twigs, and lots of it. This was exactly what i needed. The shelving was made for a light source and all it needed was fire... which i held in my hand. I placed the torch onto the shrubs and the room lit up with fire. the flame followed the shelving which was connected to every wall; i followed the flame and as i turned all the way around, the immortal was standing behind me.

He punched me so hard that my head slammed into the brick walls, cracking it a bit. From there he lifted me and threw me into the middle of the room. As i landed into a table full of gold and diamonds i caught a glimpse of the pharaohs casket which laid on a golden table. The beautifully designed piece of art held the body of the once ancient ruler and in the hands of the casket, was a small class jar. The glass jar held a deep brown liquid that looked as if it used to be clear. This must be the venom that the myths talked about. I was not the only one who saw it, for the immortal now was making his advance on it. standing in between him and myself was a pit that looked like it held water at one point. From the looks of this tomb, it was once a beautifully designed space.

The vampire leaped across the now empty pit and towards the casket; i couldnt let him get the jar. I shot him with my white orbs, making him fall back into the wall. as he rolled down the steps i leaped across the pit and landed on top of him. i began stomping him into the fragile steps, causing them to break. As he fought back, i too became victim of a few slams into the stairs but this was not a fight i would lose. after fighting so many immortals i now was becoming familiar with their wild powerful hits. I learned the first thing i had to dismantle off him was his hands, so i let him go in for a choke attack. As he wrapped his massive hands around my throat i reached out and gripped his shoulders up; i then put my feet into his chest, and pushed as hard as i could. This completely ripped the arms out of their sockets and threw the vampire into the pit. i took his arms and threw them into the fire then grabbed the torch again.

The immortal now ran full force at me and tackled me into the wall; not realizing he set him self up for failure, i took my free arm and wrapped it around his neck. With a hard pull, i decapitated him, forever ending his immortal life. His body fell limp and rolled down the broken stairs into the pit. as his body twitched on the ground, i lit his head on fire and threw it to his body, causing it to also ignite. as the fire destroyed his body, i looked at the amazing tomb i stood in and slowly walked over to the mummy's casket. I never in my life thought i would first hand be in front of something like this, so to say it was amazing was an understatement.

"Rena! Rena can u hear me Are you ok?" the sound of nane's voice was now coming through the air way. i then realize that the smoke coming from the vampire flesh was starting to build up in the room, so i quickly grabbed the vile and made my way to the sealed door. Before i could open it, i realized the smoke was now billowing out through a hole in the middle of the room. the hole must have lead up the pyramid... This was bad for if someone sees the smoke theyre going to come and investigate, a lot of people at once... We had to hurry and get out of here.

With one fierce kick to the door, it collapsed in front of me, exposing the entry way. There stood Dakari holding the body parts of the two immortals and Nane kneeling down next to the scientist who was still screaming from the pain.

"We have to go!" Dakari said as he threw the remaining body parts into the fire pit.

"Do you have the venom?" Nane asked

"Yes, its right here" i said holding it out in my hand.

"I'll take that" Dakari said as he snatched the venom out of my hand.

"What about him" i asked about the man who was still in agonizing pain.

"K...k-k-kill... m-m-m-me... it... hur-hur-hurtts" the man pleaded. i looked over to Nane who was now standing next to Dakari.

"Well, unless you have time to babysit a new born vampire rena... i suggest you grant the mans wish" she said..

"I... i cant... i cant kill him" i begged... The one thing i vowed to do was never kill a human... how could she expect me to.

"That goes against everything i stand for damnit!" i said now shouting. Suddenly a loud howl sounded through out the pyramid... It was Seth. He was worried about me. i looked back at the entrance and back to Nane.

"Ugh, i'll do it... you two go... I'll catch up." nane said as she kneeled down next to the man.

"Im... sorry" i said to the man who was now shaking and crying. I got up and began to run out the pyramid with Dakari. The sounds of the man screaming and his neck breaking were the last thing i heard before exiting.

As soon as we got out, the sounds of snarling was heard coming from around the corner of the pyramid. I ran around as fast as i could and found Seth tearing apart a vampire. He needed no assistance for he too was becoming accustomed to destroying the immortals. As he finished up he ran to me and licked my face. as i hugged him nane returned and was standing beside me.

"We must hurry, the police are on their way!" she said as she pointed out the helicopters that were now flying over. "LETS GO!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -(Back at the Skyrise Condo) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seth assisted me in cleaning off the make up in the shower. He wouldnt stop kissing me and you could tell that he was incredibly happy that i made it out in one piece. He even let off some of his hesitance towards the Egyptians; though still said he didnt trust them fully. Dakari examined the venom and said that it was turned out to be just snake venom mixed with a wine. The story of the pharaoh who fell in love with the vampire stated that his love gave him the venom to resurrect himself and wreak havoc against those who murdered him, but it seems that the vampire simply tricked him and poisoned him even more.

What was supposed to be a week in Egypt turned out to be only three days. Seth and i quickly called the air port and had our airplane tickets changed out for a much earlier flight. This way we would enjoy Greece a bit before doing some more immortal extinguishing. not to ention our experiance here in Egypt wasnt the most humble. As Seth and i got out of the shower we heard a knock on the door.

"When your dressed would you please come speak to us in the kitchen." Dakari said from behind the door.

Seth and i got dressed and made our way to the living room. We noticed that our bags were already set by the front door waiting for the house keeping to bring them down to the limo. We walked to the kitchen and sat down at the long island table in the middle. Nane and Dakari sat across from us and smiled.

"We want to thank you for your help... and thank you for trusting us, even though it was against your better judgment... We thoroughly appreciate it, and hope you believe us when we say, we are forever in your debt." Nane said.

"Tia and Benjamin are on their way back now, we spoke to them while you were in the shower and they too appreciate what you two have done. We look forward to the day that we meet up again." Dakari added.

"The limo is downstairs waiting to take you to the airport. We would escort you however we have some business to tend to before Tia and Benjamin get home... Again... feel free to reach out to us if you EVER need to." Nane added as she stood up to hug us goodbye.

After we said our goodbyes, we made our way downstairs and to the limo. We didnt speak much on the ride to the airport, instead we simply held each other. Ive said it before and i'll say it again... the little moments seth and i shared were the ones we cherished the most. Greece was our next stop, and hopefully we'll have a better experience. OVer all though, immortals aside, This honeymoon with seth wasnt half bad, and i was starting to look forward to get to our next stops. Whether it was to be in the new country exploring or maybe just to relieve some stress by killing immortals... either way, even if i wouldt say it out loud... i was enjoying myself deep down inside.


	8. Chapter 7: Us Amongst Gods

**Chapter: 7**

Us Amongst Gods

The sounds of Seths Snoring was enough to have every passenger stare over to us in our seats. This two hour flight would have to be filled with none stop staring, the one thing i hated the most. Once in Greece, we were to go to the city of Epirus where some good friends of Noah and Carlisle would assist us. Only thing they didnt know was that we would be assisting them as well, for the immortals would be paying a visit. The smells of human blood all around me caused a burn in my throat like none other; i hadnt eaten since Africa so thirst was over coming me. Trying to ignore the scent i stared out of the plane window and watched the thick rain clouds beneath us as we flew to Ioanna, Greece. I was grateful for rain because Greece is known for their sunny and almost tropical like weather. If i survived in Africa's blazing sun while shimmering i could do this right? The only difference would be that in Africa, i was in the desert, in Greece, I'd be surrounded by humans, everywhere.

I took out a mirror from my carry on and looked into it; the reflection showed a dark eyed light skinned woman who would pass as a corpse if it were for my moving and fake breathing. I quickly closed it and put it away in the bag then looked around the small plane we were on. This small flying vehicle would take us to the small airport in Athens where a new vampire ally would greet us. Alice informed me that i will be taught to craft my powers into a weapon and not a defensive weapon. The telekinetic part of my powers i had down, the white orbs on the other hand only came when i was truly angry in a fight. These vampires apparently also had very powerful physical and defensive gifts that could assist in my training.

If it were sight seeing and power learning we were going for alone, then things might seem more interesting, however that was not the case still. Greece was also having a rather high level of random vampire attacks, all caused by the immortals. Alice has been trying to focus on what will happen or who's behind it but for some reason someone or something is blocking her visions. Whoever was behind this was trying their hardest to get the volturri involved, but who would want to sign a death wish? Frankly, we did not want to cause harm to innocent vampire life nor did we want it to trace back to me; the one evolved vampire who also happened to kill a member of the Volturri Guard.

Farrah was not dead however, she was still alive and hell bent on revenge. The further away we could keep her, the better. The "Fasten Your Seat Belt" sign began to flash and again i found myself trying to wake seth up in preparation to landing. As we entered the storm clouds, the plane began to shake from the turbulence and the people around us began to pray. As i watched on, Seth finally awoke and looked at me with a smile on his face. He was so cute sometimes that i just wanted to take him right then and there. Unfortunately with the seat belt light on, we could not move and make our way to the bathroom.

"We're landing"

"Feels like its a crash landing" he said now stretching.

"We're entering a storm cloud..." i replied.

"Ahhh... lucky you eh?" he said with a smile on his face.

"You need more sleep Seth. You have barely slept since we left Oregon. Africa was the most you got but that wasnt barely enough for the amount of time we spent there." i said now sounding worried.

"Im good ... i think... how long was that flight?" he asked.

"Two hours..."

"Oh see... that should be enough. that adds up to a total of... twenty... four hours total since we left?" he said trying to joke about the matter. However there was more truth behind his statement then he realized. His eyes were surrounded with black shadows and almost looked as if he had black eyes. The deep bruising caused from no sleep was what was worrying me.

"Hey now... i'll be fine Rena... You on the other hand need to feed soon... your eyes are little dark today." he pointed out. "...we need to make sure you go hunting when we land... What is the wild life like here in Greece?"

"The most common wild animals are smaller species such as bore... and other things.. like lamb... goat..." i said sounding upset with my food choices.

"Oh..."seth said also sounding worried.

"There are farms, so maybe cows might do the trick?" i suggested.

"Well then we would have to be quite cautious when doing so..." he said. and he was right. The cow situation would be tricky... especially if the cows were in a barn. Barn yards can be tight areas for cows so if i were to attack one, it would startle the others, causing a scene. If I were to be sloppy with my feeding... this might be the one thing to bring the volturri after me. As i quietly thought to myself, the rain pounded against the plane while we landed. The sounds of the planes tires skidding across the runway was very loud in my ears. Everyone prayed up until we came to a full stop, where they began to cheer. Again, This amazed me for i never realized how many people cherished life and were always grateful for the little things like safely landing.

Traveling was already starting to weigh on me, and even though i do not tire, i was growing tired of the constant flights. As we exited off the plane and onto the tarmac of the airport, i thought about how the rest of our travels would work. After this, we were to head to china, then Alaska; From Alaska, Seth and i could just travel on foot, and enjoy each others company; just get the chance to be a married strange family.

The airport here in Ionna was very small and no where near as beautiful as the one in Egypt. The crowds of people were minimal but being my current hunger, the less people the better. As we walked across the tarmac and into the air port the sudden scent of vampire wafted around us; Seth let out a low grunt of disgust and pressed on towards the luggage claim. As i unwrapped my hooded scarf, i scanned the area in search of pale vampire allies; hopefully these wouldnt be as sketchy as the Egyptians. The people around me were all on the move or greeting loved ones, except for the only person to be standing completely still, almost unseen to the untrained eye. Every one continued to walk by the beautiful statue of a man who had his eyes fixated on me from behind the Aviator glasses.

His short messy hair was a medium brown color and looked as if he simply ran his fingers through it quickly to make it look the way it did. He wore a fitted black sweater which had a high collar with a zipper on the left side of the neck. He had it unzipped down to the collar bone and exposed his olive colored skin tone. Olive... no pale hue, normal almost. this made me tilt my head in confusion which caused him to smile a bit. He then slowly removed his glasses and exposed his light greenish hazel eyes... My mouth fell open a bit for i was shocked that a man could stand so still and lifeless, like a vampire could, not even just that, he looked as beautiful as any vampire could.

He stood straight up now and began walking towards me, smile still painted across his face, seeming even appealing to me as he got closer. was he about to try and hit on me? This is something i didnt need especially with Seth near by. A fight over me would be interesting, but not right now. Something suddenly dawned on my as he approached, the vague scent of vampire was still around me, causing panic to suddenly strike. i began to scan the area again and almost walked away until the man spoke.

"Hello... Mrs Clearwater I assume?" his heavily accented voice sung to me almost the same way a vampires would.

"Yes?" i asked as i slowly gazed at him.

"My name is Herodes, im here to pick you up and take you to your destination.

"My Destination? but... your..." i began to spit out but he suddenly broke out in laughter.

"The smell you search for is right in front of you. Dont be surprised by my almost human nature..." he explained as he examined my expression.

"Your... a..." i began to get out again but a sudden loss for words came over me.

"A Hybrid yes... a natural born human vampire hybrid." he said so low that only i could hear.

"Like our Rennesme" Seth said from behind me as he put down the bags. I turned briefly to glance at my husband but then back at Herodes. I was stunned and shocked by him much like i was when i first met Rennesme, but i was more so surprised this time for i never realized the effects that a male hybrid could have over someone. I remember Carlisle explaining to me that the females were not venomous but the males were; with the ability to draw people in like that, he could easily find a meal.

"My father sent me to pick you up. He said that i look more conspicuous then they do. Also he and my aunt was working on getting the guest room ready for your husband. I'm the only one who sleeps so beds aren't a necessity." he said still smiling.

"Well thank you..." Seth said to him.

"Your welcome Mr Clearwater."

"Please... call me Seth." he replied.

"Got it, Im sure you and ... Rena... would like to settle in, so we should get going."

From behind Herodes i noticed a man in a suite walk up and begin to take our bags; he was taking them to the car... or limo. As we got to the outside of the airport, I realized that Herodes and his family practiced a very wealthy lifestyle. The black limo was made by Jaguar and looked like something made for the rich and famous. Much like the Egyptians, The greeks were not shy about showing off their lavish lifestyle and it showed even more when we got into the limo.

Along the one side of the limo was a family portrait that spread from window to window. It was a beautiful picture which was meant to show the true bond of their coven. The three beautiful vampires all were wearing matching outfits and all looked very much alike. Standing in the middle was a tall male who's curly black hair was gelled back; the smoldering look on his face could very easily be mistaken as intimidating, however i found it quite sexy. His bright crimson red eyes had a milky hue to them that almost made them look a burgundy color. To his right was Herodes, who was the only one smiling in the picture. Just like the tall man in the middle, his arms were crossed and he too was wearing the same lose fitted white shirt and gold jewelry. Behind the tall man, but to the right was a female, a very beautiful female who's golden blonde hair was pulled straight back and hung down her back. The soft feminine features stood out so much due to the pail hue of her skin. Her eyes also had the same burgundy color to them and were just as chilling as the tall man in the middle. Her right hand was placed on his shoulder and her left was behind her back. They must be Herodes Father and Aunt; the resemblance was uncanny.

"Thats my coven. My father, Adelphos, is the tall one in the middle. Excuse his stern look, thats just how he is. My aunt, Adelpha is a lot nicer in person, she just comes off a bit, cold in pictures." Herodes explained to Seth and my self as we drove off away from the airport.

The complete drive back to his house, Herodes asked Seth and myself different things about us. I explained to him that i am on what my coven considers a vegetarian diet and seth explained some about his pack. Herodes seemed overall extremely interested in our story, but we were more wondering about his.

"So, Herodes, Tell us about you. How old are you?" Seth asked.

"My birth year was in 1848... that makes me 163" he replied. his smile always painted on his face... such a happy person. This coming from a vampire was odd, even if he was a hybrid, it still seemed too out of place.

"Your resemblance to your father is uncanny. You must get your hair from your mother..." i said. Suddenly, Herode's smile disappeared from his face; leaving just a low pout instead. the silence was awkward and was soon broken by the driver who announced our arrival to the house.

Again, the Greek lifestyle was like none other; we pulled into an electric fence with beautiful sculpting on it. the long driveway lead up a hill to the gigantic house that stood atop of it. as we drove up the beautiful scenic drive way which over looked hills of green and beautiful vegetation i began to notice more of the massive house coming into view. Its beautiful architecture was definitely of greek origin. The beautiful white stone pillars were on either side of the drive way, leading all the way up to the house; it connected to a hotel like valet area that wrapped around a giant water fountain. The fountain was home to a statue of a beautiful goddess of whom i wasn't familiar with.

The massive structure in front of us was a very well blended mixture of old greek design mixed with new aged architecture. The stone was a brilliant white that looked almost brand new and the matching state of the art window work was just as stunning. The design looked to be multi level but since the house was made up different sections, there was no set amount of floors. The highest point of the structure looked to be maybe three stories high. The flat roofing was met and connected by several rounded off roofs; those might have been hallways or other passage ways.

The limo came to a stop and the driver exited. Both Seth and I were staring in awe at the mansion in front of us. Herodes let out a soft giggle as he watched us stare at his home; the shofer came around and opened the door for us.

"Please, make yourselves at home..." Herodes said as he gestured for us to exit the limo. We smiled and began to make our way out of the car. Seth began to get our bags however the driver said something to him in greek, leaving seth and i both confused.

"He said that you are the guests, and he will handle the luggage." Herodes translated. just as he finished his sentence, the glass french doors at the entrance to the house opened.

The vampire who exited was definitely Herodes father, Adelphos. His tall sleek yet muscular built was very appealing to me and for the second time today, i found myself attracted to a vampire! The smile on his face was a lot better to see then the rather stern look he had in the family portrait; The milky red eyes however still gave me chills. as he got closer he stopped to hug his son. He was a few inches taller the Herodes and definitely a few shades lighter then him; the resemblance was still super strong however. His white fitted sweater had a V cut in the front exposing his chest and silver necklace, which looked to be quite expensive. his dark gray slacks were also very well fitted and fell just right onto his Christian Louboutin black shoes. I only recognized the brand when i caught a glimpse of the red soles.

"Welcome to my home Mr & Mrs Clearwater. MY family is delighted to have you here with us" he said as he shook Seths hand and gave me a kiss on each cheek.

"Thank you for having us, im sure Carlisle and Noah have filled you in on why we're here" Seth said.

"Yes of course, but we can discuss business later, plus, Adelpha has a quite large interest of meeting with you... Rena." he answered seth while smiling at me.

"Me? why is that" i asked.

"That is because she has heard lots about you and your... gifts... she has a special gift as well, but like my father said, business later... for now, we must get you settled. shall we?" Herodes added as he suggested us to begin walking towards the house.

We did just that; we followed Adelphos in as he explained his gratitude for our being here. As we entered the house the first thing we could notice was the excessive amount of white they used to decorate with; much like the cullens house in forks.

"We decorated the house to match those of the ancient greek and the gods. Lots of white stone and marble, fascination for statues, self portraits... those types of things." he explained.

The main lobby like area of this massive house was breath taken, as it was to be expected, and featured a very large double stair case. As i followed the the stair way up i noticed we were being watched; Herodes Aunt, Adelphos Sister, was standing atop the stairs watching down with a smile painted on. As she began her decent down the stairs, i couldnt help but stair at her beauty. Her blond hair was pulled straight back and went as far down as her mid back. her pale skin made her milky red eyes seem ten times brighter then they probably were. She wore a one sleeve white dress that was very reminicent to a modern day toga. As she got to the bottom of the step, she was greeted by Adelphos and Herodes almost as if they hadn't seen her all day.

"Hello Rena and Seth, how was your flight?" she said as she extended her hands to us.

"Very quick, compared to the past two flights." Seth said now laughing.

"Your home is beautiful" i said now shaking her hand.

"Why thank you, i've prepared the guest room for you and your husband, im sure he wants to get some rest. You on the other hand Rena, look starved. Your eyes are black as night" she pointed out.

"Yes, when was the last time you've eaten?" Adelphos asked.

"Um, Africa... so... a week ago? maybe more." I answered. They stared at me in disbelief and almost in a disappointed way.

"That is far too long..." Seth whispered to me now realizing the time spand since the last time ive eaten.

"Yes... it is. It seems like this mission your on is taking over your honeymoon and your life. As serious as it may be, you cant not eat" Adelphos explained.

"If you want, Herodes can fetch us a human for you, he does a great job with luring them in." Adelpha offered. It wasnt until i heard Seth's growl that i went to answer, however Herodes cut in before i could.

"Actually, Rena follows a more... vegetarian lifestyle..." he explained. both Adelphos and Adelpha nodded their heads and smiled.

"Well, I can assist with that as well... Follow me. Herodes if you could show Seth to his room please." adelpha said as she grabbed my hand.

I followed her through the house and listened to her explain all of the different interior designers she worked with and how most of her paintings came from different artists that have been dead for centuries. She also explained that she was a sculpture herself before she became a vampire. She said that her brother was the only one who accepted her artistic gift but she appreciated the way that statues hold more life then a painting. as we walked down the long hall way, we made a left down some stairs that lead to a door. The glass door exposed the green lush hills that she was taking me t; as we opened the door i realized why she was taking me here. i stepped outside onto the patio and smiled. They had a farm... a very large farm... with sheep and cows and even some bull. I was so happy that they had large animals that would be fulfilling and not like the bores i thought id have to eat.

"We bought the land from an old Farmers Widow. She agreed to sell it for she had nothing left after her husband died, just the animals. Herodes was a still a fast growing child at the time, and he grew fond of them, so we couldnt get rid of them. He takes care of the farm and im sure he wouldnt mind you eating one. The Bulls have been quite busy with the mating so its not like we run out of cows. Herodes also has a fascination with the way life goes on and how a mammal can carry a child inside of them. I guess its the closest experience he has to watching something become a mother. If you ask me... take the large black bull out... hes a nasty creature... very angry." she said with a grin on her face.

I took in a deep breath of air; taking in all the scents of animal blood around me. My throat felt like it caught on fire from the thirst i had suddenly. I've always been good with suppressing my thirst for blood so the way my throat reacted caught me by surprise. without much thought behind my actions, i leaped from the balcony down three stories to the green grass. i felt the venom in my mouth begin seep out almost like i was drooling as i made my advance on the beast a few yards away from me. i leaped over the barb wired fence and began walking slowly towards the bull pen. the other cows and animals seemed not to notice my fast paced glide as i passed by them; the bull on the other hand was watching me closely. the other two bull that were in next door pens both backed off.

As i got even closer, the bull began to buck and snarl at me; he didnt want me anywhere near him however, i refused not to make my advance. i took two quick steps forward and then leaped over the barb wire fence that seperated him and i. i landed behind him so i had to quickly turn around so he wouldnt attack me. we both turned and made eye contact, this made the bull furious, he charged. using my powers i held him back, the force he struck with julted me back; it was unexpected. The bull roared and pushed harder into the dirt trying to get me. now that i knew its strengths i had a better grip on it, using my own brute force i sent him flying into the barb wired. Him trying to recoil caused a lot of damage from the metal, blood poured from its wounds. A vicious snarl came unexpectedly from my mouth; i now ran at him. Grabbing him by the horns, i flung him off the wire and slammed his body into the earth. it sent a tremor under my feet as it impacted. the bull was quick he tried to get another tackle however, my hands were still tight around his horns. The sounds of his neck breaking sounded around me, causing the other bulls and animals to become rowdy.

Ignoring that, i sunk my teeth into the bull, and began pulling the thick crimson liquid into my mouth and down my throat. The thirst was slowly being quenched as the blood extinguished the fire in my throat. Before i knew it, i had drained the massive beast dry. I stood up and stretched out my limbs. i felt full and ready for my next task at hand, which would be training with Adelpha. I walked back slowly taking glance at the massive house and i noticed the actual back yard finally. from down here i could see cabanas and tiki torches that surrounded a pool. This was magical, purely magical. I finally felt like i was on a real honeymoon, even though seth was probably sleeping right now. as i got to the balcony i leaped up and stood alongside Adelpha again.

"Magnificent. Your eyes, the golden hazel is very captivating. I see how its easier for you and your coven to go out your business amongst humans." she eyed me up and down and swallowed.

"Well you should go get cleaned up... Adelphos and i will be out back in the pool if you want to come down." I didnt realize what she meant about me cleaning up until i looked down at myself. i noticed that my entire outfit was blood soaked; i was sloppy with this meal. i nodded my head to her and began my way upstairs. She showed me exactly where to go and handed me a towel. The large bathroom was attached to the room where i could hear Seth loudly snoring. I was going to ask if he would join us down at the pool, however, judging by how loud he was snoring and how dark the circles were around his eyes, i didnt.

after about ten minutes i got out of the shower, for my mind was racing too much. I had a lot of questions about the greeks and their gifts. I know that Herodes had a gift as well as Adelpha; this is why we were here, to train me, and to warn them about the Immortals. I got dressed into my bikini quickly then threw on a silk wrap around my hips. i kept my hair in a tight bun, for if i were to get into the pool, it would be pointless to even do my hair. i grabbed one of the towels that was placed on a chair by the door and made my way out of the room. As i closed the door behind me i was now in the main hall way of the third floor. there were only two bedrooms here, the one i was staying in and one directly across from ours. I only noticed this room for the door seemed to be left open a bit. Typically i wouldnt be inclined to look into other peoples rooms however, the portrait that was put up above the fire place is what caught my attention. i slowly walked toward the door and pressed it open gently.

The very large and beautiful room looked as if it hadnt been touched in a while, because everything was in its perfect place. not positioned there or anything, but it looked as if however some one left it last was how they left it from then on till now. To the left of the entrance was a giant king sized bed with massive golden posts on each corner of it. A sheer silk sheet that hung from the top of these posts covered the entire bed. This was odd to me since they said that there was no bed other then Herodes, and his room was on the second floor. To the right of the entrance was a desk, there was a lot of dust piled up on it, and some books that were left open. Before i could go check what was in those books, the massive picture caught my attention again. I walked up to it, analyzing the people in it and became quite confused.

The picture was very similar to that of the one in their personalized limo however there was something extremely different in this one. There were four people in this photo, all beautiful and all posed almost exactly like the more current one. The main difference was that Herodes was not in this picture, instead stood a man next to Adelpha who she held her hand on, and next to Adelphos, a beautiful woman. What made her beautiful wasnt the features of a vampire, the red eyes the perfect hair the perfect face... instead everything about her was incredibly NOT perfect. She was human. I gasped when i realized this and took a step back. I cleared my head and moved in again to get a closer look. From the clothing i could tell this was taken roughly around the time that Herodes had to of been born. The human woman wore her auburn medium brownish hair in a long braid. Her light hazel eyes were fierce and strong in the picture and her smile was captivating. Not only hers, but Adelphos too was smiling; something different from the first picture id seen of him.

His smile was very attractive and overall didnt look staged. it was very much a smile of pure happiness. As i looked at the two together i finally put it together one why they were happy. Their hands, were intertwined together in the picture, holding each other out of love. She was no ordinary human, she was Adelphos wife... Herodes mother...

"I see you must have gotten lost my dear." the deep voice came from behind me causing me to jump.

"Dont be alarmed, its just me" Adelphos said now trying to talk me off the wall. I took a deep breath, out of reflex, and climbed down.

"I- I'm sorry, i didnt mean to..." i tried to get out but i couldnt find the words.

"Dont worry about it, i see that your admiring the first portrait of my early coven." he said as he walked up to me. He stared at the picture for a long moment then began to speak again.

"Her name was Phaidra & she was the love of my life. Odd since she was a human, but her voice, her blood... it sang to me. I couldnt seem to help myself and i made it a point to make her my bride. She too, was interested in becoming a part of me, a part of my immortal life and did not put up a fight. Instead her attraction for me was beyond anything i had felt before. I never thought i'd find a mate, but then one night while hunting, i stumbled across her and fell instantly in love. It took a while to convince her but her curiosity is what drove her to become interested. It was a constant struggle trying to be with her because i had to not only fight my own urges to eat her, but everyone elses as well. Soon they grew used to her and even enjoyed her presence. The man in the picture was Adelphas husband, Nikolas. He was the one who showed us this land. Instead of killing its owners, Phaidra persuaded us to allow them to live, and we stay in their barn with them. Thats when we offered to help rebuild the house to be more suitable to not only us, but to our new found human friends. We began construction on the house, it wasnt as big before, just the main three levels were what we built. we werent given much land to build on so we had to make do. The four of us were comfortable.

It wasnt until the old man, fell deathly ill that i found out Phaidra had become pregnant. The old woman who lived here, took her husband to a far away hospital to care for him, as we stayed and watched over the farm. Watching over the farm was the least of our worries. The pregnant human who carried the vampire child was our worry; My worry, i was watching my wife... the love of my life... die and there was nothing i could nor anything she would allow me to do. Phaidra died during the birth of Herodes... we had no medication, there was no way my venom would save her, it all happened too fast. One minute i was kissing her forehead good bye, the next minute the crunching ripping sounds of Herodes ripping out of her was what i heard. She dies right on that bed" he said as he pointed to the sheet covered bed.

"I was doing research right at this desk when she asked me to fetch her a pale of blood. at that point the baby was craving it, so she had to give it what it wanted..." his face and eyes didnt move from the painting as he finished explaining his story.

"By the time the old woman came back, Herodes was the size of a ten year old boy. A very animal and life loving ten year old. in the matter of weeks... months... he had grown so much."

"What happened to Nikolas." i asked. Adelphos looked down now and then back at me.

"Nikolas, gave his own life to protect Herodes. No one knew that Herodes was venomous. He looked so human. One day while Nikolas and Herodes were in town on a hunt, a homeless man continued to beg Nikolas for money or food... he even went as far as to follow them for a for a mile, pestering them. It wasnt long before Herode's had enough and tackled him into a dark alley and bit him. Herodes was so fast that the homeless man didnt know what hit him. Nikolas ran into the alley after them but it was too late... the man had begun his transformation and begged for Nikolas to stop the pain... He ignored him... and kept it a secret. Not to long after the mans unknown transformation, he began a sick killing spree, which caught the eye of the Volturi. When they came to investigate and interogate that vampire, the psychic who was with them, saw images and flashes of who created him... the last face the vampire had seen wasnt that of Herodes... it was that of Nikolas. We were unaware of why the Volturi came to our home, we just mae sure Herodes was in hiding. Nikolas explained to them that he was in fact the person who created the sloppy vampire, he didnt want them to find out about our special child... They killed him right in front of me and my sister... thats how it became the three of us... Myself, Adelpha and Herodes. Nikolas was a hero... and always will be in my eyes."

I stood there quiet for a moment as i processed his family history, I couldnt believe what they had gone through. I had only met one vampire human hybrid but their success story was something to admire. This one was that of the unlucky vampire kind.

"Well, lets get going down to the pool, they're waiting for us." he said as he put his arm around me.

The rest of the day was well spent by their massive resort like pool where we swam and had a lot of great discussions. After a few hours Seth joined us and finally i felt like i was on a honeymoon. We swam together in the pool, we laughed and we had a genuine good clouds stayed out for the rest of the day but the rain held up. Even though the clouds were very present, judging from Seth's excessive sweating i could tell it was quite hot out still. By the time the sun began to set, Herodes, Adelpha and Adelphos had retreated upstairs and offered Seth and i some privacy. We didnt deny the offer and as soon as they left, Seth and I were all over each other. It was like something magnetic between us that pulled us together and when our bodies were connected, nothing else in the world mattered.

*(Next Day)*

Standing here in the middle of the field where i killed the bull yesterday had me thinking about what was about to happen. I stood across from Adelpha ready to begin the fight. Seth, Herodes and Adelphos watched on from the balcony of the house. Her beautful face was hard for me to even think of attacking but this is what we came for. This training would help me with my craft, There was a lot more i could do that i didnt know about. The only way i was to learn was the same way i've learned before... mid fight. I knew that she and Herodes both had a useful physical attack but what exactly they were i didnt know. Adelpha was wearing a white track jacket and some form fitting pants, a huge change from the dress and heels she had on yesterday. As she stood smiling she gestured for me to make my move, i nodded in agreement trying to figure out how to start.

I figured i'd start big since i didnt know what she was packing with her gift, so using my own gift, i lifted a piece of the earth and hurled it at her. Her evasion was fast and the piece of earth missed her by a long shot. As she stepped out of way she smiled again and gestured for more. Now i ran at her as fast as i could and she did the same. i threw the first hit but again she evaded it. She was faster then i expected; every fist i threw she was one up on me. no one made any contact for a while but now i began to get frustrated; not because of the missed punches, but because of the smile that was painted on her face. It reminded me of Alice and her constant happiness always; this aggrivated me. finally i grabbed her shoulders and sent my knee into her stomach.

Finally the smiled faded; anger and pain replaced it and suddenly her eyes began to glow. Out of no where i was flying through the air landing 50 feet away from her, sliding into the barb wired fence. I stood up shocked and realized the wind was blowing... I looked back across the field only to be greeted by the smug smile again. This time as i cleaned myself off, i gestured for her to come to me. She nodded and began her advance; as she picked up speed, thats when i threw down the breaks. using my mental grip i stopped her in her tracks. Just like others who've been in my mental grip, she attempted to resist, but was failing. As i lifted her off the ground she began to laugh.

"Amazing rena! But i know you can do more! push harder!" she shouted and i agreed. I then slammed her down into the earth and then threw her into a tree. the tree had to be at least 100 feet from where she was originally. the sounds of thunder surrounded us, but i wasnt sure if it had been the dark clouds above us, or the actual impact. As i walked closer to her, i prepared my powers for another beat down however she lifter her arms up, eyes glowing the fierce white again, and suddenly a large gust of wind flew at me sending me flying again. Then i realized that she had the ability to control the wind... and use it in deadly amounts. before i even hit the ground a whirlwind smacked me and had me in a spin. everything was a blur as i spun out of control; a normal person would have probably thrown up by now.

Finally she used the wind to throw me down on the ground; i tried to get up and failed. she was on top of me now holding me down with her foot. The rain began to fall heavily from the sky. As the rain distracted her i turned myself around and shot her with the white orbs. As she recoiled using her wind she attempted another attack but now i was too fast for her. I began to really focus on where the powers were coming from. I pulled them from deep within and focused on controling them. No longer just orbers, they were bright white beams again just like they had been the first time i used them in canada. This sent her flying far back crashing into the stone foundation of her house. My hands were glowing now; ready to launch another attack. As i lifted my hands i was surprised to see Herodes standing in front of me now.

"My Turn" he said now with a smile on his face. In the blink of an eye, he multiplied into five, then nine.

He stood in the middle of nine copies of him. They began spreading out to circle me... to trap me. I've never seen an ability like this before, to multiply yourself and be in different places at one time. This alone would be reason to hide him from the volturi! As i began to step back, he and his clones followed, this would make for a very interesting fight. At this point i wasnt even sure if i culd even impact the clones or if they were simply a mind trick he was capable of doing; but there was only one way to find out. Extending my arms i sent out a force strong enough to send all of them back. The two close enough to impact disappeared into dust while the others simply rolled back a few feet.

Now things got even more interesting; i ran straight back into the large field and all seven Herode's followed. the rain was falling hard which caused some of them to fall while running. After a few yards i stopped and spun around shooting at them; missing some, hitting others. by the time only three stood before me, I began to become bored with his attempt, but soon that faded. The three then multiplied into twenty, and then into thirty. From behind the small crowd of clones I saw both Adelphos and Adelpha smile while Seth grimaced at the site. I tightened my focus now, pulling all energy from my powers and prepared for real battle. Everything before felt like a game up until now; now however it was truely a fight. Herodes was no longer playing, he was in for a fight. For the first time, without being distressed or upset, i channeled almost full potential of my powers.

the ground began to shake around me, pieces of stone and dirt began to levitate and float around me. The trees shook, the barb wired fences began to lift out of the ground; the sounds of ground cracking and gasps from behind herodes was the only sounds i could hear before everything went silent; not even the quarter sized rain drops pounding into the earth was a sound i could hear. The glowing from my hands became a bright light; i've never felt that side of my power that strong before. As i looked at everyone, all of them said "WOW" as they watched in bewilderment. It wasnt until that point i realized i was no longer on the ground; my entire body was levitating along with select items around me.

Suddenly everything felt like it was in slow motion, The clones of Herodes made their advance and began to charge me. Out the corner of my eye, i saw seth looked distressed as a phone call came through on his cell phone. Though in that moment, i couldnt hear anything, i was able to read his lips. "They ATTACKED ALREADY?" was what i could make out. The worry on his face was enough to break me out of my hold, falling to the ground with 30 vampires leaping on top of me. Sound and all my other senses rushed through me and suddenly i felt all aspects of the attack.

"HERODES STOP! PULL BACK!" Adelpha screamed as she shot a huge gust of wind at the clones, demolishing half of them. Herodes pulled back all his clones and ran to me in attempt to help me up. For the first time in my vampire life, i felt dizzy, i was seeing stars and everything felt like it was moving; it felt almost human of me to have these feelings.

"What happened, how'd you lose it?" Herodes now said.

"Rena, that was the most amazing thing i've ever seen..." Adelpha now said assisting me as well.

"I... I Lost it...Seth? what happened" i struggled to get out.

"Do you have a tv? with access to world news?" I heard Seth say as he ran over to me.

"Yes, we do, get her and meet me in the east wing." Adelphos said.

"Hi my love, are you ok?" Seth asked as he was suddenly sweeping me off my feet.

"Seth, what happened, who called you?" i asked as i began to regain focus.

"It was alice, There was a murder... in china... vampire written all over it..." he said as we ran up the stairs and into the house.

As we entered the east wing of the massive house, Adelpha had wrapped a towel around me and seth began to dry me off. Adelphos turned on the 60" LED TV and scanned through the channels looking for the world news. By the time he found it, Herodes was already back and dressed in dry clothes and sitting at the chair across from me. As Adelpha sat next to Seth and I, the sounds of the anchor man caught my attention. Horror soon struck everyone in the room as we watched the news.

There the anchor explained the discovery of a massacre that happened in Xiamen, China.

"...The 12 bodies of a group of tourist, were found in a national park drained of their blood. Huge holes with teeth marks were found on their necks. Along with the 12 bodies, another body of a local was found naked a few yards away from the others. Unlike the others, this body had no blood drained and no neck wound. instead this victims neck was snapped, and left for dead. No word on why the body was found nude, however investigators are looking into it and hope to find a suspect, or suspects involved..."

No one said anything at first; instead we just watched in utter shock. No normal Vampire would make such a scene like that... not even a new born. This was the uncontrolled immortals work at its best. To top it off, the naked person was a simple mystery to solve... that was the body of a shape shifter... who lost the battle against the immortals. The rest of his pack must not have gotten there in time to save their family, or to take the body. I looked over to seth whose face was pained in horror. I could only imagine what the pack in china might be feeling right now, not even having the body... instead the body was being held under investigation.

"Alice... said we should leave now... get into china, before the volturi make their advance..." Seth said choking on his words

"But, they'll be there reguardless, they'll catch on to Rena's scent..." Herodes interjected.

"the quicker we get to the shape shifters... the safer we'll be from running into the italians" Seth now said

"He's right... The Volturi wont go to the pack of shape shifters... they fear their kind" Adelphos said. Seths phone suddenly went off; a text message from Alice.

"Flights changed for three hours from now..." he said.

"So... we have to leave... now?" i asked sounding more upset then i wanted to.

"Yes... im sorry, i know, you finally found a place, that made u forget about all this... but now... we have to get back to reality..." he said as he held my face and kissed my forehead.

"We'll get the the limo ready to transport you to the airport." adelphos said as he walked out the room. Seth and i made our way upstairs to get changed and pack our bags. Within five minutes, a knock came at the door. Adelpha and Herode's came in both looking concerned.

"We feel horrible that you have to leave, but we do encourage you to come back." Herodes said.

"Yes, Rena, what you did out there was beyond anything i have ever seen. You are truely a very powerful Vampire... I dont think your powers are anywhere near their full potential. Rena, please come back after the dust settles, you and Seth are more then welcome to come whenever. We would be happy to help you with your power development" Adelpha explained. Her kind words hit me hard for not only were they true, but they scared me. My powers were no where near done evolving and neither was i.

"I would be honored to come back... You and your family were the most hospitable." i said hugging her. After Seth shook Herodes hand i gave him a hug; i felt oddly close to him the same way i felt close to Renesme. They were the closest thing to my kind... the outcasts of vampires. Leaving Greece was hard for me, but now that i was somewhat more in control of my powers, i was more prepared to face these immortals who were bravely trying to get the attention of the Volturi. Without a doubt this war was no where near done, but like ive said before, until these home made vampires are destroyed, along with Christian... i wouldnt stop either... China... here we come.


	9. Chapter 8: The Zima Yi Dynasty

**Chapter: 8**

The Zima Yi Dynasty

It killed me to have to leave knowing that the immortals might still go to Greece but Adelphos reassured me that they would be fine. Herodes talent alone would be a successful tool in a fight against them; numbers would never be an issue for their side. Adelpha's wind control was also another deadly weapon they had on their side so hopefully they will be ok. The immortals were not a force to be reckoned with and they made that point here in china. In the tourist city of Xiamen, they attacked a group of 12 tourist and killed a member of a shape shifter pack from Huangshan.

As much as we wanted to go to Xiamen to see if we could smell them out, we couldn't. The Volturi were already on their way there to do their own investigating which could be a very bad thing for Seth and myself. Instead we found ourselves on a train heading to the mountains of Huangshan. There we'd have to find the pack on our own, which now could be dangerous; no one knows how they're feeling about vampires right now, but Seth and I were about to find out. The weather worked out great for us today since the beginning of the monsoon season and it was quickly approaching; clouds and random rain falls is my type of thing.

The train stopped at the Huangshan station, dropping off a large group of people; us included. We walked fast through the crowds and made our way to the exit. There was no time to site see or take notice the normals things for we had little time to get to where we were going. Alice gave specific instructions on how to get to our destination; seeing anything with Seth around was nearly impossible let alone seeing how things go when we actually meet these unknown shape shifters. This was exciting to Seth for he was always interested in meeting them just never knew how. For me, it was nerve wrecking for they could always attack me.

Once outside, we followed the long path which took us to a main street. The weather conditions were odd; not only foggy but the clouds were low and it was extremely warm. The oxygen level was much different here for we were not on the same elevation as normal people. We were in the mountains of Huangshan and these famous mountains housed our soon to be allies. After crossing the street we made our way to the tourist routes and pressed forward towards the rest of the tourist. Alice instructed that we make our way to the tourist line but sneak off. There will be a trail through the park of the Emerald pools. The trail goes through the bamboo forest which is where her visions go black.. she said we would need to hike a few miles and it would be a few hours in before we stumble across anything.

We did just as instructed but when we arrived to the entrance of the trail it was roped off with a sign on it. the chinese characters were extremely hard to translate but once we did, it explained that due to large tiger sightings, the trail was shut down. as the tour guide continued his trek up hill towards the mountains, seth and i made our way up the closed trail. After a few miles the loud hustle and bustle of the tourist area faded and we were completely surrounded by large bamboo trees. the beautiful scenery was nothing less then stunning and i couldnt help but stare in amazement.

The tall thin bamboo stalks went high above our heads with giant leaves and branches that created a beautiful green canopy. For miles all we could see were these beautiful plant formations; stunning breath taking landscapes i've only seen in text books or on the internet. As the rain began, the canopy of green shielded us a lot but some water did trickle in. The sounds it made as it hit the bamboo was soothing and the most relaxing sound i have ever heard before. No longer running, seth and i slowed to a walk, holding hands to enjoy the moment.

"Are you ok?" he asked suddenly

"Yes, i'm fine."

"You seem out of it." he pointed out.

"Its just... im anxious and eager to get this all over and done with. I cant even begin to think of a time where none of this will be a problem." i explained.

"I know, by then we might even miss it" he said jokingly as he laughed. i chuckled with him a bit but it was not something i dont think i'd ever miss.

"Its really beautiful out here... extremely hot... but beautiful none the less." seth pointed out. The heat was not something i noticed since we entered the forest, but now as the water droplets made their way down i could see the fog begin to thicken.

"Yes, these bamboo trees are amazing..." just then the wind picked up, and i caught the scent. My stomach turned in anxiety and the hairs stood up on the back of my neck. There were vampires close by, close enough to smell them. With the wind blowing, the canopy above moves letting in more rain the before. I glanced over to Seth who had a snarl painted across his face.

"They're here..." i said in a whisper. We were both silent, staring around looking for where the vampire could be.

"i dont see them... do you?" he whispered back, staying as still as possible. I shook my head no and looked through the the stocks of bamboo, searching for them. I paid close attention and began to listen out for something that might be them. The sounds of the bamboo clinking against eachother, sounds of the leaves ruffling above, the water droplets falling from the sky, Seth's heart beat... nothing else. I listened harder then caught the sound of fast foot steps running a circle around us. I focused even more and then it stopped; seth let out a low growl and a hiss slipped out from my throat.

Then, he was there. 30 yards ahead of me, standing shirtless, black and red eyes glaring at me with his head tilted to the side. No emotion painted on his face, the white rock like skin almost blending perfectly with his white scrub pants. A snarl came out of his mouth and he made a run for it; we made our advance after him. The sounds of Seth body tearing apart into the massive wolf was what i heard around me as i began my sprint. Weaving in and out of the trees trying to catch up to the immortal, we both ran full force after him. Seths large body was crashing into a lot of the trees which was making a lot of noise but we didnt care, we kept on.

Running in the lead, i was getting closer to him as seth was close behind me. Now i was close enough where i could feel the dirt kicking up at me from his running. While running i thought about using my powers but with all the trees around me, focusing on just him would be difficult. Being within arms reach of him i stretched my arm out and reached for his shoulder. So close my finger tips brushed his stone like flesh when suddenly the sound of stone crashing into flesh caught my attention. Seths snarls were loud and echoed around me which sent a chill through my spine; i turned around and saw another immortal rolling around on top of him. I stopped my run and turned back to get the vampire off of Seth. with a fierce back hand i knocked the new immortal off of seths back sending him flying into the bamboos.

Seth stood up quickly and shook off his fur. I rubbed my hand through it and looked into his eyes. He nodded his head as if to say "keep running after him". I nodded my head and turned around. I picked up his scent again and ran full force after him. He was no where in site but still close enough so i pressed on hoping to catch up to him. The green stalks were now a green blur as i pressed on after my target. This couldnt be the confrontation Alice saw in her vision however; that took place at night time and i was alone, not with Seth. But everything had changed since the attack in Xiamen; now things were moving at a faster rate, everything would be unpredictable now. i hadnt realized how far i ran until i noticed the bamboo beginning to thin out. soon there was no more and now i was coming to a complete stop. In front of me was no vampire, instead was an emerald green hot spring with a water fall that was pouring even more water into it. The ledge thaat the water poured from stood about 6 feet tall and had small branches sticking out of it. Soft gray stone ground replaced the dirt trail underneath my feet and steam from the hot green water replaced the fog. the beautiful site caught me off guard as i stopped and looked around, the vampire was no longer there but his scent was... i did a complete circle looking around and noticed a sound. Following the sound was the awful stench that was new to me.

Similar to the smell of cat urine and burned hair, the stench almost had me choking into a dry heave. The sound i heard was that of paw prints walking slowly on rocks; that sound was soon followed by the sounds of a large growl... From the mist of the hot spring, they appeared standing on either side of the waterfalls stream. Seven, extremely large tigers slowly appeared, heads down low, fur ruffled into a mohawk on their backs. These tigers were no regular tiger, from the size of them they were the shape shifter we were looking for. As i got excited that they were here, i realized how bad this was for me... they probably caught onto his scent as well which only lead them back... to me... Three on the left, three on the right, both groups of tigers flanked the middle where the pack leader now stood. The only white tiger in the bunch, had the most captivating features, starting from the ice blue eyes. its massive chest and ripped muscles stood out as the tiger snarled at me as if i were its next meal. The other 6 tigers were all of regular colors and were also smaller in size compared to the leader.

"No, this is not what you think it is..." i tried to get out before one of them sent out a fierce roar at me.

The tigers all had the hairs on the back of their necks were still raised and they were ready to attack. Slowly the tigers began to descend down the water fall and towards me. The fact that it only took them a simple stretch to reach the bottom proves how tall and large they really were. The way their sleek bodies moved reminded me of the animal shows i used to watch on tv. While two out of the seven tigers made their way towards me, the other stayed put and watched; As i took a few steps back i tried to channel my inner energy, tried to gain focus on my powers. From the looks of it, i would need them, there would be no way i'd survive a fight against these seven beasts. Now getting closer, my concentration was breaking, i was not gaining my focus on my powers. I could only brace myself for the attack that as about to take place; a snarl, and then a leap.

Before the tiger could make any contact, my beautiful sand brown wolf came to my rescue, tackling and sinking his teeth into the tiger. the other tiger made the attempt but before it could make an impact Seth kicked his hind legs, sending it into the hot spring. Seth now had his massive body in front of me, ready to protect me when the white tiger jumped down to join the fight. As it lunged and roared, seth stood his ground, flared his chest and roared right back. Their mouths almost touched as they screamed into each others faces. Now they began to pace back and forth staring at each other waiting for one to attack. The tiger obviously figured out that the massive Wolf in front of it was also a shape shifter and was now hesitant to fight. The other tigers however, didnt care, the first one seth attacked, jumped up and threw it self at him.

The main white tiger roared in protest but it was too late; no impact was made for when the thought of Seth being attacked hit me, my powers hit the tiger. Beams of white shot from my hands blaring into the tigers flesh. Quickly, i turned my attack on the two other tigers who were quickly trying to attack me; blasting them into the hot spring. Now using my mental grip i lifted all of them except the pack leader, and slammed them into the stone wall. Holding them still i turned to the leader and spoke.

"IF YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME... CALL THEM OFF!" i shouted. the anger within me sent a wave of movement around us. pebbles began to shake and lift off the ground, while the water from the hot spring began to splash. The massive white tiger growled then took a step back. As it stared into my eyes, it sat down and suddenly phased into a human; a woman now stood in the place of the massive white tiger. Her sleek, very in shape body was absolutely breath taking, even for me. her pale skin was smooth and perfect, her long jet black hair came down to her mid back. strands of it blew in her face as she began to stand up again and look at me. The bright blue eyes were stunning to look into, fierce and so much strength behind them, they narrowed in on seth and i.

"Let... them... go." she said in very broken english. Whether or not she knew the language or if she was just too angry to focus on it, was to be found out. At this point my main concern was making sure they didnt attack when i let them go.

"Will they attack?" i asked. This time, she didnt speak, instead she glanced over her shoulder at the six massive tigers then back at me. She shook her head no and took a deep breath, almost gagging afterwords. I hesitated before letting them go, but slowly i brought them down from my grip. Slowly, Seth took a step in front of me as if to be a shield, but i smoothly ran my fingers through his fur as if to let him know it was ok. The woman held her hand up to the other tigers who were now flanking her again; three on either side.

"Do you understand english? i asked, hoping to have a conversation with her, just to explain to her that we were here to help. She looked at me, and back to the orange tiger to her right. It stepped forward and flared its chest out; this must be the beta tiger. It began to make a soft roar in Seths direction, Seth's head tilted on an angle, in curiosity. He growled back at it, then it did the same. They were communicating back and forth, leaving me out of the loop, irritated and curious as well. Finally Seth let out a ferocious, bark and the tiger took a step back and growled. It looked back over to the alpha female and suddenly phased into human form as well. Just like the Alpha female, she was very much in shape, sleek body, perfect model figure except too short to be. Shorter then the alpha female and with even shorter hair; it was about shoulder length, and a slight shade lighter. Her dark eyes were fixated on Seth almost as if she was waiting for him to do something. He snorted, then phased into human form again. Now i was the one who moved in front of him for protection.

"The alpha didnt feel comfortable speaking to you while I was in wolf form." he whispered in my ear. As he finished his sentence the rest of her pack, suddenly began to phase back into human form as well. As they finished up, i was in shock to see that most of her pack were woman, with the exception of three men. The few that i attacked, had welts that were healing from where my white beams had hit them. I never seen the affect my powers had on a shape shifter, so it was interesting to see it almost burned them.

"we, apologize... for... the attack. We... had mistaken... you for bad guy" The alpha spoke slowly. her voice soft, yet confident.

"We're not the bad guy, we are here to help. We know we are hear early, but we also come bearing warning." I explained. she tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"Warning? Warning of what?" The beta asked.

"The vampire law is already here... in china. Who ever killed those tourist, caused quite a scene." seth said, not realizing the sensitivity of the subject. Most of the tiger pack flinched at his words. Seth didnt understand at first, but then realized that they were in mourning over a family member.

"We dont follow vampire law... they are on forbidden land, they get killed." the Beta said sounding more irritated then before.

"Its not as easy as you think... they are very powerful..." i tried to explain before she cut me off with a laugh.

"The blood suckers, know nothing of power... We fight, we win." she said spitting at the ground before me. She was making it very clear that she was no fan of vampires. Suddenly, the alpha began speaking in her native language, fast and angry. The beta listened closely and then stared at me.

"What were... you... chasing." the alpha asked suddenly. I looked back at her then answered.

"Two of the immor... bad guys... are here... we just chased them." i began to say.

"One of them... the other is now disposed of." Seth said proudly. I smiled at his confidence then continued to explain.

"The one i chased ran this direction, i lost him when i got here." i finished. The alpha nodded her head then looked back at seth.

"Only two?" she asked now enraged. "So it took only two, vampires to kill my Zima Yi." she asked while tears welded up in her eyes. I looked down briefly and cleared my now swollen throat.

"No... alice... my very gifted friend, saw a vision of more, plenty more are here in china." i explained.

"They are no normal vampires... They're called The Immortals. they are much stronger... they were created to be stronger." seth added.

"Created?" she said, voice drowned in the pain of her lost pack member.

"Yes... created..." i answered. The shock was now painted on all seven of their faces.

"Come with us, we must head home, and learn more of these... Immortals... You must travel as beast." she said to seth now. "Many natural made predators live in these parts, they might attack" she said as she began to turn around to face the others. Instructions were given to two of the men, who instantly phased back into their tiger forms. One went in the direction that Seth and I came from, the other ran in another direction.

Seth squeezed my hand then kissed my forehead. That was his way of saying it would be ok. i nodded my head and he phased back into the sandy brown wolf i loved so much. I watched as the rest of the shape shifters also returned to their massive beast forms and made their way up the water falls cliff; I too followed with seth by my side. We made our way up the cliff and followed the pack of tigers further up the mountain tops. The Huangshan Yellow Mountains were a stunning beauty to experience; the silent walk up was perfect. After about thirty minutes, we were now moving through the cloud bank. The fog was thick and it was getting hard to see, but we kept on. Finally the clouds broke and we were at one of the highest points of the Yellow Mountains. I stopped and stared out into the view; the way the clouds crashed into the rock formations, the way the green bamboo stalks peeked out above them; it was stunning. I stepped out from under the shade of the Bamboo stalk behind me and walked towards the edge. The way the sun shined so bright up here was so beautiful. Every color from these mountains popped! I hadnt realized the shards of diamonds beaming from my skin until i saw it reflect from a stream next to us. I turned around and seen that the diamond shards also caught the attention of the tigers; the beta let out a low growl and continued down the trail. I gripped my book bag tight and continued on with them.

The trail we followed now broke off into a giant opening of the mountain; the way the rock formation went up high but did not touch at all reminded me that of the rock formation the Lions lived in. This however was much larger and actually fit a small village. The asian styled houses were almost pagoda like and all looked exactly the same. The trail we walked on turned into a stone walk way and lead its way through out the village. As soon as we entered, the tigers phased back into human form and were greeted by their family and friends who dressed them and gave them food and water. This small village worshipped their tiger warriors; it made me smile.

The smile all but faded soon however; As soon as they caught glimpse of the giant wolf and the vampire, horror struck them and most scattered around back into their homes. Some of the small children clung to the female shape shifters for protection. Not only fearless warriors, these female shape shifters were mothers. A true definition of a woman. The alpha female shot a glance over to Seth, who must have known what she asked him because he quickly phased back to his delightful human form. To shield his naked body he stood behind me and held me by my shoulders. I placed my hand on his and squeezed in anxiety. This made some of the people tilt their heads in confusion, others turn away in a sickened fashion.

The alpha explained to them in her language that we are not the enemy, in fact we were simply the guests that they had been expecting before the lost of their pack member. i felt Seth digging through the back pack i held looking for some type of clothing; he soon found a pair of his ripped jean shorts and slipped them on. He came around now and stood next to me, holding my hand. I could tell that when he was around others like himself, his mood changed to a more somber one. A slight smile painted on his face almost like he was fascinated with everything he was seeing. As we walked i noticed how pretty everything was in here. Everything from the small ponds with large koi fish swimming in them, to the cherry blossom trees that were no longer pink yet full of green. I noticed the locals peeking out of their windows to watch us, glaring and dirty looks from all angles. The alpha turned to me and smiled; i hadnt realized how pretty she was until that moment.

"Would you follow me please." she asked as she began walking towards the largest pagoda styled house in the village. We crossed over a small bridge was hovered over a small stream of water. The house was beautifully designed with low ceilings and red pillars. The dark siding and green trimming made the house stand out in the middle of this mountain cut out. The beautiful bamboo surrounded the perimeter of the structure and stood just as tall. Walking into the house i noticed all the wood finish they used to build it. No carpet in the house at all just hard wood flooring and counter tops. As we pressed forward to the main room, I noticed the large windowed wall which exposed the beautiful garden like area. Beautiful flowers and bonsai trees and even a pond were very visible from this window.

We made our way to the seating area and sat down with the Alpha. As seth got comfortable next to me, the other two shape shifters who had left entered; one holding Seths book bag. He handed it to him and sat down with the other shape shifters. They all now stared at Seth and me waiting for the alpha to speak.

"My name is Xifeng, I am the alpha leader of the Hu Clan. We are a family of spirit shifters who, as you know, shape shift into the mighty Tiger. We strive to protect the human kind against the Vampire world, but as you probably already know, we have recently failed." she explained. the sudden silence cut through the room as the rest of the shifters lowered their heads at the memory of losing one of their members.

"I apologize for almost attacking you in the woods, we smelled vampire and went on the attack. Zima Yi was alone when he tried to fight off that Vampire... We will never have that happen again" Xifeng said. Her fierce ice blue eyes were captivating and were easy to get lost in.

"Why are you here? Who are you?" her beta now interrupted in a high toned voice.

"Peizhi... they are not the enemy... The golden eyed cold one here is not like the others. From what i gathered, they're here to help, to learn." Xifeng explained to her beta, whos name was Peizhi. "You see, They, are our allies."

"She's right, My husband and I are here to help, to stop the immortals from killing anymore people." i explained but realized that the word husband caused the others to shiver away in disgust. Peizhi even shot a dirty look over to Seth.

"You, wolf, are married to a vampire?" the young male said. Seth looked at him and nodded his head.

"The people of the wolves have soul mates, they cant chose them it just happens. You see Cao Cao, its not like how bonding by birth." Xifeng explained to the young male.

"Bonding... by birth?" Seth asked.

"Yes... at birth, we are bonded to another baby in our village, to whom we will marry and bare children with. We dont get a choice, but we do love our spouses..." another woman now said. "hi my name is Xu Qioa" she explained.

We went on and continued Introductions; The other two males names were Jian, who had short black hair and was tall and skinny, and Changpu who had the sides of his hair shaved tight but the mohawk area of his hair was long and braided. The last female introduced was Xiao Li. She was the tiniest of them all and had a short hair cut; she was very reminiscent of Alice. Seth and I explained to them as much as we could about the Immortals, they seemed to listen and take as much in as possible. They were definitely hell bent on revenge and I didnt blame them. After having one of their own killed by one of the immortals would pretty much get anyone looking for revenge.

We discussed with them where we've been and how we've ran into the immortals a lot on our travels; they were more concerned on how special abilities worked with vampires. I explained that each vampire usually takes a unique trait from their human lives and it evolves into their gift. The only one that didn't pertain to was me; how or why i had my powers were still very confusing to us. the fact that my powers were still growing was what made us wonder even more. They questioned my lifestyle before my evolution and even had a lot of questions regarding my change. Lots of questions i didnt have answers to but i gave them as much as i could. Most of them seemed very interested in what i had to say to them; it wasnt like they ever had a chance to speak with the enemy before. It was always a see and destroy, take no prisoners, kill now ask later type of thing. After a few hours of talking, the rest of the pack finally warmed up to us, and no longer shot evil looks our way; everyone except Peizhi. She still was not warming up to us and would didnt know why.

After our long talk, it was dinner time. Traditional offerings were being shared between the family of tigers and they were more then gracious enough to give some to Seth. Even though he was skeptical at first, he still ate it and even managed to get seconds. I could tell he was hungry and now after eating he needed rest. After a few days, most of the people living here barely noticed us, but it still took a tole on me that we sat around and waited for the immortals to attack again. No one knew if the Volturi were still here or not, but we couldnt risk going out on a patrol until we knew. It wasnt until the fourth day that Xifeng made the choice to go on a patrol. After they realized that things were too silent after the last attack, and even our last encounter, The decision was clear; they had to investigate and had to find answers. They waited until night fall to make any moves, and you could tell the tension was high between the villagers. It was a strange thing seeing how the entire village knew about their tiger background. With the Quiliettes, secrecy was a big thing, and the town knew nothing unless they were part of it. Here however, they all knew, and all supported them. The Tigers were the villages heros; it was moving.

Night fall in the mountains of Huangshan were some of the most beautiful night skies i had ever seen. The way the stars lit up the sky, the way the almost full moon shone brilliantly across the mountains, it was all a lot to take in. I found my self outside of their small village a lot keeping close eye on things. tonight was no different; I watched as they all left, Including Seth. It was hard to watch him leave, and you could tell he too didnt want to leave me... but he wasnt going to pass up patrolling with another pack, a pack of tigers. I wasn't allowed to go with the pack as they patrolled so sitting here was my only option. Though I felt like i could help, they agreed if the Volturri happened to come by unannounced, then too many lives would be lost. I watched them go back down the mountain side in which we came from and disappear into the dark.

I looked back into the opening of the mountain, where the village was sitting. There in the middle of the court yard stood Cao Cao in full tiger form; not even paying attention to me, he continued to focus on the thoughts of his fellow pack members. He stayed behind as a just in case situation; whether or not it was for me, like just in case i killed everyone, or just in case the immortals came here, was unknown. I walked back towards the cliff of the mountain top and sat down. From here i could smell fresh water near by and everything in the air tickled my senses. For about an hour i did nothing but stare off into the sky; the clouds that once carried heavy rains were no longer here, just clear skies and stars. Tomorrow would not be sunny however for they still were in the beginning of monsoon season. More time passed by and by this point i grew tired of just sitting around and thinking. my thought process was completely fucked at this point so i needed to do something to get my mind off everything thats happened. I began to stand up and placed my foot on what i thought was a sturdy branch that was sticking out of the cliff. Little did I know that once i put weight on it, it would snap in half, sending my body down the side of the cliff.

Fear suddenly choked me as i made my decent down the rock formations; i couldn't even scream for i was too in shock by everything that was now happening. My body slammed and recoiled against rocks; smashed into trees, crushing boulders as I went down. I helplessly reached out for something to grab hold of, but at this point i was falling at a very fast speed. Each impact smashed into sounds of thunder as i collided with everything possible. Rocks, soon turned into branches, branches turned into leaves, leaves now turned into tall stalks of bamboo. I was near the end and before i knew it, my body hit the ground, sending a tremor beneath me throughout the bamboo forest i landed in.

The feelings that surrounded my battered body was indescribable; not pain, but definitely not pleasant. I let out a low groan and attempted to get up; the sounds my limbs made reminded me of broken concrete grinding against each other. i looked at my hand and saw the cracks that were there now, i could only imagine the rest of my body. Slowly, the cracks closed up and i felt the rest of my body healing. i grabbed onto one of the near by bamboo stalks for support and pulled myself off the ground. I looked around and saw nothing for miles besides bamboo; fog and a slight mist was in the air. I had no clue as to where i was in relation to the village, i could have been anywhere and finding my way back would be like finding a needle in a haystack. Standing here thinking about this, made me feel very uncomfortable, and very vulnerable. I was the perfect target for a group of immortals, or better yet... there would be no escaping the Volturi now if they chose to make an appearance. This would truly be a massacre waiting to happen. It wasn't until i smelled the stench of vampire around me, that i began to panic.

Like the way a skunks stench hits the back of your throat was the way the vampire scent hit me. My top lip lifted into a growl, exposing my teeth; i could feel my body tense up in response to it. I looked around and saw nothing. I began walking slowly in an unknown direction, turning around none stop, so that i wouldnt be caught off guard. The only sounds i heard now, were my feet pressing against the earth. What was left of my torn apart shoes scraped the dirt and my tore up jeans would catch on the lose leaves on the ground. I finally stopped moving and paid attention to everything. It was too late by this point; I felt it there, right behind from where i stood, i felt them standing. This new scent was not that of the immortal from before, but a new one. It's scent was mixed with that of burnt wood; he must have been some where near a fire, or possibly near a burning vampire. Had he run into the Volturi? Was he on the run from them currently? If so, he brought them straight here... straight to me. I slowly turned around, and was surprised when i realized how tall this one was. My head was right at his chest and i slowly looked up to see him. The black surrounding the red in his eyes now almost looked translucent this close. I could see all the details in his face and even smell the human blood on his lips. Before i could make a move, my body was thrown into the air with a single back hand.

The crackling of the bamboo sounded around me and again, my impacting body made a quick tremor. I rolled over and tried to get up but a foot was soon all i saw. Sending me into a spiral flip, i was no longer on the ground. My body flew like a rag doll and again landed a few feet back. I recoiled as fast as i could and moved out the way of another attack. I could tell my body was not the same after that extremely high fall; much weaker then usual. This immortal was fast and before i could make an advance on him, he was already laying the hits down. After being thrown around like a rag doll, he grabbed me by my throat and lifted me off the ground. He pulled in a large sniff; inhaling my scent making his bottom lip quiver.

"Rena" he said in a mangled husky voice. The shock painted all over my face for he knew my name.

"Your not... as... strong as he thinks... you... die..." he said before he began to crush my throat. The sounds of breaking concrete echoed in my ears... i had to act fast to escape this deadly squeeze. I closed my eyes and reached down deep for whatever energy i could muster up. Finally i had enough and using my gift i blasted him off of me, sending him 50 feet away. I felt my neck begin to heal and now i began my charge after him. I had to work fast to kill him but soon my run came to to a stop, when two other immortals now stood in front of me. The one on the right was definitely the one from earlier today, the other was someone new. Both vampires now reeked of the same burned smell and were wearing the usual torn scrubs. I tensed at the sight as they all began walking towards me, but i was ready to fight, I tightened my fist and started to focus on my powers.

Then, the sounds came; like a heard of horses running, the ground rumbled beneath me... paws pounding into the ground advancing on us... it was the Shape Shifters! Moving out of the way, i bent my knees and threw my self down backwards. The massive tigers leaped over me and onto the immortals. I stood up and was greeted by a wolf, my wolf.

"Seth how... where...I love you" i said wrapping my arms around his massive neck. He simply licked my face but then leaped behind me. I turned and faced the fighting in shock. The 5 massive tigers and Seth were now fighting 6 immortals! more came; this was the biggest group of them we'd come across since we began this journey. Though, with the 6 shape shifters, this wasn't going to be easy; two of the immortals had special abilities, and they were using them ruthlessly. One had the ability to control the plants around us; manipulating the bamboo to bend and fold in ways bamboo shouldnt, she slapped the tigers around.

I noticed the other male using his gift on two tigers, this one was more of a hands on power. His hands were glowing a deep red and instead of hitting the tigers, he would simply place the bright hands on them, burning the flesh on contact! Almost like nuclear hands, the sizzle it made only meant that his hands were sending out a powerful force of heat strong enough to melt flesh. Sending a shrill of anger through my i ran up behind him and smashed two white orbs into his temples, cracking his skull on either side. As he tried to shake it off I sent another in an uppercut motion straight into his chin, shattering his head into small pieces of concrete flesh. The strange blood splattered everywhere and the immortals now snarled in anger, some in hunger. Outraged they attacked, but before they could reach me, both Seth and Peizhi stopped them. I turned and grabbed another vampire off a tiger and sent them into the mouth of another. As i went int for another attack, a large bamboo tree came slapping down on my like a large leather whip. the loud snapping noise echoed in the trees as i rolled into another immortal who now held onto me from behind. In front of me was the tree manipulating Immortal; fire in her eyes she was ready for more. As i struggled to get free, i noticed Seth trying to get to me, but more immortals were jumping on him, preventing his attack. It was almost as if they knew what to do, like they rehearsed this.

Lifting her hands, the immortal send two more trees in the same whipping motion towards me. I couldn't allow them to hit me so using my telekinetic powers i stopped them; the force behind them was extremely strong and i almost buckled. It was like two extremely strong invisible forces battling out but i began to reach down just like i had in greece. The ground again began to rumble, everything around went silent. My feet began to lift from the ground and the immortal who held me tried to pull me back down. The glow from my hands shot beams of light into the air, sizzling the flesh of immortals it hit. As the trees began to buckle under her control, and just as i was about to unleash my powers, I noticed Seths head shoot straight up, ears flat down on his head, eyes painted in horror. In a quick movement, he leaped from the vampire he was fighting and onto my target, ripping her head straight off.

As i let go of my powers i spun around and blasted white beams into the vampires chest; ripping holes into his chest. He fell to the ground and blood poured from his concrete wounds. I turned around and saw seths panicked driven face, he looked around and made quick back and forth steps like a dog unsure of where to run to. He turned to me and whimpered. Just then it hit me, as i scanned the scene in front of me, the 5 massive tigers fighting what was left of the immortals, i realized that the massive white tiger, the leader, the alpha, was not here. She hadn't been. If she wasnt here, then where was she?. She wouldnt leave here team to fight off the immortals unless something happened to her, or unless she was elsewhere dealing with something bigger. Seth phased back into his human form and ran up to me.

"RENA WE HAVE TO GO... NOW!" he said grabbing my hand and running. I resisted and pulled back.

"Seth no! whats going on! We cant just leave them here fighting without us!" i demanded.

"Rena... they're here..." and in those three words, everything stopped. I was right in the beginning, the immortals brought them here; The Volturi.

"No..."

"Yes, Xifeng is on her way back from trying to distract them, but theyre hot on her trail, they want in on the action, they want to stop the immortals first hand! Let's get out of here."

"Seth... they'll smell me... its too late." i said admitting defeat. We came all this way, just to fail... a knot welted up in my throat as i stared into Seth's beautiful face.

"NO! I wont let them get you... not on my watch Rena Clearwater." he said as he held my face tightly. Suddenly, he lit up and like he had struck gold, he reached down and grabbed a handful of the immortals blood.

"Seth, what are you doing?" i asked but was soon cut of by seth smearing the blood all over my body. The smell hit me like a ton of bricks. I had ever paid much attention to it before. The smell of old, decomposing bloody bodies was what it reminded me off.

"Now run Rena... RUN!" he said now shouting. It killed me to leave his side, but i had to trust his idea. I took one last glance at him and made a run for it, not looking back at the scene behind me.

Running full speed i continued on through the bamboo forest. I was going so fast i hadnt realized the sounds of fast running paw prints behind me. I didnt want to look back but from the smell of it, i knew it was Seth. He snarled and barked for me to keep running and as he did, i heard the sounds of another set of paw prints running closely behind him now. We had ran a few miles now and the sounds of running water were fastly approaching. The scents in the air consisted of the horrible blood all over me, wet dog, cat urine and yet, another immortal. Now that i reached the river bank, i stopped and turned around; with Seth was Xifeng, holding the body of a headless immortal, the one i destroyed first. She and Seth quickly phased into human form and set the vampires body to fire using the lighter from my pocket.

"Your idea is brilliant wolf" Xifeng complimented Seth.

"Yes, lets just hope it works!" he said as he threw in more body parts.

"Rena, This river, will take you to the town of Jiande, From there, go north to towards Shanghai. I'm sorry we can not assist you in reaching your next destination however, from shanghai you will at least be able to get your traveling situation settled. First on your way, There will be town called Jianggan, stop and get some clothes for Seth and yourself. There will also be a place for shelter, i already reached out to an elder shifter who resides there. He will allow you to stay with him. I'll reach out to you if we survive this... I would hug you but it would ruin the plan... now go!" she said pointing to the water.

"Thank you... please... reach out to us, so we know your ok." i said. She nodded and then turned back into the massive white Tiger.

I then realized what Seth had come up with. He knew that smearing the blood on me would block my own natural scent, and that with both him and Xifeng chasing me, thats all that the volturi would smell. The immortals body they were burning would act as a decoy to make it seem as if Xifeng caught up to the runaway vampire and killed him. It was flaw proof! I smiled at her and grabbed seth's hand.

"I hope you can hold your breath for long." i said to him as him and i ran then dove into the brown river. The murky color wasnt blinding for me at all so i pressed on at full speed and began swimming towards Jianggan.


	10. Chapter 9: Grin & Bear It

***OK Well, this over all chapter was WAAAYYYY to long, so I had to stop, then cut it in half... So here is the first half, and the rest will be added onto the next chapter (The Final Stop) so look out for that soon! Also! check out the website(link found in my profile)! Under Photo's there are some neat stuff i added to Volume 3! Enjoy!* **

**Chapter: 9**

Grin & Bear It

They survived. All six of our new found allied tiger shifters survived their first encounter with the Vampire leaders of the world; my world. Once we reached the city of Jianggan, we were greeted by a very old, giant tiger. As we exited the river, there he was, standing in the tall grass, blue eyes shining in the night sky. His name was Lu Meng & Just like Xifeng, he was white and had crystal blue eyes. Once in human form, he explained that he was her grandfather, the original alpha before Xifeng took over. While running from the volturi, she reached out to him, the urgency in her voice caused him to phase back into his mighty tiger, the first time in 20 years that he did this. She explained to him everything that happened and explained that The volturi would not leave unless they were sure the vampire threat was destroyed. She explained to him everything about me and Seth, and he knew then to expect us.

Once we arrived to his home, he fed us and gave us fresh clothes, for when we arrived we were naked. Mid way to Jianggan I burned the clothes i was wearing for they had the blood of the immortals stained on them. Luckily for us, we stumbled across a blind man who had set a bon fire next to his fishing site. The city was very busy with lots of residential areas and cars, so lucky for us we entered through the woods, where we met Lu Meng. His house was very small but comfortable; it reminded me of those small houses you see in the old kung fu movies. Just like the village houses in Huangshan, his house was built with and designed mainly of wood. Low to the ground furniture and low lighting, it was very comfortable for one.

Lu Meng explained to us what Xifeng told him; After we dove into the river, the volturi appeared, just as the immortals were all destroyed. The shifters all stayed in tiger form except for Xifeng; she bravely confronted them and explained what happened. The volturi, who consisted of a female named Jane, Farrah, Alec & a very tall one named Felix, asked the standard questions, but Xifeng could only give them what she knew before meeting us. Not even Aro (if he had come) would be able to use his abilities to find out what really happened. Shifters of all kinds can mentally block vampires psychic ability so they had no chance of finding out i was there. The volturi thanked them and assured that they would no return unless the situation with the vampires happened again. They also warned that if it did happen, they too would kill the tigers, for failing to keep it under control. That didnt go over very well with the tigers, but they agreed and the Volturi went on their way. It was a success...

After we were assured that the tigers were safe, Lu Meng assisted us in getting to Shanghai, where Alice sent over new documents and clothing for us. From here we immediatley boarded a plane that would take us to canada. The flight from Shanghai to Yukon took about 8 hours; it was another quiet and long boring flight while Seth snored loudly next to me. Thankfully we upgraded to first class so comfort was better on this plane. There werent many passangers on this flight so his snoring wouldnt bother anyone other than me. I watched out the window as we traveled; i noticed how the skies changed colors when the climate changed as well. The clouds went from being some what thin to very deep and dark when we flew over massive snow clouds in Alaska. As night fall hit, i always closed the window shade. Theres was something extremely eerie about being thousands and thousands of feet in the air and seeing absolutely nothing. It was almost like staring into the ocean at night time, you never knew what was out there. I guess it was the fear of not knowing.

Ironic since every country we flew to was full of the unknown. Unknown area, unknown people and the fact that when we were going to meet new shape shifters, how they would take me was very unknown. As scary as it may have been, the fact that it was all for a purpose was enough for me to get over it. This next stop was going to be our last, After this, there would be no more Immortals randomly popping up in countries. You'd think knowing this would make me feel at ease however, this only made things worst. Alice couldnt see anything after this stop; especially when it came to The Immortals. It all went blank, like all their plans had stopped. even when it came to christian and lysander. She blamed that to her never phsyically meeting them but either way she would see if they made any plans that would directly affect us or the volturi, and she saw nothing. Again the fear of the unknown was what killed me deep inside.

The planes stop woke Seth and we went along our normal routine. Got off the plane, walked to luggage claim, received our bags and went to where the taxis were. The city we were in was called Dawson, and was no where near the size of any other city we've been too. Very old fashioned even worst then Forks or Squamish; The pictures i've seen of the city were spot on to what i experienced my self that day. As we headed to our hotel, The Downtown Hotel, i couldnt help but stare in awe. The highway we drove down was the size of a one way road and its name was Klondike Highway. Seth joked about it but the cab driver did not seem amused. The scenery wasnt much to look at; almost desert like but with more wild life and grass. When we finally arrived to the hotel, it reminded me of something out of the wild wild west. Very old design, red siding, white trimmings old windows and even an old fashioned interior.

The room we had was small; Other then the bed, their were two night stands, one with an old radio on it and a window that faced the main road. I took a deep breath and caught all the scents of the room. From the smell of it, no one has stayed in here for a while. The old wood and dust created a musk in the air that both Seth and I were all too aware of. As seth made his way to the bathroom, I sat down and looked at my cell phone; No Signal. I needed to contact Alice to see how the chain of events would take place here but with no phone to do it with, I would have to just play it by ear. I remember Alice saying that they would find me, not to look for them... but if sitting around for too long meant anything, it only meant danger. I couldnt just sit here and wait for these shape shifters to come find me; i might end up having the immortals find me instead.

"You look tense" I heard from behind me. I turned to face Seth, who was wearing nothing but a towel around his waste.

"Just, anxious... as usual." i said as i turned around back towards the window. Though old and very quiet, the town was filled with people walking around. Going to the little shops, picking up groceries, buying trinkets for their homes. It almost seemed too peaceful to me.

"Rena, relax... We've been doing great so far, theres no need to feel this way. Nothing is going to happen to us." Seth said now as he kneeled on the bed from behind me, rubbing my shoulders.

"We have no signal to call alice. How are we supposed to..." before i could finish, Seth cut me off.

"THEY, will find US Rena. Thats what she said, let them come to us. Its obvious that we are here for a reason. They must frequent here or live near by, plus Rena, lets take this time of 'unknown' to enjoy each other. How much fun would that be! We can get to know the locals, we can go sight seeing... or... we can just sit around this... cold, dark... musky room... naked... together..." he said now kissing my neck.

"Seth, stop... Im being... seriou...s..." i tried to get out, but its been so long since we've had a moment together that the soft warmth of his lips, sent thousands of shock waves throughout my body.

"If... we just sit around... and ... wait..." i got out before he turned my head around and places his lips on mine.

The way our mouths moved together was magical. I slowly began to turn around and face him. His tongue slipped into my mouth and soon my shirt was being taken off. I couldnt help but be over taken with the passion I felt for this man; every time he wanted me, even in my strongest protest, He would always get me. His towel was now off and his body was against me. My arms wrapped around his neck as he unattached my bra; they slowly traced the out lines of his muscles as he now began to unbutton my pants. Without removing them, he gently slid his fingers across the skin above my panty line. He slowly slid his fingers underneath them but just far enough that they were right above my vagina. I felt the electricity spark through me and I felt faint. Before long, our bodies connected, internal fireworks were blazing, and every single reason i fell in love with Seth, played through my head again.

8

Three days have passed since we arrived here in Dawson, Yukon and we have yet to see any type of vampire activity nor have we run into any shape shifters. So for the past three days, we spent our time together hiking through the mountains, where i fed on Bison and a moose. We made love under the star filled sky as the full moon shone its light down on us. We swam up the cold river with a school of salmon and even watched a young doe give birth. For the first time in this month long mission, it finally felt like a honeymoon. Nothing seemed to bother us at this point in time. Ever since that first day here, I've been reminded why i love Seth so much; not just the sex, not just his looks... that would be far too vein of me... but EVERYTHING about him was what made me love him. The way he touched me without a shiver, the way he looked into my golden hazel eyes without judgment, the way he saw me as me... not a vampire. All of that was the exact reason why i would never be able to let him go. He was truely my soul mate and i vowed to be with him forever. It wasnt until the sounds of helicopters flying over the woods in the mountains that we were snapped back into reality. We looked out the window of our hotel room and saw ambulances speeding down the streets heading up hill in the same direction.

"We have to find out what happened." I said now looking at Seth.

"Yes but how, theres no TV's around here." he pointed out. I looked back out the window and saw the sign for the local pub. Here i knew would have a TV.

As we got outside I noticed the sudden chill that ran through the air, something wasn't right and Seth too felt it. We walked slowly across the street but stopped when we saw the pub was closed. Now as we turned around and looked at every other shop in town, we noticed that they too were closed. Unsure of what to do now, we looked back at each and then back at the Hotel. From behind it, we saw the billowing stack of purple smoke filtering through the sky; not burning tree smoke... but vampire smoke. Something just went down, and we were about to find out.

We ran down the street and stumbled across the police who were blocking the entrance to the trails. Lots of the towns people gathered around looking on asking question so we too moved in to hear what was being said. We overheard the words "fire" "under control" "one fatality" and something about "bears" but it wasnt enough to make out how there was vampires being burned. The sudden smell of ash and smoke surrounded us and we noticed people slowly going inside their houses. Lots of stares were made as they passed us but not much was said. The towns people here seemed very suspicious of Seth and I and it almost reminded me of the way the people from La Push looked at me that very first trip there two years ago.

"What are we going to do, we have to get up there" I asked seth now as we walked back towards the hotel.

"I wont be able to get passed the cops... but you are." he said now looking down to me.

"What are you thinking of Seth"

"Well, Rena, you make your way up there and investigate while i keep an eye out on things down here. Once i see the chance to move out, and meet you up there I will. Im sure you'll be ok up there." he said

"Seth, What if its an ambush?" i asked.

"Doubt it... we've been quit quiet around here, so if the immortals were here, they wouldnt know you were unless they caught on to your scent, but then again, they would have came straight to the town if that was the case..." he said making a ver valid point.

We stopped now looking down a side street that ended at a fence. That same fence separated the city from the mountains wild life. This was my cue to go find out what was going on. I kissed seth, and ran down the side street; with a single leap i made it clear over the fence, landing then running up hill. As i got closer the smell of vampire burned my nose, What now worried me, was that the smell I did smell wasn't the Immortals, this was normal vampire scent. I slowed down and kneeled in a distance from where they just put out the fire. There were several people in jumpsuits walking around and also others in black jackets with the letters FBI written on them. Others in suits and not normal looking enforcement outfits also walked around and gave instructions to those in the white jumpsuits. They must have been CIA. From where i stood there were too many people standing around and they blocking my site so i leaped up and climbed the tree next to me. From here I began to blend in with my surroundings and now could see better. The ashes they surrounded were definitely that of a vampires, but they were not finished burning before they put it out. Park rangers were serious about fires so they must have responded quickly. There, in the middle of the black burned grass was the perfect outline of a body... a body of ashes. I almost gasped when i seen this, even more so for the men surrounding it, were collecting samples of the ash. They couldnt leave with the vampire ash, if they did, it could expose us all!

Sitting here in this tree knowing this turned my stomach, but there was nothing i could do. I watched on until every person was almost gone; they cleaned up the area, as much as possible, but left the burn mark on the ground. The vampires ashes were completely removed from the area and were being transported in a black SUV down the hill. Just as the last truck left, I made my way down the tree; i slowly walked into the opening of the field and looked around. The clouds were rolling in and out every so often so as the sun shone on my skin, sparkles of diamond flickered around me. I got up to where the burnt circle was and kneeled down. I touched the warm ground then sniffed my finger, the scent was none i've smelled before but I felt like i needed to know it. What went down up here? I smelled the air in hopes of catching another scent but instead all i got was wilderness until something soon stood out.

The odd smell was different to me, yet almost familiar. The scent was almost similar to the way a wet mop would smell, if i were mopping mud. The faint smell was there enough for me to catch it at first, but then began to get stronger. I stood there trying to analyze it, see where exactly the memory if it was coming from but i couldnt put my finger on where. The way that the Lions smelled came to mind, but they smelled more of a musty garage and cheep kitty litter. The Tigers came to mind but their stench was that of cat urine; the worst i've come to smell so far... then i even compared it to the wolf packs scent, which was the closet to this smell. The only thing they had in common... was that they were shape shifters. As it finally came together, like a puzzle being put together, I realized that Alice was right, they would find me. Before I could make it all the way to my feet, it came running out of the trees across me.

The giant bear, furious with hate in its eyes charged me with a loud roar that I only heard twice before. Once when Noah and I fed on a bear back at Anvil Island, and second when the rabid bear attacked me in the meadow. This beast came to a halting stop in front of me, growled and stood straight up. Standing on all fours, the bear cleared eight feet but standing... Standing it stood anywhere between 12 and 14 feet tall. By far the largest thing I had ever seen. A bear is a might beast to fight at regular size and strength, let alone at this size. There would be no way any vampire alone could survive an attack by a pack of these shape shifting bears.

I took a step back slowly, but the bear followed in my steps. I felt my throat close up, for now at this distance, the stench was choking me. I wanted to explain myself but at this rate I couldnt be sure it would listen. It just killed a vampire, so im sure it wouldnt mind doing another. I felt my body tense up and prepare its self for battle; this was becoming something I didn't have to even focus on anymore, it was an automatic trigger that switched on in me. As the bear got even closer i saw it look deep into my eyes. Its expression changed suddenly and it almost looked confused. I realized that my eyes must have been a bright yellowish gold from the feast i took part in yesterday; a far cry from the red eyes vampires he might have been used to. This gave me my opportunity to try and speak to it; try and set equal grounds instead of fighting.

"Hello, my name is..." I tried to get out but again i was shot down before i could finish. Just like the tigers, this massive monster roared for me to stay silent, but I didnt listen.

"Rena... Rena Clearwater. I'm not here to harm anyone... I know what you are" I managed to get out before it screamed again, this time lunging at me. Instead of stepping back again i held my ground and defensively used my force to push him back with my mind. Disgruntled and straight up pissed off, now he took a swing at me. Dodging his blows, I stopped his limbs from moving any more and i shoved him back. Slamming the ground and roaring even louder the bear became even more frustrated. The fog from his breath glazed my face, this only meant he was breaking through my mental hold. I decided to reach further down for more strength, this time sending him even further back. It wasn't until I saw two more bears creep out from the trees that I then became nervous.

Both massive creatures came up and flanked the alpha, who now was grunting and snorting like a wild beast. The slobber from his lips dripped onto the ground as he prepared for more.

"Im not here to fight! If I was i would have put in more effort just now, Instead Im just defending myself. I know you understand me... so please show me your real self, I came to help you..." suddenly the crackles of twigs and feet moving behind me caught my attention... It was Seth, he was looking for me, and not in wolf form. Everything felt like slow motion just then as I realized what might happen. I slowly turned around to tell him to phase but it was too late. The powerful bear arm crashed into my body sending me flying into the earth. Sounds of crackling thunder echoed around us. As i opened my eyes all i saw was the jaws of one of the Bears. Freezing him in his place then kicking him out the way, i sent him flying back a few feet. Just then I realized that the bear had placed himself in between Seth and myself, almost protecting seth, did they not smell him?

"RENA!" was all i heard before the ripping of body and fabric caught my attention. Now, snarling and howls followed by the bears roaring in agony sounded around me. I stood up and saw that Seth was in full wolf form and attached to the bears neck.

"SETH STOP!" i begged but he could not hear me over the sounds that the bear made. The third one finally made its advance on Seth and tried to get him off, but i zoomed over to him and threw the bear off using all my strength. Bear number two came back for more but now that i was protecting my husband, and him doing the same for me, i was no longer trying to stop a fight. I blasted him back into his original spot sending scorch marks into his flesh, but while doing so, i hadn't realized that the alpha managed to get Seth off him. WHAM! Again, the bear slammed his arms into my side sending me into the direction of the third bear. As i rolled to a stand, only choice i had for protection was to blast him back as well. This had to stop and stop now! Seth suddenly leaped back onto the bear but this time i wasn't allowing him to do damage. I extended my arms out and one last time i screamed for them to stop. Just like that, everyone froze in place, stuck almost forced on by my mental grip.

"WE ARE HERE TO HELP! IF YOU DONT WANT IT, THEN FINE! BUT JUDGING FROM YOUR CHOICES TO ACT ON IMPULSE AS OPPOSED TO WHEN IT IS RIGHT, PROVES YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YOUR GETTING YOURSELVES INTO!" I Screamed as they listened.

The bears grunted and almost whimpered as they thought over what i said. They knew i was right... they needed the help. Finally the Alpha phased before my eyes back into a human. His tall very muscular body was sweating and steamed in the cold weather. His long sandy blonde hair caught me off guard especially since he had such strong native american features to his face. Even the blue eyes were something to almost double take. I noticed the scar he had that outlined his jaw to his chin; it looked very serious and almost as if he got it in a battle of some sort. After he phased he was now floating about 5 feet off the ground, so i lowered him and placed him on ground level. Even in human form he still towered over me and was even taller then Seth.

"What is your name?" i asked. He looked at me hesitantly, eyes strong, determined.

"YOUR NAME!" i demanded.

"Leech" he replied back.

"Leech... hm odd name for someone who hunts us 'leeches' so lets cut the shit, whats your real name?" Without answering he spit at my feet then smiled.

"Ok, if thats how you want to play." i said as i tightened my grip on the second bear, this time hearing his bones pop at the sockets. The alpha screamed out at me while looking at his bear friend.

"Well?" i asked again now looking straight into his eyes. He breathed heavy; hands shaking, sweat dripping from his face. He shook his head no and so i turned to the third bear and squeezed just as tight as the second.

"STOP! FINE! MY NAME... My name is Owen..." he spit out holding his hand up towards me. "Let them go, they will not attack." he said. Seth let out a low growl and Owen looked at him.

"Please, i'll call off my pack if you call off your guard dog" he said as Seth snapped and barked at him.

"He does want he wants, especially when it concerns his wife" i said in a demanding yet irritated voice. I have learned not to be nice until they show it first; I couldnt continue to try and explain myself if they were only going to try and kill me anyway.

"Wife?... Well thats odd..." he said scratching his head. "Please, release them so they can phase back and he can heal his wounds... unless your goal is to kill us anyway" he said now scolding me with his deep eyes.

"I told you already, we mean you no harm, we only want to help with the impending attack of vampires..." i said impatiently. The puzzled look on his face now had me confused and wondering as to why he seemed to not know what I spoke of.

"attack...? what attack?"

Owens cottage was small and set deep in the Yukon woods. It had only two bedrooms and one main living area in which combined the dining room as well as a kitchen area. I stood at the window and watched a heard of dear drink from the brook in his yard, a beautiful scene he had to look at everyday. Spread out in the living room was Seth, Phillip and Johnathon. Both Phillip and Johnathon were the two other bears from the fight in the field earlier, Johnathon being Owens brother; I wondered why he had such a strong bond to him. In the kitchen stood Owen and his wife Chloe. Though she was not a shifter she was till a big part of this family of bears. She grew up her entire life with them and was originally interested in dating Johnathon. It wasnt until Owen saved her life from a vampire that they fell in love and married. That was only two months ago.

Owen explained that this pack of shifters had only become shifters just two months ago after a brief visit from the immortals. Unknowing of what they were or who they were, the original four members were almost all killed... leaving one survivor; Stephen. Much older then his brother Phillip, and more skilled, he was able to fend off the three immortals that came that day and who killed the original members. However, he had not foreseen the chain of events that soon were to happen. Alone, and the only member of his pack he stepped up and prepared to become alpha of a new breed of Bear Shifters, however, when Owen phased, it was clear that he was next in taking that spot, being that his Father was the alpha who had just died.

New to this world and lifestyle Owen knew nothing of shape shifters or vampires; it showed today in our confrontation. Unskilled, untrained and very naive, this caused Stephen to abandon his pack, leaving to live a life of solitude. He refused to sit around and train these new born shifters how to properly handle a vampire situation especially when he felt that he rightfully earned the spot as alpha male. But much like Seths pack, its destiny and there is no fighting that. No one knew where Stephen was, but both Seth and I hoped we'd get the chance to try and convince him to rejoin. This pack was going to need a lot of help and he was their only chance of survival.

I turned back to find Chloe staring at me now; the look on her face was not that of a woman who disliked what she saw, but more of a curious and content face. She walked over to the pot that was on the stove and began to pour its contents into bowls for the boys. I watched on as she served them, much like Emily used to with her pack. She gave Seth a bowl and he thanked her. Without hesitation he dug straight in. After she finished serving everyone she walked over to me and looked out the same window I did just a few minutes ago.

"You know, I dont know exactly why, but I feel as I should be the one to take care of them... It all came to me after I found out what Owen was." she said, her voice soft and song like.

"They really need help in this, and even though... your the bad guy, for some reason I know you can be the one to do it" She said now looking at me.

"I'm not like most other vampires you know... My main purpose was to come here make sure that no one gets hurt... and that none of these tyrants ruin anything for myself or the other good vampires." I explained. She listened and looked back out the window.

"Chloe, this is bigger then what it looks like. I dont know if I could BE that person to help them get to where they need to be... We must try to get Stephen back in this... he seems like our only chance to protect the people of this town... and your loved ones here with us now." I said now nodding my head over to the boys who scarfed down their food.

"I dont know about that Rena... You see, Stephen is very hard headed... I truely dont think he'll care." she said now looking into my eyes.

"Do you know where he might be staying? If I have to myself, I'll find him and try to convince him."

"Yes... but..." before she could finish, Owen cut her off.

"But we will not socialize with those who do not think fond of us... We are fine without him..." he said in a demanding voice.

"Yeah... It's Stephens lost not ours... we get to take out these 'immortals'" Phillip said as he threw up some air quotes.

"What do these vampires want from us?" Johnathon asked.

"...well from the looks of it... theyre trying to start... war" Seth interjected now. The rest of the shape shifters stared at him blankly. Finally they broke the silence and began to chatter amongst themselves.

"It seems like they want to start a scene, almost like they want to catch the attention of our italian leaders." I said

"Why would they want to do that?" Owen asked.

"We don't know. To start a war with them would be crazy. We're trying to figure out their true reasons but, we're coming up short." Seth added.

"How many do you think will be arriving and when?" Phillip asked.

"From what I've seen, the groups just keeps getting bigger and bigger." I explained as they listened. "And We don't know when exactly, however it will be soon. So time is of the essence."

"It also doesnt help that the humans have samples of the vampire ash, that you left behind... Thats another issue we have to worry about." Seth

"Leech... I mean, Vampires have DNA?" Johnathon asked.

"We, dont know what they can pull from the ash, but we have to stop them." I said.

"Theres a lab where scientist work not too far from here, so im sure someone can break in and steal the samples" Chloe added.

"That may be harder then you think, in order for us to focus on that, we might miss the immortals attack." Seth said.

"He is right... and You may think that you don't need Stephen, but the more help the better our chances."

"I think, they're right guys..." Chloe began to say but Owen shot a fierce look over to her, shutting her up instantly. The tension suddenly was very high in the room as we all sat in silence for a moment.

"you know... I understand that, as an Alpha, your trying to make sure your pack, Sticks by your decision... But... You have to understand that, when these vampires come, they will NOT show mercy. They will do the one thing they were trained to do... thats kill." Seth said now staring into Owens eyes...

"Then, my pack and I, will do the one thing we were created to do... fight back as hard as we can and extinguish any blood sucker who stands in our way..." Owen said as he stood up and walked out the front door in a fit of rage. Stubborn was one of the many choice words i had to refer to him as, but arguing with him was not something we had time for...

Seth sat back and shook his head to himself and the rest of the bear pack slowly got up and left as well. Chloe got up and began cleaning the mess in silence; not even stopping to look at me. I couldn't help but feel her pain... her wanting to be heard. It wasn't that she wasn't allowed to speak, it was that she wasn't sure if anyone would listen. I suddenly felt bad as i watched her from the chair; she should be heard and just because she's not a shifter, she's still a big part of this pack. I stood up and walked over to her; i felt her discomfort as I got close so I stopped a few feet away.

"Chloe, no matter what, you ARE a member of this pack and YOU DO have a voice. Don't be afraid to make yourself heard. No matter what" She listened on with her back towards me. At first I wasn't sure if she had listened, but once I took notice to the fact that she had stopped doing those dishes... I knew she listened. I turned to Seth who was now looking at me with a smile painted across his face. I smiled back then nodded towards the outside.

Once we got out the house we strolled over to the river which had a steady flow of water flowing through it. The dear that had been drinking from it must had left not too long ago for their scent was still strong in the air. The only thing on my mind while standing there, was how we would convince them to reach out to Stephen and if not them, then how we would find him.

"Do you think it's a lost cause?" I asked.

"Not at all... I understand where Owen is coming from with his passion, however, he really doesn't know what he has in store for him."

"your right... he really doesn't... if only there was a way to make him understand... a way to help him figure out what he's about to face." I said now staring into the water. We were both silent for a few minutes but then Seth's face lit up. Eyes sparkling full of a huge idea as he looked over to me.

"I think... we might just have a way" he said now smiling even bigger than before. I looked at him curiously until I realized exactly what he meant.

Chloe was right... Owen was exactly where she said he'd be. As I slowly approached, he sat at the edge of the cliff staring out over the city below. The expression on his face was so somber but you could tell he was extremely deep into thought. So deep in thought that he did not realize I was walking up on him. It wasnt until the pebble i kicked by accident rolled down the hill that he looked back.

"Hey Rena... Im sorry for" he started to get out but I cut him off with a blast of my white orbs.

The skin sizzled as he flew off the edge of the cliff, landing a few feet down. As he recoiled he grabbed onto a rock but it crumbled under his hands. Instead of falling and getting hurt, he chose to phase into the massive brown bear. He landed on a ledge that was a few feet below and looked up growling. Again, before he could react, I shot at him and made my advance. Quickly, he moved out the way and ran up the rock wall towards me. I leaped from where I was on the cliff and landed behind him; as I turned around I sent two more orbs into his back. Then two more into his thighs, taking his legs out & causing him to roll into the rough surface of the mountain said. I leaped from where I stood and onto his back; I sent 6 powerful blows into his ribs, causing him to roar in pain. Now off his back i took a few steps to the side as I watched him regain his strength.

I used my mental ability to lift him off the ground & threw it across the field. As he landed his body made a loud thud followed by a large rolling sound. As he came to a stop, I wasted no time before running up to him and blasting four more white orbs into his side. He swiped at me with his massive claw but i quickly evaded the attack. The thunderous sounds of running caught my attention and suddenly two more bears bursted through the trees on either side of me. As they both charged me, I extended both my arms in their directions, and unleashed my white beams into them. Just like that, they too were now on their sides in pain, but were too quickly up and ready for more. Owen on the other hand, seemed almost defeated just like i wanted.

Just as Phillip and Johnathon got up, Seth and Chloe came out from the trees to watch on as I executed the plan. Just as Owen saw her, he gasped and groaned out loud; the sounds of the agonizing pain I had just put him through. As he struggled to get up, he roared once again, calling off Phillip and Johnathon. In his weakness, he phased back into his human form; skin sizzling, burn marks slowly healing, and deep bruises on his back. I suddenly began to feel extremely bad, for I was the one who inflicted those injuries, however it needed to be done. This whole attack was designed to play like reverse psychology. What I did here, was NOTHING compared to what the Immortals would do. They wouldn't have hesitated between attacks as long as I did, they would have simply destroyed. Owen needed to see this first hand so that he understood the importance of getting Stephen back in the pack.

"I... understand... now..." Owen slowly pushed out as he struggled to bring himself to his knees. The other two bears tilted their heads curiously then phased back to humans as well. They both ran over to his side, to help their Alpha to his feet. I turned to look at Chloe, who now walked over to him as well. She stopped about twenty feet away, threw clothes at him and the others; Then crossed her arms and waited for him to glance up at her.

"Now, you see what WE'RE up against. I'm taking Rena and Seth to Stephen tonight and you'll stay home. It'll give you some time to think while you heal. He will be back with us by tomorrow, I can promise you that. And when he does return, WE will begin your training." Her voice was strong and she made sure to emphasize on the words "we" so that he understood she was no longer to be shut out. She was just as much a part of the pack as anyone else was.

He looked her deep in the eye, then nodded his head as if to say, "okay." Phillip and Johnathon placed his arms around their necks and began to carry him back to the house. Seth was now standing next to me, with a half smile on his face. I glanced over at him and smiled back. He was being smug because his idea worked out just like he planned. Again, his brilliance amazed me and I appreciated him for it more then anything.

"I Love you Seth Clearwater." I said now wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Not more then I will always love you." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Are you ready?" Chloe said as she cleared her throat. We both chuckled and unlocked from our embrace.

"Yes, Lets Go..."


	11. Chapter 10: The Final Stop

**Chapter: 10**

The Final Stop

The trail we walked along went deep into the woods and far up the mountain side where lots of animal life happened to be. We walked past several moose, arctic fox and even a wood bison. Chloe explained how she would usually never walk up this way by herself for the Canada lynx are pretty vicious and not to mention it gets too cold, however she was wearing the proper coat for this type of travel. I noticed on the trail the massive foot prints left behind by a bear; must have been Stephen. She didn't talk much about him but had a lot to say about the wild life and how she grew up in Yukon all her life. She briefly asked us about or hometowns and even suggested one day coming to visit if we survived the attack. I explained to her we would definitely enjoy her visit and that we were going to survive.

After walking for about thirty minutes, we came to the end of the trail, where we encountered a house. The trail ended at a large yard like area with trees surround it. The house itself was long and had two windows in the front; one on either side of the front door. The front door was connected to a small deck which housed a chair on it. The metal siding of the house made it look almost like a mobile home, but at the same time it didnt have wheels. We walked up to the yard like area and Chloe pressed on ahead. As I stood in the middle of the yard I looked around at the magnificent trees around me. Seth stood at the opening of the yard looking around in a protective way and Chloe examined the house. As I turned back towards the house, the sound of branches breaking behind me caught my attention and seth let out a low grow. Before we could ask him why, he was in a full run towards us, he leaped, phased and landed in front of me and Chloe. With a large thud, and a fierce force, the massive bear slammed into Seth, plowing him into a tree.

"STEPHEN STOP!" Chloe screamed as she ran in front of me to stop his attack.

The massive brown bear charged towards us with blood shot eyes and a deep roar ripping from his throat. The look of fear mixed with anger was painted across his face was enough for me to maneuver myself to be in front of Chloe and use my mental force to push him back. As he stumbled back, Seth was recovering from the lethal blow that Stephen gave him with the first charge. We didn't expect him to attack us, but then again when you walk up to your house expecting to be alone and instead are greeted by a vampire, it could cause for alarm. Chloe was not around at first, so his initial instinct was to attack. Before he could contact me, Seth had phased and leaped in the way, causing Stephen to charge straight into him. The force was strong enough to send Seth's massive wolf body into a tree, making it crumble at the trunk. As he tried to get up thats when Stephen came at us for more.

Now Seth was back and leaped in between us once again, this time letting a fierce bark and roar out. Stephen and Seth danced around for a few moments, but Stephens attention was on Chloe. You could tell he was confused on why she was here and what her involvement was; he tried to maintain his focus on both Seth and myself but he couldnt take his eyes off of her either. In that moment I notices the scars he wore in beast form; one going from his left temple down to his cheek. It didnt look as if it were done by a hand, but more so a giant slice made by a sharp object. As the dance of the beasts went on, Chloe came from behind me again, trying to convince Stephen to hear us out.

"Stephen, stop this. They are not the enemy. She is not like other vampires. We need your help. More vampires the same ones who...attacked you before... are coming to Yukon. The pack cant do this without you... they need your help." she begged.

Stephen didnt make much effort to acknowledge what she said other then letting out a loud roar as she mentioned the pack. He looked back and forth between all of us and then finally took a step back and sat down. With a final huff, he phased back to his human form. With a body built like a professional body builder, and as tall as Seth, he sat there sweating and shaking his head in disappointment. As he stood up he looked at me then back at Chloe one last time before speaking finally.

"How are we supposed to trust them...her" he said as he glanced at me out the corner of his eye.

"She is not going to harm us... She proved that several times since she arrived. She is the one here to warn us... Stephen, you know that I couldnt lie to you, and I wouldnt trust them if I didnt feel as if they were legit. So please... give them a chance to tell their story, and consider helping the pack." as she finished her plea, Stephen took a deep breath and scratched his shaved head. He stood up and walked over to a large tree and picked up a bag. At first from the angle we were standing at I couldnt see what the bag had written on it, however once close enough i saw the FBI written in white. He walked over to me and threw the bag at my feet...

"The goon that calls himself my Alpha, left this vamp burning as the authorities came... As much as I dislike you, If the world caught on to the vampire world, it wouldnt be long before they found out about us..." he said now walking passed me with a look of disgust.

"and dont worry about the agents, theyre still too spooked about the massive bear that charged them off the road. Come inside, we'll talk about these... vampires..."

I sat in awe for a moment as i thought about what he had just said. Not only were we here to help them, but he just helped us in more ways then he knew. I looked over to Seth who was now dressing into his torn shorts and black tank; Chloe followed Stephen into the house and we did as well. Once inside we noticed that Stephen lived the life of solitude to the fullest extent. It was small and very reminiscent of a double wide trailer or even mobile home. When walking inside you were directly in the Living room; A long couch and a recliner were in here along with a TV across from them. To the left of the entrance was a kitchen, just like Chloe's home, but there was a hallway attached to this one that lead to the bedroom. Stephen walked down that hallway and got dressed while Seth and I sat down. Chloe sat next to me and smiled.

"Um, I forgot to tell you, he... well he has gained a bit of a drinking problem..." Chloe said now. Seth and I looked at her then back at each other.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked. "You'll See" she said. Stephen walked in from the other room, wearing only gray sweat pants, holding a bottle of Whiskey. He walked over to the cabinet and reached for a glass. As I watched him do this, I realized that the counters were filled with about 40 empty whiskey bottles scattered around. After he grabbed the glass he walked over to us and sat down at his recliner. He poured a drink and slid it across the coffee table to Seth.

"Wanna drink kid?" he asked as he then chugged the alcohol from the bottle. Pour some for Seth, drink the rest. Drinking problem was a definite understatement.

Staring at him from across the table, I could see his scar more defined now, it was a very fresh scar at that and still a slight shade of pink from healing. I couldnt help but wonder if that had been added by one of the Immortals in the deadly attack. Chloe asked how he's been, and shared stories about how she's been, but he seemed distant and almost cold to her. He was focused on Seth and me, still trying to figure out whether or not we were the enemy. After a few minutes of conversing he slammed the bottle down on the table and we all got quiet.

"Why are you here Chloe, who are these people?" he asked angrily. Chloe inhaled and began speaking.

"Like I said, we need your help. Rena and Seth, both came to warn and help us. The attack that took place two months ago, was just the beginning and I know its hard for you still, but you cant let this happen again. You cant let this happen again, You have the most experience out of the others, you need to teach them..."

"I DONT NEED TO TEACH THEM ANYTHING!" he screamed, cutting her off. He could tell from her reaction that he may have over reacted. "And even if I wanted to teach them, they dont want to learn... like a bunch of children."

"But Stephen, they ARE children, they have no clue what they got themselves into... they have no one to teach them anything, they dont even know why there are what they are. They only know their purpose is to destroy trespassing vampires..." she explained.

"She's right, I know that I cant relate to what your feeling, but I've fought them, alone... and easily over powered all three of them. The immortals are stronger then I am in an initial attack, You know that first hand... If they come in a large group, which I'm sure they will, without your guidance, we all will lose that fight. And not that it matters to you, but I have a lot to fight for, and I refuse to lose here..." I stepped in now. Stephen looked at me, pained by the memory of their strengths. I could only imagine what he goes through on a daily basis reliving that day.

"And they DO want your help, they want to learn and want to be better." Seth added. Stephen became really quiet now and you could tell he was deep in thought.

"Please, I cant lose Owen... and whether you like it or not, they are your family now." Chloe said now holding Stephens hand. "Please"

The look on the others faces, as the four of us walked into the yard was almost funny. The disbelief was strong but I felt good that Stephen agreed to come. As we continued on we heard Owen struggle to get out of the recliner in the living room and make his way to the front porch. The bruises on his ribs were healing along with the ones on his back; the burn marks from my orbs were all but gone already and he was looking way better then before. His blondish hair was messy and hanging in his face as his eyes welded up with tears. Phillip was the first to greet Stephen, first with a hand shake then with a hug. Johnathon simply nodded his head and shook his hand and Owen stood still without moving or saying anything.

"You really came..." he managed to spit out.

"Yeah, dont get too excited kid, It was more for revenge purposes then to help you out." his deep raspy voice was strong and much different then everyone elses.

"Well, we appreciate it none the less... no matter what I've said before..." Owen added. Stephen nodded his head and walked past him.

"Do you guys have anything to drink?" he asked from inside the kitchen while he checked out the cabinets.

"No Stephen! you promised you'd stop!" Chloe said as she walked past us to stop him. Before she could make it in the house, Owen stopped her by grabbing her arm. She stopped and looked at him in the eyes,

"Thank you..." He said before he kissed her lips. She didnt reply but simply smiled instead then made her way into the house. Owen looked back at us and nodded his head then also went inside.

That night Stephen took us to a hidden indian reservation that hasn't been stepped on by the people of Dawson in over a decade. This was the original reservation of the Han Indians and is hidden by a deep green mossy forest. This is where Stephen, and his old friends used to play when they were little and in this very reservation, they learned of shape shifters and vampires. Owens grand father was the one who told the story but now, Stephen would be the one to share the history. We made our way passed remains of old square semi subterranean houses that were made of wooden poles. Stephen explained that in the times where the Han people lived here, they would insulate the houses with Moss. He explained that in the late 1800's the "white man" came through and took over the way of living. Dawson was soon used as a fur trade area and the Han people soon began to lose their traditional ways. After a few years, the woman were taken by the white men, and treated like slaves. Love children were soon made from these relationships and explains how Owens traits differ from most other native americans.

We made our way to what looked like a large open field, but a we got closer, we noticed the remains of stone chairs and even a fire pit. This must have been the gathering area for religious rituals. We all formed a circle around the pit and waited for Chloe to finish lighting the fire. Using what was left of Stephens whiskey, she lit the flames and sat down. Stephen looked around at all of us and waited until he made sure we all were paying attention.

"This is the lands of the Han people, our ancestors. This is where the very first encounter with the vampires took place, in fact, this fire pit right here, is where the ancient shifters burned the corpse of the rogue vampire who trespassed on our lands. Our transformations took place way before the time of the white mans take over, and we fought for years with the cold ones. We made rave efforts and continued to push on our legacy as the years went by. Even when the blood line was mixed with that of the none shifters, the trace of the bear was still strong within us. Hence our current transformations. Our ancestors were always one with the bears and never treated them like food or bait. We had a common respect for their strength and knowledge. The han people even learned to fish from watching the bears, and if it werent for that learning, We would not have been known for the Salmon trade.

Years before the white man took over, One night after a big feast, the han people celebrated their leaders triumphant catch. They had enough Salmon to feed for weeks; the most they had ever seen. As they were all together, The vampires came and attacked the village. Three of them to be exact. The smell of all the human blood caught their attention, and they came ready to feast. They were fat and not even the strongest fighters could fight them off. One by one the people were massacred and the leader watched on. It was the leader of the tribe who prayed to the gods for the strength he needed to fight these evil creatures. He watched on helplessly as the people of the Han died at the hands of the vampire, and soon his prayer was answered. In the midst of his rage, he took shape of the massive bear that would soon carry on to us now. He and two others destroyed the vampires and we've been shifting ever since. He braved the storm and took on the enemy... even when he knew nothing of what he'd become. He as the Alpha made the decision to stand up and do whats right. Unlike other tribes who also shift, we never hit a dry spell where it wasnt needed. Vampires have run throughout Canada and North America for years and we always intercepted them. It wasn't until recently that we faltered and fell to their strength.

This new breed of vampire was created to destroy and take over the human race. We can not... we will not let this happen. We are put on this earth to fight the bad vampires and we will not fail. Dont take this as me coming to try and run things, or even to be forever part of this 'pack' I'm just doing my part. Owen... this is your pack, so you have to learn first hand what it is to care for the rest of your family. Rena gave you a crash coarse on this, but was it enough?" Stephen asked. Owen sat in silence for a moment then finally stood up.

"I... dont think I'm ready for it..." Owen confessed. The others gasped at the revelation that was just made. Seth and I both looked over at Stephen who was now standing.

"Hearing this history... Hearing how much more familiar you are with it, It would only be right for me to give up the alpha role to you... Of course not talking forever here, but for this, You definitely earned the role." he said while a tear welded up in his eye.

"Owen, you were chosen for a reason... its in YOUR blood line." Chloe said.

"Yes but its my decision only, and that wont change. Stephen has a better shot at not only teaching us the way but he has an overall better shot at helping us win this up coming battle." He said now looking at Stephen who looked as if he had something to say.

"I believe your pack has a say in that Owen..." Stephen said gesturing to the others.

"Well... what do you guys think? After hearing everything you just heard and knowing how unskilled I've been... whos a better fit Alpha for the pack... me... or Stephen?" Every one sat in silence and not even looking at him.

"Fine... I'll ask individually. Johnathon?"

"Man I really dont know if this..."

"Just answer the fucking question." Owen demanded. Johnathon exhaled and did as he was told.

"Stephen..."

"Ok... Phillip?" Owen asked,

"Stephen, for now..."

Owen looked around and stared at Chloe, waiting for her to answer now.

"Well Chloe? Your a part of this pack too remember?" he said with a smile. Chloe stood up and grabbed his hands then looked him in the eye.

"I have no doubt in my mind, that you will be a great Alpha leader... but we're discussing the current moment, and I would have to say, given his experience... Stephen" She answered truthfully. Owen smiled and kissed her. He then turned to Seth and myself and waited for our opinion.

"I know your not a part of the pack, but you said you'll be part of the battle, so... what do you think?" he asked.

"I agree with Chloe" I replied. Seth now stood up and reached his hand out to shake.

"I think, what you just did was display the true reason while you WILL be a great pack leader someday." Owen reached out and shook his hand then turned to Stephen.

"Well... what do you say?" he held his hand out now waiting for Stephen to shake it and officially seal the bond they were going to make. He stood up and nodded his head, then held his hand out. Just like that, as they shook hands, a gust of wind blew fiercely around us, and the mood changed. Even Stephens posture was not upright and like that of a leader.

Watching the pack train was interesting, especially since I've never seen this before. Seth's pack which consisted of Leah, Quil, Embry & Jacob all were well trained already and even Sams pack was too advanced for things like this. To watch them move together with no words, just their thoughts being sent to each other was magnificent. The next three days went fast and they soon were holding their own in battles against me. Though they wanted more chances, we had to relax on the fourth day so that they could rest and that I could hunt. We needed to be strong and ready for anything.

On the fifth day, I spoke to Alice who informed me she couldnt track their movements but was trying hard everyday. She also said that the Volturi finally arrived back in Italy, after doing extremely detailed research on the Immortals. They apparently were close to finding out what and who was behind the creation of them. If this were to be true, then they might just destroy Lysander and Christian on their own. She also explained that his would be the last stop, and we could go back home. How i couldnt wait to go back home! When day six rolled around, the news displayed stories from Alaska about missing people and homicides. The mutilated bodies were being blamed on the wild life there but we knew it was the Immortals. We reached out to the Cullens closest coven, the Denali's, who said they too were on the hunt for them but found nothing. They did pick up some scents but they lost them in the rivers. If they were traveling by water, then they were moving fast, and they were definitely on their way here. The Yukon river flowed right through Dawson so thats where we'd have to patrol around.

Day Seven soon rolled through and we waited patiently alongside the rivers. Something inside of me was triggered, I had an odd feeling that it was going to happen today. The feeling was so strong that I had to wake Stephen up and tell him. He immediately awoke the rest of the pack and we moved out. As we sat here for a few hours, the waters seemed normal, nothing to different. The skies were filled with stars and a faint shimmer of the aurora borriellis was enough to catch my attention. I had never seen anything so beautiful ever and never thought I'd get the chance to see this. So many things I've done on this trip that I've never done before and for the first time standing here, I was more appreciative of that.

I stood alone on the beach of the river bank waiting for the enemy; the others were blending into the tall grasses behind me. I couldnt tell which one was where, all their scents were blending in now but they were all there. A movement caught my eye, then the splash caught my full attention. I focused deep into the water waiting for them to appear and nothing happened. Suddenly in a burst of water they came... HUNDREDS of Salmon began splashing out of the water as they swam up river. Like something out of the animal channel they were moving in a heard and making a splash while doing so. It was so moving to see how they all worked together and jumped in unison. There slight pink scales reflected in the night sky and created a sparkle night show like none other; watching this, almost made me overlook the bright red eyes that just surfaced above the water watching me.

"THEYRE HERE!" i screamed but it was too late.

The immortal leaped from the water straight into the air and towards me. Out of reflex, I sent a blast out of my hands and straight at him. The force was strong, the white orbs were now becoming beams more often. The impact shattered some of his concrete like flesh as he flew back into the water But this attack only triggered the other Immortals to also attack. Six more leaped from the water and lunged them selves at me. Blasting two of them, the other four continued their assault. With mighty leaps and fierce roars to accompany their attack, the bears and my wolf leaped from the tall grass and attacked back. Now a full on battle was on. Seth was beside me ferociously shaking one of the immortals in his mouth while Owen was to my left stomping one into the mud. There was so much going on around me but I had to focus on the task... DESTROY THEM.

The three I blasted were now coming out of the water and charging towards me; i ran forward and punched the middle one, then ducked under the two side vampires hits. Instead of impacting me, their hits impacted each other. As I returned to my feet, i sent a strong uppercut into the middle vamps chin then grabbed the left one, and slammed his body into the rights. As they both landed, Stephens massive bear stomped on the one, and ripped apart the other. The other bears and Seth were doing great, and this was looking like it was going to be working greatly. It wasnt until one of the immortals grabbed my shoulder and threw me, that I saw her. As I landed, I tried my best to recoil and attack, but the rage inside me ignited. Standing by the tall grass, smirking, was my Amanda. She had led them here, to attack and make a scene. Lysander was behind this!

Before I could go attack her, a fist launched at my face, sending me into a spiral flight into the ground. As I attempted to fight back, the loud snarl and breaking concrete sounded around me. Seth had attacked the immortal who just hit me, and began to destroy him. I got up quickly and looked for her, but now she was no where to be found, just the immortals; but there were more here then should be, there was an extra one! I examined every one of them and then i saw her. She was the only one without the black in her eyes and she was also the one trying to make her way to the river bank again.

"NOT SO FAST BITCH" I screamed as I stopped her mid walk.

I lifted her with my mind and then slammed her into the tall grass away from the water. I ran towards her to send another attack but she was not the immortal anymore. Now, in front of me, was Natalia. The blazing fire around her, the golden brown curls, the crimson eyes... Just like I last remembered her, she mimicked the entire experience. I lunged at her and gripped my hands around her throat. Squeezing as hard as I could, the concrete flesh began to crumble at my grip. With my guard down, it gave her the opportunity to unleash my mothers flame ability on me, engulfing me in flames. I pulled away in pain, as I focused my energy to push the fire off me. Small pieces of ember shot off my skin as I gained control. I shook off the pain and looked up; she was gone. I turned and looked around, and there she was running full speed away down the trail in her normal form. I made a quick dash for it and chased her. Seth let out a bark as if to ask where I was going.

"IM ENDING THIS! SHE'S MINE!" I screamed as I ran off down the trail behind her. "STAY HERE! THEY'LL NEED YOU!"

As we entered the woods again, she used the surrounding nature to her advantage and threw down trees behind her; trying to knock me back or slow me down. I leaped over everyone or even smacked them out my way. I attempted to reach out to her and stop her with my mental grip but she was moving to fast. I felt the powers from within begin to tremble and my hands lit up with the fierce white. I waited for the right time, and launched three orbs straight into her back. Each one blowing into her flesh, making it crumble much like it di when we were on that helicopter pad. She rolled down the trail and crashed into some trees; now I had her. I grabbed her by her hair and sent several hits into her side and stomach. I sent my elbow down hard into her back then kicked her off the ground.

"WHERE IS HE!" I asked as gripped her up. Instead of answering she simply laughed and fought me off her. She swung, i dodged, I swung she leaped. I wasnt going to let her go until I knew where Lysander was. I grabbed her by the ankle as she tried to escape again, then lifted her body off the ground then slammed her down.

"I'll never tell you!" She spit out before kicking me off her.

We went blow for blow for a few minutes before she started her tricks again. Jodi, Latia, Noah, Seth... I fought all of them in the matter of a few minutes. Finally I had enough and blasted a white beam straight at her. As she spun around and landed, I grabbed her from behind and threw her into the tree that was nearest to me. Before she could get up, I was on her, again grabbing her by her neck. Slamming her into the tree sent a loud thunderous sound around me, sending the birds flying through the night sky. Before I could send another blow into her face, she transformed again; this time stunning me to the point where I let her go. I took a few steps back and covered my mouth. What I was seeing, was something I did not expect. She transformed into me... me in my wedding dress. A complete replica of what I looked like the day I married Seth. How would she had known what I looked like that day, If she had not been there herself. She transformed again into Seth in his tuxedo, then into Noah in his, then lastly she transformed into Sophie. This sent such anger through me that I didnt realize that I was in full attack mode. Next I realize, my entire glowing hand was forced into Amanda's stomach and out her back. I yanked it out then held my open hand to her face; glowing with a fierce white light, I prepared my attack.

"You dont have to tell me where he is... I'll find him my own way... Rot in hell bitch!" And just like that, I blasted the powerful force straight into her head, shattering it into pieces. The rest of her body soon followed and crumbled into pieces of small stone.

"Rena!" I heard Seth's voice come from behind me. I turned to face him and almost lost it when I saw a huge gash in his chest.

"Seth are you ok!" I asked as I ran up to him.

"Yes, I'm fine! They did it they defeated all of them!" he said with a smile on his face. "Where's Amanda?" he asked.

"She's in a pile over there..." I said as i pointed to the tree. Seth reached into my back pocket and grabbed the lighter out. He quickly ran over and lit her body to fire.

"We have to go... The smoke is going to catch the attention of the park rangers." he said as he rubbed his hand across my face.

He grabbed my hand and we began to go but before leaving, I turned and faced the blaze that was roaring behind me. Killing her was one step closer to fully stopping Christian and Lysander. For once, I felt hopeful that we were going to win this war and then maybe I could live the happy forever I've been wanting for quite some time now. As we ran full force through the woods back towards Owens cottage, I noticed that the bears were along side us as well. Their running was in unison and for the first time, they were a real pack... a real family. I felt the butterflies flutter inside me for we succeeded in more ways then just one. Finally they had what they wanted and they seemed happy. Knowing they had a family, made me miss mine terribly. I couldnt wait to get home and see everyone... My own family!


	12. Chapter 11: Crimson Rains

**Chapter: 11**

Crimson Rains

The rains came down severely hard today in Yukon. So much so that the river began to flood which caused the Park rangers to give up on their fire investigation. We were happy about that because now Seth and I could head back to town and then make our way home. The entire team was excited about their first successful attack and couldn't thank us more. Stephen even decided to proceed being the Alpha until Owen felt he was ready for it.

"You know Rena, I can't thank you and Seth more, for everything you have done to make this pack better again. You are like, my dark blood drinking angel that was sent to me by... who knows..." Stephen said laughing out loud.

"Seth, you have a beautiful woman here, take care of her you hear me?" he said as he punched Seth in the arm.

"Only the best, for the most amazing wife in the world." He said as he put his arms around me.

"Eh, I don't know about all that, my wife is pretty damn spectacular as well" Owen said as he walked up to us with Chloe at his side. "Everything this big brute just said is true though. We cant begin to thank you enough. You two are truly amazing and we hope to some day fight side by side with you again. Especially you Seth. It would be interesting to see the bears and wolves fighting side by side eh" he said to Seth while shaking his hand.

"Anytime you guys want to come visit, we'd be happy to have you. Hammond Oregon is only about two days travel on foot... well at supernatural speed at least." I said as we all laughed.

Chloe now walked up holding something wrapped in her hands with a smile wide across her face. "I'd like to give you both these. I made them yesterday while you were at the battle, I knew you'd return safely, but Figured you might like them." she said as she handed over the gift to us. We opened up the bags and gasped at the tiny hand made bear charms she made for us.

"I figured it could be something to remember us by. I mean its not much, but its the best I could do to show my appreciation towards the both of you." she said now as she hugged us. Everything here in Yukon went amazingly and it would definitely be one of the better places from the almost three month long trip.

"Seth and I both cant even begin to share our gratitude for not only your kind words but your amazing hospitality. Your willingness to let us in your home even though I'm considered the enemy and your eagerness to learn and help destroy this enemy. You will forever be a part of us and we really hope to see all of you soon. Your amazing" I said. We got to the trail and began walking towards the town. We turned around and found them all waving as we too did the same.

After we exchanged our good byes, Seth and I made our way towards the airport again So that we can make our final journey back home. Even though at this point I was tired of traveling, I was just happy I would soon be home. I couldnt wait to be in my own bed, rolling around naked with Seth. I couldn't wait to get to be in my own house with familiar faces and friends and even get into a normal routine with them. I was excited to enroll into college with Seth and act like normal college kids again, just so we could fit in amongst the locals. But most important of all, just to have a place called home with others like me who knew and cherished is what I've longed for this entire time.

While waiting in the Airport, I had a chance to call home and speak to Noah. I missed his voice and when he answered with his calm soothing "hello" I nearly choked up. We talked for an hour while Seth slept; his body was stretched out across four airport chairs and his head on my lap. While talking to Noah I ran my free hand through his hair; It was getting long, and he would need a hair cut soon. His russet colored skin was soft and extremely warm to the touch under my skin. I gently rubbed my fingers across his cheek and lips. I loved doing this while he slept, just worship everything about him. Sometimes while thinking like this I would wonder if this was border line obsessive, however, he always does it whenever he can to me. So people may see it as that, but we see it has true love appreciating true love.

Noah asked a lot of questions about the trip for this was the first time him and I spoke since we left. He was extremely interested in hearing about all the shifters we encountered and hoped to one day meet them as well. He also asked if we had some type of fun a few times, just to make sure we got to enjoy each other. He knew how I wanted to enjoy our time as much as possible so it made me feel good that he was concerned about it. We talked about my being tired of traveling and talked a lot about what happened here in Yukon. He couldn't believe that I single handedly killed Amanda, with no interference from Lysander. He worried for what would happen when he did find out, but after explaining Alice's vision regarding the Volturi, he quickly brushed it off. Noah then went on to explain that Jodi and Joe have been at the house since the wedding and he's learned a lot about the Warlocks and Witches. Jodi chose to stay for she couldn't wait to hear about our travels either. She even took the phone away from him briefly and said she loved us and couldn't wait to see us.

Noah asked about how Seth was doing and offered to cook up a meal for him when we got home. He knew that he hadn't had a good home cooked meal since we left and wanted to make him feel as home as possible. I thought that it would be a great idea and agreed to it. Hearing my family again made me tingle all over and made me even more anxious to get home. After the hour long conversation it was time to board our plane, so I woke up Seth and we made our way to the gate. After placing our two bags in the carry on section, we sat down bucked up and grabbed each others hands. I stared into his eyes and he into mine; without words, we share our fascination for each other. The plane lifted off and we were flying high into the morning sky. Once we were out of the rain clouds, the sun brilliantly shone into the window of the plane sending a sparkle on my skin. Luckily for me, we were in the first class section and no one was paying attention. I quickly shut the blind and looked back to Seth.

"That was close" he said laughing.

"Yes, it was." I said smirking.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Anxious, I cant wait to get home, and for you to relax." I said.

"I'm fine... really, I am. As long as your near me, theres no need for me to stress about things. AND to top it off, you my dear, took out a key member in the Immortals!" he pointed out referring to Amanda.

"Yeah... I wish it were Christian... but she'll do." i said with a smile on my face. "You know... when she and I were fighting, she shifted into me... in my wedding dress, then into you in your tux. Thats when I lost it... Seth they were there, they saw me... us during the wedding."

"How do you know It was all of them? Maybe they just sent her and she shifted into someone to fit in." he suggested.

"Yeah... but who? Who was at the wedding that we didn't know, or weren't familiar with?" I asked.

"I don't know... we'll have to discuss it with Noah and Alice. They were in charge of the guest list."

"What if it weren't the guests... what if she acted as one of the hired help? There were a lot of people there Setting up things because Alice couldn't be there to do so."

"True... but honestly, It doesn't matter. We're married, the wedding went beautifully and no one was hurt. Amanda is dead now and the Volturi are on their way to handle the immortals. This is exactly what we wanted my love. We're in the clear!" he said now holding my face in between his massive warm hands. His lips pressed against mine then against my forehead.

"Can I ask you something?" he spit out.

"Of course"

"Once we hear confirmation that the Volturi take out the rest of the immortals, and after we know that Christian has given up..." he stopped like he was nervous to finish.

"Spit it out" I said laughing.

"well, I think we... should... start a family... Or at least try to start a family. I know Christian said it was possible and we may not know how it works out exactly, but we can do research... we can figure out a way to do it." he said with a slight tear building up in his eye. I've never seen him like this before, so full of inspiration and life, I couldnt help but smile. But the truth was that it might still be too dangerous to even think of that.

"Seth... Its not like we've been doing much to NOT have a family. Yes christian said that its possible but... its all too dangerous and unknown. I love you more then I have ever loved anyone... If thats something you really want, we have forever to do that. But I ask that we get as much information about it first before we jump into that. Not to mention, we cant just bring a supernatural child into this world without knowing it will be safe." I said. Seth knew I was right, and he dropped his head in disappointment, flustered and cheeks blushing I almost choked up watching the pain.

"Your right... I keep forgetting that this isn't an everyday normal relationship." he said now fidgeting with the bear charm Chloe gave us. "Well, as long as I have you Rena, Then thats all the family I need I guess. I love you" he said once again kissing me.

"I love you too"

He sat back in his chair and put his head phones on to watch the in flight movie and I did as well. The movie was about a boy wizard who attend a school of other wizards where he could learn his skills more and be accepted. Cute movie overall, but nothing I could seriously watch again. Twenty minutes in, Seth was knocked out and I again, was running my fingers through his hair.

8

The plane came to a very shaky stop and the sounds of the rain pouring down on it were loud. The fact that the airlines even let us land with these weather like conditions was irritating to me. Things like that are what cause disasters like plane crashes, which causes lives to be lost. People need to learn how to be more careful with jobs that hold others lives at risk. We got off the plane and walked through the air port in Astoria; so many people so much life. It reminded me of when I first returned home from Paris the day before my wedding. So much anxiety was running through my body that I found myself moving at an awkwardly fast pace. Seth had to almost jog to catch up and stop me.

"You know, your making it really hard to fit in right now." he said laughing.

"I'm sorry, Im just extremely tired of being inside airports... I wanna go home." I said still pushing forward. As we got outside, The rain was still pounding down into the pavements and the every taxi was almost filled. I turned around to Seth who was shaking his head as well.

"How bout we say, FUCK the transportation, lets move out on foot. Once we're in the clear, maybe... just maybe we can have a bit of a race. What do you say?" he said now hugging me. I felt the sparks ignite inside of me because he always knows what to say to make me feel better.

"Are you sure you want me to beat you again Seth? I'd really hate for you to feel like shit for losing to a 'leech' again." I said in a teasing like tone.

"Oh its on Vamp Girl!" he said as he now dashed across the street. I followed suite and we made our way through the busy city of Astoria. As soon as we got to the outskirts and more wooded areas, he threw his bag to me and leaped into the air. Phasing into his massive wolf and then shook off the rain. He looked at me and barked while wagging his tail.

"Lets go!" I said now running full force past him. I ran faster then usual and he chased on behind me. We passed the highways and many neighborhoods unnoticed. The wild life ran far away from us and even some with us. I ran in a different direction rather than run straight home, instead I made my way through the woods more so we can continue our race unnoticed. Seth was getting a lot better and even nipped at me a few times as he closed in. This was his way of egging me on to push harder, and I did. To throw him off, I decided to slam down white orbs behind me, sending mud into the air, distracting Seth.

He let out a bark and pushed harder behind me; I knew he was up to something so I had to think fast. I stopped dead in my tracks, turned around then used my telekinetic powers to send Seth flying backwards into the trees. The growl and bark he made, only sent me into a fit of laughter. He stood up and shook himself off then came charging at me; I quickly stopped laughing and made a run for it, still smiling. I could hear him leaping off the trees behind me coming in close as he did so. If he was planning something, I couldn't turn around and stop him for it would give him a chance to beat me in the race. Suddenly his large shadow hovered over me and then he landed in front. With a swift kick of his back feet he sent me flying into trees behind me. I fell and rolled into the shrubs, stopping only against a rock. He was playing dirty right back with me. I heard his howl and he cheered himself on and continued running.

I quickly got up and ran after him; the scents int he air started to change now and I knew were getting close to the harbors so we would have to turn soon. Seth caught on as well and quickly banked left. Now we were heading to the quiet beaches where the only thing that was ever there were drift woods.

"WHO EVER GETS THERE FIRST... WINS!" I shouted from behind. He barked to let me know he understood. The rain was slowing but now becoming a steady mist like rain. My clothes were drenched and were collecting lots of mud as I ran. The trees suddenly began to thin out as we got closer and soon I could even hear the splashing of the waters. Seth was too far ahead of me, and I knew he would finally win a race. Knowing this did not bother me in the slightest bit for anything that made him happy, made me happy. I saw him leap for joy and quickly phase back to human. I slowed my run to a walk and reached into his bag for a pair of shorts, a t-shirt and his trench coat.

"I WON! I WON!" he said jumping for joy! "I FINALLY BEAT YOU! YES!"

"Yes you did silly! put your clothes on before you catch a cold or something." I said throwing the clothes towards him. He picked them up and quickly put them on, only stopping to grab me by my waist and pulling me in for a passionate kiss.

"You didn't let me win did you?" he asked.

"No Seth, you learned from the best and used trickery to win." I said suggesting that he learned his skills from me.

"Ahh I see." he said kissing me again. "Im happy your not a sore loser Rena. That would have made beating you not as a joyous moment as it is right now."

"Ha...ha..." I said in a sarcastic tone. I wrapped my arms around him as we danced along the beach in the rain. The mist was being pushed against us by the fast and powerful winds and the waves knocked the drift wood against each other. The sounds were hallow and were all we heard. Slow dancing in the rain on a beach, was new for me; if it werent for Seth, I would never have done something like this. He is an amazing soul; I Loved him so much.

"Can we stay like this forever? I asked looking into his eyes.

"Of course we can, who would want it any other way Rena?" His last word from the sentence was my name... My name was the last thing I heard before the electric current shot us, crippling me and separating him and I.

I landed against an elevated part of the sands and rolled down to my face. As I twitched from the excruciating pain, I attempted to get up to see what just happened. But the scent followed by the screaming soon gave me that answer; It was Lysander. I pushed my self up, and tried to focus on my now blurry vision. Electricity was still my weakness and it definitely showed right now. As my sight cleared, I saw him standing there, anger painted across his face, hand sparking the fierce blue electric current that was his ability and eyes glowing the deep crimson, surrounded by the translucent black. Still wearing the leather trench he wore when we first met, the water dripped off him fast and into the damp sand. His lips were curled up exposing his white teeth as he growled fiercely as me. I looked over at Seth who was knocked out from the blow and then tried to get up again. I then noticed that from around his neck, he wore an old glass vile... the exact glass vile I recovered from the Pyramid in Egypt! The fucking bastards used me to get the true venom, only to hand it over to Lysander! They betrayed us. Infuriated, I tried to shake it off so that He wouldn't see my anger, but it was too late, He growled again and focused his eyes on me.

"Well hello... Lysander... You look... nice" I said sarcastically. "Give it up... The volturi will be aware of you... and they will come for you... Just turn yourself in and give this up." I said as I got up to my feet and looked at him. My hands were still shaking from the lethal blow but I steadied them so he wouldn't see that.

"They will retrieve that venom, and they will destroy you and Christian." I added. He looked at me again, tilted his head, and spoke to me for the first time.

"The Volturi... will fall." He said in a scratchy deep voice.

"Oh, you mean... like amanda has?" I said back and just like that, he sent another bolt of electricity at me. I leaped out the way rolled and came back to my feet; just in time to send a white blast at him.

He too was fast and moved out of the way, but recoiled much faster and shot another beam of electricity at me. I Leaped into the air and blasted four more shots at him, all of which impacted him. The sounds of smashing bricks was now being heard as the blows hit him, but it didnt phase him. Driven by anger and revenge he came at me faster and harder; before I could react, he had me by the throat and lifted me off the ground. He began to squeeze much like I did with Amanda and attempted to kill me there, but before he could squeeze any harder, I pulled out all energy I could and blasted him off me. Finally affecting him, he grunted as he rolled to the ground.

"GIVE IT UP! YOU WONT EVER DEFEAT ME LYSANDER. I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO" I screamed but before I could finish, he reached out his arm and blasted a blue thunderbolt strait into me. I jolted back in back and shook in place as he continued to electrocute me where I stood. The pain was unbearable and I fell to the floor.

As I tried to get up, he was back again, shocking me into the sand; the electric currents were blasting straight into my back as he screamed out loud. Everything started to go dark and for a moment, I thought I heard Seth scream my name. The electricity stopped, and I rolled over to see what was going on. The blurred vision was worst now, going in and out of darkness I could barely see what was going on. What I did see was Seth, struggling to get up as I was near death 20 yards away from him. Everything went in slow motion now as I watched Lysander walk over to him. His hands were glowing and he wanted blood. I knew then what he planned in that moment, I couldnt let it happen. I tried to get up, but struggled in doing so. In my attempt to sit up, I fell back down. In my attempt to get up and crawl, I went face first in the sand.

Lysander got even closer and I felt the rage inside me give me strength to move. I tried to leap for his feet but fell short. Again I went for them, but he turned around and shot me with yet another bolt of lightning. This time, so strong, it sent me through the sand back another 50 feet. The sounds of crackling electricity sparked all over my body; I was losing this fight. I couldnt, I wouldnt. Seth and I traveled so far and did so much to lose now, so close to home. I struggled again and now the adrenalin was pushing me, I slowly sat up but fell when I saw Lysander now walking back towards me. I struggled for my footing again, but he held me down with his foot. My body was weak, I felt like I was nearing the end, but couldnt stop trying to fight.

"Now you... will fall" he said as he held out his hand. It sparked and then shone the bright blue. I prepared myself for the last strike, for this would be the last one ever.

"RENA NO!" I heard again, but this time louder. I turned my head and opened my eyes to see Seth trying to run at Lysander. He picked up momentum and went to phase... but he was too slow. Lysander moved so fast away from me, and at Seth that it almost didnt seem real the he was now on him. Seths eyes opened wide as he looked at me, his face was a ghost white. Blood spilled from his mouth as Lysander held him off the ground. I focused my sight on what happened and then I saw the gruesome truth. Lysanders whole fist, was inside of Seth; He delivered A deadly puncture wound to his stomach. Lysander lifted him off the ground by the grip he had on his spine and roared in his face. Like a savage beast, he threw his dying body onto the ground and slowly turned to face me.

"NO!" I managed to scream out as my body floated of the ground. Everything around me began to tremble and I no longer had control. I lifted my hands and shot two large beams straight into Lysander sending him flying across the beach. The strength I suddenly had left me as I looked back down at my dying husband. I fell to the ground beside him, pulling my body closer. The crackling sound of thunder echoed around me as Lysander flew into the sky running away, still with the vile of venom; on his way to deliver it to Christian, to create a true, flawless Immortal army. I drug myself over to Seths body as he twitched in pain and blood flowed from the wound.

"I...I... W-won the the the race... b-but I l-l-l-lost the war eh?" he said as he reached out for my face. The blood on his hands stained and burned my cheeks.

"Shhh seth, don't say that my love. You haven't lost anything" I said as I choked up in pain. There was so much blood, the metallic smell almost gagged me but I couldn't show him that. I pressed my hand into the wound to apply pressure and hopefully stop the bleeding.

"Baby please... hold on... We're going to make you better, Ok? I love you..." I tried to comfort his pain but He was now shivering.

"Hey... Im... Im c-c-cold. Thats a... f-f-f-first." he said. "Ren...Rena... I am... S-s-sorry..." he pushed out now looking off into space. He was now losing his vision, he was fading.

"Seth stop. theres nothing to be sorry for..." i pushed out sobbing. I felt my eyes begin to water, a tear trickled down my face and blended with the blood stained rain drops.

"Im... s-s-sorry for not... b-b-being strong enough..." he said as he too was now crying... "Rena... its bright... really... really bright..."

"SETH PLEASE! HOLD ON!" I forced out...

"Good...bye my love..." he said as he began to shake even harder, spitting more blood out of his mouth.

Goodbye was not an option, my blood soaked hands squeezed his body as I screamed for him to hold on. Droplets of blood fell off his body and landed in the sand like tiny crimson rain drops. I lifted my hand to see if the wound was healing, but it wasnt... the blood was still flowing and flowing fast. The rain pounded heavy around me, but all i could hear was his dying heartbeat. He looked me in the eyes, and I stared into his. Crying for the first time in two years, I watched the life fade out from him. His body jolted, his hands slowly let go of mine and with one last breath, Seth died in my arms.


	13. Book II: Chapter 1: Making Moves

Book II:

Redemption

**Chapter: 1**

Making Moves

Brasov, Romania. The city I had dreaded returning to since my transformation and even more so since Sorina died. It's a lot to return to knowing that you have to bring such bad news to those who knew us. But if my reason for being here were about them, then it would be different; however, I'm here to find the rest of the Werewolf coven that resides deep in Romania. Starting with my home town of Brasov. The sky was dark and filled with clouds, which only made the city look more depressing. Standing in this cemetery didn't help much either. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my pack of cigarettes and pulled done out. Smoking was a nasty habit I picked up recently but what did it matter, what did I have to keep myself healthy for? As I waited for the care taker to come out from the office, I quickly smoked for I wasn't allowed to do so on cemetery grounds. Not like they could kick me out, o even had the strength to try. Either way, making a scene is not what I wanted while being in my home country. As I saw him finally come out, I quickly put my cigaret out on a headstone close to me and waited for him to arrive.

"Here we go... one head stone for a small plot of land. That will be 800 american dollars" The care taker said in his broken english.

"For a two foot lot of land?" I asked.

"Take it or leave it" he said. I shook my head and handed him the money. He exchanged it for the just made paper sized stone and walked away.

"Your not going to put it in the ground?" I asked.

"No! you do that... I go to lunch" the man said without even looking. I shouldn't have expected more from the locals. I looked down and read the stone.

Rest In Peace

Soryna Lucescu

A BEAUTIFUL SOUL AND NOW A BEAUTIFUL ANGEL

"HEY! YOU SPELLED HER NAME WRONG!" I shouted to the man but he waved me off and closed the door. "Dick"

I looked down at the plot of ground he gave me and placed the 6 inch thick stone tablet on it. I knew that it would easily move if I just placed it there, so instead, i forced it into the ground to where no one could move it without digging it out. I wiped off the excess dirt and stood up; It looked like it was missing something so I looked around at the other plots and realized flowers were missing. I walked over to a plot with an overflow of flowers and took some from there; they wouldn't really notice. I walked back over and placed them in the ground next to her stone.

As I walked back to my bike, I noticed some people coming in to the cemetery getting ready to plant flowers. I didn't want to make contact for I knew that would be uncomfortable not to mention to show someone weakness meant I would have to admit my own shame and weakness. Not everyone lives their days knowing that they were forced to kill their sister and go one like it didn't happen. I've killed too many people since becoming this monster and yet my human side feels pain. After Sorina's death, whenever I transform into the beast, I feel nothing. Like a giant numb creature traveling through the night. So many different emotions run through me during the day it makes things almost impossible to get by.

I kicked on the ignition to the lime green bike that the Cullens gave me and sped off into the streets. The city of Brasov has changed so much over the years that most of it was no longer recognizable. So much new construction and newer buildings were being put everywhere destroying much of the cities original Romanian design. To top things off, new highways replaced where homes used to be and restaurants where churches and gathering areas were. Only the main churches still stood and they're over hundreds of years old. I drove down through the busy streets where people were walking frequently. As I closed in on the main campus of the college i slowed down to a stop. I let the bike idle as I stared off into the campus. Flash backs of the deadly night began slowly trickling into my mind; Killing the woman I wanted to marry at one point was one of the hardest things to deal with since my transformation.

The rain suddenly began to fall so I decided to head back towards Sorina's old apartment. I sped off down the sloping street and made my way down towards the central part of town. I parked down the side ally and underneath a metal ladder system where I would climb into the apartment. It actually has been vacant since she left a year ago, and I had to break in, but it was better then paying for a hotel. I pushed up the window and made my way in. Everything was left like it was the last time I broke in; I closed and locked the window behind me and took off my wet leather coat. As I laid it onto the chair in the kitchen I walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and began taking chugs of it.

I looked at the clock on the wall then down at the calendar that was on the wall; I realized that today was June 12th, 2011... Today was Rena's wedding. The the invite wasn't really extended to me, I did over hear Alice say before I left that this was the perfect date for it. I really would have liked to have been there, but it was probably for the best. Even though Rena was marrying the love of her life, I still had gathered much of an attraction to her, and probably liked her more then I should have. I still respected her relationship and would have never done anything to harm that. The distance right now would be perfect so that I could simply get over what ever crush I had developed for her and hopefully get back to my plans and main goals I needed to achieve while here in Brasov.

Though I came back to Brasov, to make sure there was some kind of memorial to Sorina, I also came to find what was left of the Werewolves here. The real ones, the People of the Moon. Only thing is that it would not be as easy as most would think it might be, My people live a life of secrecy and do that well. Our gift to mask our scents is why we go unnoticed until the night of the full moon. Even then, we would have to be in sync with one another in order to find each other on that night. Most werewolves either hunt and eat on that night, or look for someone deemed worthy enough to be added into the secret coven of werewolves; If that coven existed was yet to be found out. I was just going by here say of the wolves. Word in the supernatural world began recently that the coven here are creating a team of powerful werewolves in order to retaliate against the Volturi for killing half of us off. If that is true, I needed to find them and tell them about the other threats that are among us... The Immortals.

Though Rena and her coven were pretty much in charge of finding the bastard in charge, I still had every intention of destroying him and every one of his minions. But how would I find the rest of the werewolves if they mask their scent. The only way would be to do something to catch their attention. The more I sat here on the kitchen floor and drank the drunker I became... More and more ideas came to mind, but these would all involve the humans to find out. I needed something to catch only their attention and no one else's. I sure couldn't run through the streets at night during the next full moon but what I could do was unmask my own scent so they could smell me out! Only problem is, if they weren't around, then they wouldn't smell me. They were smarter then to walk around in the public exposing their silver eyes all in a group like that. Especially on the day that the moon would be full the following night. Thats when the eyes are the most noticeable; I would have to find out where their meeting areas might be.

By the time I had the plan set, my entire bottle had been drank and was completely empty. I hadn't realized this until I set it down to attempt to stand and the hollow sounding bottle fell and rolled away from me. Smoking wasn't the only bad habit I had picked up; drinking was now an issue for me and this was only proof of that matter. As soon as I stood up, the entire room began to spin, nothing stood still and my brain felt like it was doing flips inside my skull. I couldn't feel my fingers and my feet felt like jello while standing; it was a miracle I could even stand up at this point. I was completely trashed and probably shouldn't go out in public like this so I attempted to lay down on the couch. Half way there, I felt to the floor, crashing into the side tables in the living room, and passed out.

8

The banging sound was what awoke me, but if it were a door or my head was what I was now trying to figure out. I pushed my self off the ground and analyzed the mess of vomit I had been laying in. The smell of it turned my stomach even more so I had to hurry and push myself away from it. The banging came again and I realized it was coming from outside but also inside my head. The noise was so loud it echoed to me causing pain like I never felt before. I slowly walked over to the window where the sun was brightly shining down into; outside, construction started on the neighboring building and workers were hard at the renovation. The bright light hurt me just as much as the sounds so I walked away and to the bathroom.

After I found the cleaning supplies, I cleaned the mess on the living room floor, I started the shower and got undressed. With my shirt off and standing there naked, I looked at the scars that were now all over my torso and legs. Some of them were Left over from the gold chains that held me down by the immortals in canada, and others were deep punctures from Sorina's deadly spear attack she had. The flashbacks of her shooting them from her long nails were suddenly replaying in my head. As a human she always had her nails long and always kept good care of them, it was only right she had such a crazy vampire gift. I touched some of those, and every time the pain only got worst. I missed her terribly.

As I bathed myself, I felt my body begin to fight the hangover and I felt the urge to puke again. Instead of fighting it, I let the vomit flow out of my mouth and onto the shower floor. I knew that after I threw up the rest of the alcohol, my body would feel ten times better. And I was right; As soon as I finished vomiting, my head had felt almost normal, and my stomach was completely normal. I reached over and grabbed the soap and began scrubbing my body. It had been almost three weeks since my last shower so this was much needed. The last bath I had was in italy after I had transformed into the werewolf during the full moon. Since that Night, I had been driving none stop in order to get back home.

After the shower, I got dressed into fresh clothes, grabbed my leather jacket, a pair of sun glasses and headed out the window to the ladder outside. I got to my lime green bike and revved the engine. This bike has been a god send and I was extremely grateful for the cullens. I was even more grateful that I was able to hide myself and the bike on a ship carrying cars overseas to the UK from New York City. Once in the UK, I began my travels and mentally preparing myself to face my kind. I had lots of time to repent silently as well as sort out some demons. The trip from Forks to New York City was long, but not long enough to sort everything out that needed to be. They weren't fixed up until that moment I reached the grave site. With everything behind me I could easily face my next challenge.

The sun was pretty much the only thing in the sky compared to yesterdays rain. The weather was excellent and people were wearing their favorite summer apparel. I made my way through the crowded streets towards a local flea market where I might be able to get information on the new coven. I knew that a lot of the Gypsy people here in Romania follow the stories in hopes to worship the might werewolves; as weird as that was and as much as I knew I should just stay away, it would be the closest thing I'd get to information. Though the Gypsy people were usually looked down upon, I knew they'd be there selling and someone there would be able to help me some how.

As I pulled into the area of town where the flea market was being held, I spotted the red tarp that covered my destination. There underneath was a man and a woman who wore a red scarf around her head and neck. I slowed my bike down and parked next to a fountain; As I walked down the busy streets everyone stared at me. I made sure to keep my glasses on for I didn't want to give myself away to them, for not every Gypsy is good with my kind. A lot of them fear us and think we are the devil, along with vampires. When I got a few feet closer I could smell that they were recently near some type of a bon fire. The charcoal scent was still strong and I could even smell the food they were cooking on it.

I walked up to their stand of trinkets and looked around at some of them; lots of jewelry and candles that looked to be home made. They also sold scarfs and different types of clothing that they made. As I looked around the rest of the stuff, a woman slowly walked up with a really nice scarf that seemed to be made of silk. She was not one of the Gypsy workers however she was in fact a gypsy. I looked down at the folded scarf that she held out to me and smiled. The patterns on it were stunningly detailed; It consisted of blacks, grays & white colors and the outer layer was trimmed in gold. She continued to gesture it to me as if she wanted me to open it. I smiled, nodded and did so; what the patterns made was something I almost didn't expect. The brilliant design of the White wolf in the black night almost took my breath away. The gray stars that blended in with the black matched the gray used in the eyes. Holding it up, I realized that the gold symbolized our weakness to gold but the mighty white wolf in the middle was living through it. I pulled the scarf down so I could ask the lady why she gave it to me, but she was gone. Just like that in a matter of seconds, she disappeared from site. I did a complete circle and looked for her, but I was truly now standing alone next to the the Gypsy stand.

"Um, excuse me, where did that woman go?" I asked the two behind the stand. They both looked at each other then back at me confused.

"You know, she was... a Gypsy just like yourselves... she handed me this scarf and then disappeared!" I explained but still the two were confused and unsure of what I spoke of.

"Well... ok then do you know the price of this scarf?" I asked, showing them the scarf. The woman suddenly shuddered, then gasped for air. Quickly she hid behind her husband and began to pack up their tables.

"Wait... why are you leaving?" I asked. "Is this not your scarf?"

"It is not one that we carry! Now GO! Go away!" the man said as he shoo'd me off with his hands. He turned his back to me then assisted his wife on packing.

"Wait don't go... I have some questions, regarding this scarf and the wolf... maybe the people of the moon... Do you know anything about it?" I asked as they hurried hopefully to receive an answer, but instead, the woman turned to me and slapped me across the face. My glasses fell down to the ground and she gasped as she now saw my silver eyes. She slowly backed up and her husband pulled her close to him.

"We meant no harm... please... leave us alone, and tell your people we want no part of your demons!" the man said as he drug his wife down the dark ally away from me. I couldn't believe what just happened and still in shock, I stood there.

Not only did a disappearing woman give me a scarf with a white werewolf on it, but the gypsy's refused to help me, but in a way helped me as well. They confirmed that there is in fact a new coven being created, and they're recruiting from the Romanian Gypsy's. What would they want from them as opposed to all other people here in Romania or around the world? With our powers and strengths we could easily over throw the volturi and live our lives like we wanted. I kneeled down and grabbed my glasses and replaced them on my face; I looked around to make sure no one else noticed what went down, but the rest of the flea market went along with its business. I Placed the scarf in the inside pocket of my jacket and walked back to where my bike was parked.

As I approached it I noticed a man standing by the ally way staring at me; not a gypsy man or anything but a normal everyday Romanian. He was wearing a white polo styled T-Shirt, light denim jeans and brown leather shoes. He was smoking a cigaret and looking straight at me. I slowed my walk, just to be cautious, and pressed forward toward him. I noticed that he stood more so inside of the ally then out, like he was also being cautious. His face was stern and his dark eyebrows were pulled down in to a v shape. I started to analyze him to see if maybe I knew him from the past, maybe I went to school with him at one point, but I couldn't put my finger on who he was. Finally I reached my bike and waited for him to speak.

"You want information on the people of the moon?" He said in a tone so low only I could hear.

"Whats it to you?" I asked in a stern voice.

"Well lets just say, I know where there'll be a large group of them soon." he said now with a smug look on his face.

"Where?" I replied.

"Lets talk in a more, private setting please. Follow me to my apartment." he said. I nodded and followed behind him.

We walked down the dark ally towards a set a stairs that went down under the street level. His apartment was in the lower level of the building so we walked down the steps and into the door. Now inside we walked down a long dark hallway where the one light there was blinking on and off. Finally at the end of the hallway we reached a door and he unlocked it with his key. Inside was the size of a small studio apartment, the kitchen and living room were combined and there was a small hall with two door frames in it; one leading to a very small bathroom which house a toilet and sink along with a stand in shower. The green tile was used throughout the entire bathroom and even matched the color of the toilet. The other door lead to a small room with a twin sized bed and dresser.

"Please, have a seat." he said as he walked to the fridge for a drink. "Would you like a drink? Im sorry for I only have scotch." he said as he began to pour the liquid into two glasses. He walked over to me and handed me the glass then sat down across from me at the dining room table.

"Well it's obvious that you are looking for the People of the Moon. Why is not my business but I do know you look serious about it..." he said as I nodded in agreement.

"Well, not many people know about them and frankly I shouldn't know as much as I do..."

"How DO you know so much?" I cut him off.

"Well... Because If it's true what they say, if they really are werewolves, worshipers of the lunar gods... I want to be one! I want in! They reject me every time I try but I know I will be one of their best soldiers."

"So, you've seen them? You've met them?" I asked

"Yes... every event there is in which they are present I'm there..." he responded.

"How did you find them?" I asked.

"I've searched long and hard to the point where I almost gave up, but it wasn't until one day I met one... face to face... Those silver eyes drew me in and I knew. I begged her to make me one and she disappeared. Ever since then I've constantly seen them. But they just don't show up whenever... They only show up in big crowds. For instance, the Gypsy carnival that is being held here tomorrow. Thats where they'll be checking out who they want to become the next soldier."

"How do you know its tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well, tomorrow night is the full moon. They need to pick the one they want, the one who they feel might be useful to them and hold them until the moon is fully out, then they create a new soldier on the night of the full moon."

"Because a person cant be created by a werewolf unless its the first night of a full moon... got ya" I said now putting the pieces together.

"So what time does this carnival start?"

"8 O'clock... In the morning. The magicians start around 8:30. They seem to be more interested in them then anyone else." he said.

"Magicians eh?" I repeated. This only meant they wanted skilled soldiers who also might develop special abilities. They must be learning from the Vampires.

"Yes... So... you think you have what it takes to be one of them? Is that why your looking for them?" he asked now with a smile on his face.

"No..." I answered and finally stood up. "Thank you for the information... What was your name again?"

"Christof..." he replied. I nodded and walked out the front door.

Now thanks to Christof, I had all the information I needed to successfully find the Coven and properly introduce myself to them. As I sped off on my bike I thought about the different ways everything can go down but truthfully who knows how they'll react to me tomorrow. All I know is that I'll be there and ready for them to show themselves. When I got back to the apartment, I went to grab another bottle from the cabinet, but chose this time not to drink. I needed full focus tomorrow and this drinking habit would interfere with that. After a long hot shower, I laid in the bed completely naked, smoked a cigaret and fell asleep.

8

The Bloody scene of me biting into Sorina's flesh was what awoke me from the nightmare. They didn't come every night, but almost every other. They were violent reminders of how I killed my only family member and how I will probably live a long lonely life. Every time I look back on that day, it's like I'm reliving it in that exact moment. Every single blow and every single second is replayed right there. If I could find Christian right now, I'd kill him where he stood. I hope Rena and her Husband find him and kill him before I do.

I stood up and walked over to the window; the almost full moon was brightly shining down onto my skin. I felt my skin and my body practically reach for it; the moon tingled against it, my bones even shifted a bit. Standing there in the light made me feel as if I was going to shift right there. If I knew any better, I think I might be able to shift through out the entire phase of the Full Moon. I never noticed it until now but maybe this is something that could have happened all along. Hopefully when I meet the others, I will learn more about myself and what I can do. Until I find them, that wouldn't happen. Tomorrow would be the day I'd find out so rest was needed. I turned around quickly and made my way to the cabinet where I found a bottle of Ambien; sleeping medication seemed to be the only thing that might work for me right now. I opened the bottle, poured out three and threw em down my throat. After chasing it with a swig of whiskey, I walked over to the couch and laid down; after about ten minutes, I faded into the night.

8

The streets of the city center were already filled with hundreds of people who were here to attend the festival. Fathers, Mothers and children alike walked and enjoyed the vendors and freshly cooked food on the sides of the streets. The bands played music while people moved themselves away from the streets; the crowds were coming in heavy now and the clearing of the streets only meant one thing. The parade was getting ready to start. I walked through the crowds and made my way towards the the center of the street. Here is where I would be able to see the entire parade as well as see if anyone stood out.

I looked down the street to where I saw a giant tent was set up; here is where the Gypsy's would come out of and begin the festivities. The parade would most likely contain lots of magic acts that would wow the spectators which meant if the coven were here they would chose from the most appealing of magicians. The rest of the people stood around in anticipation watching on and talking amongst themselves. Kids played together while their balloons flew off into the sky and their parents laughed and exchanged stories. What I looked for was the people who stood out, the ones who didn't belong or looked like they were not having fun. Today I saw no one like this; I switched my focus to look for people who were wearing sun glasses just like I was, however the sunny day caused for lots of people to do the same.

This wasn't turning out to be as easy as I hoped but I couldn't give up. I breathed in a huge whiff of air to see if I could catch a scent that was not human but I couldn't find anything. I analyzed the smells I took in; all of them. There were different varieties of them and all of them filtered through me; I could almost taste them in ways. Finally after about ten minutes, big shots of confetti shot into the air causing everyone to jump and cheer. Music started to play and loud drums sounded around us. From the tent, a woman came out, a Gypsy woman. Wearing a white, ruffled long sleeved shirt that stopped at her mid drift, and a long skirt, she seductively danced out into the street. Around her waste were bells that chimed as she belly danced to the sound of the drums.

Following her was a man who came out doing cartwheels mean while spitting fire in between each one. The few after him were all simple tricks, nothing special, some knife jugglers, some snake charmers but it wasn't until the man who carried out the seven large metal beams that I stopped to really pay attention. His body build was massive and his skin was a dark olive color. His shaved head had sweat dripping from it, but that might be from the heat in Brasov today. As he walked out, he placed the wagon down holding the 8 foot long beams of steel down and walked around to them. No normal person would be able to lift one of these alone but what this man did was beyond just lifting them. He took the giant piece of steel and folded it in half, then squeezed it tight to make it skinnier. Within minutes the crowd sent out "oohs" and "ahhs" of all sorts as he continued sculpting the metal into something. Finally with the last bend of his wrist, he finished the masterpiece of metal he was creating. With three of the eight beams, he created a replica the Brasov's most famous land marks; The Black Church. This is the exact thing that the coven would be looking for. The strength the man had was beyond anything I have ever seen, and as a supernatural, I've seen some crazy shit.

This was my chance, as I looked around at the spectators, I could see no one who stood out to me as possibly talking about making him a part of the coven, so I had to jump on the chance I had before It was too late. I pressed on past the woman who stood in front of me, and stepped out into the street. There, I removed my sun glasses, opened my eyes, and released my hold on my natural scent. Removing the mask that shielded me, protected me was what I needed to do in order to be seen by the coven. The human scent I carried disappeared and was replaced with my real scent. The smell of werewolf flooded around me and was even picked up by the wind. I looked around at the crowd and looked for something that might have triggered the response I wanted. As the wind flew around and blew into the crowd, some of the peoples expressions suddenly changed. In that moment, my mouth dropped at the sight. The very people I thought were the ones not to pay attention to, were the ones who suddenly stopped in their tracks and all looked at me at the same exact moment. The fathers, the mothers... the standard people just walking and smiling enjoying their cotton candy... Those were the members of the coven; they were the ones who would hold the fate of my life in their hands and they were the ones who were now walking towards me...


	14. Chapter 2: The Others

**Chapter: 2**

The Others

I followed behind the two tall men in front of me while the three others were behind. We walked down the dark ally towards the opposite end of town; where we were going was still unknown. The five members of the coven all approached me without saying much of anything; the female forced a pair of glasses on my while one of the taller men demanded that I mask my scent. Now that all of them revealed who they were, it became obvious that they too were not as normal as I thought. All, including the woman, were taller then most people and were built like wrestlers. In human form not as large as Seth or the other members of the Quilieute pack I met, but also not the average size of a human. Even comparing them to me, I was still a lot taller then all of them; even my muscle mass was larger.

As we exited the ally way, a black van and a black car waited for us. The car's windows were all limo tint black as well as the van; as we stepped to them, those in front of me opened the door to the van and gestured for me to get in, while the others went into the drivers seats or the other vehicle. Inside the van I was surprised to find the Gypsy man from the parade was sitting there, looking nervous and anxious. He looked at me suspiciously but once he caught a glimpse of my silver eyes, he quickly looked down. The members of the coven slammed the van door shut and we began to move. There were no windows so where we headed was unknown, what I did know was these people did not seem happy to see me. The only one who showed some type of kindness was the first female who put my glasses back on my face; it wasn't her actions by putting them on, that was actually quite rough and forceful, it was the kind warm hearted smile she gave as she finished. The man still looked down and wouldnt speak a word to me. I attempted to speak in english but he didnt seem to understand so I asked him in Romanian.

"Do you know where they're taking us?" I asked. he quickly looked up confused and then towards the small window that separated us from the driver and passenger.

"Shouldn't you know?" He asked back.

"I'm not one of them... not part of their coven" I answered but now the man looked even more lost. His hands were shaking and sweat beaded down his forehead.

"Do you know whats going to happen... why they chose you?" I asked still speaking in my native language.

"They have selected me to be like you... one of their Children of The Moon." he said straight up and confident. He knew what he was about to get into and seemed ok with it. Though confident in what was about to take place, the sweat and shaking hands only proves that he is still very nervous about it.

After about ten minutes, the bumpy ride came to a stop and I could hear voices coming out of the car in front of us. They were speaking in Romanian and I over heard someone say that a decision will be made when the Grand Court arrives. Who exactly made up the grand court I didn't know but I was soon to find out. The doors slid opened and the silouhettes of three people stood before us. They grabbed the Gypsy first, then went to grab my hand; however My hard tone and instructions for them to not touch me was made quite clear. I exited on my own and followed behind the two people walking with the Gypsy. The others were behind me keeping a close eye on my movements; one of which was the same Blonde haired woman from earlier. I felt her her silver eyes gaze back and forth from me and back to the main focus of the others.

I noticed that we were in a large church and something told me it was the Black Church. The long corridor we walked down lead to a wall of candles and nothing else. My suspicions told me that this hid a door some how; I was correct. As soon as we reached them, the tall man with dark brown hair blew out one of the candles and the wall began to split. Exposing a dark stone stair case, we descended down them and made our way underneath the church. As the last member behind me closed the door, wall mounted torch lights suddenly lit, exposing our new path. Walls of large cinder blocks and stone flooring made up our surroundings and we walked quickly and close. The gypsy man began to look extremely nervous now and the sweat became even more apparent then when we were in the Van. We passed by a long dark hallway and then stopped at what looked to be a small room which stood about 50 feet away from a set of large wooden french doors.

"Wait here while we prepare for tonight." The blonde said to the Gypsy who immediately entered the room and took a seat on the chair. She turned to face me and her pleasant smile soon faded into a scold.

"We will be back to get you once the Grand Court returns. We have some questions that need answers."

"As do I" I replied back to her.

"You come into our coven unannounced demanding we answer your questions?" she asked now in a challenging tone. Without using words to replied, I simply shrugged and nodded my head as if to say yes.

"It should be interesting to see what Octavian has to say about that." She said now as she began to walk by me.

"Octavian? I Guess that your leaders name? See I'm Getting answers already! What about you... Do You have a name?" I asked sarcastically. The blonde stopped in her tracks, turned around and smiled.

"Know your place... before we make you aware of it" She said now dangerously close to my face. A low growl escaped from my throat without my wanting to and now she was truly angry. Her liquid silver eyes glowed as she snarled at me & suddenly both of her fists were slammed into my chest; sending me flying into the wooden doors. Before I could even think of fighting back, three large men were now on me, while another pulled her away.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" She screamed as they pulled her down the hallway towards the doors we came in from.

The men pulled me to my feet and escorted me into the room where they closed the door and locked us in. The Gypsy man sat in shock as he attempted to process everything that just happened before his eyes; this world was new to him as well as to e but I at least knew what to expect. He on the other hand had no clue; his life was on the line here and the wrong step for him could have him killed. As we sat in silence I could tell he was praying to himself silently and looking out the small window on the strong features in his face were calm and relaxed but his arms were tense and gave his caution away.

"Is this what you want? To be a child of the moon?" I asked suddenly breaking the silence. He didn't face me to answer but didnt hesitate to respond.

"My people are aware of what happens when our people are recruited. I was raised knowing that this day might come for me, especially sicne my talent started at such a young age."

"How do your people know about my kind?" I asked.

"It is said that the Gypsy people of the past, my ancestors, were the ones who made the deal to offer our talents to them. Legend says that one night, during the full moon, a gypsy mother who had the ability to bend fire was greeted by a massive wolf, who was there to feed off her children. In order to protect them, she made a deal with the werewolf, and offered her son to him, ONLY when he came of age. She promised that he too would have power and would be of a great assistance to the wolf, and he agreed. 18 years later, the wolf came for her, and took the boy as promised, making him one of the moons children. Since then and as time passed, it was always a ritual that the werewolves would come and get their new member of the coven; that was until, the vampires came." he said now referring to the volturi attack that began before my transformation.

"After we heard about what happened, we all thought you were killed into extinction... it wasn't until two years ago, that they slowly started reappearing. Last year, they took their first gypsy..." he said trailing off. Now he was staring me in the eye, almost as if he wanted to ask me a question.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why dont you know all of this? You... your one of them right?"

"Yes... I am a werewolf, but I am not one of them... my creator... was not part of this coven, If he was I would have seen it during my transformation. You learn everything about your maker during it. I've also been a werewolf for about six years now, and Ive been on my own. I know just as much as you do now." I answered. He nodded his head and then turned back toward the window.

"My name is Giussepi... in case you wanted to know it." he said

"Boian" I informed him then we went back to being silent. He was in deep thought and the vein in his forehead was now pulsating.

"Does it hurt?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" I replied.

"The transformation?" he asked in a low whisper. I looked over to him and nodded my head.

"Every time..."

8

Several hours passed and going by my calculations, it was mid afternoon. The sounds outside of this room went from minimal to chatters of voices; the grand court must have returned which only meant I'd be seeing them soon. I looked over towards Giussepi who was now waking from a quick nap; we both shot looks at each other and braced ourselves for their arrival. The foot steps were getting louder as they approached and I could now smell them. There were only three sets this time which meant the others were already in their place. There were no voices and I now caught the familiar scent as they were now outside of the door. There she was, angry, tall and beautiful; her long blond hair was now brushed straight down and hung to her breast. Her silver eyes were sharp and staring straight at me with nothing but judgment written all throughout them.

"Come with us" she said. Giussepi stood up very quick and walked towards them where I waited for them to give me an impatient look. We walked out of the room and towards the giant wooden french doors.

The blond female stepped past me and opened them and we followed her in. Here was a very large meeting/dining hall where a long table was placed against the far right wall and a set of five chairs were right next to each other. Directly across from the door, stood five large chairs sitting side by side like a set of thrones. The room was large and in the middle of it had a fairly large square section that was about 5 feet lower then the rest of the ground. From above, a bright natural light shown down and filled the large space; in the ceiling was a sky light that exposed the twilight painted skies. I looked around and wondered to myself whether or not this was meant for something. The coven members who were behind us pushed our bodies into the room and separated us. The two men took Giussepi to a chair that faced the large deep space while the blonde pulled me towards the long table.

At the table sat the four other members I had encountered earlier; three males and one female. The female had her black hair cut short into shaggy "could care less" look. She seemed more content on fitting in with the guys rather then worry about her looks like the blond did. The three men all looked different in their own ways but similar in many others. One man with a shaggy hair cut wore his red curls proudly on his scalp and was one of the most pale members here. Another male had long hair similar to mine but he kept his in locks; he looked to stand out as well which made me wonder whether or not he was once a gypsy. The final male at the table was the taller blond from earlier who forced me to put my glasses back on. They all stared at me with a look of disgust; a look that said 'you dont belong' and they were right; I didnt.

"Have a seat, and dont try anything funny." the blond said as she sat me down in the large wooden chair.

"What has Octavian said about this one Evelyn?" the red head asked the blonde in an irish accent. Evelyn; finally a name to the face, answered him.

"He is interested in knowing more about him Sean." she answered without looking.

"He shouldnt be here Evelyn." the short haired female said while staring straight into my eyes.

"Well Claudia, thats for the Grand Court to decide, not us." the tall blond male said.

"Dorin is right" Sean said. Claudia rolled her eyes and turned back towards the five thrones.

The one in the middle was the largest of them all and the two on either side of it looked quite small in comparison. I looked over toward Giuessepi who now looked even more nervous then ever. The two men that escorted him there were still at his sides, hands behind their backs. They were both very serious and their silver eyes shimmered in the reflection of the torches that hung from the walls. As everyone mingled and whispered amongst themselves the sounds of a door opening caught my attention. I glanced up and watched the five men walk in and head towards the throne like chairs. The first two men made their way to the far two seats on the right, while the next two sat to the far left. All four of them wore the same gray cloaks which were made from a thin almost silk material. The last man to walk in made his way to the middle throne where he sat down and gazed over to us all; This was Octavian. He was almost as tall as me but not as widely built. His age was anywhere between 40 and 50, which is pretty old for someone who has to shift into a werewolf every full moon. His skin had no wrinkles to them but the wear and tare in his body was very apparent which is what made his age show. His eyes were the darkest of us all but still had a light glowing in them; almost an iridescent glow. I didn't know much about my people and how they work as we get older but I'm guessing due to his age, it is why he looks different.

"What have we here?" Octavian said staring straight at me. Evelyn forced me to stand up and shoved me toward the center pit. I stopped at the edge and looked over to him; he analyzed me up and down then waited for me to speak. "What is your name and what are you doing here?"

"Boian, Boian Lucescu. I've come here in search of... you. All of you"

"For us? But you are not one of our coven, who is your maker?" he asked in a stern voice. The memories of that night began to flash through my head. The pain from the massive black werewolf biting into my flesh was still very fresh in my head. I had to be careful telling Octavian about my maker; something about him made me uneasy.

"I dont know... they didnt stick around to teach me the ways of this lifestyle" I answered.

"But you know about how we work, our gifts, our legends..." he asked.

"Yes, that all came to me in a flash flood of memories that werent mine... I'm sure all of you got the same thing." I said now point out everyone.

"You didnt see... your attacker? You didnt get any 'flash flood' of visions of what your maker went through?" he asked now mocking me. His eyes tightened as he stared into mine. Something about him was very off; he was judging me too early.

"No... I didnt get any visions of their life. I also didnt get a good look, it was dark and he was large and dark... I was created by a monster who was eating a human..." I lied about not seeing my creator but as I explained that it was eating a human.

"Impossible... our coven do not eat human flesh, we made a pact with the gypsy people thousands of years ago to only eat animals. It is against our very strict laws to do so..." the man to Octavians left said.

"Andrei is right... we as a group do not do that... are you insinuating that one of us have broken our own laws?" Octavian asked.

"Not insinuating... more like straight up informing you." a low growl hissed across the room as my words became a reality.

"Look, my reasons for coming here were to let you know about the law breaking as well as to inform you of some threats you might want to worry about. Including the vampires."

"Ha! The vampires? They have been no worry or focus to us for years now! Why should we worry about them?" The man to Octavians right said now.

"Because they are more aware of us now... They are not the same vampires you are familiar with."

"Like Lucian just said, they have fallen back once we became a group effort. The volturi especially have left us alone ever since the disappearance of their white haired leader." Octavian said.

"Disappearance? ha... He didnt fall back... he died. I killed him when him and his goons attacked me one night when I was alone." the shock was very apparent in the room and the tension was thick enough to be cut with a knife.

"You... killed him?" Octavian asked now in shock as I nodded my head.

"Your that strong?" Evelyn asked now from behind me. I turned my head slightly and nodded. The tone went from arrogant to interested as she stood up out her chair.

"The volturi is only a slight portion of what you should worry about, even though I killed Caius, they are still out to kill us; but they arent the big picture. There is a vampire creating an army of lethal vampires called The Immortals. They are genetically mutated vampires who are stronger then ANYTHING you have ever encountered. They are being unleashed onto the world in part of a global domination... we have to..." I tried to finish my sentence but Octavian quickly put his hands up to shut me up.

"Stop right there... Boian is it? This is a matter in which we should not talk about in front of our guest."

"Well then when will be? We have to act fast, they might be coming here. They are on a mission to seek out anyone that might be stronger then them. We have to act fast in order to..." again he put his hand up.

"Do you feel that?" he asked now with his eyes closed. "The moon is rising" he said now looking up into the sky light. I felt my hands shaking and I suddenly felt dizzy; the moon was full tonight and just like every time, I felt the beast inside roaring to come out.

"As interesting as this story sounds, we must now move on with what we were all originally gathered here for... our guest of honor." he said now talking to Giussepi. "We will discuss this further tomorrow. Nandru & Vali bring forward the Gypsy" Octavian instructed the two who were standing behind Giuessepi.

The three walked down the steps into the pit; Nandru and Vali stopped right where the shadow ended choosing not to step into the direct moonlight. They held composure as well as the rest of the coven whereas I was sweating, fighting to hold in the beast. As Giussepi stepped into the night light he looked up and stared at the full moon as it emerged from behind the clouds. Octavian walked up to the edge where he still hid out of the moon light, and began to chant a prayer like poem. As he finished the first verse, the rest of the court stood up and began the same chant. Still shaking, I hadn't realized that the other werewolves were now standing in a line behind me.

"Boian... would you like to do the honers of creating your first werewolf?" Octavian as now as he slowly walked toward the stairs of the pit.

"No... I'm not one... of you..." I said backing up now, feeling weak to the moons silver light.

"Well... this is very true, however, you won't be leaving from here anytime soon... so you might as well get comfortable." Octavian said as he gestured for someone behind me to moved forward on me.

"STAY BACK!" I shouted as they moved in on me. releasing such anger caused me to cripple over in pain and fall to my knees.

"If you make him do this Octavian, you are making him an official member of this coven... he hasn't proved himself!" Evelyn said now with worry stained throughout her voice.

"This will prove whether or not he will be a good fit for us... We have no other choice but to make him a part of us until we know his true intentions correct?" he said.

"Yes but YOU are the one who should be converting the gypsy not him..." she demanded.

"And YOU are in NO POSITION to inform me of what I should and should NOT be doing... KNOW YOUR PLACE!" his voice traveled loudly in a tone similar to a roar. I heard her low growl before she walked out of the room. I tried to get up but suddenly I felt hands pulling at my leather jacket, taking it off me. I tried to fight back, but was too weak to succeed; once stripped of my coat, I was then kicked off the ledge and into the pit where Giuessepi stood shaking in his boots. As the moon light hit me, I felt my bones shift and turn, crackle and break as my body began to shift in front of him. The pain started in my hands where my finger nails ripped through my skin and became massive claws. The muscles in my arms ripped through my flesh where fresh bright fur was now growing. I looked up at Giussepi who's face was pale white and scared; I didnt want to be his maker, I didnt want him to see what I saw. He would know what I know and figure out I lied; he would know and see my maker just as vivid as I did. Unlike my transformation, he knows what to expect and he'll know to look for these things. Not only that, he would be seeing every thing I went through over the past year which is something no one should have to live through.

I didnt want to force that on anyone, but if it were between him and I, it would be him first. In order for me to save my own ass, as well as take the small chance to convince him to keep my secret from them as well, this was needed to be done. Suddenly the noise of talking came from up on the ledge; mid transformation I glanced up saw Dorin holding up the scarf that was given to me yesterday. As everything became silent, I reached my hand up for them but it was too late, they seen my scarf and now looked down to me and saw my final moments of transformation. With one final howl, I became the massive white werewolf that was on the scarf they held; the scarf that for some reason held a special meaning to them. The pain, trickled everywhere through my body and pulsated in my heart. I stood on all fours and howled into the full moon then looked at Octavian. His face was ghost white as well as were all the others; It was like they seen a ghost.

I looked into his eyes as he composed himself again and began the chant again; the look on his face gave him away, he knew something... something big. The rest of the coven began their chant as well and suddenly I found myself on my hind legs; it was almost as if I had no control over my body. I began to snarl at the though of being controlled but for some reason I couldnt let it go. I slowly walked towards Giussepi and began to growl; he took a step back but my fierce bark stopped him in his place. The rest of the coven suddenly began to undress as they chanted; preparing to transform as well. This was something I never imagined and I was now about to partake in it without any choice of my own. I looked back to Giussepi and I could now smell his blood pulsating through his veins. I picked him up using my massive paws and prepared to bite him.

"Boian... make it quick, please..." he said as a tear dripped down his cheek. A slight whimper let out from my throat. He felt my hesitance then and took a deep breath. I opened my mouth and sunk all my teeth into his shoulder, releasing my acidic like venom into his bloodstream. The screams echoed in my ears and sent a chill up and down my spine. The howls followed soon after as well as the sounds of bone breaking and flesh ripping; the rest of the coven had officially transformed into their massive werewolves and howled into the moon. I let go of Giussepi's body and watched as his body too transformed. For the first time ever, I had become someone's maker and in that same moment, I was now part of a coven... a coven that so far has yet to prove any good in my eyes. Something was crooked here, something starting with Octavian.


	15. Chapter 3: Beyond The Moon

**Chapter: 3**

Beyond The Moon

I woke up the next day naked in a huge pile of hay; in a barn that was not familiar to me. My head felt the heaviest it has ever felt, even worst then those long nights of drinking bottles of Ever-clear in one sitting. The metallic smell of blood was everywhere around me, but luckily it was animal blood; why couldn't I remember anything I did? Was it the fact that I did drink some of Giussepi's blood last night? Human blood and flesh is like heroin to a werewolf; hence a vampires dislike for us. Vampires live their lives off of human blood and barely want to share within their own species let alone with any other. I Slowly stood up and looked around my surroundings; there were several horse stalls which some were empty while others were not. The animals seemed extremely nervous around me and were beginning to make noise so I masked my scent to match theirs, and soon they relaxed.

I walked towards the are where the smell was the strongest; the central stall to be exact. The bloody scene gagged me and caught me off guard; instantly I began to throw up. As I finished, I wiped my mouth and examined the area even more. Like a flash flood, the memories of last nights events slammed into my brain causing my knees to buckle. Everything from me biting into Giuessepi to the others and my self running through the woods looking for our first meal. We ran throughout Romania and showed off our strengths; in a weird chain of events, I was left alone, or I left them behind and ended up here, where I feasted on the pregnant horse. What happened for me to leave them or them me is still unknown but I had to make my way back to Brasov and find out. The sounds of foot steps soon caught my attention as well as the cocking of a shot gun. The owner of this farm was on his way here, aware of my presence.

Quickly, I leaped up to the upper level of the massive barn where more hay bails were being held. I sneaked around quietly so that he wouldn't here me when he walked in. I looked around for an escape rout and saw my perfect chance; there was a small window on the far end that would be perfect for my escape, as long as he didn't see me. As the man examined the gruesome scene, I made my way towards the window, using the hay bails to mask the sound of my feet. He cursed and shouted for someone else to come in, obviously upset by the dead horse and her calf. I was only about ten feet away from the window, and I would have went unnoticed if it weren't for the unseen lantern that was left on the bail. As my foot pressed into the hay, the lantern rolled off and slammed into the wooden floor, causing a loud crashing noise. The man looked up and saw me, automatically shooting his shot gun. I made a quick run for it and leaped out the window.

As I landed and rolled to my feet, he followed from the front door of the barn and continued the chase. I was obviously faster then him, but that didn't stop him from shooting anyway. The bullets flew passed me and some crashed into the surrounding trees. I pressed on towards the sounds of a street where I shouldn't be headed due to the heavy amount of pedestrians but something was drawing me there. As I ran faster, the man was no where near me but I had to be sure to get away from him. The street was in plane site now and I could hear the cars even more closer then before; suddenly the loud screeches of tires and a black van was what I now saw. As it came to a stop, the side door flew open and there was Evelyn.

"GET IN! HURRY!" she said as she threw clothes at me. I leaped into the van and we sped off.

"What the fuck happened last night!" I shouted as I put some pants on.

"Your drank too much of the Gypsy's blood, you got out of hand and while running the woods, you left us. We didn't know where you went, only felt your presence near by." she said trying not to stare at me.

"Is Guissepi okay?" I asked her now as I buttoned up my shirt.

"He is fine, He'll be on lock down for the next few days. Only until the hysteria goes away, I'm sure you remember your moment of insanity" she explained. This was a good thing, for now I would get a chance to find out more information about the coven as well as try to convince Giuessepi not to say anything about my lies.

"We still have a lot to discuss with you" Evelyn said.

"Like?" I asked.

"This" she said holding up the scarf. I looked at it and back at her.

"It was a gift." I said.

"From who? Do you know what this scarf means? What story it tells?" she asked.

"Like I said, it was a gift... from a Gypsy woman in the market. I don't who she was, but she handed it to me then disappeared."

"The white werewolf in this scarf symbolizes the great warrior wolf who would rescue us all from a great danger. A threat to not only werewolf but human kind as well; when we made our deal with the Gypsy people, a woman, who claimed to be able to see the future foresaw this attack. For centuries, the werewolves spread the story down the line, explaining the need to always create more then one werewolf, or to travel in packs. The goal was to create this warrior." She explained.

"So... you think, I'm some type of hero?" I asked now shocked.

"I'm not saying I believe it, but four members of the court do, which over throws all of the other members of the coven."

"Four? Which one doesn't believe?" I asked. She didn't respond right away, instead she looked off in silence.

"Its Octavian isn't it..." I asked. Again she didn't answer, only confirming my accusation.

"Figures..."

"He doesn't believe a fight will come. He keeps pushing the idea that its nothing but a folk tale, and we agreed. That is, until you came along..." she said now looking me in the eyes.

"Do you believe?" I asked. She looked down at her hands then back at me briefly.

"I don't know yet..."

"Evelyn, Something IS coming. Something stronger then your normal vampire... They know about us and our weakness. This is what I tried to warn Octavian about yesterday..."

"How do they know?" she asked,

"I don't know, but I wouldn't be surprised if someone is feeding information to them... and I don't think its the Volturi. Will you help me present my story to Octavian?" She looked at me now, torn in what she wanted to do. Believe me and risk being reprimanded... or just ignore it all and go about her business. Before she could answer, we came to a stop and the driver exited the van; we had arrived back at the Black Church. It's towers and beautifully architected walls were made up from a mixture of dark gray, tan and light tan cinderblocks. The intricate details around the door alone were enough to steal your breath. The long clock tower house a clock which looked to be made of stained glass and held the churches main bells. What was originally made to out to be a church in many fantasy stories in which involved vampires, now houses a secret coven/society of Werewolves; the irony was grand.

As Evelyn got out of the van, she looked to be considering everything I said, but she would need more proof... They all would. Once we arrived down the stairs, we saw that Octavian was now waiting for us in the dining hall; Evelyn looked over to Dorin who also looked confused then pressed on into the room. The same dark glow in his eyes were there from the night before and I could tell he was looking straight at me. He was the only one who didn't join in on our run through the country last night, which struck me as odd; no one else seemed to care. As his chin rested on his hand, I noticed his nails for the first time. Long and pointed at the tips, they were very animalistic, something I'd never seen on any other werewolf here. He slightly sniffed the air as we entered for reasons unknown to us; the more and more I studied him, the more animal traits he retained in human form.

"Please, pull up a chair Boian. We have lots to discuss" he said. I grabbed a chair from the table and brought it over to the front of the pit. As Dorin and Evelyn went to do the same, Octavian stopped them.

"Please, feel free to join me up here... who knows, maybe one day you two will get the pleasure of being part of the Grand Court instead of a simple guard. You know, you two are the most likely to join this court then any of the others. You should be proud of that." he said to them as they awkwardly took a seat at the thrones beside him. As they believed his words, I looked at them as a way to suck up to them; planting seeds in their heads to always be on his side.

"Now Boian... Tell us about yourself. Tell us how you were reborn into this world of werewolves..." he said now crossing his hands.

"I was in the park by one of the main campuses here in Brasov... I had every intentions of proposing to my girlfriend by the night of the full moon. My intentions were not met however, for a scream caught my attention. Like a silly human, I tried to play hero and went to rescue the screaming woman... Instead I was greeted by a vicious beast who's eyes glowed in the night... It was dark and I couldn't see the details to him, but I knew he was a wolf of some sort. He redirected his attack from the woman, to me. He gashed my back and then bit me several times in my shoulders and arms. Instantly, the transformation started, he disappeared, and the only thing that drove me, was the sent of human blood; the blood of my girlfriend. I fed off her that night, and thats where I blacked out."

"Do you blame the fact that you drank the humans blood for your loss of memory of your attacker?" he cut me off. I looked at him, suspicion in my eyes and in his.

"Maybe... It could be possible. I trained her and ate her flesh... From the moment I found her, I went into hysterics. It could be possible that I did see flashes of who my maker was, however, the chain of events that took place there after were far more memory consuming and important." I said convincingly. All the time, I remember my maker and vividly remember how he looked in werewolf form. The black wolf sported a silver patch around his eye in the shape of a diamond. He was so "high" off the human blood and flesh that it blurred out the memories of his human face, instead what replayed in my head were all the victims he ate.

"What happened next?" he asked after a long pause of hesitation.

"Well... my hysteria lasted about a week. I had no one to help coast me through it, instead I went through it alone. I slept in the streets, I killed bums for their clothes, and had constant nightmares of killing people. Finally when that passed, I was ready to reconnect with my sister. I went to her house and found that she had enrolled into a study program that would take her as far as Canada to study medicine. She was the only one who believed me about my transformation, or at least she led me to believe she did. After I dropped her off at the air port, I returned to Brasov, only to be greeted by a group of very old vampires; we know them as the Volturi. They were on a expedition to kill all werewolves after one of their bosses had a rough encounter with one. That night, under the light of the full moon, I found my real strengths, and killed him. I was driven by rage at that point, so I burned his body and kept his head. I traveled to Italy and left his head on their front step as a way to say "back off" but instead, they were outraged and came for me. They learned my weakness, and got stronger and stronger. Soon I was on the run from them, for I feared my life. Thats when I learned to mask my scent and left for Canada to find my sister. There is where I found the Immortals..."

"The ... Immortals?" Dorin asked.

"Yes. Their creator, Christian, named them that. He found it ironic that even though a vampire lives forever, they aren't truly immortal. However he feels his creations are strong enough to continue living without ever dying. He was wrong, they were flawed. He naturally created monsters with defects because he didn't have the right venom to create them..." I went on to explain about my deal with Rena's coven and explained the chain of events, including the death of my sister. Octavian left his face expressionless and listened carefully to my long story. He seemed to take in a lot about the immortals but didn't seem to understand how Vampires still have DNA and tissue...

"These new batch of immortals are already out there destroying what ever supernatural that might stop their chance of global domination... we might be next." I said but Octavian laughed.

"Im guessing you think this is the war that you play the big hero? The white knight who comes to save the day? HA! this is pathetic without a doubt... the fact that you would humor me with such nonsense is crazy to me Boian. Let these ... Immortals come... Let them, we'll be ready for it." he said now sitting at the edge of his seat.

"I don't think you will be..." I said to him now as he gave me an evil grin.

"Well, what do you think my soon to be Court Guards? What is your take on these... "Immortals"?" he asked. Evelyn didn't answer but Dorin did.

"I think I agree with what you already know... Theres only one way to see if it is true, we have to wait for Giuessepi so that he can relay the visions he saw..." he explained the best he could.

"Yes... Giuessepi. He of course will have ALL the answers; Good and Bad." He said now looking into my eyes. "Now Boian, that your fairy tales of a massive threat is done... I think I will make my way to the town, for some food for us, I plan on having a wonderful dinner tonight." he said now as he stood up and walked out of the room. Dorin and Evelyn got up from out of the thrones and walked over to me; both with cautious looks on their face.

"You believe me don't you?" I asked as they looked at me.

"We don't know what to believe, but we cant say you are a liar just yet." Dorin said as he patted my shoulder. Maybe I was on my own in this war; the sole werewolf in a fight to save the human race. I looked back at Evelyn who waited for him to walk out of the room completely before answering.

"Boian, would you come with me please?" she asked in a soft tone. I agreed and followed as we exited the dining hall and made our way upstairs to the church.

The smell of the candles was strong, and the church bells were ringing loudly above us. As opposed to walking down the sides, she took us straight to the center where the alter was. Before moving any further, I noticed that she dipped her hands in the holy water and made a water cross on her chest; she was a religious woman. The alter was magnificent and the bright red rug only made it stand out even more. The gray and light tan stone work was executed in the common way a church would be built except much larger then usual. The beams that held the ceiling had to have been a hundred feet tall and met in soft arches. She turned around and looked at me admiring the detail and smiled.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she said as she took looked around. I nodded my head and we pressed on towards the exit.

As we approached the front door of the church she reached in her pocket and pulled out two pairs of sun glasses. I nodded as if to say thank you and looked up towards the balcony of the church; there hung beautifully designed rugs with red and orange patterns, all of them caught my attention. These rugs hung through the entire church as the balcony wrapped around the perimeter. All the details of the interior were some how catching my eye like none other before this. By the time I pulled myself together, Evelyn had already exited and begun to cross the street where the black car was parked; I put my glasses on and followed her. The sky was filled with dark clouds which looked ready to unleash a fierce amount of rain on us at any second. I quickly got in the car and fastened my seat belt.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we pulled out of the parking spot.

"I want to show you something" she replied.

We drove for miles in silence with out any of us trying to engage conversation. Both of our minds were else where as our bodies traveled down the long highway in this vehicle. I was thinking hard about how I would be forced to face the Immortals alone... Even though these people show no care to me or what I am trying to offer, Something deep inside wanted to me to protect them from the danger that was on its way here to Romania. I would try my hardest to make sure to take down however many I can but knowing they know my weakness only meant that my chances were even more slim than before. I couldn't give up on this unknowing coven and I couldn't give up on Rena. This whole thing was not only to save man kind, but at the end of it all it was to take down her father; the mastermind behind it all. After about two hours, we pulled up to a rest stop on the side of the road where she parked her car and looked at me.

"Get out" she said as she too exited the vehicle. As we closed the doors behind us we walked in the general direction of the hill that was next to the road; She was on the move so I had to work hard to catch up. As soon as we made it to the top of the hill, I gasped at what I saw now. Hundreds of trailers lined up at the bottom of the steep drop; a whole civilization of Gypsy people, living to themselves, minding their own business.

"What is this Evelyn?" I asked as I gazed down.

"... home ..." she answered quietly as she sat down on the green grass.

"you ... live, here?" I asked her curiously.

"Used to..." she said now pointing to one of the nearer trailers to the perimeters edge. "The white one, with the garden... that one was mine." she added.

"Some one still lives there?" I asked.

"My husband..."

"Your married?" I asked in a shocking tone.

"Yes... Before I became a werewolf, I was a European Gypsy, or 'Traveler' as they like to refer us as. We lived an exclusive life and were very secretive of everything we did. As a young teen, they begin to prepare us for marriage in which we do not work; we simply stay home and cook and clean. I met my husband at my cousins wedding, where we instantly fell in love. He was your every day macho man of a gypsy; believed all woman should serve men... I disagreed of course however I was in no position to express my opinions. We married a year later and moved here, to this trailer park, where I took care of the house. The days consisted of me waking up, cooking him breakfast, cleaning the house making it spotless by the time he came home, where he would be greeted by a fresh cooked meal of course. I'm quite the cook by the way, don't let my stunning beauty fool you. Well... he said I was an amazing cook... I've never cooked for anyone else... On my spare time, I tended to the garden; it was a hobby per say. I learned how to grow tomatoes, carrots, herbs, potatoes you name it. I started to incorporate these fresh vegetables into the meals, which he absolutely loved.

Him and I got along quite well even when we disagreed. We'd only fight for about twenty minutes and end up laughing it off. Often times, he would come home on his lunch, saying he was checking on me to see if I was doing what needed to be done, but in actuality, he was there because he missed me. We were truly happy. One night, while my husband was out at the pub with some of his mates, I heard a noise outside. I went to see if it were an animal eating my vegetables and there he was... the massive werewolf who attacked me. I remember trying to make a run for it but he was too fast... As I reached the inside of the trailer, the giant claws dug into my back; The last thing I remember seeing was the blood splatter against the wall of the trailer... The chain of events that happened after that were a blur, but Octavian soon filled me in." she said now looking down at her hands. We were now sitting at the top of the steep hill looking down at the trailers.

"What happened next?" I asked.

"Well, in the midst of my transformation, Another massive werewolf came, It was Octavian. He fought and killed the one responsible for my attack; he was on a mission to stop those who were killing humans. I remember seeing him fight him off up until my transformation was complete; at that point the hysteria kicked in, and I made a run for it. The next day, I woke up in a a field with a massacre of dead deer around me. He was there with a robe waiting for me. He explained everything to me, and explained he would help me out with everything I needed help with to get adjusted to the new lifestyle." She said as a tear fell down her face.

"What happened to your husband?" I asked.

"Octavian explained that my life was no longer that of being married to him; It was now with the Coven. I was to change my identity and move on with my life, I did just that. I moved to Brasov, died my hair blonde and moved on from that life. My husband believed I was murdered, and till this day still harasses the police about my investigation, but being that the gypsy lifestyle is frowned upon... they stopped looking..." Just then, a man came out of the trailer she pointed at; it was her husband. He walked out side with a pitcher in his hand and went over to the garden. As he poured the water on the fresh vegetables, Evelyn gasped.

"He still takes care of the garden..." she said almost sobbing. I pulled her in and gave her a tight embrace. Everything she had been through was just laid out for me; she entrusted me with this but why?

"I'm sorry..." she said now wiping the tears from her face. "You probably think I'm weak for this now"

"Not at all... if anything, I believe you to be a lot stronger then what you lead on to believe." I said now cracking a smile towards her.

"Can I ask you something?" I added.

"Sure... anything" she replied.

"Why are you showing me all of this? Why open up to me, if you don't believe me?" she stared at me for a few minutes before answering. The look on her face was calmer now and she looked almost happier that she opened up to me.

"Well, you've opened up a lot over the past 48 hours. You told us a lot of things that you didn't need to... You deserved the same type of... gesture... that you have given us." she said now smiling at me. The silver in her eyes sparkled just then and for a moment, I almost felt something for her.

"So your saying you believe me? My story?"

"Do you believe mine?" she asked back.

"You give me no reason not to..."

"Same applies to you. I don't take warnings of a vampire attack as a joke. Octavian might not believe you, but I'm not ruling anything out yet" she said back to me.

"But since he's the 'leader' don't you HAVE to follow what he says and believes?" I asked.

"I have to follow what he ask's me to do but his beliefs are HIS not mine."

"Well its reassuring to know that I'm not alone in this... I was beginning to get worried."

"I'm pretty sure Dorin is on your side as well, it's the others who need convincing. I over heard Claudia tell Sean that she worried we were not strong enough to beat these new breed of vampires... As long as they attack within the few nights of the Full Moon, then our strengths should match theirs." She added.

"Thing is Evelyn... this whole thing is bigger then that. It goes beyond the moons power... I've seen what they can do one on one; I've seen what the defective ones can do in groups... If they are perfected and in a group... we're going to need more then just you, Claudia, Sean, Dorin and myself. The entire coven, including the Grand Court, will need to help..." I said now looking into her eyes.

"Then we rally up the believers and we support you in convincing them... You have given no reason for them to not believe you." Looking into her eyes knowing that I am keeping something from them bothered me suddenly; but I couldn't let them know who my maker was until I knew for sure they ALL were on my side. MY maker was still alive and being here in Romania, I can feel his presence, and he feels mine... He is around me all the time, but with being on such tight restrictions, theres no way I'd be able to find him.

"When do you plan on doing this?" I asked. She looked back towards the man watering the garden down at the trailers, then looked back at me.

"Tonight at the dinner, we will present the rest of your story to the entire court, not just Octavian, and we will hopefully end with them on our side. If not... god rest their souls" She said now looking straight at me. She was right... if they didn't believe me soon, time would run out... and we were going to lose this war.


	16. Chapter 4: The Grand Court

**Chapter: 4**

The Grand Court

The rain clouds finally unleashed its fury of water onto the car as we drove back towards Brasov. The pounding of the rain drops against the metal roof of this black BMW was pretty much all we listened to for the first hour before Evelyn began to ask more questions about the Immortals and my encounter with them. I explained how they fought more like wild rabid beasts rather then skilled vampires and how they were trained to seek blood. I went into lots of detail of how Christian ran his facility on the sole purpose of creating these monsters; no one mattered to them. No humans, no werewolves, no Volturi. His only goal was to use this army of vampires to over take the human race, farm them, and run the world full of vampires. Evelyn listened to everything I said but It wasn't until she brought up the topic of Sorina, that I quickly changed the subject.

Talking about her only made the situation more real to me; living everyday knowing that I was forced to kill my own sister. It was bad enough having to relive it through the nightmares I have every night let alone try to speak it out loud. Evelyn understood the silence and went along with the new subject. We discussed Dorin and how he might be more easily persuaded then others. Nandru and Vali were brothers and would most likely just go along with what the other person decides, so we'd have to figure out which one of the two were the easiest to persuade. The rest of this large coven of werewolves were important but it still wasn't what we needed; The Grand Court's five leaders are what we'll need. Each one of them have a different take on decision making and no one member thinks the same. Typically they tend to agree with Octavian however when it comes to the welfare of the coven and their own futures they might rethink the cause.

As we drove now in an awkward silence, I looked over to her and started to see her in a different light. I was staring more so at her facial features then anything else but did glance at the little things also. Never really looking at her before, now I noticed that she was actually pretty. The long blond hair sat well with her silver colored eyes and her skin tone was a cream or even a light tan. I looked towards her hands and saw that she did not wear her wedding ring but had others in place of it. Her lips were full and plumper then most I've seen; I thoroughly appreciated that she wore no lip gloss, instead covered them is regular chap stick. The cherry kind actually. I could smell it every time she put it on, which was usually right before she came to see me. The smell of her hair had a light orchid fragrance to it, mixed with the smell of soft powder. Cause of a shampoo that I've never heard of before maybe. She had her hair in a pony tail but as the Air Conditioning blew throughout the car, I caught several whiffs of her scent. Now as I continued to look at her she glanced over and smiled.

"What? What are you staring at?" she asked.

"Nothing... I got lost in thought I guess..." I said. She looked at me twice confused then back at the road.

"Anything in particular?" she asked with a half smile painted on her face.

"Just you, and your involvement with The Grand Court" I answered quickly covering up my real thoughts. Her scowl almost showed her as disappointed but she kept driving.

"What about it?"

"So, Octavian plans on making you and Dorin a part of the Grand Court? How does that work?" I asked as we brought up the topic.

"Well, Octavian plans on sending Lucian and Drakoir off to different countries where they can start new covens. With growth showing in surrounding countries, we would have allies which might come in handy if there is ever a take over by the Volturi again." She explained.

"He plans on taking the werewolf world... global?" I asked.

"He feels as if the vampire world is so vast and because of them we have hardly no ground to live on. We were hunted down to near extinction; he... we don't want that to happen again."

"Is being part of the Grand Court something you want?"

"The opportunity to have a voice in decision making would be a gift right now. As one of the only two woman in the coven I feel like things become a monopoly almost. Eleven men against two women; If I'm up there maybe they'll listen to the great ideas and plans I have for the future of our kind."

"It amazes me that for someone who entered this life style in such a dramatic way, you accept it and want more people to live it. You really feel that growth of this curse is the right direction to take?" My question looked to spark an anger in her that I hadn't seen present since we first met. Before she answered my question she took a moment to breath then analyze what I had asked her.

"Boian... you don't feel the need, the great urge to over throw those who have betrayed us and almost killed us before?" she asked

"No... am I supposed to?" As I answered she looked over to me with her eyebrows creased in suspicion.

"It is a common trait during transformation. Everyone in our coven feels the need, the fire, the hunger for revenge against those who wanted us dead. You don't feel that?" I thought about her question but for some reason I never felt the need to fight vampires unless they attacked me. When it came down to Caius and his pack of goons, I never knew Vampires existed until then. It was when I escaped that attack that it suddenly hit me; the knowledge of vampires. I stalked Caius, I used his own tricks against him, and destroyed him when they least expected it.

"Only once... but now my only goal is to help those who've helped me, without anyone losing their lives in the process."

"Why do you think Octavian doesn't believe you? His judgment seems almost like a grudge, like he's already trying to remove you from the equation" she said now acknowledging that he does in fact not like me.

"I don't now really, You would know more then me. You know him and the others better then I do." I said as she agreed by nodding her head. "Tell me about them... the grand court." I asked.

"Well, The Grand Court was formed by Octavian; he and Lucian were the last of our kind after the massacre."

"What happened?" I asked.

"It came out of no where really ... a whirlwind of vampires seeking to destroy and leave nothing behind. Originally part of a group of local werewolves, Lucian and Octavian never thought something like that would happen, however, after a brief run in that almost killed Caius, he then vowed to exterminate all werewolves from existence. On the night of a full moon, they were running back to their homes where they planned on hiding out from the full moon, however They came across Caius and two members of the Volturi Guard. They were killing another vampire for breaking some type of law and As they realized what was going on, it was too late, the guards attacked. Octavian and Lucian fought hard as Caius watched on, but they were beginning to lose; if it wasn't for the full moon they might have died at the hands of the Volturi. Once transformed, they quickly killed the two guards then moved on to Caius; he fought hard and was doing pretty well but soon, the others came and helped on the attack. Caius too had back up and as soon as they appeared, he made a run for it. They never thought he'd come back; and with numbers like none other.

He came prepared and knew to attack during the day and no where near the night of a full moon... they were at their weakest. The massacre only lasted about 30 minutes, before the numbers were far from even. The vampires fought like wild beasts, uncontrollable, strong and unpredictable... New borns. Octavian and Lucian fought as best as they could, and did what they could with what little resources they had but it still wasn't enough. They survived still and made it out some how; They barely escaped. They were lucky but, still till this day, we are not sure of how exactly they survived. Octavian calls it pure luck, however Lucian doesn't remember it like that ... frankly Lucian barely made it out alive; he was unconscious for a few days after. When he finally came to, Octavian informed him of what happened, he said shortly after he was knocked unconscious, Octavian saw an opportunity to escape, so he did. From there Lucian vowed to forever be in his debt and thats when they decided to create the coven.

The next member that joined was Drakoir; He was a boxer, a heavy weight champ who was to never fight again for killing a man by accident. His career was over, Octavian and Lucian gave him an offer he couldn't refuse, and soon joined the coven. Drakoir is a very ill tempered man and has a very short fuse. He is haunted with dreams of what his life once was but overall is happy with the life style he is part of now. He is in charge of watching over the Gypsy's in the immediate Brasov area, since he's more familiar with it. He rarely goes out with the rest of the coven to recruit the Gypsies with special gifts, instead on the nights of the Full moon, he scouts and finds them. He comes home then and delegates down to us on where to find them. Drakoir is over all a great leader, hence why Octavian trusts him with running a coven of his own.

Andrei was found by Lucian while in Rome. Andrei was a CEO of a large company that was falling bankrupt. After years of large success and making lots of money, his world was crashing beneath him and he tried to commit suicide. As he was standing on the bridge, ready to dive straight into traffic, Lucian stepped in and told him he had an opportunity for him ... an opportunity to be on top again, to lead. Intrigued by this, Andrei agreed to step down from the bridges ledge and joined Lucian to a long walk in the city. He informed him of everything that his new found job would entitle and told him that his long history of being a boss would come in handy when there were more then just five to the court. Octavian knew he wanted no more then five in his court for he knew that too many more then that would cause conflict. Andrei agreed to join the coven and has been a huge asset in maintaining peace amongst us in the coven.

Ion is the newest member of the Grand Court and for the longest time, Octavian didn't trust he was good enough. But it was one frightful night where Ion risked his own life to save Lucian from being killed by three vampires that proved to Octavian he was an asset to the Court. Ion has special abilities that are amazing beyond belief; even till this day i become mesmerized by his talents and ability to blend like a chameleon with his surroundings. He's the only one in our coven to have a gift other then the normal ones we bare. He is truly an amazing hunter and an asset to our team. The five of them agreed that they wouldn't eat humans nor foolishly create one without consent of the other members." she said.

"So once all five of the Grand Court was assembled, is that when they began recruiting?" I asked.

"Yes ... They traveled for months looking for those who they thought might be good for the coven. Dorin was their first choice; he was perfect for them and he agreed to join. Shortly after is when they stumbled across the beast attacking me."

"I know you said that Octavian found and saved you from the werewolf who was trying to kill you ... but if him and the others were the only Werewolves around, who created the attacker?" I asked. She smiled as if she knew I was going to ask this.

"This is a question I've asked and never got a straight answer to..." She said.

"Well didn't you gain your makers memories?" I asked.

"See theres a reason I am so into you and your story... I too, don't remember having visions of my makers prior life. The only thing I recall is how he looked in werewolf form... in every detail." she said now looking over to me. "Thats something, you don't remember some how..." I didn't say anything to her, instead i nodded and looked back out the window.

"How much longer do you think Giuessepi will be psychotic for? Is it different for everyone?" I asked trying to think back to my stage of hysteria. Everything seemed a blur until I woke up feeling normal out of nowhere, in the middle of an unknown country to me.

"He will be back to normal again after the end of the visual full moon. Three days to be exact. Once the moon is no longer visibly full, his transformations at night will stop, and he will regain sanity. Since he can transform without control for three nights in a row, we must keep him confined in cell surrounded by gold so he does not escape and create random wild werewolves." She explained.

"Three days?" I asked.

"Three days" she confirmed.

"Is it possible... that we too, can transform on the three nights of the full moon?" I asked without realizing how little i knew of my own kind. Why was my maker so secretive with the information he bestowed down upon me?

"You truly know nothing of your kind do you?" she asked with a smile on her face. Without vocally answering, I nodded and she continued.

"Yes ... though we aren't as strong as we are when the moon is 100% full on its first night, however we are still stronger then any shifter and any vampire. Unlike the night of the full moon, we have the ability to shift at will because we have control of the beast. Have you ever had control?" She asked. I hesitated when I thought of the answer, took a deep breath and explained.

"Only once... Once I killed my sister... It was like I was trapped inside a dark room with a tv in it that was playing back the entire fight... I couldn't control the beast, Only see what he did... once I saw the life... or what ever was left of her life slip away... I felt the rage inside of me rip through the black walls of the internal prison I was in... And then I took over... but it was too late... and by the time I was aware, I understood that it was for the best. I sat in the body of the wolf and just sobbed... I laid there and sobbed..." She looked at me out the corner of her eye, she seemed almost as hurt as I was while she listened. Before she replied she cleared her throat and shook her head.

"You felt like you were in a prison cell because the beast had control, you need to be the one with that control. Tonight, I will teach you how to do this... That is, if you don't mind me doing that." She asked now looking at me again. Again I found myself getting lost in her eyes; lost in the soft flow of her angelic voice. I didn't want to feel what I was beginning to feel for her, but who am I to say no to what the heart wants. I smiled slightly and bared my teeth before answering; i saw the flush of red run through her face as she turned back towards the road.

"I would love that..."

8

The sun was setting behind the thick rain clouds that showered down its water upon us. The street lights began to turn on as we made a quick run for the front doors of the church; the rain was soon ending and the clouds were set to clear, revealing the full moon. Once inside, our conversations stopped. It was almost like the two of us both had a mutual understanding to keep our business just that; our business. The sounds of rain pounding the frame of this empty church sounded clearly around us a we made our way to the entrance of our secret underground compound. Once downstairs, the sounds of chatter and commotion came from the dining hall; everyone was inside preparing for dinner which smelled amazing already.

Once in the dining hall, Vali and Nandru were talking loudly to Claudia and Dorin about a possible plan of running with real wolves in the Carpathian Mountains tonight. This seemed interesting and almost sounded like fun, but once they saw me, their conversations stopped. Dorin was the only one to address me, but even his simple head nod was enough to make me feel unwelcome. We pressed on towards an empty spot at the table and sat down. Here, Cezar and Sean sat and joked with each other taking low blows and laughing. Cezar had his long dread locks pulled back and tied by one of his lose dreads; he was wearing a white t-shirt and black pants, exposing his tattooed arms. Sean looked up from the conversation and smiled at Evelyn; his bright smile seemed very welcoming and warm. His bright red hair was combed back and organized better then the first time I saw him; he also wore a white T-shirt but had a black hooded jacket over it.

"Where have you been?" Sean asked in his deep irish accent.

"Yeah, We were wondering where you two ran off too" Cezar asked

"We went to spy on the Gypsy people who live outside of Brasov... We found nothing special there." I answered when I noticed Evelyn struggling for an answer. So far she seemed to be sticking to her word about being on my side, so I would need to make sure to have her back as well.

As we sat down at the table, the three of them conversed back and forth between each other pretty much ignoring my existence. However it didn't phase me; as they continued, I scanned the room and looked for the members of the Grand Court. Looking through the crowd and listening, I felt a strange feel like someone was staring at me; I don't know why I didn't know right away who it was. I slowly turned my head towards the thrones and there he was ... Octavian. Wearing the same cloak her wore the day before, he stared at my with his empty eyes. The dull color in his eyes almost made me turn away; they were almost see through. The way the silver in his eyes only surrounded his pupil and the rest of it was almost reflective, if not then black, it sent chills up and down my spine.

As he continued to stare deep within my soul, Lucian entered the room followed by Andrei and Ion who carried in the large table full of food. The smells radiating from that table were enough to make even my mouth water; everyone cheered and held up their glasses of freshly brewed beer. I watched them as they placed the large table down directly in the middle of the room without a struggle. The table alone had to weigh almost two hundred pounds let alone with all that food on top of it. Directly in the middle of the table sat three very large fire roasted Pigs as well as some kind of gravy and large baskets of rolls. Other dishes on the table were Romanian specialties such as Sarmale which is a stuffed cabbage roll, another dish made up of corn meal as well as a huge variety of salads. Other meats such as beef and lamb were presented on skewers and were specially placed standing up right throughout the table. Needless to say, the meal was impressive.

As everything was served in buffet style, I waited to go last to get food. With everyone making me feel more unwelcome as the days passed, I decided not to make matters worst. Evelyn went up and gathered food with Sean and Cezar so I sat and watched everyone else. At first glance of the three pigs I thought of how unnecessary it was for that much pork, but sitting there and seeing how these savages tore the corpse's apart for meat proved me wrong. I was so fascinated by how quickly the meat disappeared right off the bone that I almost didn't realize a plate of food being placed down in front of me. This close the smells were even more wonderful then before making my mouth moist instantly. I looked and saw her standing there with a smile on her face; Evelyn's eyes sparkled with delight and she sat down across from me.

"I figured I'd get you a plate before it was all gone. Plus I had a feeling you weren't going to get up at all" She said as she poured the red liquid from the pitcher she held into a cup and slid it over to me.

"You didn't have to... I would have gotten up" I lied.

"Liar... your uncomfortable and it's written all over your face. You have ta loosen up there" Sean said with a mouth full of bread. IT was hard enough to understand his irish accent let alone with food in his mouth. It caught me a bit off guard to hear him talk to me in such an accepting tone. I didn't peg Sean as one of the people who might actually be on my side.

"Yes, you cant expect people to warm up to you if your being cold and distant all the time! We don't bite... unless you like that sort of thing..." Cezar said now winking at me and laughing.

"Don't get us wrong, there are some people here who would rather not have you here and do not trust you, but they'll get over it soon." Dorin added as he came and sat with us. At first I thought he was the only other one who sort of trusted me so it felt good that he chose to sit here too. I smiled and looked in the direction he looked in when he spoke. There at the other end of the table sat Claudia, Vali and Nandru; all three of them were watching me but soon rolled their eyes and continued eating. I looked back at Evelyn who was pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"Thank you" I said nodding to her. She held up her cup in a cheering motion and then picked up her fork and knife and began to eat. She was probably the only person here, other than myself, who ate with utensils. I picked up my knife and fork and cut a piece of pork; Before i could put it in my mouth, I remembered that Octavian was the one who had fetched all this food. Something in him I didn't trust so as a precaution, and when no one was looking, I smelled the meat; taking in all the different ingredients it was cooked with. I had to make sure he wasn't poisoning the coven with something to make them believe in him.

"Something the matter Boian?" Octavian's loud voice carried out throughout the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and now looked over to me; I felt the blood rush to my face from the embarrassment and quickly looked up to him.

"No... not at all sir" I said as I cleared my throat.

"Then why sniff out my food as if I were poisoning you and my coven? Is that what you think of us? The children of the Moon?" he asked with a smirk on his face. The sounds of disgust echoed around me as they all waited for me to answer. I slowly picked up my fork and put the meat in my mouth and began to chew, Waiting until I finished chewing and swallowing to answer.

"No... sir... I simply wanted to take in all the amazing seasonings you marinated the pork in... Is that rosemary I catch a hint of?" I asked in a mocking tone in order to steer the attention off me and back on to him.

"Why yes... It is... freshly grown in Evelyn's Garden she has in the back court yard of the church. I'm sure you heard all about her Green Thumb ... the salad you all feast on as well is made up of those very vegetables that she has grown. Lets all thank Evelyn for contributing to the meal tonight" he said now clapping his hands. Everyone chimed in as well and clapped for her. I looked back at her and saw the look of shock on her face. How did he know she told me about the garden and her love for it? As everyone continued to thank and compliment evelyn, Octavian returned to his silent stare and we went back to eating.

"What was that about?" Cezar asked in a whisper.

"It seems Octavian is also one of those people with a lack of trust for our new guest" Dorin said as he stuffed his mouth with a slice of tomato.

"Then why invite me to stay?" I said before Evelyn kicked me under the table.

"Lets move on from the subject please..." She said now scolding me. I smiled sarcastically at her and bit into a piece of cucumber.

"He's right Evelyn ... these vegetables are amazing." I added now making everyone laugh. She tried hard not to but soon cracked a smile and laughed with us. From there on, we began to enjoy each other's company, cracking jokes exchanging stories and answering questions about one another. Evelyn explained that she would be teaching me how to communicate with the beast side of me tonight; some of the guys even offered to help but she declined saying I needed more to focus on the task at hand. It was a good moment because for once, I began to feel welcomed amongst this well established coven. However, even Though we were having a good time again, out the corner of my eye, Octavian sat and watched; staring straight at me.

8

Evelyn and I waited for the rain to fully stop to head out to the woods where a large field sat untouched by the trees. The moons bright slivery beams were starting to peak out of the remaining rain clouds that were now drifting through the sky. The colder night time temperature here in Brasov was in full force tonight so I wore my brown leather coat; the wear and tare in this thing was becoming quite apparent. After traveling across the world and back while being on a motorcycle, things like this were bound to happen. Evelyn wore a black hooded jacket and her hair up in a pony; She also had on light denim jeans with black sneakers. I noticed her looking at the rips int he jacket as we walked. We didn't talk much on our way out here; only commented on tonights dinner and how it felt good to have some more people not hate me. I agreed with her for it truly was a good feeling to not be hated anymore; only thing we had to do was to make sure the Grand Court was on our side along with the remaining members of the coven. Once in the field Evelyn looked over to me and smiled then pressed on towards the middle; I noticed she began to stare up into the clouds that were now beginning to thin out, exposing the full moons light.

"Its beautiful isn't it? Its the closet thing we get to at looking at a full moon." She stated while the silver beams of moonlight glistened onto her skin. I noticed her eyes begin to glow and sparkle as they reflected the moon. I thought I had everything figured out with my kind before coming here, but boy was I wrong. There is still a lot for me to learn about what I can do.

"Come closer Boian, step into the light" she said as she stretched our her left arm while still staring into the light. I took off my jacket and stepped forward into the field and out of the shadows of the trees. The wet earth beneath me squished under the pressure of my feet as I mad my way out there. As soon as I reached the moonlights glow, I felt the bones in my body tense up, much like I did the other night I stared into the moon. Still walking to her, I felt every muscle in my body, every nerve ending and every bone ; it was almost as if they were preparing for a change ... a change I was unaware of how to reach. I noticed her hand was reaching for mine when I got close enough; without much thought I placed mine in hers, then looked up to the moon.

"You feel that Boian? I know you do ... you feel the power radiating through out you... That is the power of the moon, calling for the beast inside to be unleashed." she said. I looked over to her and saw her hand shaking in mine. However it wasn't too long until I realized that it wasn't her hand shaking; it was mine. She was completely in control of her beast, she had total control on when she wanted to transform. I envied her for this.

"I feel it, I just don't know how to control it ... to utilize it." I said as I stared into the moonlight. I felt every nerve ending in me fight to be unleashed into the wolf but I couldn't control it and transform at the drop of a hat.

"Take a deep breath ... feel the oxygen flow threw your lungs. Feel the way your blood flows with it, how it needs it to pump its way to your heart. Without the oxygen, it will not make it to there, and without your control, you can not tame the beast; you two will not become one. Feel him inside, feel his need for the moon to come out, feel your body want him... accept all of this ... and you will be as one." she explained now no longer holding my hand. I began to feel exactly what she was saying in that moment. The way my blood flowed heavily with every breath I took, the way my heart pounded every time I felt the wolf inside me struggle to be released from the same black prison cell that I go in during the transformation. I felt my body reach out for the heavily locked door and begin to unlock it... The beast roared from inside but looked me in my eye ... He was speaking to me. It was like we made a mutual agreement; an agreement to be as one. I unlocked the cell door and unleashed his power into me. The feeling of pure power radiated through me and throughout my entire body.

I closed my eyes and began to try to bond us together permanently; I felt his strength, it was close. Though everything I thought I needed was right there, I was missing one thing ... reason, the bonding. Something that would be the infinite reason why we would always fight as one. Why do I fight? Why am I here? Who was I here for? Only one name came to mind, and it was Sorina. She was the strength and that extra push I needed and as I thought her name, I felt my bones shift. The strength was radiating in my heart and for the first time, I felt every emotion of the beast inside. Even though before this, I was always more in control then other werewolves, now I knew there would never be a moment of blacking out and losing control; I had it entirely.

"Yes Boian! thats it!" Evelyn said encouragingly but it was then, as she spoke, that I noticed the two glowing eyes behind her. The low growl and the heavy stomps followed.

"EVELYN MOVE!" I shouted as my bones crackled apart and began to move in place. I reached out and attempted to throw her out the way however the pain caused me to fall to my knees. She turned around and saw the massive and unknown werewolf now as he exposed himself and howled into the moon. Evelyn quickly removed her hoodie and ran towards him but before she could shift, the massive werewolf head butted her out of the way, sending her flying back towards the trees. At that point my body shifted and ripped through my clothes. My bones turned and popped out of their sockets and formed new ones; human no more, only the massive white beast was there. For the first time since the fight with Sorina, I and the wolf were as one.

I howled and roared but the other werewolf was not phased by my intimidation. Instead he almost looked as if he were smiling back at me, taunting me. His brown fur had subtle hints of blond in it mainly around the paws; however these were no longer blond. They were stained in a deep crimson which meant fresh blood; the smell was not that of any animal, it was a human, and this was no werewolf of our pack. He was a wold uncontrolled beast who has been feeding on humans without any of the covens consent. Who created him? If there was no other werewolves in this area, then the only one to create him had to have been from within our own coven. To think that this might be the scandal... the secret that Octavian might be keeping infuriated me!

The blood thirsty werewolf didn't wait any longer to attack and soon found himself on top of me. This close, the smell of human blood was that much stronger and it sent a chill up and down my spine. We rolled around a few times until finally i had him pinned down onto the ground. He viciously snapped at my neck but missed each time; for the first time I found myself struggling in a battle. This werewolf was extremely strong, not only because of the human flesh he was obviously feeding on, but more so because he was a freshly made werewolf. The pure strength of this beast was hemming from his pure hysteria. The acidic foam from his mouth splattered everywhere as he fought hard to sink his massive teeth into my flesh. With each snap, I sent back another blow towards him, smashing my fists into his jaw.

With a strong kick to my lower back, he sent his hind claws into my flesh, sending me roaring into pain. As my body shot up in agony I let go of my initial grip on his neck and arms, giving him the opportunity to knock me off him. As I recoiled he was already running towards me; his massive arms went down slamming hard into my catching hands. He roared in my face as he pressed down his hardest while I struggled to get back to my feet. His strength was incredible which soon made me falter; as my knees buckled he sent his own knee into my stomach then he back handed me to my back. Again, not waiting for much, he made his advance to attack but was cut short by Evelyn. Her massive light tan wolf tackled him to the ground where she sunk her teeth into his left shoulder. He screamed in agony but fought back hard; their struggle against each other began but even Evelyn was falling short to his strength.

Coming to her defense I quickly leaped onto his back and sunk my teeth into his hurt shoulder then into the other. Biting another werewolf releases the venom into their blood stream which will paralyze them after a few minutes; this werewolf was slowly starting to go limp which is what we wanted. Evelyn added in a few bites to bring him down faster and it seemed to be working. Soon, he fell down to the ground, foaming from the mouth as his body froze in place. As we backed off him, Evelyn shifted back into human form and I did the same. The werewolf groaned in pain and almost whimpered from being paralyzed; he even still tried to keep moving but soon realized that it was failing.

"We need to get him back to the church... we need to get to the bottom of who he is and where he came from." Evelyn said. I shook my head in agreement and was happy we decided to bring out the large SUV instead of the black BMW. We reached down and lifted him up and began to carry him back to the truck. The entire way back the both of us were extremely quiet, whether it be because we were both naked and uncomfortable or because we had a lot on our minds. This werewolf we were bringing back only meant drama was to come soon and drama that we didn't need right now. After we pulled down all the seats in the large black SUV, we strapped him in then put on the spare set of clothes we brought for us. Soon we found ourselves back on the dark road heading back to the church; Evelyn drove as I kept a close eye on the massive werewolf in the back. The venom from our saliva would keep him paralyzed until the morning when he would shift back to his human form; then we would be able to interrogate him.

The full moon shone through the now very clear night sky; the way it looked behind the trees on the mountain side was like something out of a painting. The star filled sky had a strange dark blue glow to it which reminded me of the night skies in Canada. Those few months I spent there will forever be in the back of my mind but for instance every once in a while, they'd pop up again. To think that only a few months after dealing with that I'd be back in the swing of things dealing with yet another supernatural chain of events. As we approached the city, I began to feel anxious about what the reaction of the coven would be but more so Octavian. He would be the one I was most interested in for the mere fact that I still didn't know where he stood and what his true intentions were. The cities lights shone bright and smack dab in the middle was the Church. Even from atop the hill we could spot it out but tonight we weren't heading straight there. Instead of taking the main road, we went down a back street towards the rear end of the church grounds; there was the garden section which apparently held a secret drive way which lead us underneath the main street level. As we pulled up to the massive black rod iron fence, Evelyn pulled her cell phone out and dialed a number. Within seconds the gates to the cemetery behind the garden opened up and we drove in. We followed the trail for about a few hundred feet, passing several head stones on the way; soon she turned the SUV onto a small walking trail that lead to a very large tomb like grave. Its massive structure stood taller then the truck and had two very large metal doors; As we approached, Evelyn pressed a button on the sunroof of the SUV and those doors on the tomb opened up; exposing a descending driveway.

"What is this?" I asked before we drove down the entrance.

"This is only an emergency entrance. We never use it unless something dire happens and we need to hurry in with a large cargo." she said as she nodded her head towards the back seat. I understood then and looked back in the direction that we drove. The walls were made of cinder blocks, much like the ones near the sleeping chambers of the church. The passageway we drove down was barely wide enough for the truck to makes its way through but we did it just fine. The only lights we had were that of our head lights so not much was able to be seen in this path. After a few minutes, the walls spread out more and soon the truck was in a large room that resembled an unloading dock. On each corner of this room were torches that lit up the area which was good because without that there wasn't much light other then that. In this room were two sets of steps on either side, with a large ramp in the middle. At the top of the ramp stood two massive doors which were being pushed open as I examined them. From the doors came Octavian, followed by Lucian and Drakoir; behind them was the rest of the coven. With the door open I could hear the howls of a mad man in the distance which meant the holding cells were not too far from here. Giuessepi must have been that mad man. Evelyn and I unlocked the back door while Nandru and Cezar grabbed the werewolves legs. Dorin and Ion came from behind them and lifted it by its shoulders as they walked it up the ramp.

"Where did you find him at? What happened?" Lucian asked now looking me in my eyes for the first time.

"He attacked us in the fields that lye not to far off Route 1E. Boian and I were there training, so that he can better learn his craft" Evelyn answered for me but soon stopped as Lucian held his hand up for her to be silent.

"I'm sure our guest can speak for himself Evelyn... Now Boian... what happened?" He asked now looking deep into my eyes.

"Like Evelyn said, we were standing in the field when he came out of the woods and charged us. He was covered in human blood and wild with hysteria. We had no other choice but to fight him in hopes of some how getting him back here so that we could interrogate him in the morning" I explained. Out the corner of my eye I noticed Octavians expression was off ... very indifferent and almost as if his mind was else where. The look on his face when he saw the massive werewolf was almost a look of pure terror.

"For someone who knows very little of our kind, how did you know that our saliva paralyzes other werewolves for a brief moment... you would only have gotten that information from your maker..." Drakoir finally spoke. The look of doubt written all over his face was enough to make me almost take a step back from him. Out of all the members of the Grand Court he was the one I would have to fear the most. His massive body build was due to his past life of being a heavy weight boxer; his werewolf transformation hadn't helped that at all. The pure muscle mass on this man alone was something to fear let alone the deep baritone to his voice.

"He knew nothing of it. If it weren't for me, he wouldn't be as caught up to what he knows now. You'd think that the person who was so adamant on having him be a part of the coven would train him on this, yet instead he has done nothing but put doubt in everyones mind." Evelyn stepped in to stick up for me and lie. This was something I knew before I got here and yes I did get that information from my maker but why would she stick up for me in a time like this? Especially in such a way; the fact that she so single handily disrespected Octavian caused Drakoir to slap her clear across the face.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HIM LIKE THAT! AFTER HE SAVED YOUR PATHETIC SELF AND GAVE YOU BETTER LIFE!" He screamed in her face. The act was enough to send me into defense but not of myself, but for her. My chest flared and I leaped in front of her, sending out a fierce snarl. Soon I felt two people grab me and yank me away from Drakoir as I watched Lucian and Ion do the same to him.

"ENOUGH!" Octavian demanded as his voice echoed throughout the room.

"This is not the time, nor the place for such arguments and ... altercations to occur. Our Evelyn is right ... I was the one who asked that Boian be part of this ... Family ... I should be more proactive in training him and getting to know him better. She meant no disrespect, she was merely speaking from the point of a s=good, strong leader... isn't that right Evelyn?" He said as he gently touched the side of her face. She shook her head in agreement but I knew that she was lying. Octavians voice was calm, soothing almost as he walked towards me explaining himself.

"See... no harm meant... We must move on to bigger problems that have now been presented to us. This werewolf has a maker; a maker that must be found and stopped. We will wait till morning after his transformation is complete and we will interrogate him. After that, we will find his maker and kill him..." Everyone seemed to agree with his words, but all of them forgot that he claims we are the only ones in existence.

"His maker is one of us... Someone in this coven, is still feeding off human flesh." I said now cutting everyones chatter off. The silence in the room was strong now that they were catching on to what I was saying.

"Thats quite the accusation there Boian. Do you have any evidence to support this claim?" Octavian now said as he stared me deep in the eyes.

"Only what you have said since I've been here... that WE are the only ones left... WE are whats left of our kind and that WE must expand to protect the werewolf blood line" I said as I stared back into his dark reflective eyes. His smile slightly turned into a scowl, before turning back to the evil grin again.

"Yes, I did say that, but then again, you... are here and YOU weren't created by one of us were you? So that kind of voided my theory." he said sounding confident in his statement as he turned away from me.

"But then again, what makes us think that one of the many people in this coven isn't my maker..." My words brought him to a complete stop. Everyone in the room was still silent, mouths wide open in shock as they watched on. "Human flesh is like a drug to a werewolf, it erases all things human in them, makes them barbaric. Gives them abilities that they shouldn't have if they keep drinking it. IT wipes out memories and makes them only want one thing... power. I may not know a lot but I know enough to make me believe that someone in this room is behind this... Treason is what you should worry most about Octavian; someone here is not who they seem." Octavian didn't speak. Instead he slightly turned his head to look back at me and process my words.

"Well what about you Boian... you disappeared that night we all went running... what makes us think you didn't go create a werewolf?" Drakoir said.

"Because I followed him and watched as he took the first chance to get away from us. All he did was find the first hiding spot he could; it just so happened to be a barn so he fed off a horse, then sobbed in the corner. He howled in agony until he fell asleep. When the sun was rising, I came back and got the van with Dorin and went to retrieve him." Evelyn said now sounding more vulnerable then I've ever heard before. As she spoke that nights chain of events out loud, they all rushed through my mind like a movie replaying. The human blood had an odd effect on me and instead of making me full of rage, I went into a deep stage of mourning for Sorina. Evelyn watched me, almost watched over me so I wouldn't hurt anyone. This is why she trusted me so much because she saw my vulnerability that night. Suddenly as everyone was still quiet Nandru and Cezar came running into the room.

"Octavian it's Giuessepi ... He's alert, not hysterical anymore and he's asking to speak to Boian..." Everyones attention soon shifted and looked at them in disbelief.

"Impossible, he should still be in hysterics... almost savage like!" Drakoir shouted.

"Impossible indeed ... Well Boian... let's go see what our new member has to say to you" Octavian said as he lead the way. We all made our way up the ramp and in through the double doors. I followed down the narrow hall where a set of golden jail bars with a sliding locked door was before us. Ion was here waiting for us wearing thick gloves and holding a golden key; as we approached he unlocked the door and nodded for us to walk in. Inside were six prison cells with the same golden bars that replaced the original black iron ones that used to be here. At the end of the long corridor was a window where the full moons light shone through and onto the floor. I could hear the the werewolf in the last cell by the window whimpering from the pain of being paralyzed. Octavian, Drakoir, Lucian and myself all walked in and Ion closed the door behind us, locking us in.

"Hello Boian" a voice said coming from the middle cell. I looked back to Octavian who nodded his head, then turned and began to walk towards the voice. I noticed a chair was placed across from the cell as if thats where Ion was watching him from. As I approached, Giuessepi stuck his arm out and pointed to the chair. From this angle, his arm was all I could see.

"Have a seat." he said. His arms sizzled from briefly touching the gold and I noticed his hands were almost beast like. tore up, bleeding with claw like finger nails. His body was trying to transform tonight but without the full moon shining on him, he wouldn't fully do so. I walked over to the cell and sat down in the chair. The cell was almost pitch black and I couldn't even see him in there. All I could see was just a silouhuete in the corner.

"I thought I asked for him to come alone? I see you are still an outcast amongst your own kind?" Giuessepi said as if he knew me my whole life.

"How are you feeling?" I asked now trying to avoid anything that my get him talking too much.

"Ahhh just fucking peachy... what do you think of my new look?" he said now as he leaped from the corner of the cell into the light where he pressed his naked body up against the golden bars, causing his skin to burn and sizzle. His body had self inflicted scars all over and fur was ripping through most of the skin on his body. In a few minutes the moon would shift and be in an angle to where those rays of moon light would beam onto his cell causing him to transform. I noticed his eyes were now completely silver but the rest was so severely blood shot that they were almost completely red. Suddenly Ion and Lucian were there with poles that they used to push his body off of the gold bars. The sounds it made was reminiscent of a stake being put onto a burning hot skillet.

"It seems he is still too unstable to speak to Boian, we should leave him be until he is fully back to sanity!" Drakoir said but Octavian dismissed his words.

"I'm FINE! Just want to show my GOOD FRIEND here what he has done to me so far..." the anger in Giussepi's voice was apparent and was coming from the heart. All of my life's memories and beliefs were now constantly flowing through his head, as well as my knowledge of the werewolf world and vampire world. He now knew so much about me that in his hysteria he considered me a life long friend. He finally backed up and sat in the dark corner again, this time his eyes were all I could see.

"What did you want to speak to me about Giuessepi?" I asked

"Shhhh ... they might hear us" he said in a sarcastic loud whisper as he began to giggle.

"Enough! If you cant speak to me normally then this meeting is done!" I demanded as his laugh came to a stop. The silver eyes stopped moving as they locked onto mine.

"You see, I feel like I've known you for so long now that you are my maker ... my alpha. I just wanted to clarify somethings with you... if you dont mind" he said speaking in a weird tone of voice.

"Clarify what?" I asked.

"The clarification isn't just for you .. however just make it known that what you say is true... that you truly have no recollection of who your maker is... Your maker has been feeding off human flesh for so long that he ... or she ... have the ability to erase things from the minds of those they create... its like... a fucking master mind at his best..." he said with his voice going into hysterics again.

"So your stating that my maker is several hundred years old?" I asked.

"Yes... you see thats something YOU may not have pieced together in the puzzle like memories that YOU WERE given... however it was very... apparent to me last night while the information was flowing through my head over and over and over again."

"As much as I appreciate that, it doesn't get me... or anyone else here closer to finding out who my maker is." I said now looking back at the grand court as they nodded in agreement.

"I see you found a new 'wild' friend outside tonight. he seems nice" Giussepi now said as he referred to the werewolf in the cell next to him.

"yes, but we'll inform you on him more when your sane again and when we have the information to distribute. Was that all you had to say to me?" I asked.

"Maybe..." he said in a kid like voice.

"Well then this conversation is done, I look forward to seeing you again." I said as I stood up. In the process, something fell out of the pockets of this black jacket I wore and rolled right up to the cell bars. As I went down to get I realized that it was a pocket watch, a silver pocket watch that had a strange crest engraved in it.

"Oh yeah.. Boian one more thing" Giuessepi said now standing so close to the bars that he startled me. It was too late at that point, before I could stand up and get out of the way, he reached out and pulled me into the gold jail bars sending the burns straight into my flesh. The pain was so bad that I instantly began to scream from the agony.

"I know your secret... I know that you know your maker is one of the members of this coven... and just know... Im ... on ... your side" Giuessepi whispered in my ear so low that only I could hear him. Which didnt matter because the sounds of my screams would have blocked out anyone else hearing him.

Ion and Drakoir rushed over with the same metal sticks from before but this time at the ends held taser like pieces that send out jolts of electricity into Giuessepi's flesh. Just as they came and shocked him Octavian yanked me off the golden bars leaving behind the sizzle of burning flesh. The full moons like now shone bright into the cell and onto Giuessepi sending his body into a jolt of bone breaking and muscle shifting. The three grand court guards dragged me out of the cell block like area and out of the way. As they did, Giuessepi charged the golden bars, in full werewolf form causing his fur and flesh to burn again. My head suddenly started to spin, everything became blurry. The sounds of his howls and those last words he spoke were all I kept hearing again, before passing out from the pain...

8

The sounds of people talking woke me up; the tones in their voices were angry ones, that of people being in shock or disbelief to be exact. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that the sun had rose and it now seemed to be mid morning. I shot up out of the bed I laid in and stumbled to my feet; unaware of where I was I stopped and analyzed my surroundings. This was an actual room as opposed to that cell like place they placed me before. Was this my room? I saw that there was a mirror next to the dresser so I walked over to it and looked at my face; there were several bandages starting from my cheek, and all the way down to my neck. From the soreness I felt I could tell that the wounds caused by the gold bars were still healing, so i left them on. I quickly turned around and found pants and slid them on; as I found a T-shirt and got ready to put it on, the door to the bedroom flung open and entered Evelyn.

"Evelyn whats wrong? are you ok?" I asked. her face was ghost white and pale, she looked sick to her stomach.

"HE'S DEAD! THEY KILLED HIM IN HIS SLEEP!" She said.

"Who? Giuessepi! Please dont say Giuessepi!"

"NO! The werewolf! They slit his throat in the middle of the night and Ion is missing! They think he killed him and ran!" she said now crying from being so upset. The words she just spoke now processed in my head... Someone killed him, Ion is m.i.a. and now all fingers are pointing that he is the werewolves maker... Things were now starting to get even more insane. As I hugged Evelyn, It then hit me that maybe Giuessepi saw something in the middle of the night, he had to of heard or seen something. I let her go and ran down the long hallway towards the entrance of the underground unit. I remember the hallway being there but not knowing where it lead to, so it only made sense that it led not only to other bed rooms but down to the cell blocks where prisoners would be held.

I was right ... at the end of that long hallway stood the same french doors we entered from the loading dock as well as the hall way that led to the cells. Everyone was crowded around but I pushed past them and walked to the cell where Giuessepi was being held; as i looked in, I noticed that he was no longer there.

"Where is he? Where is Giuessepi?" I asked.

"We moved him to a more private cell, he was the one who found the body and is in bad shape right now." Octavian said as he pointed to the body. I didnt want to turn around for now I realized that they still hadnt moved him, he was still laying there bleeding out and the smell of blood now hit me. I slowly turned and looked down at the massacre that took place in this cell; blood was EVERYWHERE. Suddenly it hit me, when I looked down at the face of the man that once was a werewolf, that I knew who he was. The werewolf we captured, and that was killed in the middle of the night, was Christof; the man who found me in the middle of the flea market. The same man who told me how to find the members of this very coven. He was attacked and created into a werewolf, and now, he lay dead before me...


	17. Chapter 5: Alliances & Secrets

**Ok So I'm incredibly sorry that its taken me this long to write a new chapter! I've been so busy with work and just life that I havent had anytime or inspiration really. But I just finished reading The Hunger Games which gave me the drive to write again so here goes! I hope you enjoy it! BTW I mapped out the rest of the book so finishing it should not take much longer! thanks for the support!**

**LuvLee**

**Chapter: 5**

Alliances & Secrets

Three weeks have passed and still no word from Ion; three weeks and three murders have been reported. The coven is more then upset with the situation the they could ever be. After we buried the body of Christof, we utilized the last night of the full moon to go on a search mission to find Ion. We traveled for hours and went as far as Macedonia and Greece; even as far out as Istanbul. But there was no trace of Ion anywhere. His scent was no where to be found other then inside our chambers so finding him would be near impossible. His gift to camouflage was no helping factor for the simple fact that he could very well have been right under our nose the entire time and we would have never seen him. Octavian believes that he is on the run for good, and that we should only expect even more Werewolf sitings in the area. With this new found threat, my fear of the immortals showing up was now barely a bother to them. Octavian's only focus was making Ion the bad guy and finding him so that he would suffer the consequences of his actions.

Every thing pretty much changed here in the compound under the black church. Evelyn hasn't spoken much to me and the grand court all agree that Ion is truly the one to blame for the murders. Though their decision is usually the one that the rest of this pack follows, this time its much different. Not everyone was in agreement with the decision that Ion is the one who has been betraying us. This only caused a strange riff to be built between the members of the pack. Evelyn's silence was not that of being upset with me, but more so being upset by the mere fact that she was betrayed by one of the people she looked up to most in the grand court. She too refused to believe that he was behind the murders but she also refuses to point blame on anyone else. Dorin and I also discussed the matter briefly, both agreeing that theres something odd to Ion's disappearance; but pointing fingers is only but too easy. There are 12 other people to look at in this situation and no one knows who it could have been.

Giuessepi's recovery was something that took longer then usual. In the midst of his hysteria, he witnessed the death of a man he knew nothing of, then accused of being the murderer. All while trying to become accustomed to his new found strengths and senses. Finally after an extra week of confinement, he was released and now is part of the every day life that goes on in this pack. Him and I have yet to speak, but I do hope that our alliance is still what he said it would be that night in the cell. The only conversations him and I have had were simple and quick; him and I both knew we would have to be in a more private area to speak about what he saw of my secrets. Tonight might be that chance for we were all going to patrol the different areas of the country that the murders took place. If we could rule out that it was a werewolf that killed them then we could rule out the possibility of it being Ion. With the full moon approaching in less than a week, we had to pin point where his next move might take place. Typically my patrol consisted of Evelyn and Dorin, however they were chosen to go on a mission with both Lucian and Drakoir; possibly preparing them to join the Grand Court or something more? My patrol tonight was only Giuessepi and myself so it would be tonight and we would HAVE to discuss everything. With this opportunity we could make up a game plan that can work 100% in our favor. With everything going on, we still had to make sure that we had everyone prepared for a Vampire attack as well as finding out exactly who is behind the murders.

The sounds of people talking throughout the compound was all I heard as I packed my over night bag for the two day trip. Giuessepi and I would be traveling to Tulcea; a part of romania where the most recent murder took place. Octavian instructed us to look for anything that might point to a child of the moon attack but being that it's been three weeks since this attack, it only meant we'd have to do some serious secretive investigation. Among the many things we had to do, breaking into the coroners floor of the hospital that the police were holding the body. We would not only have to steal the files but also analyze the body and inspect the wounds that killed her. This wasn't going to be an easy mission to accomplish, especially with someone who was even more new to this world then myself.

"Knock knock." The voice said from the doorway. I turned to see Evelyn leaning against the frame with a smile on her face.

"Hey... come in" I said as I folded up a few last shits and put them in the suit case.

"So Tulcea? This is your first big mission without me... Think you'll be able to handle that?" she said sarcastically. I looked over to her grinned then shook my head.

"No, I think I might fail miserably..." I said as we both laughed together. "Where does Octavian have you going?" I asked.

"Dorin and I are headed to Arad; he needs some supplies from a store he is familiar with there. Our mission is boring compared to yours. I'd rather be going along with you... both..." she said sounding as if she meant only I.

"Yeah... the company you give would probably be a lot more helpful as opposed to a new werewolf who has no formal training." I said as I zipped up the suitcase. I lifted it and placed it at the door way by Evelyn's feet. The tension between us has grown tremendously lately and it definitely showed in that moment. It was almost as if a magnetic pull was yanking at us, bringing us together.

"Why have you been distant lately?" I asked not knowing my thoughts slipped out without my wanting to. She looked at me then awkwardly looked down to her hands.

"Nothing personal I guess... Just after the chain of events that took place the night we brought home the ferrel werewolf I figured space from each other might be good. People are starting to talk..."

"You think I honestly care about what 'people' think or say? My main concern that night was making sure that you wouldn't be in trouble. Let them think what they want... WE know whats going on and whats not... thats all that matters" I said moving in closer.

"Well than lets not make people assume the worst." she said now slipping out from under my arm. "Good luck on your trip Boian, I'll see you when you return." she added as she walked off down the hallway.

I turned back and looked around the room, inspecting it just in case I forgot something behind. Thank god I did for had I not, I would have not seen my brown leather jacket laid out on the computer desk; I went no where without this Jacket for it was a gift from Sorina. As I lifted it off the table, a shiny object caught my attention. The round piece of metal has been in my possession since that night Christof was killed. Something about the pocket watch was extremely eerie to me; the crest in the middle of the watch seemed oddly familiar and yet so different at the same time. The large V held a coat of arms in the middle with a crimson red oval stone on top of it while a crimson diamond shaped stone sat at the bottom point of the V. Something told me I've seen this before but with everything going on right now I couldn't let my mind settle to even search my memories for it.

"Are you ready yet?" Giuessepi asked from behind me while standing at the door way. I turned to face him and nodded. I slipped the pocket watch into my pocket and threw on my coat.

"My stuff is in the car already. I'll be waiting outside." Giuessepi added before turning around.

"Wait... Giuessepi" I said. He stopped and turned back to face me. Hesitant at first, he waited for me to speak until finally asking what.

"We have much to discuss..." I said

"That we do, however, this is not the time or place. When we are in a more private setting, then we will discuss everything. I'll meet you in the car" he said and finally turned off and walked down the long hallway. I grabbed my bags and left my room, making my way to the car. Once I made it to the main hallway I was greeted by Octavian, who seemed to be waiting for me. The crease in his forehead was no longer there, instead his eye brows were relaxed, face almost smooth as if he were happy for once; odd.

"Boian, I wanted to talk with you before you and Giuessepi left for your trip. Would you mind following me to my room?" He held his hand out gesturing in the direction he wanted me to walk. Even though Giuessepi waited, I was interested in hearing what Octavian had to say, so I followed as we made our way towards his chambers. I had never seen this part of the the church and was now curious as to why I never noticed it before. On our travels I noticed Octavian reach into his cloak and put on gloves; we were getting close to the large black french doors that were at the end of the hallway when he reached into his other inside pocket and pulled out a long box. From here, I could smell was was in it; gold. As he opened it, I noticed that the gold was molded into a key, a key that unlocked these french doors. Kind of an unnecessary step to take in order to keep people out of your room, I thought. Someone with nothing to hide, would not need to be this thorough in making sure no one got into his room.

I watched as he quickly unlocked the doors, placed the key back into the black box, and removed his gloves. He opened the doors and revealed his large room to me; Inside housed a large victorian bed with very large wooden posts on each corner. They each were connect by a single bar which held a black sheer curtain that circled the bed. Directly across from the bed but a good 20 feet away, housed a large fire place. A pretty decent fire burned from it and bits of amber sparked inside and up the chimney. There were many paintings placed on the walls of the room, most of which I couldn't get a good look at without seeming nosey. In the middle of the room was an Office like area which housed a desk; we both walked in, me slowly behind, and made our way towards that large office desk. The wood used to carve it looked old, and the design and style matched the history of both the church and the wood used to built it. He removed his cloak and hung it on a standing coat rack that was behind the desk.

"I would like to first apologize for showing you any type of resistance upon your arrival. You have proven yourself since then but my fears still linger... do you know why Boian?" He asked now looking into my eyes.

"No sir"

"You see, with all the back stabbing and lying I have encountered, even within my own Grand Court, I don't know who to trust. I feel like everyone here is the bad guy ... do you agree?"

"I don't rule anyone out when it comes to an inside job." I say truthfully.

"Really ... Even Evelyn? Do you consider her trustworthy?" His question ended with a slight smirk, as if he knew he was stirring up some type of emotion inside of me.

"I trust Evelyn ... I can't say that I don't, however, if it came down to it and she was exposed as something other then what she claims to be, then I would be forced to do what I have to do. Especially in order to preserve the constitution of whats right and wrong"

"I like the way you think Boian ... It's people like yourself who I need as part of my team." He says as he rubs his chin.

"Well, I'm glad to be part of it."

"Being a part of this pack ... coven ... what ever you want to call it is not what I mean by team. Boian, I want you to become a member of the Grand Court. Someone with your knowledge of the Vampire world and strengths could very much lead us into a victory over our foes. The position is available and the throne has your name written on it." His offer strikes me hard, for it has more meaning to it then just being a part of the Grand Court. ITs taking a spot that belongs to someone else ... someone more deserving.

"What about Evelyn?" I asked.

"What about her? Her defiance over the last month has proven that her heart lies elsewhere other then here." he said back with a fire in his voice.

"But her ... 'defiance' is nothing but caused by me and her wanting to protect me from wrong out lashes." I admit truthfully.

"Her defiance is proof to me that she is yet a mere child while yes you are the reason behind it, you don't let your emotions block you from your goal. You two think its not noticeable whats between you both? Everyone see's it here, but what you fail to see is that she is more so affected than yourself." His words hit me hard for we never spoke out loud to each other how we felt. People are going off assumptions based on pure "he said she said."

"The fact is Octavian, that she and I are nothing but mere partners in a race to save our kind. Nothing more. I will not let the pure act of child play and rumor spreading tarnish my name nor hers. But what this discussion is about is whether or not I will accept your offer, and the answer is no. She was next in line for it, and she deserves it more then I do."

"Well ... we'll see about that Boian. I'm not taking no for an answer; you will sleep on it while your trip to Tulcea. I expect an answer by the time you get back." He said to me as I stood up to exit.

"Oh and Boian ... this conversation is between us only. I would hate for someone to get the wrong Idea of what our decisions are before they get the facts." he said now. I nodded my head, turned around and walked out.

How could he ask me to join the grand court without expecting my automatic response to be no. Evelyn is in direct line up to that position and she has showed nothing other then why she deserves it. The only pleasing thing I got out of that conversation was that he trusts me enough to offer me the spot. This meant my plan was in effect; or was it that he still didn't trust me, and was planning to set me up. Something still didn't seem right about the whole situation but either way, Octavian had one thing right, I would have to sleep on it and really thing it over. This might be a good thing for me but hurting Evelyn, the only person I trust in the entire pack, was something I wasn't expecting to do.

"I was beginning to worry about you. Thought maybe you flaked on our trip" I heard Giuessepi say as I exit the church and make my way to the car.

"Octavian wanted to speak to me ..." I said without really thinking.

"IS everything good?" he asked.

"fine... just wanted me to make sure you stayed under control" I lied.

"I get the feeling he doesn't like me very much" he said.

"He doesn't like anyone..."

The five and a half hour trip to Tulcea was done mostly in silence. Giuessepi made it clear that he felt the cars were bugged so the conversation needed to be either Pack safe, or none existent. When he chose to fall asleep I figured out which route it would take. His body is still adjusting to the new found strengths he has adapted so it from time to time will just break down; causing him to fall asleep. I didn't mind the silence, It gave me plenty of time to think over everything that just happened, and everything that will happen. But now being here in Tulcea, my focus is dedicated to solving the murders that has happened in recent days. The town I drove through was like any other Romanian city or town, very old buildings and churches that are still kept looking brand new. The towns center holds a large fountain much like the one in Brasov, but mostly what catches your eyes are the large amount of fishermen walking the streets. Tulcea is close to the ocean and black sea which the people here utilize to their advantage. Their crime rate is far from large so this murder has everyone in a bit of a frenzy.

When we arrived to the hotel, I noticed that it was one of the newer construction sites that have been added to the city, and was brightly lit up. Hotel Delta was written in fancy letters on the buildings exterior and as we pull into the valet, we are greeted by two gentlemen in suites who offer to take our bags and car. We exit the vehicle and step inside the lobby; its almost as if everyone knew who we were in that moment. Woman smiled and touched us in intimate ways as they walked passed. Men even said hello in idolizing tones. The upscale hotel was nothing Giuessepi nor myself were used to. After checking in, we were guided to an elevator which took us to our hotel room. Unlike the rest of the hotel, the room was a basic and average design. Two queen sized beds were placed in the middle and a bathing area was placed not to far from them.

We quickly settled in and began doing research on the murders that took place here a few nights back. I quickly opened the lap top and began to do research on where exactly this took place in Tulcea however Giuessepi closed it in front of me.

"Now that we are out of a vehicle thats been bugged and there are no enemy ears close by, we can discuss our much needed business." He said as he sat down on the bed directly behind the desk I sat at. I turned and faced him and waited for him to start but instead he just stared at me.

"Enemy? What enemy?" I asked now intrigued.

"You know exactly what enemy. The enemy that made you bite me, when he hasn't bitten anyone since Lucian. The one who has such a huge secret that he himself hasn't created a single werewolf in over 100 years. The same man who just offered you a spot in the Grand Court, knowing the uprising it will cause within the Pack." how did he know about that? was he listening?

"It's written all over your face Boian. Everyone knows that he is looking for his successor and you right now are the only one fit for it in his eyes. Everyone else is either to new, not willing enough or emotionally involved into something other then the Pack. Since he called for you right before we left, and the conversation was long. It only made sense that he asked you especially with the look that was painted on your face. What are you going to do Boian?"

"I haven't considered the thought of joining the grand court" I said.

"Liar. Your tossing the idea around in your head because something inside of you wants to be accepted. While the other side is tempted to possibly out Octavian as the villain we all know he might be." Giuessepi said now with the same coy and creepy smile painted across his face.

"Exposing him yes, wanting to be accepted ... no. In the beginning yes, that was a possible goal but after I seen all the wrongs from rights that have been occurring here, my only goal was to protect everyone from a possible vampire attack. I created you, you saw my vision; You know my intentions of being here now." I corrected him. The look on his face read that of skepticism.

"What makes you believe he hasn't created a werewolf in over 100 years?" I asked now.

"I don't. and you don't either. We just cant believe that Ion, was the one behind those murders. Theres no way possible that he could do that. Why him? because he has the ability to blend in with his surroundings? Makes him as deadly as a sniper? I don't think he had it in him. Ion had no one no where to go and from what I was told by the others, he seemed happy where he was. I don't think he would kill at random and create werewolves so sloppy like. His gift is too special, unique to do that. He would have done it in a way that no one would have known it happened. and that he did it." He was right. These were things I never too into consideration. Things I normally would have but maybe Octavian is wrong about me. Maybe my feelings and involvement with Evelyn have been more emotionally involved then I suspected.

"Your maker, is all black right? with a gray patch around his eye?" he asked.

"Yes... yes he is... or was." I said.

"The man you captured that night, before he was killed, and before I passed out, whispered over and over 'black body, gray eye, black body .. gray eye ..." the words he spoke sent a chill down my spine. There, proved Ion's innocence. Ion was not black with any gray spots... Ion was a solid ash gray.

"Did you pass out, do you remember anything after that?" I asked.

"No, Only remember waking up and seeing the blood drip from the cell... and screaming." he said. I believed him. He would have said something had he did see anything.

"Well, the only thing we can do, is find all the answers needed, that point at Ion being innocent. Then the fingers will be pointed at Octavian until he reaches a breaking point. He can only take so much until enough is enough; the pack will want answers and he wont have any." I said.

"Agreed" Just like that, a new alliance is assembled, and a new plan is about to be set in motion. We packed up and headed out to the crime scene to get a feel of the area.

There was nothing there that screamed werewolf attack. It was practically out in the open and in the middle of the street. The scent of the woman's blood started in the ally and trailed as far down as two blocks. They found her mangled body hanging from a laundry line behind someones house. A werewolf would not have been this deep in the city, even if all they crave is blood. A feral werewolf hunts, they lure pray in if theres a chance of being caught in a situation they can be killed in. And if it was Ion, then he would be THAT MUCH smarter then to do something like this in public. The murder scene gave us nothing so the next step would be the police station for both the files on the murder, as well as the morgue. We would have to see the body and examine the wounds. Luckily for us, the police station closed at ten, so if someone who had the strength to bend all metals and steel, happened to get locked up overnight, then he would be able to break out and get those files. All while I broke into the morgue.

Giuessepi acted like a pro; drunk, belligerent, amazing. He walked right up to that officer, and punched him right in the face. I couldn't help but laugh from the car as the cop struggled to cuff him. Now I'm watching the officers close up the station; preparing to break in the morgue thats located below the station. A half hour passed and finally the lights went dark. I waited for the signal to let me know he was out and ready; three blinking lights. Once the they blinked I made my way to the door, where it then quickly opened and Giuessepi greeted me with a large smile painted across his face.

"You know, I could get a hang of this" he said as he chuckled. We quickly re-entered the station, closing the doors behind us. Giuessepi quickly walked over to the filing room and began looking through the files. I grabbed a flash light and made my way to the back of the building, where a set of doors led me downstairs to my destination. The feeling once down there was unsettling. The eerie cold that I felt, made the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight up. Giuessepi followed close behind with the files we needed. Once inside we were surrounded but square boxes in the walls; each box containing a dead body.

"Which one is she?" I asked.

"She is in 19. That one in the corner." he said as he pointed with the flash light. I walked over and breathed heavy before pulling open the drawer.

"The reports say that there is no damage to her face. Mainly a huge portion of her neck has been ripped off, as well as huge gashes on her back and inner thigh." Giuessepi said as he raid the files to me.

"Yeah, thats enough thanks." I said as I quickly cut him off. The details were about to be laid out in front of me, so I didn't have to hear them on top of everything else. I pulled out the drawer and there laid a body in a zipped up black bag. On the zipper was a name tag that had the date and her name written on it.

"Any day now Boian" Giuessepi rushed. I exhaled slowly and opened the bag. What I saw I was not prepared for. The air was no longer in reach for me and I felt my self gasping for it. I stumbled back into the wall when the body laying there was not that of the victims, but that of my sister, Sorina.

"WHOAH THERE! YOU OK BOIAN?" Giuessepi asked now trying to calm me down. I shook my head as the air finally found its way to my lungs. My blurred vision now cleared and as I glanced back at the table, laid the unfamiliar face of the victim.

"Sorry... I, I'm just seeing things." I walked back over to the table, and saw began to analyze the body. The chunk missing from her neck, was the most obvious.

"The report said the others are on her back if you..."

"I don't need to see them. I already have the answer I needed." I said cutting him off with the sound of being repulsed deep in my throat.

"Really? how?" He asked.

"The chunk from her neck is too small to be either a werewolves mouth or even from its hands. Both the hands and a mouth of a werewolf would have decapitated her easily. The size difference between is drastic, this was caused by a human sized mouth."

"So a human did this?" He asked.

"No... a vampire. Not a normal vampire though. This was the work of the Immortals." The words slowly impacted Giuessepi as the flash flood of memories he got from me of the Immortals smacked him all at once.

"Your right... Holy shit... They're here, in Romania. We're too late." he said now shocked from the realization.

"We have to get back to Brasov ... they might be on their way already."

"Or there..." I said slamming shut the door with the body on it. We ran upstairs quickly and were almost to the door when we heard the click of the gun.

"FREEZE! Don't move!" Said the voice from behind us. "HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM" The voice was coming from the officer who arrested Giuessepi earlier. We must have triggered an alarm and he came to see what was going on. We slowly raised our hands to the back of our heads. The officer came over first to me, where he then tried to cuff my arms, but I wasn't going down without a fight. Quickly I turned, grabbed his hand, head butted him then gave him a swift upper cut to the jaw, knocking him out.

"LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" Giuessepi said. We quickly hand cuffed him to one of the bent bars from the jail cell and pressed on outside, not expecting a whole police force to be waiting for us. The flashing lights almost blinded us, but not enough for us to both jump in opposite directions away from the bullets that now were flying at us. There was no time to think at this point, we had to get away. Giuessepi climbed the closest building and made it to the roof tops while I ran through the ally ways. The police foot steps were hot on my trail but, with my speeds they couldn't catch up. With the distance between us in my favor, I now realized that Giuessepi and I were separated, with no communication on where to meet. As I ran to the end of another Ally, I was greeted by a cop car who was coming to a complete stop, sirens a blazing. With no where to go other then up and over it, I made a leap and cleared the cop car like it was nothing. The gun shots were loud and the bullets flew by my head, just missing. I ran down the now crowded streets of nosey pedestrians and found yet another side street to cut down.

There, I was greeted by a familiar face. A face, I had not expected to see here. The woman, from the shops who gave me the scarf, was now standing in front of me, guiding me into the back entrance of a large white church. There was no time to doubt or even think of what to do, so I entered and she quickly closed the door behind me. We worked so fast that the cops ran right by, unaware of the doors movement just seconds before they came down the ally. I heard them shout to each other to check the roof tops, that maybe I climbed like the "other one" did. Where did Giuessepi run to but more importantly, who is this woman. I turned to face her; she removed her scarf from her head and smiled at me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Magda, Boian, I am an adversary. No need to fear me." she explained.

"Are you following me? How do you know my name?"

"I am a psychic of sorts. Originally just a medium, but now my powers have grown over time. I see things others do not... the future, even the past. Your sister, Sorina, came to visit me one night in a dream. Told me you would be in grave danger. She told me where to..."

"STOP IT! How do you know of my sister? She could not have came to you. She is dead." I said now annoyed and hurt by her lies.

"Again, I am a medium. I can speak and communicate with the spirits of those no longer with us. She told me where to find you and to give you that scarf. No other instructions were given until yesterday, when you arrived here in Tulcea. She said the scarf would act as a reminder to you, of who you are. Who you can be, and will become. A leader." I hadn't realized that the tears begun to run down my face until she wiped them off for me. I also hadn't realized that I had sat down on one of the pews either.

"She.. spoke to you? She ... is she still here?" I begged for her presence.

"No ... Boian. She is not. There are other matters that you must worry about now. We haven't much time. Listen to me. The vampire enemy you fear so much, is on its way to Brasov. They are on a mission to destroy the remaining werewolves in order to prevent you from interrupting their plans of global domination. They are not alone however; they are in fact working with someone from within the Pack. You must go down and destroy them before they kill any hope for man kind." she said.

"We figured this much out just before the cops came for us, Do you know who they are working with?" I asked.

"Its all blurry. A fuzz of sorts blocks my vision of who. But theres more Boian, Theres something I must show you first." She reaches down and grabs both of my hands. She begins to rub them as she closes her eyes. Confused at first, I go to ask her what she was doing but she quickly shushes me. I looked around, and suddenly a heat wave flushes through me. A vision of the past suddenly is very present as Im watching the night I was created, in the third person. The massive black wolf made its advance on me, attacking me, sinking its venom in my blood. I watched as my body ripped apart into shreds and formed into the massive white wolf that I have learned to control recently. The look of shock is painted on my makers face and he lets out a growl. Thats when I hear her voice. The woman I had set to marry. I was being forced to watch myself kill her again, like it hasn't haunted me since that very day. But what i noticed now was that my maker, was there. In the shadows watching on as I attacked a human and fed on her until she died. At the moment I remember blacking out, I see the wolf walk up to my whimpering wolf and nudge me with its snout. A crazed look in his hallow, almost iridescent eyes was what had my attention now... those familiar eyes sent a chill down my spine as I watched them transform back into human form. The vision of Octavian standing over me laughing was enough to pull me back to reality.

But reality was short lived. Another flash memory smacked into me as I watched him kill Christoph that night in the cell, not realizing that Ion was in disguise watching his every move. When Ion went in for the attack, Octavian killed him with a single slash to the neck. He was faster then I could imagine, due to his feeding off human blood. This entire time, the enemy was Octavian, always have been. Giuessepi was right. Just when I thought I had seen enough, one last flood of memories hit me and hit me hard. It was of Octavian, in a meeting with Caius of the Volturi, discussing the plans of the initial attack that wiped out almost all the werewolves. Octavian was in on that the entire time! He exchanged the lives of every werewolf alive for the mercy on his. In promise to keep the ones he made under a strict supervision and control. The volturi agreed on him becoming somewhat of a leader to the new pack because they knew that they would no longer have to worry about the Werewolves ever again. The vision shifted to after the massacre, where Octavian carried a passed out Lucian into a field, where Caius presented him with the pocket watch. The same Pocket watch I had on me with the V emblem engraved on it.

That was the last of the visions, and when my vision cleared, I was alone in the church. The woman had disappeared again, but this time, I no longer needed her for answers. I had all the answers I needed. I stood up and made my way to the exit of the church but there I found a note, with an arrow pointing down. I looked down and saw nothing but a carpet, but my foot was now making a different sound then it did on the floor boards of the church. I lifted the carpet and saw a man hole, and knew that she recommended I travel through the sewers. I did just that. I followed the tunnels like I knew where I was going, until I found an odd scent. The smell of mint leaf and liqourish was now very fragrant and apparent in the sewer. Typically not the scents you would catch in a tunnel full of sewage. It was Giuessepi. I followed it all the way down until the tunnel opened up into a large pool of water. There I carefully climbed out of the tunnel and onto the cement standing posts where a bunch of levers and machines stood. The smell was strong here but I didn't see him anywhere.

Again the sounds of a gun clicking behind my head caught my attention. This time, I wasn't playing around, so I swung around grabbing the cops arm, getting ready to break it when I realized it was him. It was Giuessepi. Dressed head to toe in cops uniform.

"Your lucky I didn't kill you. How did you get that?" I said pointing to his outfit.

"I beat up a pair of cops, I got you one too. We have to get out of here some how right?" he said as he pointed to the two tied up men next to the large boiler.

"Good work." I said as I changed into the cops uniform.

"How did you know to find me down here." I asked.

"Some old lady named Magda found me on the roof. She said that if any hiding place would be sufficient, one hole made by man would suffice. I didn't get it at first but then right after I knocked out the two cops, I looked down and read the sign that said man hole." I smiled for a brief second. Magda, was everywhere when she needed to be. Just like, Sorina asked her to be. She did good work and I could only hope that Sorina is proud. We quickly made our way up and on land again, where we walked over to the black unmarked police car that belonged to the cops we stole the uniforms from. We quickly got in and drove off towards the Highway, as we ripped out all trackers and communication devices out of the vehicle. We couldn't afford to have the police track us down and hold us back from getting our job done. We had a long trip back home to Brasov so any interruptions were only a huge set back. I dreaded the fact that I was soon to be walking into the Black church. Mainly for the confrontation with Octavian that was bound to happen but more so the fact that the only thing waiting for us... was death.


	18. Chapter 6: Heirarchy

Chapter: 6

Hierarchy

The sun was coming up behind the heavy rain clouds by the time we entered Brasov. The streets had already begun to fill with people preparing for their day; the Black church was coming into view now, and the anticipation began to build in my stomach. After I filled Giuessepi in on the main details I got from Magda, he grew worried of how this would all play out which only caused me as well to wonder how things would go. There was more at stake then just outing him as the bad guy. The warning of the Immortals arrival here in Brasov was also that of quite the large importance. I couldn't ignore the fact that at any minute of any day they could attack and kill some of the people I have grown close to over the past month. To top it off, Giuessepi and I were set to be gone for several days, not just one. The questions of our quick return would also cause quite an issue at hand so a new plan would have to be revised.

But what for? At this point, it is clear that Octavian is the killer, he boldly lied to everyone about not making rogue werewolves when along he's been my maker. The reasons people wanted as to why he himself hasn't created a single werewolf since Lucian are now laying out in front of us. If we were to execute this correctly and play our cards right, we can have him overthrown in the needed time to also prepare for a vampire attack. Giuessepi and I agreed that we needed to search out the others first, explain to them what we saw and what we found out and collectively over throw Octavian. All of that would have to be done secretly and behind his back; the reason of us being here so early of course is due to the attack that will happen, however thats where we'll need to keep him in the loop as much as possible.

We pulled up to the back entrance of the church and I took a deep breath. The smells of a large breakfast being cooked filled my nose and tortured my stomach. The realization of my not eating in over twenty four hours soon kicked in; food was not a concern to me however. I shoved Giuessepi and woke him up then quickly exited the car. He followed me as we entered the back garden and made our way into our secret outside entrance. Once inside, I instructed Giuessepi to find the others while I made my way to Evelyn's room. I wanted to be as quiet as possible for I didn't want Octavian to know of our return until last minute. The door was closed, but not locked, so I tapped gently and heard a set of foot steps making its way towards me. The footsteps were not coming from within the bedroom however, they were coming from down the hall. Before I could react, it was too late, Dorin had turned the corner, and made eye contact with me, and he was not alone.

"Boian? Back so soon?" Lucian said in a curious tone. My plan was blown.

"Yes, I need everyone to gather in the dining hall immediately." I said quickly trying to cover up the strain in my voice.

"Of course, I'm sure Octavian's intentions were the same once he heard of your arrival." He said back. I shot a quick glance at Dorin, who now looked at me with a look of anger.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You act as if you don't already know. He intends on making the announcement in front of everyone." Dorin said in a dry harsh tone. Now confused I didn't know what else to say or do other than follow as they both turned and made their way to the dining hall. As we made our way down the next hallway, I saw Giuessepi speaking with Cezar and Sean, but once all three of them saw me walking with Lucian, all conversations ended. The look on Giuessepi's face was that of worry and defeat, but the other two had looks of skepticism.

Once in the dining hall I noticed Evelyn sitting with Nandru, Vali and Claudia; Evelyn's faced lit up, then quickly changed to show an expression of worry. Whatever this announcement Octavian had to make, Dorin, Cezar and Sean were all aware of it, but Evelyn and the others must not have been. Giuessepi and the other two followed behind me and made their way to their seats at the dining table. I turned and tried to walk towards them but Lucian quickly said no.

"No no, you need to come with me where your new seat is." He said with a smile on his face. Dorin quickly sucked his teeth and walked towards the others.

"What was going on?" I stopped dead in my tracks as I turned and saw Octavian standing in front of his throne, wearing his long white cloak and sporting an evil grin from ear to ear. Lucian began walking towards the other thrones where the rest of the Guards sat and where one empty chair had a brand new cloak sitting in it. It was then, that it hit me and Instantly, I knew what the announcement was. My chest tightened and suddenly I was reminded of the chain of events that were about to unfold after he falsely announced my acceptance to become a member of the Grand Court.

"No I .. I didn't..." I tried to get out but I was shoved up to the stage like seating area where the others sat.

"Welcome everyone! I bet your wondering why most of you were hurried here for such a quickly put together meeting. I know your eager to dig into the delicious breakfast displayed out in front of you so I'll keep it quick. As most of you know, with the disappearance of Ion due to the unfortunate chain of events that took place, we have now opened a spot for the grand court guard." I almost feared to look out at everyones face as he spoke, but in that moment, no one else mattered to me. Only Evelyn. I watched as the confusion rose and grew into anger and hate.

"Over the past several weeks I've watched you all step up to the plate when things needed to be done. This position needed to be filled and by someone who deserved it in every aspect of the word. I thought long and hard, and I had to make a choice that I feel is best for our future. With that being said I selected the person to be part of the court, spoke to him, and he agreed to do it justice. I, have chosen to elect ... Boian to replace Ion on the Grand Court." he said as he now clapped for me along with the other members of the guard. I felt the blood rush to my face and my stomach turn as he placed the cloak onto my shoulders. I didn't even reach for his hand as he went to shake mine, instead I watched as Evelyn slammed down her fist into the table, then stormed out of the room.

"Evelyn wait!" I called out as I tried to make a run for her but Octavian was quick to grab my arm.

"Like I said, her emotions are too strongly tied into things, she would have never worked." Watching her walk away in that moment was almost too much to bare. How could I have hurt someone I cared for so much without having really done anything. Seeing her frustrations only explained why Dorin was so short with me as well. I quickly turned to him and saw his facial expression change as Giuessepi whispered something in his ear. Was he now trying to tell the plan in such a crucial time?

"I never agreed to this Octavian ..." I said through my teeth at the tall man before me. His reflective eyes stared deep into mine as he prepared his thoughts.

"I told you I would make a decision for you if I didn't get the answer I needed. This is your future now Boian, this is your life. Whether you like it or not." His voice deepened with anger as the sentence went on. "Now ... Lets celebrate." He said looking out onto his audience who all now ere standing.

"Theres no time for that Octavian." I said now in a loud voice so that he understood the severity of the situation about to occur.

"Time is all we have in this near immortal life we lead Boian."

"No... There is going to be an attack...

"Not this again..." he cut me off.

"OCTAVIAN ENOUGH!" I shouted. The room went silent, Giuessepi now moved forward.

"Sir, what he speaks is true. The vampire army called the Immortals are going to attack, and they're on their way here ... right now." Giuessepi said staring straight into Octavian's eyes.

"What is your proof?" Andrei asked from his throne.

"The murders that took place in Tulcea, are not of werewolf. We examined the corpse, the wounds are Vampire inflicted, and not any normal vampire would be so sloppy as to leave giant gashes exposed on a body for the world to find. They are moving in this direction. Just look at the direction the victims are turning up... they are all towns leading straight to us..." The look on Octavian's face was that of pure terror and almost anger. He looked over to the other Court Guard members and then back to us.

"He is right, the murders are getting closer and closer to us here in Brasov. And what little knowledge we have of Vampires proves that they would not be as sloppy as they are being now. This is not a normal breed." Drakoir added.

"We must not ignore is warnings any longer Octavian... We must prepare for battle." Lucian said.

"THERE WILL BE ... NO ... BATTLE!" The loud bellowing scream echoed in the room around us. Everyone who feared Octavian in some way cringed and some even sat down at the reaction. A low growl came from deep within Giuessepi's throat as well as mine. Dorin's teeth even bared almost, but quickly retreated at the realization of the moment.

"Then you just signed everyone's death certificate." I said through my teeth as I now stepped inches away from his face. I quickly turned and walked out of the room. I couldn't stand to look at him anymore and now I had to prepare those who would fight with me for a battle that we would surely be outnumbered in. Dorin, Giuessepi, Cezar and Sean all followed me out. The sounds of the Grand Court arguing was all I could hear as we made our way further down the hall.

"What is the plan Boian?" Dorin asked.

"We prepare for battle. They are coming no matter what, and this is something we can not avoid. Gather as many allies as you can, Giuessepi will fill you in on how they fight, he has a clear idea of how brutal they can be from the memory he gained from me."

"We'll try to keep a low profile and keep the training as far away as possible from Octavian. The cemetery might be our best option; its close enough yet secluded at the same time" Giuessepi added.

"And what about you? where are you going Boian?" Cezar asked. They all stopped awaiting an answer as I pressed open the door leading upstairs to the Church.

"To find our only chance of possibly evening our numbers... Evelyn."

8

I searched for hours. I didn't think she would take the long three hour trip to her old home right now, but I still checked. I had Giuessepi fill me in on whether or not she returned but she didn't. I was even more discouraged once I arrived to my destination for she wasn't there. After a waste of six hours I had to guess right on my next destination. I headed for the only place I knew she might be if not her old home town; The field we found Christoph in. I pushed close to 90 mph on the bike that the Cullen's gave me. Shaving an hour off my trip, I made it back to Brasov around 4:45pm. I had to find her before the afternoon sky turned into a dark evening one. The long and narrow road right off of route 1A twisted and turned into the trees. After a few hundred feet, they spread out more, and open spaces cleared out exposing more of the land. On my right, not to long after a sharp U-Turn like bend, a break in the tree formation was where I headed. I followed the break until my bike was no longer capable of going. Just like last time, it would be all on foot from here.

The thick trees carried no other scent then its original, so Evelyn must have her mental block on. Instead of pure scent, I would have to look for other clues of her recent travels. The broken branches on the ground as well as some foot prints all pointed to her appearance. I picked up the pace and saw the break in the trees approaching. It was clear that I was not alone any more for I could now sense a presence near me. Once in the opening, that presence was made clear. She stood just a few yards away from me, looking as stunning as she always has but I never seemed to point out. She stared into the dark clouds that billowed above us, holding something in her hands. I began to walk towards her and she looked down at her feet.

"Have you come to use your new found authority to tell me what to do?" she asked.

"I have no more authority than you do Evelyn. I have not agreed to take any position in the grand court. Octavian has merely forced it on me."

"Yeah because Octavian is the only bad guy right?" she said sarcastically.

"Well he did give up your spot in the grand court didn't he? that doesn't read as 'good guy' too much" I said not realizing my cocky attitude began to show. I've learned, especially with Evelyn, that it gets me know where to be a smart ass. I must have forgotten, however, she was quick to remind me. Before I could recover from the blow she sent to my left jaw, she was on top of me, heel jammed into my throat, rage painted across her face.

"I thought you were different Boian, I thought we were on the same side!" she said now with her eyes tearing up.

"We ... are!" I struggled to get out. I didn't want to hurt her or even fight back, I just needed her on my side again so I can warn her about the Immortals.

"We were ... I thought you were different, I guess I was wrong." she said no shoving my face away with her foot.

"Evelyn wait... please. I don't want to be on the grand court, never did. I told them that! I fought for you to get it but they think your too ... emotional." I said, once again putting my foot in my mouth.

"BOIAN! Why are you here! Just to make me feel worst!" she demanded.

"Because I don't want to lose you ..."

"Lose me how? As a emotional liability that you are forced to demand?"

"No... as an ally ... as a friend ... maybe more... Evelyn, you mean a lot to me, more then you know. But besides that, You are our only hope. Without your help we will die... The immortals are on their way here ... right now. We will be out numbered." She stopped and looked at me, eyes watering just a bit, but rage still written across her face.

"Thats it? You just want to use me? just so I can help fight this war with you? Thats it? Your on your own Boian. I've decided I'm leaving, Im escaping this life and I'll run solo. Its not so hard to hide out on the night of a full moon."

"Thats not as simple as it seems Evelyn. Your making a wrong choice." I said.

"How would you know?"

"I've lived it, thats how. It may seem like roses in the beginning, but it gets dark. There is no one out there who can understand, understand how you feel inside. Understand the craving, the hunger you have for human blood. The only person who might understand, is a vampire, but out there, in the real world, THEY are the enemy. Here you have the support system to help not feed off humans, alone, you will fail and you will see what I mean by its not as simple as you think."

"Now you defend the life style shown here? Because you were offered leadership? When before, you had nothing but negative input on the whole thing!"

"That was before I got to know you! Before you made me feel like I actually had a place in this world. YOU are the reason I want to stay here, to make things right within this pack. You and I can fix all that is going wrong and maybe continue to spread the word of a werewolf uprising. But without you, I cant over throw those who do not belong here... I need you in more ways than you think. But besides my own personal reasons for keeping you close, everyone else needs you too." She stared at me for a moment before she walked up and grabbed my face. I was unprepared for the kiss she planted on me, so first reaction wasn't to kiss back. At first all I did was stand there, but the passion deep inside I held for her, took over. Soon, my hands made their way around her, one on the small of her back, the other holding her face. Her lips were warm, sweet, and everything I longed for. Everything I wanted from the kiss was there and taken away all too soon. She pulled back and covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry ... I shouldn't have ..." she said.

"No ... Its fine ... really. I've wanted to for quite some time..." My words were suddenly stopped by the shear horror story I realized I was now in. It happened so fast; one minute we were alone, the next ... surrounded. The smells hit my throat like a brick hitting a soft pillow. Their black corneas outlined the bright crimson of their iris as they stared at us, blood dripping from their lips. The sudden flash back of my once beautiful sister, looking exactly like them smacked me around before I could even gasp. The four of them were on either side of us, Even at our strongest, we would never be able to win. The immortals have arrived, and arrived too soon.

"Friends of yours?" Evelyn joked. My teeth bared and a deep growl exited my throat. The vampire I locked eyes with hissed in retaliation. I pulled Evelyn close to me and began to back up towards the opening in the woods.

"What are you doing? We have to fight them." she said.

"Evelyn we wont win. They are stronger than us, and we are outnumbered. We need to divert them some how and make a run for it."

"The four of them can probably out run us ..." she said making a valid point. "I'd rather go down fighting than not fighting at all."

"Good point ... be careful they bite. They fight like wild beasts, don't think too much just defend yourself rather than to try and defeat them." I said to her as our backs were against each other, ready for an attack.

"Got it ... anything else?" She asked.

"Yeah, one more thing. If you see the opportunity to run ... do it. Don't question it, just do it." and just like that, the immortals jumped in.

The closest of the two on my side leaped into the air in my direction. I sent a fist flying into his chest, sending him back twenty feet. The other of the two was now in arms reach, and swung his claws at me. I leaned back away from it, grabbed his arm, then swung him into the oncoming one on Evelyn's side. The sounds of breaking rock echoed around us but I didn't let them distract me. The blows given, may have cracked some vampire flesh, but it was not enough to kill them. So I gave no chance to let them recoil and attack. Quickly, I grabbed Evelyn's hand and pulled her away from stomping down on the Immortals head. We ran fast in the direction of the opening in the trees that lead back to my bike, but we were attacked before we even made. I heard them coming before hand so I forced us down to the ground where we rolled then leaped onto the vampires who leaped over us.

The tree that the vampire and I crashed into didn't survive for it crumbles at impact. While rolling to a stop, I saw Evelyn struggling with the immortal on top of her now and without paying much attention to my immortal, I went in for the save. Unfortunately I fell short to yet another immortal as he tackled me back into the earth. With two swipes, he ripped into my chest, exposing flesh and blood. Blood crazed, the vampire went in for a bite, but I fought with all my might to keep his head away from biting me. The other two vampires, caught onto the blood smell and soon jumped on top of us. The cold stone like bodies were everywhere but I fought back hard. Their snapping jaws were coming within centimeters of my flesh but none made an impact. Soon, Evelyn appeared ripping them off me; two were thrown in opposite directions of each other while the one who was directly on top of me she decapitated. The odd smelling blood splattered everywhere. These Immortals were just like those in the compound, not complete. The blood and venom was still working its way through them. Had Christian unleashed the defects just to divert us while he completed a real army? Or had his whole mission failed and he chose to release them. The latter of the two thoughts seemed highly unlikely being the fact that he had mentioned his plans for a total global take over.

"Lets go!" she said reaching down for me not realizing that the fourth immortal was coming from behind her.

I quickly tripped her to the ground and lunged for the immortals neck. With every ounce of strength in my body, I twisted it all the way around crippling him then forced it off it shoulders. The blood poured everywhere and soon the snarls were being heard approaching fast from either side of us. Two down, two more to go, but there was no time. Before I could react to their incoming attack, Evelyn and I were on the move. We ran as fast as we could, knowing our top speeds in human form were no match for that of the immortals, but we still pressed on. Soon, we made it out of the heavy trees and I found my bike. We both quickly jumped on and I started the engine. Behind the roar of the bikes engine, the roar of angry vampires followed, coming in fast.

"HOLD ON TIGHT!" I shouted to Evelyn as I sped off, sending rocks and debris all over.

The chase was on. These Immortals did not take well to the cannibalistic like state that the ones in the compound did last year. Instead they seemed to only be distracted by it briefly only to snap back to reality and focus on their original target. The high way curved and turned as I pushed the bike to 100 miles per hours. The two vampires appeared out of no where and were right on our tails. Taking large leaps and dashes, they attempted to run me off the road, but quick maneuvering was on my side, and I quickly evaded their attacks. These immortals quickly showed us how much more trained and advanced they were compared to those we saw last year because they were no where near as lethargic. They rebounded fast and easily got back on track. The two of them now flanking us on either side steadily approached, one even grabbing on to Evelyn's shoulder. She boldly fought him off with two clean kicks to the face, while the other on our left tried aiming for me. After slamming my left fist into his skull I almost lost control of the bike, which slowed us down some but thank god for that. I saw a large 18 wheeled Gasoline truck approaching fast, and had I continued at the speed I was, I might have crashed into him.

The slowing avoided us crashing into the truck but it allowed the vampires to catch up. There was no avoiding it now; impact with the gas truck would be inevitable, but whether it was us or the vampires would be a different situation. The vampire on my left reached out, went to grab Evelyn, but she too saw the situation at hand. She in turn, grabbed his reaching arm, sent two strong punches clean to the face, then kicked him as I leaned the bike to the right, away from the oncoming truck. The vampire flew right in its path, and in a head on collision, they crashed into each other. Within Seconds, the entire gas truck was a blaze and the explosion followed shortly after. With one last immortal on our tail, and a huge blaze quickly catching up, I had to do two things, destroy him and escape death. The immortal made a cry out of anger, a roar that was more beast like than anything I've heard come from a vampire's mouth, and lunged; Remembering about the large shot gun that I had attached to the bike when I left for Brasov saved our life. I reached down, removed it from the strap and send a blast into the immortals face. Pieces of rock like flesh followed by a foul blood splattered everywhere, but soon that too was engulfed by the flames. I pressed the bike to the highest speed, and avoided being caught and killed by the inferno from the blaze.

Evelyn squeezed tight around my waste as she looked back at the horrific scene. I could hear the whimper come from her, and the faint sounds of a tear drop falling from her face. I knew she was crying for we had to sacrifice an innocent human in order to save ourselves. The truck Drivers life, would be taken forever; but little would anyone know, he would be an unsung hero if we survive this immortal war. The time to dwell on one single lost life was not there for me, I had to rush back to the church, and hope that no one else would be killed by the attack. Hopefully we'll make it before the Immortals do.

8

The church seemed quiet when we pulled up, almost too quiet. If I hadn't remembered that the pack was outside in the cemetery training, I would have ran inside ready for an attack. The sounds of helicopters and police sirens sounded the city as they approached the giant blaze that is currently taking place on Route 1A. I took the bike down to a slow crawl and came around back where the entrance to the cemetery was. The sounds of the others training could be heard from here so I turned into the gate that would lead us there. But the familiar scent hit me. The bike came to a complete stop and the pains in my stomach were almost too much to handle. Evelyn hadn't recognized it for the amount of blood she was covered in was masking it but this scent was one I would never forget. It was the scent of the devil; the scent of the one vampire responsible for what happened to Sorina.

"Whats wrong Boian?" Evelyn asked.

"I ... have to handle something. Go to the others."

"Grand court duties call I see." she said with a sour tone to her voice. She quickly jumped off the bike and began to walk away but I grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving just yet.

"Evelyn, The grand court is about to fall ... I want no part of that, I only want to survive this battle, and make it out alive ... with you." She didn't say much but I knew she believed me. She stepped forward and kissed me.

This time, slow and passionate, not like the one in the woods. She pulled back, smiled and walked towards the others. To avoid being heard on the noisy bike, I left it where it stood. I took another quick breath and sniffed the air. He had come alone. I followed the scent into the back entrance and walked down the long hall which took me to the loading dock area. There, the door to the rest of the compound was left opened, and I made my way in. The smell burned my throat; my stomach was sent into a whirlwind of knots and pain. Once inside, I knew exactly where to go, there was no need to follow the scent any longer. He was here on his own mission, but it wasn't that he was alone. He was greeted by someone who was able to hide their scent. A werewolf. The large french doors stood before me, locked obviously, but I knew what waited behind them for me. I slowed my breathing down so that my heart beat would drop as well. If it could blend in behind the sounds of Octavian's own heartbeat and the fire that raged on, then my enemy wouldn't hear me coming. Now close enough, I could hear the sounds of the two evil men talking.

"...He's become quite a hazard to our mission, But I can assure you he is not going to stand in the way of both my goals and yours." Octavian said.

"Thats where your blinded." Christian said. His voice sent chills all over me and a rage built up deep within my being.

"Blinded? Blinded by what?" Octavian asked almost laughing.

"Blinded by your own underlined mission you have going on." Christian's comments back sounded witty like he was onto something that wasn't supposed to be spoken out loud.

"I have no underlined mission. MY goal has always been the same one. Help you destroy those who might be a threat in your global domination. And in helping you, it allows me to again recreate a werewolf colt to serve you in the new world."

"But you have no intentions of serving me do you? You plan on using this new colt of werewolf to turn on me when things get ugly."

"No! I have no intentions of doing so at all." Octavian sounded as if he had been caught in a lie. It was clear that he did in fact have the intentions of doing this.

"Really? Then why has it taken you so long to kill Boian?" The silence in the room was thick, tensions were high.

"Better yet, why have you not killed Lucian? Your sweet best friend, your partner in crime, the one you lied to about your deal you made with the Volturi a hundred years ago? What are your plans for killing him? We both know once he finds out you made a deal again with a group of vampires to kill werewolves, he will turn on you. And being that he is the second oldest werewolf alive, he has the only chance of killing you. Him and Boian that is." The room became even more quiet. The only sounds you could hear were the crackling of the fire, and the hard swallow coming from Octavian's throat.

"Ahh, you thought I knew nothing of your species, but did you think I'd be that stupid to make a deal with someone I knew nothing about? I have resources that even you couldn't believe. I learned that since you are the oldest living werewolf that makes you the strongest and that no other werewolf can match your powers. No other werewolf other then one almost as old as you, AND one that you created. Being that those that were recently created by you have been killed by your team of rejects, that leaves both Lucian and Boian. Boian is The strongest werewolf created since Lucian. You see, I have seen him in action, I know what he is capable of. He single handedly took out some of the strongest vampires, the elite of the elite. You forget, After I heard of this, I needed to see it first hand. So when I forced him to fight his own sister, I got to see just that. The fact that he could kill her to make things right proves he will kill anyone to do so. Him and Lucian are your only issues and you have YET to take them out! When you and I met the night that you created Boian, I planned on killing you, I saw your strengths and I knew you might be a road block in my plans to overtake the human species. But you knew of my growing plan and before I could kill you, you came up with an offer that I couldn't resist. Do you remember that Octavian?"

"Yes. I told you that I could help. I would be on your side. I could created a new pack of werewolves that you could use along with your mutated vampire army."

"Yes, It was an amazing offer. I agreed and I gave you instructions and the instructions were simple. Find a way to get him involved. You did your research, you submitted the information of his sister, I got her interested in V-Corp and the rest panned out great." I had begun to shake from what I had just learned. The tears fell from my face as I struggled to keep myself composed but what I just heard sparked a fire in me; a fired burning full of hatred. This entire time, Octavian was the reason for all of this. He was behind it all. He created me, then pretty much handed over my sister to her death bed. He was just at fault for Sorina as Christian was. I wanted nothing other then to attack, but then a noise caught my attention outside. The sounds of fighting. I took a step in that direction but Christians voice caught my attention.

"It was all working greatly ... but then you fucked up. The next instructions were for you pay someone to tip Boian off on your existence, get him in. Kill Lucian, spark a thought in his head of an inside job then kill him. Instead you killed some other derelict vampire who you could have utilized later, leaving Lucian alive and Boian suspicious of your actions!" I knew he was speaking of Ion.

"This proves your motives are not the same as you made them out to be. Your intentions are to over throw me, and that isn't going to happen." I heard the gun being cocked and then I smelled the gold. His gun was filled with gold bullets. He planned on killing Octavian.

"You see, if you listen closely, about twenty immortals have begun to attack your pack of night dogs. I'm sorry that our, partnership, didn't work out but at the end of the day, I am here to do whats best for myself, and my plans. Farewell friend." I couldn't let it happen, I refused to let someone else kill him, when I had so much hatred in me. The both of them would fall and fall due to my killing them. In one strong kick, both of the doors were knocked down. Octavian and Christian looked stunned as I ran full speed in the room and tackled Christian into the desk. The gun shot was loud, but missed Octavian; Christian began trying to shoot me but I held his hand close to the fire, forcing him to release the gun. I heard Octavian make a run for the door, but I quickly ran after him. I leaped onto his back, and we rolled on the floor and into his bed. The large frame work shook at impact but didn't break. Octavian used both his feet to kick me off him and I landed into the pile of wood that was left over from the desk. I got up and noticed that Christian used that moment to escape, leaving Octavian for me to kill.

"ahhh Boian, so the plan has unfolded before your eyes! You know, I don't know whether to thank you for saving my life, or just get it over with and kill you now." He said again sounding as if he were laughing while talking.

"You must be delusional because I wont be the one dying here Octavian. YOU will. You will pay for EVERYTHING you have done. For making me into a monster! For making me kill innocent people, for killing Christoph and Ion ... but most of all, for getting my sister killed!" I leaped across the room but he was fast, he crouched then sent a punch into my chest. All the air in my body, left me in that moment. He then picked me up and pulled me close to his face.

"Thats where your wrong, YOU killed your sister! You are the savage beast who will always have to live with that." and with a strong back hand, he sent me flying across the room into the side of the fire place. I landed on my stomach, face down into the carpet. I struggled to get up but the air was still not in my lungs. I gasped for it, needed it. I couldn't let him kill me, not like this. Not when there was so much at stake! As he slowly walked across the room, screaming at how weak I was. I noticed that underneath me, was the gun. I took a few seconds to try and get as much of a breath as possible and it worked. Soon my lungs were moving normally, and Octavian was getting closer. There was no more time, I had to act quickly, I reached down, grabbed the gun and jumped to my feet. I shot two bullets, but my lack of a full breath cause my vision to blur, sending the bullets elsewhere. With no time to allow him to attack, I used my little strength left to tackle him back into the bed. As I pulled back, it gave me a chance to grasp one full breath of air. Everything rushed to me along with the oxygen. The blood and all the realization of the words he spoke. I did kill my sister, and I am a savage beast, but this savage beast would not die at the hands of someone so evil. I sent the gun flying into his temple then followed up with my other fist to the other side of his head. As his body went to topple over from the pain, I grabbed his head and sent my knee into it. Blood splattered everywhere and my moment was there. I took the gun, readied the bullet and held it to his head.

"Tell satan I said hello!" And as I went to pull the trigger, a crash through the window distracted me. Before I knew it, there was an Immortal on top of me sinking his teeth into my flesh, sending his poisonous venom into my blood stream.


	19. Chapter 7: Internal Affairs

**Chapter: 7**

Internal Affairs

The haze immediately took over, and my vision blurred. I felt the gun drop from my hand as the pain took over my body. The vampire was everywhere landing bites on my shoulder and my neck, but I too fought back. I sent my fists flying into his head, but I felt my body weaken from his bites. Each bite released a dose of the altered venom but our bodies are made to fight off any invader cells that enter our blood, including vampire venom. Octavian sat and smiled as this went on, but the fight was still in me; I refused to let him think I would die. I fought hard but soon I was beginning to falter to his power. As the vampire proceeded to kick me in the stomach, he was suddenly being ripped off me. The haze made it hard to see anything so who ever it was I couldn't see, but I drug myself to the corner away from him. I felt my body instantly begin to fight the venom off as my muscles began to ache. I swore i could feel every vein inside of me. It felt like each one carried something heavy as they weighed down my body; it felt like i had rocks flowing through them. The haze only began to get thicker and suddenly I was no longer in Octavian's room. I was standing in a village watching a scene play out that I was never part of. A large fountain stood in the middle of the town, one that looked almost exactly like the one in Brasov today. Taking a closer look at my surroundings I realized that I was in Brasov ... but not in current time. This was the past.

The clouds were heavy in the sky, but the towns people were still out and about doing their every day routines. It was exactly the scene that Evelyn told me about when she informed me of how the Grand Court was created. No one seemed to notice me as they went along their business but It didn't stop me from walking around. The smell in the air was what really caught my attention for it was not the smells of a human town. The entire towns people smelled of the sweet licorice that us werewolves currently hide from others. They were all werewolves. Suddenly, a younger and skinnier looking Lucian came running out of a house playing with a child. They smiled and laughed as he chased her around. He picked her up tickled her and gave her a big hug. The similarities in them were uncanny and I knew that was his younger sister. His eyes were not silver like they are now and neither were the young girls. Not everyone here was a Were but everyone pretty much looked aware of the lifestyle going on. Watching on, another man came out of the house directly across the street, looking nervous and anxious. It was Octavian. Seeing him with such normal silver eyes was different for me, and he even looked healthier than he does now. At this point in his life he looked to be a good 25, at the most, while Lucian was a good 18, maybe 19. Octavian reached in his pocket and pulled out the gold watch that was given to him by the Volturi. He looked at the time and an even more anxious expression grew on his face. It was then that Octavian noticed him. A large smile began to spread as if he were excited to see him, but then he caught on to the anxiety that was written all over him.

Lucian quickly shoo'd the little girl away and asked her to go inside for a few. He walked over to Octavian and smiled, as if they shared a secret of some sorts, but Octavian was not smiling back. He quickly gestured to a close by barn. Lucian smiled and walked ahead, Octavian followed. I too followed to find out what was going on; the doors of the barn were left a smidgen open and I let my self in. Lucian was beginning to unbutton his shirt and Octavian quickly stopped him.

"Theres no time for this, something is about to happen, we have to get out of here." Octavian said but Lucian looked even more confused than ever.

The smell hit me then, and I knew what was happening outside. The screams only confirmed and I quickly glanced. There, I saw at least 20 different vampires, all wearing black cloaks attacking all the towns people. Lucian, stunned and worried, made an attempt to run outside to see what was going on, but he did not make it before Octavian hit him in the head with a piece of log; knocking him out cold.

"I'm sorry friend, but I can not let you die like the rest of the people here will. You will serve a much larger purpose in life, and soon will understand." He said as he picked him up and placed him over his shoulder. The screams of people being massacred caught my attention once again. I peeked outside and cringed from what I saw and heard. All the voices affected me but the only one who really mattered, was the young girl who called out for Lucian. Screaming at the top of her lungs for her brother, the sound was heart wrenching, but nothing nearly as heart breaking as the sound of her screams being cut off by her death.

I began to feel cold, then hot, and even began to vomit. The flash back was over and I was regaining more focus than I had had before. I started to stretch and flex my fingers and rub my arms just to keep the blood flow going. As I glanced up, and what seemed like 30 minutes that had passed, was a mere few seconds. I managed to make out the figure who was now fighting the vampire; it was Lucian. Of all people to come to my rescue I never thought it would be him to do so. But if it were him rescuing me, where was Evelyn? Was she ok? Were the others fighting strong? As I watched, I noticed the light in the room had faded, and the temperature even took a drop. Night sky had begun to rise above us, and tonight was the first night of the full moon.

"Keep fighting a bit longer" I said to the others in my head. If they are still alive but beginning to weaken, the moon would assist soon, and they would then be strong enough to at least fight back. I watched as the vampire leaped on top of Lucian and tried to bite him as well but Lucian was fast, and strong. Stronger than I expected him to be.

He tackled the vampire into the corner of the door way then slammed him into the ground. He began stomping him but the vampire kicked him away. As he recoiled, he went in for yet another tackle, this time slamming right into the corner of Octavian's bed. The bed this time wasn't so lucky, and began to crumble at impact.

"Octavian assist Boian!" Lucian shouted to Octavian as he continued to fight off the Vampire. But Octavian didn't move, nor did he answer him. He was frozen watching Lucian fight for his life! What was the bond he had to him? Why was it so strong?

The immortal soon gained the upper hand and used a sharp piece of broken wood to slash at lucian. The sharp edge cut a gash in his arm, which now sent the vampire crazy. His once red iris was now black, making his entire eye all one solid shade of black. He lunged at Lucian with foam flying from his mouth, but he evaded the attacks. Now staring at each other, Lucian backed up towards the fire place and the immortal followed. As I struggled to regain the power in my legs I crawled towards the gun, but Octavian saw me. He quickly ran over to it, and cocked it. Having a gun pointed directly at my head was not something I was in the mood for, nor was it something I would be able to run from, so I slowly backed up to my corner again. I felt the sweat tripping down my face as I was breaking the fever my body was going through.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Lucian asked Octavian.

"He is the ENEMY!" Octavian said.

"I'm... not..." I tried to say but my words were cut short by the gun he held in his hands. He cracked it right across my jaw, sending me face first into the ground, sending blood all over the floor. Distracted, the immortal caught the sent and hissed in my direction, even went in for an attack, but Quickly Lucian grabbed a fire poker and swung it at the vampire. The hooked part stabbed him in the back and he roared, then pulled away from it. Now Lucian went back into attack mode; He went from standing still to flying into the air, fire poker in hand charging the vampire. He sent the sharp point into the immortals shoulder chipping off a piece of stone like flesh and sending the foul smelling blood onto the floor along with mine. He roared in pain and backed up, but Lucian swung the hooked end into his skull, Using it as a way to pull him close. As he did just that then, he also sent an uppercut into the vampires stomach. Finally Lucian grabbed him, and swung him into the fire place. The immortal immediately caught fire and began to scream. He tried to escape the flames by climbing up the chimney but soon, realized it was a lost cause. he fell back down into the burning ember of the logs, and died.

"Octavian what is going on! He tried to warn us of the attack and you try and kill him!" Lucian shouted.

"He was behind it! Behind the attack! thats how he knew so much about them!"

"LIAR!" I spit out as I tried to get back up.

"Explain yourself Boian..." Lucian said still holding the fire poker.

"The only thing I have ever lied about was knowing what my maker looked like... I knew he was black, with a white or gray silver patch around his eye..." I said. The look on Lucian's face was that of someone in shock as he recognized the description.

"Thats... Thats Octavian." he said.

"He LIES! He saw what I looked like that night of the full moon..." he said.

"But you said you didn't patrol Octavian ... so how would he have seen you exactly?" he asked now realizing who was really lying.

"He created me ... after I walked up on him feeding on a human. He has been the one creating the random werewolves. He's set the entire pack up! He wants us to be killed by the immortals."

"Boian, how would you know this?" He asked.

"Because I just walked in on him discussing it with the Immortals creator. Just like he had a plan set up with the Volturi, he had one set up with him." I knew once I mentioned the plan with the Volturi, that Lucian would be brought back to when he found out his friend betrayed his own people.

"You know nothing of that deal he made. He made a deal to save his friends and family, but the Volturi went back on their word. They spared my life and let me live and he and I ran off to create what this is today!" He said in a loud tone. Octavian had lied to him too, all this time, Lucian has been under the assumption that Octavian made a deal to save Lucian.

"You are being lied to! They were going to kill you too! In the midst of the attack, Octavian realized he needed support! that he would not survive without back up! YOU were the only one he had to lean on! so he lied to you and YOU believed him!" I reached in my pocket and pulled out the pocket watch with the Volturi Emblem on it. I slid it across the floor to lucian and he picked it up.

"You see, They had a deal with him since the very beginning! He wanted to be the head werewolf and if he had to make a deal with the enemy to do it, then he would... AND HE DID!" The words sunk in and the tears rolled down his face. He shook with anger as he turned towards Octavian.

"He's lying! You know my love for you is greater then anything! Greater than ANY OF THIS! I saved you because I couldn't live without you Lucian!" Octavian said. It became clear to me then what the relationship was between the two. They were not just mere friends, they were lovers... have been since before Octavian was turned. He knew they would kill Lucian and he saved him because he didn't want that. He couldn't let them.

"Wow... It makes sense now Octavian. You've lied to him this entire time... because you are in love with him. And you say that Evelyn is too emotionally involved? But yet you couldn't even Kill the only person who would be able to kill you when the shit hit the fan..." I said. By the time I finished my sentence, Octavian had run up on me, kicking me directly in the gut. More blood splattered across the floor and now Lucian's face was horrified.

"What is it that he speaks of Octavian?" Lucian asked.

"Nothing ... HE LIES!" Octavian said now screaming at me.

"You have a fascination with that word dont you? The only liar here, is you" I said to Octavian as he looked at me; expression full of hatred.

"His deal with Christian, was to get me involved, kill you, make it seem like it was someone else who did it, then kill me before I could warn anyone about the Immortals. But he messed up ... and now this is where we are... plans ruined, Immortals attacking, and your people dying in the cemetery. At the hands of the enemy but sent by your partner." A low growl came from within Lucian's throat. The tears ran down his face and he took a step toward Octavian.

"And why don't you explain what happened to Ion ... what you did to Ion. He was camouflaged wasn't he? He saw you come and kill Christof didn't he Octavian? You were going to be outed as the bad guy and YOU killed him!" I shouted.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Octavian said as he was now breaking down. Lucian shook his head in disbelief.

"How could you? How could you do this to..." ...BAM!... The sound pierced my ears like an explosion that went off too close. It all happened so quick, one minute Octavian was talking, the next his gun was up in the air pointing at his target. Just like that, without hesitation, Octavian shot Lucian right in the chest. He looked down at the wound that was sizzling and gushing blood out as he fell to his knees. Blood spit out from his mouth, and he fell to the ground.

"NO!" I Screamed. The first thing I saw was the letter opener left on the ground from the desk that once stood where I laid. I grabbed it and lunged my self at Octavian. He tried to shoot me but there were no more bullets. With all the strength I had, I shoved the letter opener straight into his shoulder causing him to scream in pain. Octavian kicked me away from him and I rolled to Lucian's side while he ran out the room. I crawled over to him, and picked him up off the ground. The blood was everywhere and His body was limp. The distant look in his eye only meant he was fading. I had to get him to the light of the full moon; maybe it could heal him.

"Lucian, stay with me." I said as I tried to pull him to the window, in hopes that the full moons light would be shinning through. The blood poured everywhere and I knew it was too late. The smell of burning flesh came from the entry way as the gold bullet melted his insides. He reached his hand up to me and mouthed that he was sorry, and before I could reach the window, Lucian died in my arms. I shook from the anger and screamed. For the first time, I felt connected to him and hoped that maybe he and I culd survive this together. He would be the excellent leader to follow but now he was taken from me and the rest of the pack. I looked down, laid him on the ground and closed his still open eyes. I knew, what I had to do. I stood up and shook off the drowsy feeling and made my way to the hall. A trail of Octavian's blood was left for me so I followed it. Still in shock, I kept thinking of everything I learned today. Octavian's involvement with Sorina joining V-Corp, his deal with both the Volturi AND Christian. But nothing shocked me more than both the revealing of his relationship with Lucian and his betrayal towards him. What Christian said about me was wrong. I wont kill people I love to reach my goals; I killed Sorina because there was no hope for her, and She was suffering. I'd rather put her out of her misery than to have her suffer as a mutant vampire. He on the other hand is a killer, and so is Octavian.

The sounds of howls echoed throughout the church but they came from outside. Multiple howls, at least over 7 of them, which means the moon must have been out by now. This was a good thing for our team; the sides would be now even. But the war would not be won until Octavian's head and his bloody heart was in my hand detached from his body. The bloody trail lead me to the secret entrance of the church. Before I made my way onto the first step, the sounds of broken glass caught my attention. Thinking he might of made a run for it, I ran up as quick as possible. The blood trail lead straight to the middle of the church where the isle was. There, it disappeared. Smack in the middle of the church, a bright silver light shone down onto the same isle. The light from the moon was heavily calling my name and I felt drawn to it. As I made my way to it, thinking he'd escaped, the sounds of quick movement and a snarl caught my attention. It came from above me from the balcony sections, which meant Octavian was still here. He broke the window in order to transform; which means he's down for a fight.

"Octavian ... Show yourself!" He didn't come out but the sounds of quick movement was what I heard. I looked around for a bit and suddenly, I was cut off guard completely when the body of the priest was flopped down in front of me. With a giant hole in his neck and no blood dripping from it I know that Octavian drank from the old man until he was bone dry.

"Figured you'd eat first before I kill you? So You transformed because you knew you would lose? Why so scared Octavian? Your supposed to be the strongest one of us. Are you scared I might kill you?" A growl now came from above me; I was starting to irritate him.

"You want a fight? THEN COME GET IT!" A vicious snarl came from the balcony again and I knew he wanted blood. The only thing I could do at this point, would be to even the odds, and transform.

"Well here's your fight. I'll fight you not only for me, but for the man you were supposed to love..." and then I stepped into the light. The moons silver rays engulfed my body and sent it into transformation. The snarls were loud but not my own As I finished transforming. Now being able to control the beast, I roared and used the new senses to locate him, but now it was no point. He was there, large, roaring and ready to attack. He leaped from the top balcony and we were now engaged in a full all out battle. Hit, hit slash, hit and snapping, he made his attack, landing everything except a bite. He went to slam both large arms down on me, but I quickly grabbed them. Sending a head but and a knee into his stomach, I was able to stun him. As he stumbled backwards, I slashed at his stomach, splashing blood onto my white fur. Painful but not enough, he was back at the attack and tackled me into the pews. Rolling around crushing them, I tried hard to avoid the bites he tried to apply into my flesh.

He continued to roar in my face and snap and this gave me the opportunity to stare into his eyes. The lack of soul having demon stared into my face as he viciously tried to kill me. The reflective hallow eyes only showed me one thing; myself. Seeing me like this, a giant white beast only reminded me of the scarf the gypsy gave me. The one that symbolized the great white wolf that would come only to save the rest of the world. This was not the wolf I stared at, this was the wolf who would become that. And to become that I would have to defeat Octavian. A fire Ignited in me and I sent severe blows into his skull. After two hits to the side of his massive head, I had a chance to get a good distance away from him. He rolled back and landed against one of the pillars inside the main hall of the church. The hiss that came from my throat was enough to even scare me if I wasn't myself. Octavian on the other hand didn't find this threatening, and came at me full charge. I stood on all fours and ran towards him taking one entire pew, and slamming it into his body. A large whimper escaped his mouth and I quickly jumped on top of him. From here, I saw the wound on his shoulder had not heeled so I sent my claw into it, sending him into an uproar of pain.

Grabbing his shoulders I lifted him and swung him in a circle, sending him in the direction of the door; Realizing the mistake I quickly ran after him. Octavian reacted quicker however and leaped up the wall back to the balcony. I followed up behind him and made it up there. From the bottom level it looked a lot smaller than it really was and I could see how quickly he disappeared once up here. The blood trail was not as easy to follow up here because he had been running all over so I couldn't go off that. I walked around not worried about making my presence known, letting out a growl and snarl as I searched for him. The church was definitely a lot larger then I noticed and as I looked down, I could examine the damage done by our fight. The entire left section of pews have been destroyed and what ever carpet had been in the middle no longer existed. This church will definitely need a remodel after all of this was said and done.

Paying attention to the destruction distracted me long enough for Octavian to send three chairs straight at me. Hitting two out of the three than catching the other helped me throw it back at him. He ducked it and stood back up. The two of us roared at each other from opposite ends of the church before Finally I made a run for him. As I went to leap on the railing, he had already leaped across and tackled straight into me. My body flung against the wall while my elbow went through another glass window. I felt the sharp edge slice open the flesh and the deep crimson flow out of my veins. Octavian had me by the throat and I had him by his. He tried his best to bite me but I would try my hardest to prevent that. Finally, I sent my knee into his stomach then kicked him off. Again, he slashed at me, and gashed a large section out of my arm. I roared in pain but quickly recoiled. I sunk my claws into the back of his neck, punched him in the chest, then sunk my teeth into his shoulder. This was it, Octavian was going down, and going down at my expense. But one bite wasn't enough, again, I sunk my teeth into his other shoulder and then into his neck. With one final howl, I looked him deep in the eye, and kicked him right off the edge of the balcony; where he fell onto the giant golden cross that impaled him, killing him instantly. The sizzle from the wound was loud and as his body phased back to human, he slid further down the cross.

The power that suddenly over came me was unlike anything I felt before. It reached into my arms, trickled its way up my legs and wrapped around my heart. It was an odd & strange feeling to feel this kind of power; the power of an Alpha. It was truly one of the first times I have ever felt like this when in Werewolf form. It was almost as if I could feel every werewolf that was around me; Each one of their heart beats, beat through mine. I counted through all of them and it was almost as if I communicated to them this way. The power was endless. As it radiated through me, a tremor flew through my body and I sent a howl into the air. The other howls followed from out side and it reminded me that there was something important for me here, and she was outside fighting for her life.

I leaped out of the window behind me, climbed the side of the church towards the back. First chance I had, I leaped to the closest tree and made my way to the others. Tree to tree I made my way to the cemetery where the loud roars and sounds of crackling thunder could be heard. They've been fighting for too long, the Immortals must be stronger then I even remembered; I had to hurry. Finally I crossed the large gate and landed on the stone pathway that lead to the main part of the cemetery. The trees and headstones were a blur as I zoomed by them; my destination lied at the far end where there were no grave plots yet. I knew thats where they'd be fighting. Finally, I could see the fights taking place, and it looked pretty bad. The blood was everywhere and so was the awful smell left behind by the immortals blood. Once in the field, an immortal immediately attack me, but soon met his death. As he leaped into the air, I grabbed him by the throat, crushing it, then bit my fangs into his stone like flesh. The acid like reaction began immediately and he deteriorated away. Two more met the same fat as they too thought they were tough enough to take me on. It wasn't until I met the one with a special ability that I began to falter.

As I ran up to him, the ground turned into mush, and I began to sink. In a panic I reached for the closest object to grab onto but came up short. As I looked around, I noticed all the other sink holes of mush around me and realized that he must have been using this trick the entire time. He approached me with a smile on his face, black and red eyes glowing in the night, ready to kill. I took a few swipes at him but they missed; it wasn't until the radiant light brownish almost white werewolf tackled him out the way, that I realized the others were all close by. Evelyn turned around after sinking her teeth into his flesh and tearing him apart; she looked at me and howled then reached in to yank me out of the mush. We looked into each others eyes and it was like we spoke without speaking. We assured each other that everything would be ok and that we would over come this. The sudden yipe and cry out in pain caught our sudden attention and it was like a very strong magnetic pull yanking me in the direction of the cry. Quickly I made my way over to the horrific site before me; the immortal was standing on top of Giuessepi while he drank from him. He looked almost faded which meant the vampire was drinking his blood at an accelerated rate.

No more time for hesitation, I had to save the one person who understood me the way no one else could. I leaped into a tackle and impacted the vampire at a speed faster then expected. We slammed into the earth, causing a tremor underneath us, and I ripped his head clean off. After roaring in triumph, I sunk my acidic venom into his flesh and watched it decay away. Evelyn stood over Giuessepi and whimpered, she looked up at me and let out a grunt. She nodded her head as if to tell me to turn around and I did so. Behind me stood the others, all covered in the disgusting immortal blood, bowing down to me, as if to congratulate me or worship me. I quickly grunted in disgust as I felt I didn't deserve their praise, but the others insisted they do it anyway. It was almost as if they were accepting an unspoken promotion in me, the same one I felt right after I killed Octavian. His rein over them was so much more then an agreed leadership, he was truly their alpha. Even though he had not created them all, those he did create, did so. It was blood line that was no spoken of. Except they weren't bonded by blood, more so by rank and werewolf power. The exact thing I considered a curse, they considered a lifestyle, a blood line ... a family. This only connected them to him making him their true leader, and if he were to die, the next one in line that he created, would be the alpha. Because he killed Lucian, who was the next in line, I automatically became next in line to be Alpha. The others understood this somehow; They accepted it, however I had not; I was not ready for this responsibility. I was not ready to lead these supernaturals into a life of immortality all while keeping them alive and recreating more werewolves just to get our species back to where it used to be. I turned to face Evelyn and to much my surprise both her, and Giuessepi had fallen into a bow. She was down on one knee, while Giuessepi forced him self off the ground and onto his knees; both had their heads down. They too were bowing down to me as if I were their unspoken leader. It was then I realized that this was something, I wouldn't be able to avoid. They would force me to be their alpha, their werewolf leader.


	20. Chapter 8: Noua Dragoste

Chapter: 8

Noua Dragoste

Everything was different. Everyone treated me different. The fact that the others insisted I be the new leader was quite annoying to me but right now was not a time for it. They relied on my answers for everything. They relied on me to tell them what to do, how to do it, when to do it, Things I had knew nothing of before now. Like the fact that Octavian had deals that he made with certain companies and business that agreed to help him out with everything. Including the one I just contacted to help with the remodel of the church; the much needed remodel. If it weren't for the servants in the church, I would have known nothing about these resources. The servants who have been there since day one, the same ones who I've ignored since day one, were always working for Octavian. They hated him, and once they found out I killed him, they wanted nothing but to praise me and to offer their gratitude.

They even went as far as to take him off the golden cross and prepare his body for a burial before I had a chance to even return back from the field that night. The servants were the ones who gave us the numbers for coroners office that Lucian used to work with directly as well as the casket company. Though any chances of reincarnation were slim to none, We were not going to play it safe when it came to Octavian's burial. He was to be buried deep underneath a tomb that was currently being built in the new part of the cemetery. The same part that the battle took place just three days ago. The casket he was going to be laid in, would be laced with gold material that was created by the gold found in the room inside of Octavian's chambers. Lucian's burial would not be as detailed or heavily reinforced; he deserved to be mourned and we would do his funeral justice. We planned to bury him in the cemetery next to where his sister and family was placed. The others informed me that after the massacre in his home town, he went back and collected their bodies. He then had a ceremony in the cemetery behind the church, so that he would be close to them forever.

His funeral would be later on this afternoon; after I was done taking care and making sure that things were good here at the Coroners office. In front of me, the casket maker was weaving away on the gold lining of the casket that Octavian would soon be laying in. Behind him, and behind the two double doors, the coroner stitched away at octavian's wound with a gold thread made from the same gold found in his chambers. The sounds of sizzling flesh could be heard along with the feint sounds of a giggle as the coroner did his patch work. Needless to say, both the coroner and the casket maker were never fans of Octavian, which proved not many people were. I could only be as grateful to them as possible for making things just that easy. The day after everything went down, a sudden panic swept over me for I realized I didn't know what to do or how to handle everything; but the pieces all fell in place. I knew that this was all a great start to the inevitable point of my becoming a leader to these werewolves but this was also something I wasn't sure I was ready for. They expected it from me, even those two remaining members of the grand court, released all power to me. Evelyn, though overly obedient, has yet to talk to me since that day in the woods. How I longed for her kiss again, her touch, the passion that radiated from her and into me the day we kissed. It was all I could think of at first but soon I realized it was not just that. Her companionship was something I craved. Giuessepi was the next closest thing I had to a friend, where everyone else just kind made me feel as if they were kissing my ass. A companion in this situation was incredibly needed. I could barely get along before this but once I got the companionship, I was hooked.

To top things off, a sudden worry and fear of not knowing where Rena is has been haunting me since yesterday. I called Noah directly after the battle to fill him in and he explained that he had not talked to her since her arrival in Alaska. He promised to call me back yesterday, and yet I have heard nothing. Now knowing that the Immortals are being sent out to destroy any super natural alive meant that she too was included in this. Her and Seth traveling alone was not a good idea! They are the easiest targets to be picked off like that. Knowing this amongst everything else only caused a huge knot to be built up in my stomach. There was a lot going on in my head, too much to worry about leading these people, let alone stress about a vampire who I have grown close to and owe a lot to. For now I'll take each thing one step at a time for if not, it will be a huge overload on me.

Once everything was secure here, I gave them instructions one what to do tomorrow when they brought casket carrying Octavian back to the church. By then, the tomb would be complete and the lock down of his body would commence. I quickly jumped on my bike and made my way to the Church. Making sure to not speed, I had to avoid the law enforcements as much as possible. The hardest thing was explaining to them what happened that night. The story we came up with included a satan worshiper attacking the church and the priest being the only victim. Luckily, Nandru secured all entrances to the lower level so they knew nothing of what happened downstairs. However safe we may think we are, the look in the cops eyes screamed that of some one with lots of doubt. The one thing we didn't need was a police investigation on the church, so low key from here on out.

Pulling into the church grounds, I noticed the sun beginning to set, so I knew I was running late. Instead of parking up front, I drove directly to the plot where Lucian was to be laid. The others had already arrived and were all standing around the gray casket; all were dressed up, Dorin had his arm in a sling and Giuessepi's neck was bandaged up from where the vampire bit him. Evelyn was the one who stood out the most however. Her knee length black dress was very formfitting and her long golden blonde hair flowed in the breeze that flowed through the trees. He eyes glimmered as they met mine but quickly faded when she remembered the tension between the two of us. I walked over to them and nodded to Drakoir to begin the ceremony.

The speeches made were all beautiful, touching and uplifting. We laughed and some cried while they all expressed their sorrow for their lost friend and leader. Lucian was slowly put down into the ground as we all threw down roses on top of his casket. Claudia sung a beautiful romanian song and everyone joined in. The end of his life sparked the beginning of everyone else's. The sun was still setting in the background, the skies were a burnt orange, and a chill ran throughout and around us. As Nandru and Cezar piled in the dirt in the grave plot, The others began retreating back to the house. Everyone except Evelyn. She stayed there, watched on as I stood next to her. The tension was there but no where as near as it had been fore this moment. After a few minutes, she leaned in and put her head on my shoulder and so I placed my arm around her. The way her hair smelled caused the goosebumps all over my body, as well as the butterflies that fluttered in my stomach.

"Do you wanna get out of here? Talk about things?" I finally got the guts to ask. She glanced up to me smiled and then nodded in agreement. We Walked out of the graveyard and made our way to the garage of the church. Once inside, we got into her black BMW and sped out of the driveway. Once on the highway we stayed quiet and barely looked at each other. Without saying how we felt, it was pretty obvious. We both longed for each others affection as well as each others companionship. With everything that has happened, we never got a chance to better understand our kiss that day in the woods. I also wanted to explain to her that I still have no intentions of trying to rule over this pack, this family. Our bond between us was so different then any one would have ever thought. No other Werewolf ... real werewolf ... would be as civilized as we were. They were always known to run solo, or with a mate. Feral beasts with no control over what they do when transformed during the three phases of the full moon. We have beat the odds, we have grown into higher beings of Werewolves. We evolved. Much like the Cullens and Rena's coven, the fact that we feed off animal blood could have a lot to do with our evolution. Our different way of living was something we might be able to spread world wide. Just because we were forced into this life style doesn't mean we should continue to live like feral beasts do. If I were to truly accept this role as their alpha, then I would make sure that we would continue this life style. We were going to rise above the stories placed upon us.

I drove the car towards the woods and the remains of the accident that took place the day we threw an immortal into the gasoline truck. Not too far from the scene of the explosion was a large lake; we couldn't turn down the road where the accident took place because cops had it blocked off, so I took a side street which went on the opposite side of the lake and parked where I couldn't drive anymore. The car was well hidden so no one would see us traveling through the woods; we walked through the trail until we made it our way to a small break in the trees. Here, a small shore sat where the hunter green waters splashed against the sand. There was a large tree stump that laid across the ground, not twenty feet away from where the water washed on shore. Evelyn and I sat down on the tree and watched across the lake where the investigators and clean up crew attempted to clean the accident up. Luckily most of the gasoline the truck carried burned away, leaving what was left of it to drift off in the opposite direction of lake.

"It's crazy to sit here and watch them clean up our mess" She said now breaking the long held silence.

"I wouldn't say its our mess ... It was mainly an accident that could have very well saved our lives." I said now sitting next to her.

"That poor truck driver died because of us ... that doesn't make you feel horrible." She asked.

"I think about it every night... I may not know that man personally however, both he and Sorina, are constantly visiting me in my dreams."

"Visit you?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, they're starting to feel more real than they've ever felt. Sometimes I feel like I can communicate with them out loud in a normal tone. Like they're always around me ... haunting me." I said still fixated on the scene across the lake.

"I don't think Sorina is haunting you Boian... I truly think she is watching over you." she said as she looked me in the eyes.

"What about the man..." She took a deep breath before answering then grabbed began pulling her hair up into her comfortable pony.

"That is probably your guilt. I've heard that when people do things they might feel bad about doing, their guilt manifests into the form of a person."

"Do you think thats why Octavian doesn't visit me in my dreams?" I asked. The sudden shiver down her spine was very apparent by the grimace on her face.

"He isn't exactly someone to feel guilty over. He didn't necessarily give any reasons to be a good guy. Not to mention it was kill, or be killed. You really had no other choice."

"When you say it like that, it makes sense ... but for me it was more an act of vengeance. In that moment, that final blur of a moment, the only faces I saw, were the ones he had taken from me. It was the rage I felt, seeing those faces that made me do it." We stared at each other for a few minutes before she placed her hands on mine.

"... again, He deserved it. No evil that dark, should ever be allowed to continue to wreak havoc amongst his own people. Your not wrong for feeling the way you do."

"I don't know, maybe your right. It just eats away at you overtime, knowing that you are destined to be a killer, for the rest of your life. To feel alone." I said now moving my hand away from hers.

"But your not alone... You have the pack. But more importantly ... You have me" She stared into my eyes and I felt the butterflies begin to flutter again. I knew she wanted it, and I was no longer going to deny my feelings for her. My hand moved up to her face, where I cradled it against her cheek. She didn't fight it like she had in the woods, this time, she gave in to the temptation.

"Evelyn ... about the other day. I understand that you may not have meant to react the way you did ... or take out your frustrations out on me. But either way, I still feel the need to apologize for everything."

"You did nothing wrong, It's me who needs to apologize..." She said now focusing in on my lips.

"The only thing you did was kiss me without my permission." I said smiling.

"You kissed me back, therefor you didn't mind nor was permission needed" she said. The moment came and I took it; I didn't want to prolong it anymore, It was the kiss I wanted to give her since the other day. The kiss that would hopefully set things in motion and where they needed to be. Her lips were soft, and warm against mine. It wasn't as forced as the last time, but at least it was a two way kiss. One that hopefully wouldn't be interrupted by blood thirsty vampires hell bent on killing us. I felt her fists tighten on my jacket as she pulled me closer to her, I went along with it, allowing my body to get closer to hers.

"Now who kissed who without permission." she said as we slowly pulled away from each other. I smiled at her then gently rubbed the back of my fingers down the side of her face. She looked back at me, silver eyes shimmering from the slight sunlight that was peaking through the trees; her lips still puckered as if she wanted more and face a slight shade of rose. I could feel her heart beat; it was beating faster then it should usually and with that, Her intentions were made very clear in that moment. I felt the warmth of blood rush through her face out of embarrassment, and she slightly pulled back.

"Don't... its fine." I said pulling her hand and placing it on my chest. She analyzed the unsteady beat of my own heart and felt that it too beat with hers.

"You feel it? It's almost like we're one in the same, made for each other" I wanted it as much as she did and she saw that now.

Our bodies craved one another's and It was completely unavoidable. As she bit her lip, she began to unbutton the shirt that was underneath my leather jacket. I allowed her to do so as I straddled the tree trunk we sat on. She turned her body towards me, kneeling on the tree as she finished undoing the shirt. She analyzed my chest and abs with her hands and eyes, as she rubbed them gently, making her way down to my belt, then back up to my shoulders. She moved forward and began to kiss me again, removing both my jacket and shirt at the same time. Her body went from being positioned in a kneel, to being now wrapped all the way around my lap. The passion in our kiss elevated and soon our breathing became heavy. As our tongues massaged each other, I too began to unbutton her shirt. Under her charcoal blouse, was a black lacy bra, which I too unlatched from behind; before we knew it, our skin was exposed and our bodies were touching. The fire deep inside That I felt for her burned even brighter as I laid her on her back; kissing from her lips, to her neck, down to her breasts. My hands cupped them as she ran her fingers through my hair.

As I kissed my way further down, the goosebumps on her skin became very apparent. They suddenly appeared everywhere underneath my touch, especially the lower I got. Soon, her pants were unbuttoned and were being slid off of her legs. Her body was the closest thing to perfection that I have ever seen as it laid naked on the tree trunk. Skin was smooth as silk, and flushed with goosebumps. After the pants made their way from around her feet and onto the ground, I stood up, and removed my own pants. Leaving nothing covered, completely exposed for her, ready to enter her ... to become one. She let out a silent giggle as I began to kiss her legs, making my way up; Starting at her ankles, I sent the softest of kisses; made it to the knee, then the inner thigh. At this point, Evelyn was shaking from the direction I was heading. She knew where I was going and what I intended on doing, and she wanted it. Finally, I stopped at the highest point of her inner thigh, slightly nibbling on the flesh on her legs. She moaned silently while her fingers ran through my hair; she wanted me to give her pleasure and she wanted it bad. I could tell from the amount of heat radiating from her most private of areas. Knowing this and seeing her twitch in anticipation, turned me on the most. I slightly, rubbed my tongue from her upper inner thigh, right to the outside of her vagina. I wanted to tease her more, I wanted to feel her power radiate through me. The power of wanting something so bad, that it would make her do anything to get it. She was almost to that point, I could tell by how she trembled.

I began to slowly kiss the lips of her pussy, being careful not lick them yet, just soft kisses, as my breath blew light air on it. She quivered as I did this, her grip on my hair became tighter and out of the corner of my eyes, I saw her toes curl. I couldn't wait no longer, I wanted it and her desire overwhelmed me. Starting from the lowest point of her pussy, I licked straight up towards her clit, and began giving her the pleasure she had wanted. Her moans were loud and powerful. The echo wouldn't be heard for miles, and I knew no one was around, so I did not hold back. Hearing her moan and beg for more, made me harder then a rock. The way she bit her lip and played with her nipples, sent even more motivation through me, causing me to put in my best work. After about thirty minutes, she had came twice, but begged for more. But the desire for my own pleasure became to much, So I pulled myself up towards her and placed my body on top of her. My rock hard cock rubbed against her very wet pussy and she kissed me and wrapped her legs around me.

"It's been a while... be gentle" she said as she placed her hand on my ass, pushing my cock into her. The moment of entry caused me to roll my eyes into the back of my head, the gasp for air that came out of Evelyn's mouth, and the way her nails dug into my back, was enough to make me begin to thrust into her. It felt like the entire area around us had begun to spin a million miles a minute. The trees were a blur, the natural noises heard in the woods, were silent. All that could be heard was the sounds of our beating hearts, coexisting and beating as one. What started out as a slow, intimate moment, soon turned into a pounding, steaming sexual experience. I pulled her on top of me as I went into a sitting position, She then began to ride me, hard and fast. The nails in my back, had broke skin, but I hadn't noticed until I felt the blood dripping. She was completely in charge like this, and soon the only thing playing over in my head was how she asked to be gentle. That, went out the window as soon as we joined bodies. It was in that moment that we were one, that I felt exactly what she felt for me, because I felt it too.

8

The sky had completely changed colors as we laid together, watching the men finish their task of cleaning the accident site. I slid my fingers gently up and down her arm, just to watch the goosebumps appear. She didn't seem to mind as she didn't protest; in fact, when ever I stopped, she brought my hand back onto her skin to do it again. She seemed ready to go at it again at any moment, but after making love for over three hours, I some how began to tire. Her longing for me was extremely irresistible, it was almost as if the two of us were now connected as mates. The one thing I did learn were that Werewolves do not pass the curse through birth, so mates was not the word I was looking for. It was a more a spiritual connection her and I shared. The bond that was there, was definitely something I did not want to give up, and at any time soon.

"You know I meant it when I told you I loved you right?" Evelyn said as I smelled her hair. Her question confused me ... did she not feel what I was feeling during our moment?Did I feel it because she considered me her alpha now or was it because in that pure moment, she was giving herself to me. In more ways than she knows.

"Yes I do. Did you know that I feel the same way?" I asked now kissing her shoulder.

"No... I didn't" she said with a smile on her face.

"I've felt something for you since the day you told me your history. I felt an odd connection." I admitted.

"So all it took was for me to tell you about my miserable gypsy past?" she asked jokingly.

"Actually, I've been attracted to you since the moment you punched me after you first met me."

"That was a slight shove ... hardly a punch." she said turning around to face me. I gently kissed her lips, as she ran her fingers through my hair again.

"We gotta get back soon. I should really check on the progress they're making with the are probably some things that need better guidance then what Giuessepi can give." I said.

"The alpha duties call." She said as she stretched her arms out.

"I'm not the alpha Evelyn ..."

"YES ... You are Boian. Why don't you see that this is what your supposed to do here."

"Says who?" I asked.

"Says me ... says everyone else back at the church. They have all accepted you as their Alpha why can't you accept that?"

"Because I'm not comfortable taking that responsibility. I never wanted it." I said now as I began to get dressed.

"It doesn't matter what you wanted. It is your fate now. You killed the Alpha, the oldest werewolf AND your maker. You have no choice in this now. Boian don't you see that this is perfect for you ... for us." She said.

"How is this good for you and I?"

"No ... not US ... but like the pack. We need you and yes ... I need you too. Boian, you have the opportunity to change the future of all Werewolves. With your help, we can go and find all the other were's in the world and rehabilitate them into the new lifestyle, then set them off to do good for others as well. We have the power. We are the only true Werewolves who run in a pack. The others are either by themselves or at most in a pair. The vampires live in large numbers why cant we?" She was right. Everything that she said could happen, but was I the key factor to making it truly happen?

"You are a true leader ... and we would all be honored to follow you. We will not let you leave, for we will follow you where ever you go." She said now smiling. She wasn't lying either.

"Your really forcing me into this aren't you?" I said now wrapping my arms around her.

"You cant convince someone who is already convinced. So instead, I had to make you feel like you were trapped just so that you could admit your true feelings about the situation." She added.

"And my true feelings are that I want to be the Alpha?"

"Correct" We were both fully dressed now and walking towards the car, holding hands. The smile on her face only proved that she had won ... that the whole pack won.

"Well ... then ... I guess I have no other choice then?" I said admitting defeat.

"Promise me something though ..." I added.

"Anything."

"Tell me, when I'm out of line, or not performing to expectations. I really don't want to mess anything up." I said. We stopped and I looked into her eyes. She looked thoroughly shocked by my words.

"Your really scared to fail us aren't you?" she said now wrapping her arms around my neck. I hesitated and took a deep breath before answering.

"Terrified ..." I said. Evelyn smiled, then leaned in for a kiss.

"Well don't be ... you are perfect, and will be the best leader they have ever seen." I smiled and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I hope your right Evelyn ... I hope your right"


	21. Chapter 9: Split Decision

**Chapter: 9**

Split Decision

"Does the window match the others?" Cezar asked Giuessepi who watched on with me. The new stained glass fixtures that would be replacing the window I broke in my fight with Octavian had just come in. The repair team worked quickly to redo the entire inside of the Church as well as the exterior.

"I don't see much of a difference. I think your just nit-picking at every detail." He said now looking harder at the new window.

"No ... see there! The color is off. They're going to have to redo it." Cezar said now pointing out the flaw in the mans work.

"Cezar, do take note that this is a brand new ... CLEANED window. Its going to be a bit brighter than the others..." I said. Giuessepi shook his head in agreement.

"Why are you overreacting with this? The church has come a long way since they've started and not to mention the Living Quarters are much nicer now. Your leadership in this project is just fine." I said giving the props where necessary.

"I just want the first impressions of this place to be right. This is going to be their new home." Cezar said now looking at the blue prints of the remodel project I had put him in charge of. Since my accepting the role of Alpha, I decided to give each member a project for them to lead, in hopes to see which stand out as good leaders. Everyone deserves a right and chance to be Alpha of this pack, not just me.

"Cezar I'm sure they wont mind the reconstruction of the place. I bet the new recruits will be happy to just have a bed, to no longer sleep out in the woods or in ally ways." I explained to him. Evelyn and Drakoir were soon on their way back to Brasov from their own missions they were on. They traveled far to Russia to recruit two new Werewolves that we didn't know existed really. After watching the news and seeing patterns that seemed werewolf like, we confirmed that there were some feral ones out there that needed to be taught the new ways of will not force them to join us, only try to persuade them and if not, just teach them how to be more conspicuous with their hunting. Evelyn reported that there were three all together. Two were running in a pair, and the other was a nomad. He chose to not come, however the pair all but jumped for joy that there was a different outlet for them.

"Maybe your right ... Since the living area is actually completed, they will be satisfied. When will they be arriving?" He asked.

"Sometime tonight or tomorrow." I confirmed.

"Good, that will give the workers enough time to fix the window ... EXCUSE ME... SIR..." He said now walking up towards the workers. It was a lost cause so Giuessepi and I just shook our heads and walked away.

The inside of the church was almost complete; on either side were painting crews standing on their platform painting the new white coat onto the pillars and walls. Giuessepi took notice to the new isle carpet that was being carried in and immediately attended to the men bringing it in. He knew to make sure that it stayed secured and wrapped so that no paint would drip on it. At the end of where the isle meets the podium area stood Andrei signing an invoice for the new Pews that were just delivered as well as the new organ that was just installed. That was completely covered by a large sheet to avoid any paint splatter as well. As I walked passed him he nodded and smiled, as I did the same. Where the secret passage was now a more none conspicuous entry way; Instead of a wall of candles, a wooden box that mimicked the style of the confessional booths stood. To enter, a key was needed; that same key would unlock a reinforced steel door that no human would be able to get by. Behind the door were the original steps that lead down to the remodeled living areas.

At the door of the entry way, one of the church workers greeted me with a large glass of a sweetened tea that she made me not too long ago. The tea was very good and asked if should could make me some more; since then she always greets me with a tall glass. I took it from her and smiled; she lit up with happiness and walked over to Andrei and Giuessepi where she too gave them glasses. After turning the key and unlocking the door, I went downstairs and walked passed the dining hall towards my new room. We converted Octavian's room into two separate newer ones and we knocked down the two walls separating my and Evelyn's room, making one massive suite for the two of us. Out of everything redone in the living area, this was my favorite. It felt like Evelyn and I had our own place away from everything, but just for us.

In our time since making it official, Evelyn and I have been mostly inseparable. The night we returned back to the Church, we made the announcement of my being the new Alpha, in which case was turned into a huge party of sorts. They celebrated and partied in my favor but they didn't know that Evelyn and I became an item until they started to notice our overnight stays. They accepted it with open arms and expressed nothing but their blessings to us. Evelyn was right by saying that it was nothing to worry about, but truly I was concerned about Dorin's reaction. He was the one who I might have thought liked her more than a friend, but he knew she never felt anything for him. He gave us his blessings and explained that his heart was not ready for anything emotional at the moment. It didn't help that Evelyn only looked at him like a brother and it wasn't until I showed up, that he saw something in her change. Something that he hoped would change and was grateful it had.

The master suite was decorated in a different theme than the rest of the living areas. The thing both Evelyn and I wanted to express was our need for peace and relaxation. It was almost like a getaway resort or high end european presidential suite combined in one. Walking into the room, you step onto granite tiles which go a few feet in then the long tan carpet meets them. Along the left wall of the entrance is stone tiles made to take the constant flow of water designed to trickle down it, like a waterfall. to the right of the entry way is a large walk in closet that goes as far back as the entire room does. Not just a closet for clothes, it housed a wall of weapons; as a just in case type of situation. Once you pass the walk in closet, you continue on into where the living section of the room is. A small coffee table sits in the middle of a chair, sofa and love seat. Behind the large sofa sits a platform where a king sized bed is placed. The sheer sheets of fabric fell down from the ceiling and covered the entire bed. To the right of the platform, a bathroom, and to the left of the platform an office like area with book shelves and large desk.

I walked over to the coffee table picked up my pack of cigarettes and pulled one out. The habit, still there, was something I was slowly trying to kill. After the last battle, having to run full speed, and seeing how weak my lungs were getting, I came to the conclusion that quitting was best. But not cold turkey. I lit one up and took a quick drag of it; I then grabbed a glass bottle containing a dark liquor and poured it into a glass. I sat down and took another drag, before putting it out in the ash tray. Thats all that was needed for now, I figured if I cut back on the actual cigarette itself, then quitting all together might be easier. Next to the Ash tray was a picture frame and in that frame was a photo of Sorina. Knowing she was in a better place made me feel so much better, but what I'd give to see her just once more, normal looking. The constant flash back I have of her is that of an immortal ... the killing machine ... the same one I had to kill. I hate seeing her like that in my memories, and I hate even more to think of whether or not she feels as if I was wrong for doing what I did.

I threw back the rest of the contents in my cup and filled another. After about three more glasses, I felt my feet begin to numb and the room begin to spin. The drunken old Boian was still here underneath the smiles, and knowing that I killed one of the people responsible for Sorina was not enough to hide the pain I felt. My love for Evelyn only numbed the pain, much like the alcohol in this cup, but when she wasn't around, the liquor was what I had to turn to. I placed the glass on the table next to the picture frame and thought about how mad Evelyn would be to come home only to find a drunken werewolf asleep on her couch. There was not much she could do but take care of me, but That was something I didn't want either. I looked at the time and realized I still had a good amount of it before she got home, so a quick nap might ware it off. I laid out on the sofa, and tucked a pillow under my head; before long, I was knocked out cold, snoring loudly.

The snores were so loud as a matter of fact, that I could hear them in my deep slumber. They sounded like a hemi truck being turned on then off then turned back on. They were so loud, so real, it was almost as if I had been staring at my body falling asleep on the couch in third person. Was I truly that far into a sleep or was I only half way there being that I could hear myself. It wasn't the snores that woke me, it was Another sound. I shot up and looked around trying to focus my vision on the objects around me. The room was darker, a lot darker. How much time had passed since I closed my eyes? I looked over to my right and looked out of the window and saw that the night sky had completely replaced what was once bright and blue. I reached for the remote that sat on the coffee table and clicked the button. This remote controlled the electric fireplace that was installed on the same wall as the closet. With the new dim, but useful light, I found my cell phone sitting on the table. Quickly I grabbed it and hit the button to illuminate the screen. 1:32A.M. read on the large digital clock I had placed on the home screen. Evelyn still hadn't arrived yet I guessed by the lack of her presence in my room, so I decided staying awake and wait for her, since she should be home at any minute. I turned and stared into the fireplace watching the fire burn with warmth. Over the crackling of the burning wood pieces, I could hear a new noise. The same sound that had awoken me out of my sleep. Foot steps almost, as well as the sounds of whispering, the whispering of prayer. The sounds were coming from above me, in the church. The gates to the Church grounds remained locked and sealed at all times until the remodel was complete as well as until we could assure that no one would find our secret living areas. So if it couldn't be a human here to pray, for there would be no way they'd make it over the gate. I ran to the large closet, grabbed a shot gun, loaded it, then made my way out into the hallway.

The silence only meant that everyone had went to sleep, leaving no one able to be upstairs. On my way, I placed my hand on each door of the rooms down here to make sure the warmth of a person I knew and trusted still laid behind it. Each room, other than Drakoir's, was occupied. This was someone else. Slowly I made my way up the stone steps that led to the silent door which would let me in the church. I took a large sniff of air and could not pick up a scent; it was odd because I could still hear and even feel a persons presence just a few feet away from where I stood. Once in the doorway, the prayers stopped; actually all sound stopped. It was like the air was taken from me and my hearing was stolen. The only thing I could feel was the pounding of my heart. I was wasting time sitting here counting the beats of my heart so I reached for the handle and opened the door. Stepping into the main church, felt like such a huge pressure reliever. All sound and feeling came rushing back to me and my ear drums almost popped.

Looking around, I saw no one, the dim lighting from the bright no longer full moon was the only light inside. Other than my self and the new pews which have been laid out in proper order as well as covered in sheets of plastic, there was no one here. I began to step forward when I heard the plastic shift loudly by one of the pews near the doors. I cocked the shot gun and ran towards the center isle. Once there, I pointed the gun and began to walk slowly, checking every pew for someone hiding. I didn't dare speak and tried to make as little noise as possible. Someone was definitely here and the eerie feeling of being watched fell upon me suddenly. Finally, I made it to the last Pew and found nothing. No one was there, I sniffed around again and got nothing. It was just then that I had begun to lower the gun when the sudden shift of plastic caught my attention again. I spun around, pointed the shot gun towards to upper balcony and was prepared to shoot.

Again, it was no one; just a gust of wind blowing through the window that never got replaced due to Cezar's picky ways. I shook my head and finally exhaled, it felt like the first time since I entered the church that I did. I turned and made sure the doors were locked and even gave them the proper tug. The scent caught me then, the scent that wasn't there before, the new fragrant smell of soft roses and lavender. Still facing the church doors, the sudden orange glow on them had the hairs on the back of my neck standing straight up. Slowly I turned around and faced the light that was coming from the alter. The new golden cross was surrounded by lit candles, these candles were not here earlier but now they were not what caught my attention. It was the flowing bright light standing in front of the bright I had to nearly close my eyes to focus in on what it was. I took a quick step forward and then the voice sent me back two more steps.

"Hello Boian" the voice spoke. I walked closer to see who this person was. It wasn't until they too stepped forward that I saw them. Nauseous, with chills running all over my body, I couldn't believe what ... who ... I was seeing. He stood only about 50 feet away from me, glowing gold, wearing all white. The russet colored skin looked flawless and almost fake, nothing like he had before, yet still the same.

"Seth?" I asked, now more nervous than I had been ever in my life. Something about him was not right. He stood very still yet his movements were fluid like a skilled dancer. His voice, soft, flowing was almost songlike. Not high pitched and annoying like a vampires, but almost angelic.

"Why are you glowing? Why are you here? Is Rena ... is she here too?" I asked just a few of the million questions that had begun flowing through my mind as I analyzed him.

"No ... I've come alone." he said holding his hands out. Watching his flowing movement, I then saw it. The glow had blocked me from seeing it fully at first, but now as I got a closer look, I saw that he was almost see through. Like a holograph, like a spirit.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked now pinching myself.

"No, you are not. I am here, in the flesh so to speak. Nice place you have here. Didn't peg you as a religious type, you know, being damned to hell and all. you know ... cause your like ... a werewolf and stuff... bad joke?" He said flashing a bright smile. "Dude stop pinching yourself your not dreaming!" he added when he noticed I was still doing it.

"But ... if I'm not dreaming ... why are you see through?" I asked. His smile faded and he looked down at himself. The look on his face when he looked back at me, explained it all. He actually just said it before I asked. "here in the flesh ... so to speak" Seth was dead. He was here in spirit.

"No! No Seth! You can't be!" I said in disbelief.

"I didn't want spring up on you in a sheet and say boo ... even though thats more my style." he said as he giggled at his joke. Even dead, he still had a sense of humor and sarcasm. "I figured, the glowing would do just fine. At least keep you around long enough so I can explain..." he said. We were only about ten feet away from each other now, for I hadn't noticed walking toward him.

"Who did this to you?" I asked.

"Lysander did it. He attacked Rena and I a few days ago as we arrived back in Oregon. Needless to say, I lost."

"How ... how are you here?"

"In spirit you can say. You see, the Quileutte people are spirit shifters, So even after we pass on, if we have things to finish, or unfinished business, our spirits live on."

"Is Rena... is she ok?" I asked without thinking.

"She's alive ... so to speak. But she's not ok. She's in a very dark place right now, and she need's your help." he said.

"My Help?" I asked stunned and confused but it soon hit me. It hit me again that he had just said he was here on unfinished business; business in which I was going to become a part of.

"In Alaska, Rena killed Amanda. She was Lysander's lover, in return, he killed me. Rena's lover. Rena, is going to seek revenge, in a big way but what she doesn't know is that a war ha begun. The entire Time, she and I were traveling, stopping the Immortals as we went, Christian was creating several HUNDRED more and training them for battle. He plans on unleashing them on all the supernaturals, as well as the human race."

"That'll never happen. He tried to use them on us, but we took them out. Not to mention, the Volturi would never allow it Seth."

"The Volturi doesn't stand a chance. Even if they bring in all their big guns, the numbers are not in their favor. I've seen what they've created."

"Why is Christian doing this?" I asked.

"It's not important, what IS important, is that you make your way to Oregon as fast as you can. Your going to need everyone of your pack as well. This war will be fought, but not many will be willing to help. Only those close to the situation will be there and that's why Rena needs you." I didn't say anything to him at first. I simply stared and replayed everything he just said.

"I understand if you don't want to jeopardize your people Seth, but Rena really needs..."

"I'll do it. I'll gather up everyone, we'll make our way to Oregon and we'll fight. We will stop that evil bastard Christian and end this once and for all." This was the chance I needed to end this. To put an end to the man responsible for killing my sister and for killing Seth. Rena needed me more than anything right now.

"Rena helped me in a desperate time of need, It is only right to help her in this. I can't promise we will win, but We will avenge you Seth. I promise that."

"Vengeance should be the last reason you fight my brother." Her voice sent a dagger threw my throat. The pain and heartbreak damn near crippled me knowing she was now behind me. I slowly turned around and there she was. As beautiful as I could remember her, and nothing like I last saw her. The long jet black hair hung straight down past her shoulders, to her mid back. She too wore white and had a golden glow.

"Sorina..." I said as a tear fell down my face.

"You fight because it is what you do. It is inside of you to do what is right, and prevent the evil from spreading." She said as she stood in front of me. "Oh Boian, how I've miss you. You grow more handsome with each passing day."

"Sorina ... my sister ... I'm so sorry..." I tried to get out but I began to cry harder than ever.

"Shhhh no need to apologize. You only did what you were supposed to. You freed me from a frozen and dark hell. Without your actions that day Boian, I would not be here speaking to you right now. I would not be able to thank you for everything you have done. You are my hero Boian, and you will be the worlds Hero very soon." Her voice, so angelic, still carried her Romanian accent. How I longed to hug her, How I missed her so bad. I fell to my knees crying.

"How are you here, in front of me?"

"Me ... In order to find you, I reached out to spirits close to you, and she was there, right with you. Has been since you freed her from the pain. Since Im a spirit walker now, I had the ability to bring her forth with me, so that you could hear how she felt." Seth said.

"You've been here? This entire time? With me?" I asked.

"Yes. I've watched over you, and will continue to do so. By the way, Evelyn is a wonderful woman. Her spirit is strong ... you need someone like her to keep you grounded Brother." I sobbed out loud, not out of sorrow, but out of pure happiness. To know she did not resent me in the past life and to know she approves of Evelyn means everything to me.

"Boian, you must fight this war and stop the ones behind the immortals while you cant. I will be there with you, and I will guide you in the right direction always." She said. She sounded as if she was now rushing to leave.

"Are you leaving? You cant leave me. You just got here!" I begged.

"I'm not going anywhere ... I'll be here in spirit. Always" she said now reaching out for me as if she was going to brush the hair out of my face.

"It is I who has to go Boian. I must find the others and prepare them as well." Seth said from behind me.

"Sorina, I love you!" I said now reaching for her, but my hand went straight through her like smoke.

"I love you too, Brother. I love you too." She said as she faded and disappeared. I sobbed for a few more moments on the floor as I felt Seth's spirit approach me.

"Thank you Seth, Thank you so much." I said as I turned to face him.

"I know you wanted to see her as she was one last time. It's all I could to do to thank you for what you did last year, by making sure Rena was safe in my absence. But I must go now friend. Goodbye" He said now drifting off. I watched as his glow faded and disappeared as well. Still on my knees, another tear fell down my face.

"Goodbye Seth..." I said as I stood up.

"Who's Seth?" asked Evelyn from the top of the Alter.

"Are you ok Boian?" She added as she ran up to me, wiping the tears from my face.

"I'm fine my love." I said as I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"Who's Seth, who were you just talking to?" she asked again.

"I'll explain in a few. I need you to go wake the others. Tell them theres an emergency meeting in the Dining hall."

"Of course, even our new arrivals?" she asked.

"Yes, we'll need the numbers."

"Boian, whats going on?" she asked sounded frustrated.

"I'll fill you in at the meeting. Tell them to hurry. They'll need time to pack"

"Pack? Are we going somewhere? All of us?" she asked as she followed me down the stairs.

"Yes ... we're going to the U.S. There's a war about to start, and we need to be there ... the fate of the world depends on it"


	22. Book III: Chapter 1: The Requiem

Book III:

Revenge

Chapter: 1

The Requiem

"I cant believe they're finally coming home from their honeymoon!" Latia said as she chopped up the onions. We were preparing a feast for Seth to eat when they got home because Rena said how much he wanted that; I could only imagine how he would enjoy the taste of real home made food.

"Yes these past few months, only hearing of how they've been from Alice's point of view was becoming a bit too stressful." Jodi added as she breaded the chicken breast.

"Do you think they had a good time? or was it all fights and battles?" Joe added.

He was a big help around here lately and I appreciated him for it. Since he came out to us as a warlock he has made it clear that he only means good, and he has stuck by his word. Especially when it comes to Jodi. Her annoying chatter has calmed down DRASTICALLY since being with him and sometimes i barely notice her here. After the wedding, everyone went on with their business; Joe and Jodie went back home to jersey, only returning to be with Rena and Seth when they got back. The twins and the rest of the Cullen's went back to Forks, where they now plan on leaving soon. The time has come, they are not aging, people might begin to notice. They even had a story set up that included the twins being adopted and having to relocate for their better schooling. The pack also stayed around for a while, but had to go home when the Cullen's did. That area too long unguarded was a massacre waiting to happen.

"From what Alice said in her last phone call.. It was pretty much action filled. But from what she said about the last few days, they got to enjoy each other and just love" I explained.

"Aww thats good then, at least they got to enjoy each other a bit. At least they don't have to worry about The immortals" Latia added.

Since the last attack with the bears in alaska, Alice said her visions changed. Christian was to be over thrown by the volturi, and Lysander would be killed in the midst of that over take. The volturi have been hot on their trail since the slip up in China, so it was bound to happen. As long as they didn't catch Rena, and since Farrah was officially taken care of and no longer a threat... things would be normal now.

"I just cant wait to hear all the details. The fun things they did, the amazing vampires and shape shifters they met..." Jodi's continued talking but slowly, everything became quiet.

Her mouth kept moving, but no sound came out; Latia's knife kept chopping but no sound was made. Everything suddenly moved in slow motion as I felt my body tighten up in preparation of what was to come. Everything around us suddenly began to shake; bowls began to levitate but latia quickly grabbed them. The others looked around confused but when it hit me, I no longer needed explanation. The knife in Latia's hand slipped out, and landed on the ground. A gasp for air was the only sound I could make; my grip on the bowl I held became so tight it cracked the glass. The emotions hit me like an 18 wheeler truck slamming into my body doing 80 miles per hour down an ice covered highway. The hate, the heart break, the mourning... The pain I was now feeling was like nothing I ever felt before... The bowl slid from my hands and crashed into the cement floor sending shards of glass everywhere. I gripped on to the counter, crushing it underneath my hand; the stainless steel bent and folded underneath the pressure. Latia and Joe both ran over to me but their muted questions went unheard. I couldn't feel or hear anything other then what SHE was feeling right then and there.

"Oh...my... god..."

The visions slammed into my brain like a ton of bricks. Every, single tear, every single second of the tragic death attacked my mind, followed only by the pain she felt as she walked up to the house, carrying her dead husband. She carried him all the way here, from the beaches where the attack took place. His blood covered corpse, her blood stained clothes, blood everywhere. There was an awkward tension everywhere and pain that would never be cured; forever pain, forever blood. The silence cut out, and I came to; the last vision I saw, was that of the house ... this house. She was here, walking up to us.

"Rena..." I spit out... Joe suddenly caught on as he scanned my thoughts for what had happened. His face went ghost white, paler then even us vampires. Jodi caught on when she touched him, tears rolling down her face as she screamed the words "NO!" and "OH MY GOD PLEASE NO"

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Latia begged for an explanation, but all I could do was point out the glass wall in the kitchen; Point to the bloody scene that was now walking across the yard to us. I couldn't get up, my body felt weak, I felt defeated. I couldn't even grasp control of my gift. Until I did, I would feel everything she was feeling right now; I tried to reach deep within so I could get up and reach out to Rena. The pain in her face was like nothing I had ever seen. The dark black circles surrounded her eyes & her skin was paler then ever; in her arms was Seth, lifeless and limp, wrapped in his brown trench coat.

Latia, Joe & Jodi made it outside and advanced towards Rena; As they approached Rena glanced up and suddenly went into attack mode. She rolled into a somersault, gently laying Seth's body down, only to stand guard in front of it. She then held her hands out, blasting a bright beam of light at her three friends sending them flying back at the house. As she attacked, the wind picked up sent her hair all over. Her eyes, no longer a regular color, were completely white and glowing; her feet levitated off the ground as she blasted at them.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" she screamed. Her voice cracking in pain, echoed all over the yard. Seeing the attack was all the motivation I needed to get outside.

"RENA NO! STOP!" I shouted now as I stood in front of the others. "These are your friends... they mean you know harm." I slowly walked towards her, trying to not make her lose control. She slowly landed back on the ground but the glowing light from her eyes and hands were still there.

"He... he is ... MY husband... MY HUSBAND!" She shouted as blood stained tears fell from her face. Her eyes no longer glowed, they were completely black where they should be a golden hazel. "My... husband" she said one last time in a soft pained voice, before falling to her knees. The rain began pouring down around us in golf ball sized rain drops. I turned to face the others who were recovering from the lethal blow then looked back at Rena. She was wiping the water out of Seth's face, running her fingers through his hair and kissing his forehead. Looking at his dead body was so unreal, I couldn't believe this happened... where did Alice go wrong? Why didn't she see this happen?

"Rena... Lets move him inside... It's raining... we need to..."

"NEED TO WHAT?" she shouted as she cut me off.

"Rena... we cant just leave him out here..." Jodi said now standing behind me.

"Lets bring him inside, you can take him to your room, while we call everyone..." Latia added. Rena continued to cry but shook her head yes in agreement. She continued to touch his face and fix his hair, to make him presentable for some reason. A minute passed before she picked him up.

We walked slowly into the house trying not to stand too close to Rena as she carried him in. I looked over to Latia and whispered for her to run ahead and clean the kitchen so that she wouldn't be too upset by the site of our surprise. As we entered behind Latia, Rena didn't even see to notice anything other then her husband. She continued on through the open archway and down the hallway when I turned to the others and explained what needed to be done. They understood and quickly began; I turned and made my way upstairs to care for Rena in this time of need. The next several hours were nothing less then unreal as we began the depressing stages of planning a funeral. Rena locked herself in the room with Seth's body for almost eight hours while we waited for the pack to come to Oregon. She wouldn't open up for any of us and even if I tried to tap into her emotions, they were too strong for me to handle and I would have to pull back. It even got to the point where so much pain was radiating from the room that I had to shut off all access to my powers. I couldn't even sit too close to her door for if I did, I had the sudden urge to just pull back away. I listened in to make sure she was ok, but all I could hear were the sounds of her laying in bed with him cleaning the wound and changing his clothes. After about another hour, she finally took a shower, where loud sobs and screams could be heard echoing throughout her bathroom. Worrying about her was all I could do but at the same time, there were things that needed to be done. If I had to choose between the two task, being there for my sister was what I needed to be doing; I sat outside of her room for hours waiting, waiting for a sign of her being ok. I left the rest of the planning to Latia and Joe; they called funeral homes while Jodi called anyone who knew Seth. I knew Leah, Sue, Charlie and Sam were already on their way. Jacob, Renesme, Edward & Bella would soon be here shortly after the others while the rest of the pack prepared at home for the Quileutte burial ceremony.

All these preparations were to bury someone very close to us all, but none as close to him then my sister. This death was the tragic end that she had always feared since that fateful day she evolved into a vampire. She worried no more of regular things, but more so of losing those she loved due to her rare biological transformation. Now that this has happened, the worst has yet to come; we all know what is now to come after this but were we prepared. This murder wouldn't be taken as defeat, this would be taken as the first steps to war ... a massive war like no one has ever seen in the world of super naturals. Even more lives would now be lost, and innocent people would join Seth's fate. To top that off, The Volturi's involvement would be inevitable. They would catch wind of this massive gathering of vampires and shape shifters and intervene. But even with all of their forces behind them, would they be enough to stop this army of freak zombie vampires?

"Noah... They're here." Jodi said from the end of the hall. The pain in her face was very apparent as she stepped forward. "Is she..." she began to ask but before she could finish I held my hand up as if to say no and to let it go. She nodded and stepped back down the stairs.

I slowly sat up and pressed my palm onto the door. One last time, I tried to read the emotions from the room but was only shot back away from the door. So much hurt, so much pain, it all hit me like a canon. Right there is when i decided to temporarily give up; She hasn't gone anywhere yet, and it doesn't seem as if she was, so I headed downstairs. There I was greeted by Sue, Charlie, Leah and Sam. All four of them, tears running down their faces, broken hearted that their family has been ripped apart away from them. Leah was wearing an olive green tank top and some cut off jeans. The puffy read marks under her eyes matched that of her red nose. Charlie was the only one who seemed to not be crying, but mostly for the sake of keeping everyone sane.

"Where is he? who did this!" Leah said now shouting.

"His body is upstairs... Rena is with him..." just as I finished my sentence. the sounds of a door slamming and a gust of wind was clearly heard coming from the upstairs.

We quickly looked at each other and ran up to see what happened. There, at the end of the hallway, the glass double doors that lead to the balcony were wide open. Wind and rain were coming in from the doors so i quickly ran over and and shut them. Rena's scent was very strong outside and I knew then that she had left. I turned quickly and pressed forward towards the french doors. When I opened them up, we slowly walked in and turned the corner where the bed was. In the middle of the bed, laid a cleaned up Seth, wearing a white button down with white slacks to match. On his chest, some blood was seeping through the bandages that Rena had placed on his wound so I walked over and pulled the blanket up and covered it. Sue and Leah quickly ran over, devastated and threw themselves onto his body. I backed up to give them space and noticed the letter at the end of the bed. I grabbed it and walked over to the wall of glass to open it. Not much of a letter, more so a list of things that needed to be done.

Noah,

The sounds of everyone else sobbing, mourning or even thinking of burying my husband were all but too much for me. I can't be a part of it, I refuse to... I'm sorry... Below are a list of things that need to happen. No if's, ands, or buts about it... it was at my husbands request and if I can at least do one last thing for him, it is to make sure he gets the proper burial that he asked for. Also ... Please, do not come after me. I have to tend to something before I watch the love of my life be put six feet under. Respect my space... Love You.

With all due respect to the Quileutte people, Seth does NOT want a traditional Quileutte burial ceremony. He said to me the night before we moved to Oregon, that he would want a standard ... traditional funeral.

He Also explained that the ceremony is to be held inside a church. The church in La Push to be exact, his mother knows which one it is. Him and Leah used to hide in it together when they were younger.

After the ceremony, he would like to have a Quileutte prayer be performed as they lower his casket into his grave. Jacobs Father, is to perform it.

Lastly, he doesn't want us to cry or mourn ... he would like for his family to celebrate all he has accomplished in his life and share their love for him together. My only issue is that he was taken from us too soon, his life too short. If this is something he wanted then we should do so, however let it be known, that I will be avenging his death... Again ... thank you for everything. I'll see you soon.

Rena

She had it all planned out already. She knew what she wanted, and how Seth would have wanted it. I glanced out the window as the rain fell down in a wall of water and took a deep breath. The smell of death made me cringe, but the ever light faded scent left behind by Rena reminded me that there is more at stake then just a funeral. If i knew her by now, Id know that this was all she needed to set in motion a war that would end everything. The war would take lives including hers if fought alone, but at this rate, trying to offer assistance is like talking to a wall. At this point, Its obvious that Rena would not allow us to do much nor would our condolences go far. I wanted everything in me to go find her and make sure she was ok, but both the conversation being held behind me, and the fact that she would probably use her natural born ability to repel things away from her stopped me.

"We need to prep everything in LaPush..." I heard Sue say to Leah. The instructions given were direct words from Seth, and they were one hundred percent from the heart. Knowing Rena, and knowing that she won't let me do anything to help, this is my only chance to do SOMETHING.

"You might want to hold off on that..." I said as I turned around and handed Sue the letter. They both looked at it then back at me stunned. "I think its best, we just follow those instructions.

The instructions were simple & to the point. She explained the night they talked about his death; how he wanted nothing more then a normal funeral. She made a promise to him that night and she was making sure she came through on that promise. Days passed while planning the funeral and no one knew where she was; Alice was the only one who briefly saw her and that encounter was not a good one. Rena blamed her for not seeing the attack happen, said it was intentional, however, Alice explained to her that when it comes to Seth, she see's nothing. After finally hearing her out, Rena stormed out of the Cullen house, leaving behind a bloody picture of her and Seth. Alice has been trying to track her, but somehow she cant get a read on where exactly she is. Rena is toying with her ability, changing her mind and just going each day without intention of doing anything in particular. This way, Alice won't be able to foresee where she is going.

As everyone made their way towards the church I realized that today is the day that everyone has been dreading; mainly because it's Seth's Funeral. Everyone who has had any type of connection to him, has arrived in La Push. Vampires, shapeshifter, humans you name it. Everyone is here, except the one person who counts the most ... Rena. The rain is heavier then it has ever been in La Push, but there is zero wind blowing. I watch as the guests ran from their vehicles, inside, to avoid being completely drenched from the down pour. As I'm greeting everyone who comes in, All I could do is just listen to the sounds of the rain pounding against the roof of the church we are all crowding into. So many people, so many sad faces; the emotions in the room were powerful enough to send a pain straight into my skull, but nothing in comparison to what I felt the day Rena returned home.

"Do you think she'll come?" I heard Jodi ask from behind me. I was standing in the door way searching the outside in hopes I'd see Rena coming. I focused all my energy on trying to channel just her emotions but nothing was showing up for me. I shook my head and looked out into the rain; I felt so human again with the lack of eye sight I had due to the heavy downpour that came down like sheets of water.

"I don't know... I truly don't know." I said truthfully.

"Do you think she's ok?" She asked now locking her fingers with mine. I felt her head lay on my shoulder and the subtle sounds of her tears falling from her face.

"I can only hope so Jodi." I added as Latia suddenly arrived and placed her arms around Jodi and Myself. The three of us, prayed for a moment that we'd see her walking towards us but our prayers went unanswered. Our immense amount of love we have for her doesn't compare to the amount of love she had for the man laying in the coffin at the front of this church, so it's not hard to believe that she couldn't face the final goodbye.

"Guys ... Its time." Joe said now standing behind us. Jodi quickly made her way over to him and he wiped her tears from her face. As the others walked down the main isle towards their seats, I hesitated, still looking outside ... hoping ... But hope is a lost cause.

Once I assured the doors were closed, I finally made my way down to the front isle, where I sat next to Seth's family, representing for Rena. The doors from the priests chambers opened and he entered wearing a long black robe. With a cautious nervous glance, he looked through the massive crowd of super naturals, and then began his prayer. The look on his face was that of pure terror, so to say that he knew what we were, was an understatement. After about 30 minutes of speaking, he turned it over to the crowd to say kind things about Seth, and quickly disappeared to his chambers. First up, was his sister. The passion, the anger, the hurt, all came across in a fierce tone and had every one in the room intensely ready for revenge. However, Sue's speech had everyone in tears; everyone who could cry at least. It took Charlie Swan, to practically peel her tight grip off from the coffin as she cried for her lost son. The knot in my throat was very large and I had to take a very long breath to try and control the emotional flooding of thoughts and pain flowing threw me.

Sam's speech was extremely inspirational and he hinted at not letting Seth's death go unheard. The entire pack cheered and howled almost in unison as he spoke. The twenty burly shape shifters all craved revenge but held on not to. No one even knew where to start looking for the ones behind this. Edward gave a very beautiful speech as well as Bella, but it was Jodi, who unexpectedly brought humor to it. She joked about how he would make fun of her for not being the "brightest crayon in the box" which she was confused about, so she would purposely wear brighter colors whenever she was around him. Everyone found that funny, including me. She confessed her jealousy of Rena for finding such a handsome boyfriend and husband, but explained how she then was inspired to find someone just as hot, so she thanked him for that and called him her unexpected angel. I was proud of her for turning everything around when it started to become a huge sap fest, but now it was my turn. As I made my way to the podium, Jodie gave me a hug and then sat back in her seat. I rubbed my hand across Seth's casket, fixed a flower that was hanging off the many bouquets of orchids, then turned to face everyone. Standing there, I thought I was prepared to look everyone in the eye and talk, but it was a million times harder then anything I have ever put myself through. Most of the people, mainly the pack members, had the look of anger and disgust, which made me feel as if it were directed towards me. The one thing we didn't need was a riff between us when in actuality, union would be what we needed for survival. Growls and whispers began amongst some of the members of the pack but Jacob quickly stood up and barked an order for them to quiet down.

"NO ONE IN THIS ROOM, IS AN ENEMY!" He shouted to get everyones attention.

"We are family, and Noah is here to represent OUR family. Seth's wife ... has lost her soul mate, her life partner. She is out there right now mourning more than ANY ONE OF US could EVER imagine. He is here to represent for her and represent her love for him and OUR people. The leeches responsible for this are not like the vampires you see here today... They are monsters where these people under this church's roof, are family. Respect that..." The tone sent chills throughout the room, and silenced everyone. Renesme held onto his hand tightly but looked down as the tears streamed from her face. Her beauty was unlike anything I've seen before I met Rena, but she reminded me so much of her.

"Thank you Jake..." I said now looking back at the crowd.

"Seth was someone I have shared a home with for the past two years ... More like some one I was honored to share a home with. From day one when I met him, I knew there was a strange bond him and I shared. Whether it be because he had imprinted on my sister, or just because he was just that amazing of a person. He radiated a light through him and on to others that was and will forever be unforgettable. Seth..." My sudden thought process was stopped. It was like something had cut me off and stolen my words. I looked around as everyone waited for my next words but I couldn't get anything out.

"um... sorry. I was saying that ..." there it went again, flash wave of heat, pain and emotions. I Reached down deep to control it, grabbed it and fought it off.

"... Seth was..." again it happened. The lost of words was never something I expected, nor was the amount of hurt and pain that hit me suddenly. As my knees buckled, I gripped the side of the podium, crushing it under my hands. The pain I felt was coming from none other then Rena, I composed my self, and kept standing. Fighting off the emotions, I finally put myself back together, and looked up just in time to see the door of the church fly open, with a drenched woman standing in the door way. The sounds of rain was muffled by people talking as well as gasps of breaths from the shocked guests in the audience.

There she was though; looking like a wet rag doll, hopeless, beat down. Eyes as black as night, hair in a sloppy bun that was now falling apart everywhere. Her clothes drenched, dripping water down onto the red isle that made its way to me. The black trench coat she wore, dangled open to expose the same bloody shirt she wore when she carried Seth home. I heard Jodi Gasp when she saw it too, and I realized she was now next to me. She must have run up when the flash of pain hit. We both sat and stared at her as she closed the door behind her and looked around. After a few steps, she zeroed in on what she was looking for and began to make her way to it; Seths Casket. Watching her begin to walk down the isle, made it hard for me to control my gift; the emotions in the room spun out of control again and I fell to my knees. She stopped when she noticed it, and slightly held her hand out towards me. She couldn't control it, neither could I. Suddenly a force field of silence, engulfed me, and the pain disappeared. As I looked around, I Noticed Bella focusing in on me, protecting me, and everyone in the room, with a glowing force field that only Jodi could see. She whispered the details of how it looked like an elastic rubber band that was wrapping us tightly. Ditto and Charles were in on it too, as they both used their gifts to prevent me from feeling anything she felt. I watched as Edward whispered to Carlisle that her thoughts were sad and hurtful until she saw Seth's body, then it turned to rage. That must be why Bella and everyone reacted in hopes to protect us from her.

Rena too noticed the efforts, and suddenly looked apologetic. She looked around and put her hands down in front of her. She turned back to me and mouthed the words "I'm Sorry" She looked over to Alice for reassurance from her, but quickly remembered that the room full of werewolves, prevented her from seeing anything. Quiet, yet still in control, she slowed made her way back towards Seth's casket. I stood up and felt the force field tighten around me but gestured for Bella to back off. Ditto sat down with her, But Charles stayed standing, focusing his gift on me. Jodi was the first to approach her, but hesitated to hug her. Rena, didn't seem to even care as Jodi's arms embraced her; she didn't even hug her back. I took a step towards her and she glanced at me.

"It's ok ... I understand" I said trying to sooth her. but she quickly put her hand up.

"No one could ever..." she managed to get out. After silencing me, she placed her hand on my chest and then walked close to Seth, nodding for me to leave her be. I took a few steps back but didn't sit in my seat. Sophie stood up next to me, and grabbed my arm, but i gestured for her to give Rena a minute. We watched as she sobbed, with no tears streaming from her face. Watched as she gently rubbed her hand down his face, and straightened his tie. She longed for his touch back but nothing was returned.

"Noah..." she said in a soft whisper.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can I just ... get a moment alone with him. please..." She said it just low enough only I could hear. Without asking too much, I agreed and turned towards everyone.

"If we could, give her a moment alone to say her final goodbye, I would greatly appreciate it." At first no one moved. They all turned and looked at each other confused; it wasn't until the room began to shake, from Rena's impatience that they understood. Quickly everyone stood up and walked out of the church. Another whisper came to me from Rena, and I nodded to let her know I heard her.

"Emmet, Edward, Jacob and Sam... Stay close when we get outside. Rena will let me know when we can retrieve the casket and take it to the burial site." The four of them nodded their heads and made their way out of the church.

"I'll be right outside Rena." I said as I began to walk away. I was half way down the red isle when I heard her speak to me again.

"Thank you... for everything. It turned out perfect" I stopped and turned my head to face her.

"Your welcome..." I said and continued my exit.

It made me feel better that things turned out the way she wanted, but it killed me inside that we even had to live through this. She was in so much pain, and to be alone is something she wants right now, so I couldn't deny her it. She stayed strong for us, but I knew she would lose it again once alone. It wasn't until the door was fully closed behind me, that her heart shattering screams of sorrow, could be heard from inside of the church.


	23. Chapter 2: Insanity

Chapter: 2

Insanity

I've never been heartbroken before; never knew what it was to lose someone you loved more then existence. Closest thing to losing someone was when another foster kid was adopted and they moved, but even that only lasted a few hours. The pain of losing someone, mixed with being heartbroken on top of having the uncontrollable burn to destroy everything in your path, was unlike anything I have felt before. Seeing red, seeing yourself doing things that you should never see yourself doing, brings you to point of insanity. The most evil of thoughts run through my mind at every second of the never ending day. Sitting here staring at him, analyzing his face, nit-picking every single detail, was adding more fuel to the fire. Oh how bad the burn wanted to be unleashed, unleashed onto anything that was near me. The surrounding items shook vigorously, even began lifting at the hand of my powers. The power to repel any object away from me with force enough to destroy even the tallest trees. The Repel was not what needed controlling however, it was the light force of pure power I somehow gained as well. The extreme offense like power that has no explanation is one of my deadliest gifts. Not even Carlisle can make sense of what it is or where it came from, or even what it has to do with my past life, if it does at all. All I did know, it was taking everything in me, to not blast down every wall in this church. It was his beauty, laying there in the casket that kept me centered.

Beautiful he was, beautiful he'll never get to be again. The right to live a happy life with the woman he loved, the woman he imprinted on was taken away from him. A stolen dream, a shattered heart. I waited for everyone to fully exit before letting out the loudest scream I could. The type of scream you only see in dramatic films, but it ended in a loud sob. How was it fare that I was being forced to look at my husband like this. The love of my life, my soul mate. Besides the unbearingly strong feeling of missing him, the only thing I felt was hatred. The hunger for food, the burn in my throat, was no where near as massive as the hunger I had inside for Revenge. I wanted stone cold pieces of vampire flesh in my hands, I wanted them to burn and turn to ash right in front of me. Starting with Lysander.

I heard all the voices outside discussing what should be done about my fragile state. Edward was the loudest to me as he relayed what I was thinking as soon as I walked in. He only got a the first reaction before I pushed him out of my mind. A new trick I learned while trying to fight off alice's useless gift for visions. What these people didn't know nor understand was the desire to kill was not for any of them. I'm pretty sure Noah knew, but the rest of them didn't. Thing is, if I had any say in the matter, I would just make them all go away to avoid having any more people be killed at my expense. Even giving up and just turning myself in to the Volturi felt like a good option at some point during the past 48 hours, but my drive to not give up was strong.

The voices caught threw to me again and I heard them say that the rain was going to die down soon. Which only meant that the opportunity to burry Seth was now or never. I began to panic just then, for I felt as if my time with him was being cut short, but it hit me. My time with him was supposed to be forever, and that got taken away from me. I stood up then leaned in to kiss Seth's cold lips. Trying not to scream at the fact that his lips did not respond to mine, I quickly closed the casket and began locking all the bolts. I made sure all of them were locked and ready and then stood up. The smell of human blood suddenly choked me and a snarl came out from deep within my throat. It burned bad and the longing, the thirst was suddenly reminded to me in a huge way. The fresh and still warm smell was close, too close, and suddenly was followed by the smell of death. I growled and turned to face the top of the alter only to find the answers to my question. The priests body was being held up by the back of his bleeding neck, as if to show me what he did. Christian's tight grip held onto him as he laughed a deep deviant laugh.

"I got thirsty while waiting, so I helped myself to a snack. I hope you don't mind. He didn't seem that important. There were other choices I could have picked off from the beautiful people who came to say goodbye to Seth one last time, but I figured this might be more respectful. It's a shame I wasn't granted that invite, but then again, I wasn't invited to the wedding either. Do you know how that feels as a father, to not be asked to walk his first born daughter down the isle. Oh but who cares! thats in the past ... I forgive you Rena" he said as he dropped the priests body to the ground.

"What ... are you doing here ..." I asked, now shaking harder than ever. My initial instinct was to attack him and fight to the death, but the smell of human blood was crippling me. The thirst was strong now especially with the fresh human blood pouring from the dead body just 20 feet away from me.

"Well, jus wanted a chance to pay my respects to the fallen. We both lost key players and I think its time you reconsider joining my team." the snarl that came from my throat was so vicious that it even caught me off guard. Christian responded with a slightly evil smile and began to pace back and forth.

"You might want to join the team that will win in the end my dear. It'll benefit you in so many ways." he added.

"YOU THINK BY KILLING MY HUSBAND THAT IT WOULD PERSUADE ME TO JOIN YOU! You are truly sick." I growled at him.

"Oh Rena, I had nothing to do with this tragic event that took place. That was all Lysander's doing. Like I told you a few months ago, he is a vampire of his own free will. He is unlike any other immortal I have ever seen. Brilliant in ways, yet brutal in others. Rena, I have no intentions of killing you. Don't you see, other than Lysander, YOU are my greatest creation. You evolve even more as you go on, I've seen what your powers are capable off..."

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" My screams echoed around me and I know they heard it outside. I was so focused on what Christian was saying that I hadn't noticed that two immortals were holding the door shut behind me. The banging now caught my attention, and I knew it was Noah trying to come in.

"RENA? RENA LET US IN!" Noah screamed from the door. The immortals had their entire bodies covering the door so that no one would be able to break in. I turned back to Christian and continued our conversation.

"So you've come to take me and make me a part of your team and you think no matter what I'd join and that's it? I'll just say ok? and If I don't you'll just take me by force? You think I could be in the same team as the person who killed my husband! I refuse ... and I will NOT..."

"But you see Rena, You WILL. You'll be the last one standing at the end, surrounded by everyone you love who happen to be dead. You will have no other choice but to fight along side the team who will prevail over everyone ... everything. So why not do it now?" He Asked.

"BECAUSE I AM NOT A MONSTER LIKE YOU!" My hands flared opened at that point, the bright lights were glowing, ready to shoot at him. He smiled and levitated off the ground and began to growl. This was going to be it ... we were going to fight and one of us was about to go down.

As I took the step forward to attack, the windows shattered and Noah came flying in to the rescue. He Leaped from the window ledge towards Christian but The distraction was enough for Christian to make his escape. He quickly moved out the way and flew off, but not before throwing the dead bloody body, directly in the path of the Immortals. Their snarls were loud and they came running fast towards us. Noah jumped back at Christian, just grabbing his leg then slamming him into the pews. Quickly, I ran and leaped at the two on coming immortals, blasting both of them with the beams of white power, disintegrating them where they stood. The Church's door broke down now and three massive wolves stood growling; instinctively, I hissed as I stood over the body of the priest. Again my thirst curved my real actions and they reacted. Sam, growled back and the two other wolves went in for the kill. Both of my hands clamped down on their throats to prevent them from getting any bites in, so I used that to my advantage. I slammed their heads together then threw them off of me. The sounds of other wolves phasing behind Sam were loud and clear, and Edwards voice screaming for them to stop could be heard too. Meanwhile, Christian was able to fight off Noah, with the help of two more immortals that arrived.

"Well Rena, It's been fun, but I see you now have your hands full. How bout you think about my offer ... I'm sure we'll meet again." He said then leaped out the window.

"NO!" I Screamed. The wolves made their advance, so using my ability to repel, without hurting them, I sent them flying back through the door and into the crowd of people. The sounds of Sue screaming now caught my attention. The pain in her voice, the begging for us to stop fighting was enough for me to flee out of there. The mess was my fault; I created the drama again, I couldn't continue to hurt the people I love. I leaped for the window that Christian ran out of, caught his still fresh scent, and went after him. The last thing I saw before exiting was Jodi running in crying while Edward and Carlisle pulled the immortals off Noah.

Christian chose to run instead of fly, this only meant he wanted me to chase him, he wanted the pursuit. I picked up speed and everything was a blur as it all passed me; I was running deep into the same woods I ran into after the museum that day I began my transformation. How weird it was to be back in this same place again, running after something, yet running away at the same time. Before I knew it, I was being tackled out of nowhere and brought to the ground. Mud flew everywhere as I slid and struggled to get up. The savage Immortal was snarling and swinging at me; his movement was animalistic, unlike any other immortal I've fought. He leaped towards me and I threw myself back to my knees and ducked his tackle. Once he recoiled, I repelled against the mud causing a thick wall of it to block the two of us. Once blinding him, I sent my fist into his face. As he flew backwards I went to leap onto him then prepared to send a blast into his face, but then another Immortal attacked me.

Both of them pounded down on me, and hard. These were unlike the ones we fought overseas, they were much stronger. I struggled to fight back but began to slip due to the massive mud I laid in. If it wasn't for the russet colored wolf tackling them off me, They might have killed me. I quickly got up and saw that it was Jacob, he was fighting on my side. He must have believed Edward. Jacob was finishing one immortal and working on the other, when a new one quickly crawled down the tree behind me and leaped down. They were coming out of the woodwork, and if it wasn't for Christian, that immortal would have tackled me back down to the ground. Christian, crushed the vampires throat, decapitated him and mutilated the body right in front of me. Why did he just save me?

"You are worth more to me unharmed than harmed." He said. The sound of his voice even sickened me, so I blasted him backwards into the trees. Before I could get up and finish the attack, I heard jacob's yelp and it reminded me that of Seth's. Frozen at the memory and sudden flash backs, I couldn't move. I watched as the immortal sent hits into Jakes ribs and if it weren't for Noah leaping to his rescue and snapping off the immortals head, he might have gotten really hurt.

"Rena ... SNAP OUT OF IT!" He shouted as he tended to Jacob. I looked into the massive wolf's eye and he huffed. He quickly nodded his head in the direction that Christian ran, and whimpered. I quickly shook it off and sped off into the woods after him, this time however, focused on any possible attackers that might have come after me. I chased the sent for about a mile longer, just until I made it to a familiar field.

It was the same field, that just two years ago, I fought my own mother. Not much had changed, the leaves were turning brown in the fall color tones that usually happen this time of year. The eerie feeling was still there, and what made it worst, was that Christian was now there, waiting for me. He looked around and waited for my response.

"You know, your mother wanted so bad to just find a way to erase everything she felt for you... She knew she was a monster and was more confused by her lover for you than the hate she had for me. Once she realized she lost all physical fights with me, she began asking for favors. She wanted me to make her forget, to help her just move on. I never expected the enhancements I gave her to make her a savage killing machine. That was never my goal Rena." He said now standing perfectly still while talking to me. What was he trying to say to me? Was he explaining that Natalia never wanted to kill me? That he was the reason she ended up trying?

"The look of confusion is understandable. I'll better explain. You see, my serum doesn't work only on humans, it enhances and completely changes existing vampires. I figured that, since the rest of the vampires had completely forgot their memory, that it would do the same thing to her, but instead ... it transformed her hate. her hate for everything. Her hate for you was created by her need to erase everything bad that happened to her. You just happened to be a product created by me, whom she hated. You understand now?"

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"It seemed fitting, being that we are in the same exact place you killed her. You see Rena, my intentions are not all that bad, I see good in what I do, So again Join me ... complete this army I've created. You said it yourself ... you have nothing else to fight for." His hand was extended out to me, for me to take as it would be a way to say I would be part of his team. I stared at it, then looked back at his eyes. The bright red, stared into the black of my eyes and for some reason I honestly felt as if he truly meant what he said. He doesn't want me dead; he never did. But it wasn't enough. Knowing he wasn't trying to kill me wasn't going to bring back Seth.

I extended my hand to his and grabbed it. Feeling his skin repulsed me; if I had anything in my stomach, I would have automatically began to throw up. The look on his face turned from shock, to smug. He looked as if he has won a championship game and I was his trophy. But little did he know, I was not holding his hand to shake it. It was only my perfect opportunity needed to destroy him. I closed my eyes and channeled all my energy on that moment. I was ready to end everything there, both him and I. Destroy us both. This way, if I were to blow up the two of us, there would be no more direction given to the Immortals, granting the Volturi the time needed to destroy what was left of them, including Lysander. In order to do that, I needed full grasp of my powers, but it was too strong, and due to my hunger, I was too weak. I could barely locate the power needed for it let alone grasp it. I couldn't fail this. It was my only shot to end it all. To save the world, to save my friends. A total of 40 seconds passed, the time was incredibly too long of a time and he began to notice my hesitance to let go of him.

"Rena? What are you doing?" his voice set me off again. The thought of his voice and me holding his hand reminded me of Seth's dead body in the casket. He created Lysander, Lysander killed my husband. The rage ripped through me, and I sent a blast of energy out of me, strong enough to send us flying 50 feet in opposite directions. I couldn't let this deter me from my chance, so I focused on my landing in order to run full speed at him to destroy him.

He had begun to get up when I leaped. The roar ripped through my throat and I sounded like a wild monster. Christian saw me coming and he leaped over me; we both rolled to a stop, but he stood where he was, staring at me. I on the other hand began my advance. I ran full speed at him, but something was off. I watched him stand up and put his arms behind him and smile. It was like he was expecting something, someone. How stupid was I to think he would have come without him. He knew if I were to fight him, he'd lose so he would need a backup. My rage and anger blinded me again and caused me not to see the oncoming attack that was behind me. The electric current shot through my body, sending me trembling into the muddy field. My body crippled to the pain, paralyzed to the electricity that shocked me all over.

"Lysander, thats enough, we don't want to kill her" Christian said. The sounds of a roar could be heard from behind me, a defiant roar. Lysander wanted me dead. I felt myself blacking out again, just like I did the first time we raided the compound in Canada.

"LYSANDER ENOUGH!" The scream was followed by the sounds of crackling thunder. The same sound two vampires make when they collide. I couldn't move, I could barely see. I thought Christian must have attacked Lysander but when the new smells hit me, I realized it wasn't him. It was Noah! It was then I realized that the fight wasn't going to end good, Lysander would kill him and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it! I refused to allow him to kill another person I loved. All the rage I felt earlier and the power I had reignited, the pebbles and rocks began to tremble, then levitate above the ground. Before I knew it, I was know on all fours and slowly turning around toward them. There, I saw Lysander, holding Noah in a head lock, preparing to rip his head straight off. It was enough for me to snap out of the haze caused by electrocution.

I leaped from the ground and sent two blasts into both Christian and Lysander. Noah fell to the ground before me while the other two flew thirty feet back. I slowly walked toward them, blasts ready, but the wolves got there before me. The big solver one and the russet colored one were obviously Leah and Jacob. They leaped at the two vampires, who both evaded the attack and leaped up into the air. They were going to get away, I had to stop them. I lifted my hands at the same time Lysander did, both blasts shot at the same time. The impact they made was a huge blast that sent all of us flying in different directions. Luckily for Lysander, Christian was there to grab him and fly off. I impacted with two trees, taking them down with me. The wolves both struggled to get up from under the debris that landed on them, but Noah was quick to their aid. As I threw off the the trees, Noah quickly ran over to me as if to make sure I was ok. I wanted no part of it though ... I was a cancer to him, I would get him killed if he continued to be around me.

"DONT GET NEAR ME!" I shouted as I repelled him away. He froze where I held him. The look of confusion was written all over his face.

"Rena, please, it doesn't have to be like this. We can help you through this, we are your family. Don't shut us out ... don't shut me out." I knew by him saying that he was begging for me to stay. I know he didn't want to lose his family, the only family he had left. I meant so much more to Noah than anyone could imagine, but thats more the reason I needed to distance myself from him in such a difficult time.

"I am not good for you ... any of you! just, please ... don't follow me." I said taking a few steps back. Noah's pain was loud and clear on his face, and it killed me to know what I was doing to him. The two wolves began walking towards me, both flanking either side of Noah. I knew they were going to try and stop me from leaving to, or at least follow me. In order for them not to, I knew drastic measures would have to be taken. Finally, I lifted my other arm, and froze them where they stood. They felt the repel and Lea began to growl, Jacob whimpered. They both reminded me so much of Seth, that it hurt to even do what I was about to do.

"I'm sorry ... I love you all." Was the last thing I said, before I sent out an invisible force so powerful, that they all flew in the air and far away from me; at speeds not known to anyone. Quickly, I turned around and ran away from the scene, as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going, or why, I just knew I needed to run away. Christian and Lysander's scent would not be traceable due to their method of flight instead of running, so tracking them was out of the question. The only issue I was seeing, was that of my own scent. I know Noah and the others would track me down once they landed wherever it is they would land. The only way I could throw them off was by water, so water is what I looked for. Still running, I took a large breath in, smelling the air for moisture, and found out that a river was not too far from where I was. I turned right and made my way to it; the river showed up only after a few seconds and I didn't hesitate to jump in.

I let the water guide me in the direction it flowed, it ran south, towards Seattle. Once the current grabbed me, I stopped swimming. I just let my body float in the direction that the river took me. The waters temperature was cold, almost as cold as my skin would feel to a human, so to me it felt like nothing, just like I was floating through air. The fish same by my, some nibbled as they did other swam away. Even the deer that drank from the water ran when they saw my body floating along the way. After about twenty minutes, the waters current picked up, became stronger. I felt my body jerk and slam into some rocks, I knew the river was suddenly going to turn into a water fall and soon. I tried to regain control of my body but by then it was too late. I could see where the waters drop was from here, only choice I had was to go along with the fall. As my body reached the end, I pressed my feet into the rocks beneath me and pushed away from them. I shot right out of the water into mid air and dove straight into the steep drop beneath me.

The impact sent me straight to the bottom of the large and deep body of water. My body crashed into every jagged rock and hard surface under there and yet I could have cared less. The current still had for about twenty minutes and soon my body settled into a soft sand bank that was surrounded by large boulders. I could feel the cracks in my body from where I impacted every large piece of earth, but the pain I felt was nothing compared to the hole I felt in my chest. I stared up at the beams of sunlight that were now shining down into the water. Not just an hour ago, the sun was hidden behind the fiercest of rain clouds and now she shines bright for the world to see. Of course it would, when I want to do is hide in a dark spot where no one would ever find me. Its weird to think how much sound you can hear underwater. Everything from the waterfall slamming into the lake, the rocks shifting caused by the currents strong force. Even each individual fish's gills intaking water. The details down here were plenty to focus on, but the details were the enemy. Every detail I focused on seemed to remind me of him. The rocks rumbling under the extreme force of the water fall reminded me of his snore. The fish flying through the water reminded me of how he would swim like a fish underwater with me in our pool. It was all too much!

I looked around for an escape somewhere. I didn't want to walk through the woods with the sun out and I sure couldn't stay here. When I had all but given up, something caught my eye to the left of the water fall. The long rock formation ended at an opening, a dark opening which probably was a cave. I heard Carlisle say that there were a lot of cave systems underwater around these parts and I think I just accidentally stumbled across one. I swam toward it and entered the dark opening. The light behind me helped take me in the direction I needed to go in, and soon a small opening was right above my head. I slowly stuck my head out of water and looked around ... Nothing. I could see nothing. It was perfect, but was there somewhere I could lay or sit forever? Quickly I lit up my hand for just a quick bright enough light to see how large this opening was.

Luckily for me, it was just right. It had to measure at least 8 by 8. Not a perfect circle but perfect enough for me to climb in and lay down, curled up into a ball. So I did just that. In here, nothing could be seen or heard; Especially when facing the wall. I took off my long jacket, balled it up like a pillow and placed it under my head. It would take a century for me to dry off down here, but the chances of me getting cold are slim to none. Even if I were to just stay here through the winter, nothing about the weather changing would ever affect me. I listened to the sounds of still water coming from the opening and stared into the blackness. This was the closest thing I would get to sleep I guess. I took a deep breath; it was filled with smells of wet rock and dirty cottons that I laid on, and just stared off into nothing.

The first 24 hours in the cave weren't that bad. They flew by and even though I wasn't paying much attention to anything that was going on, time was the only thing playing in my head. It was like I had an internal clock in my head constantly ticking away reminding me of how long a minute really was. As annoying as it may have seemed, no measure of time could replace the hole in my chest.

After about 96 hours in the darkness, the burn in my throat started to become extremely noticeable. As much as I thought about other things, the burn was constantly there, scorching away at my neck. I remember Carlisle mentioning to me how he had attempted to starve himself to death once, but it turned out to be too much for even him. The burn was strong but nothing I couldn't handle.

At the two week mark, the fish began finding there way to the opening of the cave, some would begin popping their heads out of water, searching for water skimming bugs I guess. They didn't seem to bother me much, so I didn't scare them off. I was invading their home, their secret space so I simply laid there and ignored it, like I did everything else. It wasn't until a beaver swam in that I realized how threatened animals were of us. The sounds of its hiss were what caught my attention and snapped me out of my day dream. It must have crawled out of the opening and onto the rocks I laid on before it fully noticed me. I didn't want to scare it more than I already had, but I wanted my peace and quiet again, so the roar I let out sent it, and all other swimming life far away from the caves opening.

The beavers racing heart and fast blood flow reminded me of the dry inferno in my throat, which only made the next 144 hours feel like seven million. All I could think of was blood, and eating. The burn was worst then even that one I felt during my transformation. It was to the point where even my movements felt weak. Now sitting up, back pressed up against the cold wet stone of the cave, I began to try and stray my thoughts away from blood. The only other thing I ever thought about was Seth. I felt my chest begin to ache but then again, it felt better then the burn in my throat, so back to him I went. Every thought I had about him was a great memory we shared. The first time I laid eyes on him and felt nothing but pure love some how. The first time he kissed me, the way my body reacted to his touch. The tiny jolts of electricity that ran throughout me like a live wire. The way he would stare into my eyes after we made love, like nothing else mattered in the world but us. The way his cheeks would turn red and fluster when he was about to climax during sex ... blood rushing to his face. Blood ...

The snarl that came out of my mouth was vicious and echoed in the small cavern I called home for the past three weeks. It brought me back to the realization of my thirst but I tried to shake it off. Focus Rena, FOCUS! Seth's face came back to mind again and soon I was back to remembering the love of my life. I remembered him training me how to use my power, offering himself as a tool to attack, but I loved him so much I could never do that. He would do everything in his power to try but always failed. It wasn't until the one day he joined me in hunting that I almost knocked a tree down on him that I grasped full power of my repel. From that point on he would purposely put him self in danger so that I would be forced to save him. I missed hunting with him, missed hunting in general. The way I would home in on the blood pulsating through my victims veins, then leap into an attack. The blood flowing into my mouth cooling off my throat was one of the best feelings I had ever felt.

Before I knew it, I was on the move. The water surrounded me so quickly that I hadn't realized I dove into the opening of the cave and started making my advance to the surface. The thirst had overtook my body for the first time in three weeks and I felt like I was no longer in control. It was an animalistic fury that had me swimming full speed out of this lake. I shot out of the water like a great white shark does in the ocean. Once I landed, the smells hit me, and hit me hard. Wolves, shape shifters. They were here recently and looking for me. Quickly, I ran south and continued on until The scent no longer surrounded me; though I was in the clear, I didn't stop running. My thirst guided me straight through the forrest and I ran until I caught a scent. It was a large elk that caught my attention, and my throat screamed for the blood flow.

The trees thickened and soon became so close together that running as sloppy as I was might cause me to crash, so I pressed on but jumping from tree to tree instead. Finally, I made it to my destination, and watched from where I sat. The Large Elk, ate some of the greenery it stood on and looked around as if it were alone, but it wasn't. I focused on the main artery of it's neck, and saw the vein pulsating. My hands shook, and the snarl came out without warning again. The elk was now aware of me and began to run away but I did not want to let it go; I leaped from the tree down to the ground, I picked up speed, but stumbled somehow and rolled into a tree. The large pine came down fast and hard, distracting me from my kill. I moved fast to evade the trees fall, and then stood up. The elk was gone, and I had grown frustrated with the entire situation. I felt defeated so I kicked the tree out of my way. Once the trail was clear I began to walk but something caught my attention.

I wasn't sure if I was seeing things or if it was truly there. From the falling of the tree, a bright golden sun beam had shone down onto the trail ahead of me, and in that trail, a tall animal like figure stood. I squinted to get a closer look, but it too was glowing golden. I took another step forward then, gasped when the deep brown eyes peered back at me. The large wolf like creature looked like a golden Seth. I couldn't even move at first, he stared at me, I stared back. The light was so bright; was I seeing things? I watched as the golden wolf bowed his head, then turned around. I reacted before I could really think and before I knew it, I was running after the glowing figure that looked like Seth.

"WAIT!" I shouted. My voice cracked and screeched almost, it was the first time I spoke a word since the day Seth was buried. The wolf glided through the air fast and faster then me. I kept up speed however to make sure I didn't lose track of him. We ran through the thick trees of the woods and suddenly the ground began to slope into a steep drop. The further down we went the more I started to become cautious of my surroundings. I slowed my run down and began to use the trees to leap down further. He was no longer close to me but at the bottom of the steep drop, the line of trees opened up a bit, and I could see his bright glow shining in from there. Once I landed, the smell of human blood engulfed my throat, choking me, sending me down to my knees. I covered my mouth so avoid the growl from coming out and tried to regain focus, but this wasn't just the scent of human. It was fresh, still dripping blood. I slowly crawled out into the opening of the trees.

The wolf was no where in sight and I was now standing in a wide open field. Larger than the one I killed my mother in and very reminiscent to the one in Alaska. The the wolf was not here, I was not alone. On the opposite side of the large open land, stood a man, who was shoveling something in the ground. We were miles away from civilization so what could he have been doing. I examined everything around him and then saw the body. She laid there, naked, dead on the ground next to him; he raped and killed her. He was going to dump the body out here, where no one would find her. Still in the shadows, I now stepped out of them. The sun shot down onto my skin and sharps of diamond sparkles flew everywhere. The vicious growl that came from my throat caught the mans attention and he turned around to face me. He held his hand up to his face and began squinting his eyes to see me.

"What the fuck is that" I heard him ask himself before I ran up to him. In the blink of an eye I stood just about ten feet away from him, teeth bared. The man sent out an obscene word then swung the shovel at me. Splinters of wood shattered everywhere and the metal flew down to the ground. The mans face went pale white and he stumbled backwards but before he could run away, I had him by his throat.

"What the fuck man! put me down! LET ME GO!" he begged as he gripped onto my wrist trying to fight off my hands. "GET OFF ME YOU FREAK!"

"I bet she said the same thing before you killed her. Did you consider giving her mercy when you degraded her?" I said. My thumb tightened onto his neck and suddenly his pulse was holding my attention. The blood flowing through his veins were calling to me. They sung to me almost. My mouth watered and my throat burned, I was too close to turn back now and by the time I realized what was happening, My mouth was almost around his throat.

"You don't deserve mercy ... you don't deserve life." And just like that, my razor sharp teeth sunk into his neck. It was in that moment, the moment I sunk my teeth into his neck and felt the Blood flow into my mouth, that I knew, I would never be the same again. I had never drank so fast before and within seconds the mans body was bone dry. All traces of blood were gone now and he too was dead, just like his victim.

I dropped the body down to the ground and looked at myself. I was covered in his blood and then realized that I was now licking my hands off. What have I just done? Did that wolf bring me here for this reason? So that I could catch that man who killed this woman? It wasn't like I could do anything to save her, she was already dead. I dropped to my knees and began to scream. How could I do this? Break the one rule that I was taught to never break ... Now that I had a taste, All I could do was want more! But I couldn't kill innocent people ...

Thats when it hit me. The man I killed, wasn't innocent. The stories that Seth told me about Edward drinking from killers and criminals gave me a sudden inspiration. The feeling of inspiration was followed by pure strength pulsating through my body. Just from that one puny human, my strength tripled from what it was just an hour ago and maybe even since Alaska. I reached deep inside where my powers were hibernating and grasped onto them. I had barely grabbed control of them and everything about began to rumble. The power I felt was unlike anything I have felt before. This is the strength that Christian talked about that I never dabbled into but little did he know that the information he gave me, would end up back firing on him. I now had a plan, and knew what I had to do. I stood up and turned around, beginning to run off, when the golden wolf was there again, on the opposite end of the field. He howled at me which sent the hair on the back of my neck straight up. I watched as he nodded in the direction behind me, so I turned and saw that both bodies were still there. He was telling me not to leave them there, and he was right. When I turned back to see him, he was gone. I looked around again and yet there was nothing around me; I knew then that the wolf like spirit guided me here to this man, as a sign of inspiration and to get me motivated. Quickly I buried a deep hole and placed the mans body there. The female, I picked up and ran with. She would be placed in the river, where her body would float away and wash up by the damn. It was only a few miles away and the rivers current headed that way. She would be found there and hopefully her body could be identified. I took off my trench coat, and wrapped her body in it, making sure she would not be naked upon arrival.

As I watched her drift down river, I thought about what my plan of attack was going to be. I had a lot of traveling to do with very little time to do it. There was much to do, so time wasted was not something that I needed. First things first, I needed to continue to feed, for the burn in my throat was still there and craving something new, then I would need to do some research. I climbed the tallest tree near me and scaled all the way up to the highest point. Once up top, I began looking out for the closest city and finally found it. Seattle ... My birthplace, was not far from here and that was where I was headed. The quicker I arrived, the quicker I'd be able to find what I was looking for. My head was back in the game, and Christian better watch out.


	24. Chapter 3: The Darkest Side

Chapter: 3

The Darkest Side

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The city of Brotherly Love, the birthplace of our independence. Home to the Philly Cheesesteak, where people cant decide whether or not Gino's, Pat's, Jim's or Tony Luke's make the best one. This is where the Liberty Bell calls home, and this is also where I currently reside as well. Thanks to a bunch of trust funds and my parents oversized bank account, I was able to afford a large loft, open designed sky rise apartment in Center City; not too far from where I attend school at. The Art Institute was not my parents first choice of education for me, however due to my accident a year ago, they eased up and let me give into my artistic drive. At first, art was an escape for me, a place to go that helped me get away from the realization of knowing I'll never be able to walk again. But soon I realized that it was something I was good at, something I could possibly make a career out of. My initial dream of being a soccer player was taken away from me in the accident. I was driving home from school one night when I came to a red light. I only sat there for about 30 seconds before it turned green; The drunk driver came so fast around the corner that I never had the chance to make it out the way. The impact sent my car rolling three blocks, until it wrapped around a light pole.

I remember waking up in the bright hospital room six months later, alone, not knowing what happened or where I was. The nurse refused to fill me in until my family came and told me themselves. The coma was the harder thing to accept for it felt like a blink of an eye and not the long six months that it actually was. When they told me I would never walk again, I was in denial and didn't believe them, but soon I learned that I felt nothing below my waste, and what they said was true. All my dreams flashed before my eyes, all my hopes of ever becoming that soccer star faded and went off into the dreams i knew would never happen. After Getting home, I locked myself in the upstairs bedroom for weeks at end because I refused to use the newly installed chair elevator they installed on the stairs. It felt weak of me to admit defeat, to admit that I was now a cripple. I hated my life, I hated everyone.

It took almost a year for me to finally start accepting my new life, to finally attempt to be normal again. My parents did everything they could to make sure I was ok and things were easy for me, including letting me take the year off from school. But now sitting home, staring at all my paintings, I started to become stir crazy so college bound I was. I was accepted on a scholarship to AIP, and my dad quickly bought an old photographers studio and had it flipped into a massive apartment for me. The design was open and wide so that my mobile transportations fit easily. The elevator was restored strictly for me and I found it useful especially when I was the only one with a key to it. Entering my apartment was dreary at first, when there was nothing in it but now that my mom filled it with high end furniture, and all my paintings and work are displayed everywhere, that feeling is long gone.

I woke up again before my Alarm clock went off. It was one of my largest pet peeves, so before it had the chance to, I turned it off, and made my way into my wheel chair. The first couple of months living alone, I had an aid here to help me, but soon, I got the hang of doing things on my own so they were no longer needed. Though, on days like today, I kind of missed having one. I rolled myself over to the large specially designed bathroom and began to undress myself. I switched chairs and got into the one specially made for the shower, then rolled under the flow of water. The shower was designed and made to function around my handicap so the shower heads were built into the ceiling. Everything Else I needed, including the water controls and soap dispensers surrounded me within arms reach so that they were all accessible. The aide would have been good right now because Today a major project is due for my passing grade. There were a lot of pieces that needed to be gathered and time was not in my favor.

After an hour and a half, I was finally finished showering and getting dressed. I wheeled myself down the ramp from my bedroom and made my way into the living area. There still on the easel was my large canvas painting. The project counted for half of my grade and I spent a lot of time on it in order to ensure I would pass. I removed it from it's stand then put it in its portfolio case. After grabbing a few more items I strapped it to the back of my wheel chair and made my way out of my apartment. The weather had already started to change and the once warm and muggy city, was cooling down and had a brisk chill to the air. The leaves on what little trees we had down the streets of philly, were turning orange and fall was in full force. The streets were filled with cars beeping and taxi drivers cutting people off. It was the typical scene here during this time of day. The sidewalks were crowded with people making there way to wherever it is they go. I tried to wheel my way into the crowd, hopefully not being noticed, but that usually doesnt work. The people grunted and complained about how I was in the way and shoved past me like usual; Nothing new, this always happens.

I made my way to the bus stop at the corner of Spruce street and waiting patiently for a bus to come. There were two girls standing with me and a guy who was really into the music he was listening to on his MP3 player. No one spoke to me, or acknowledged me for that matter. Not even when they saw me struggle to pick up my portfolio after it tipped over off my wheel chair. People in the city weren't always nice, and it proved itself today. After about twenty minutes, the bus pulled up and the three people standing with me made their way in front of me and onto it; meanwhile I wheeled my way to the mid section of the bus where the handicap ramp was. The driver assisted in getting me on then quickly made his way back onto the bus. Once the ramp was shut, I made my way to the handicapped section where it was mainly opened for wheel chair access. I turned on my mp3 player so that I could drown out the noises of everyone on he bus and just stared out the window.

My portfolio was sitting to my side in between the wheel chair and the metal divider where I knew it would be safe so I didn't pay much attention to it. The bus pulled out from the stop and pressed on into the busy everyday Philadelphia traffic. I noticed that the driver wasn't my normal driver I had but instead a new, older gentleman. He had gray hair and blue eyes and seemed nice, but his lack of skill for a large vehicle like this was very apparent by the way he barely missed the sidewalks when turning. At one point he even cut someone off and sent a few cars into a horn honking fit of rage. Ever since my accident, bumpy rides made me extremely nervous and now i felt myself begin to shake from anxiety. I looked at the street we passed and realized that we were no where near my school yet but I HAD to get off this bus soon before a full blown panic attack occurred.

I took the headphones out of my ears and realized my hands were sweating, I even felt my breath begin to get heavy and knew it was coming soon. I reached and pulled out my portfolio and began to reach for the lever that signaled for the driver to pull over. I had only been on the bus for five minutes and I knew people would all stare at me as I pretty much panicked to get off but at this point, I didn't care the slightest bit. Before I could reach the lever, the bus jolted then went into a skid, slamming into another vehicle. The Sounds of screeching tires and metal crunching was heard followed by screams and horns sounding. Everyone on the bus flew forward and people even fell out of there seats. I expected to fly out of my chair however, the seat in front of me prevented that. As I pushed my self back I looked around to examine the damage caused on the bus. The driver began to ask if everyone was ok, but my rage blocked out all noise. It was then I saw that the lady who once stood behind me, fell directly onto my portfolio, crushing it, ruining my project.

"NO!" I managed to get out. The pain in my throat reminded me that it was the first word I spoke all day.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry!" She said as she tried to get up. I would have helped her, but my focus wasn't on her, It was on the beat up jumbled mess that I had spent weeks working on. The jumbled mess that accounted for more than half my passing grade. I reached down and yanked it from beneath her, only making her fall back down.

"It's not your fault ..." I said still not looking at her. I felt hopeless. I felt the knot build up in my throat as I was suddenly reminded by how much of a fuck up I've become. I would never amount to nothing.

"Is everyone okay?" the bus driver asked while the fellow riders screamed and shouted different curse words at him.

"Young man, are you ok? You ... in the wheelchair?" he asked, ignoring everyone else. I suddenly felt like the center of attention as everyone turned to stare at the cripple boy with tears in his eyes. My face flushed with anger and immediately felt hot. If I wasn't in a rush to get off this bus before, then I definitely was now.

"Can you let me off the bus?" I tried to get out but the lack of talking caused my voice to crack.

"What was that?" he asked again as he cupped his hand around his ear; even that set me off.

"LET ME THE FUCK OFF THIS BUS!" I shouted. Everyone fell silent and were now really staring at me. The bus driver stared in awe before even making a move to the button which opened the ramp. when he finally did, I grabbed my laptop bag, my broken portfolio case and hightailed it off that bus quicker then you could spell bus. As I made it onto the sidewalk, people were trying to assist me but i brushed them off quickly and made my way down the sidewalk; I had quite a ways to go to reach my destination and I most likely would be late, however transportation was not going to cut it for me.

After thirty minutes of traveling, I made it to the Art Institute. I was about twenty minutes late to the class and still had the obstical of getting to the elevator. Thankfully, no one was in the halls and I made it there, and to the floor I needed fairly quick. I felt the anxiety begin to rise once I approached the now closed door to my class and I could hear the professor already had begun. There was no point in waiting any longer, or pushing it off any, so I opened the door and wheeled myself into the room. Everyone stopped and stared at me and comments about my crumbled up art piece had begun to swirl around the room. No one bothered to ask if I were ok or asked me what happened but instead sneered and giggled. The art kids were supposed to be the kinder of the geeks but apparently not here.

"Mr Brown, You are an extreme twenty minutes late to my course ... why bother coming?" The professor said as he slowly walked in my direction. He was one of my favorite teachers and mainly because he gave me a hard time. He never wanted me to use my handicap as an excuse and encouraged me to push forward with a strong mentality.

"Because the project was due today ... I had to make the effort to turn it in at least."

"Yes, but that does not explain your tardiness Alexander." he replied back.

"The bus got into an accident ... crashed on market street. I was forced to either call a cab, which wasn't happening ... or ride down on my own. Being in a wheelchair tends to slow you down" I explained.

"Alex, I thought we discussed about not using your handicap as an excuse ... Im sure there are other students who ride that bus who got here on time." There wasn't, but I was not about to start arguing with him, especially when I was about to present him a tore up and crumbled canvas as a project.

"As far as your project goes, what do you have for me?" Without wanting to make excuses, I reached behind me and pulled out the ruined art work. The class chuckled but the Professor did not. He quickly slammed down his heavy fist on the desk, shutting everyone up. Now looking more sympathetic, he walked over to me and kneeled down.

"Well I admire your efforts Alex, I really do. But this is not acceptable... what happened?" He asked now sounding more worried about me then the grade or school for that matter. I knew he now felt bad, but sympathy was not what I wanted from him. All I wanted was to show people that no matter what I dont give up. He waited for a response but knew by the tears welding up in my eyes, that I wasn't going to talk anymore in front of an audiance.

"Wanna talk out in the hall?" he asked. I quickly nodded my head and he understood.

"Jane, take over please, and have the presentations start by alphabetical order." Jane was his assistant. She was mentoring to become an art teacher and has been shadowing Professor Calo since the beginning of the school year. We walked out into the hall and he sat on the bench next to where I parked my wheel chair.

"What happened? I didn't realized how shaken up you were, I apologize."

"Its cool. Your just doing your job. The bus driver was new, and he hit a car after losing control of the bus. The lady behind me fell onto my portfolio crushing it and everything inside of it." He handed me a napkin from his shirt now that the tears were no longer being held back.

"This looked like it would have been amazing, but still not your best work. I've noticed that the drive in you has declined. Whats going on?" he said as he pulled the canvas up and tried to piece it together.

"I feel like a failure ... I feel like all this fighting i'm doing just to fit in or better myself, is for nothing." I said truthfully. Something about Professor Calo mad me comfortable to speak to him. Whether it be his smooth laid back attitude that he only showed to me, or the fact that he was extremely good looking, something about him made me relaxed.

"Listen, you know how I feel about you as a student. Your work possesses something that I have rarely seen at this stage of schooling. Especially coming from someone who never took up art until their later years. You will succeed and you shouldn't let anything stop you from it." he said now with his hand on my shoulder.

"I just pretty much failed your class ... thats going to either stop me or slow me down. More than this stupid wheel chair does."

"Listen, I may be hard about my class rules, and may be a strict teacher, but I do have a heart and know when someone needs help. How about this. You stay today after class, since this is your only class of the day. You stay and you redo your project. You finish it tonight leave it in my office, and I'll grade you like you turned it in today. BUT ..." theres always a but.

"... I will only do this for you, if you promise me that you will STOP doubting yourself. You hear me?" I looked up at him and smiled then nodded my head.

"Thank you." I said as I wiped my eyes dry.

"No problem, now get your wheels in there take notes from the presentations. Maybe it'll inspire you for the new painting."

8

Three hours later, class was finishing up and the students all filed out. I however stayed behind and rolled myself to the back where the "studio" was. Professor Calo made his way to his office where he began grading his projects and I stared at the blank canvas. Trying to recreate what I painted before for the first project would be all but impossible so that was out of the question. But even harder was no trying to find something to paint for the new re-do project. Frustration is something I've had issues with all my life, and right now was definitely one of those moments. I began to feel all the pressure build up inside of me to the point where tears began to overwhelm me. I opened my laptop which was sitting next to me and saw that two whole hours flew by since class had ended. Two hours of me sitting here staring at a blank canvas.

The easiest thing to do when frustration comes is to point blame for everything. But who was there to blame for any of this? Who was to blame for the bus accident, or the fact that my wheelchair causes me to get places slower then mosts. Or the fact that due to the fact that I'm in a wheelchair that I have barely any access to trains or underground transportation that would be easier for me to commute to school in a city. IT made sense to me then, that the blame was to be put on the wheelchair ... no better yet ... the blame should be put on the reason I am in the chair to begin with. The accident. Everything from that night began to play back in my head all over again. Memories I havent had of the night suddenly played in my mind ... events that I told police in my reports that I couldn't recall were now coming back to me. It was like I was painting a picture of something I never seen happen, but knew occurred.

It was just like that, in that moment, that I realized that my hands had begun to move all over the canvas. Colors were being spread everywhere in directions that were unknown to me. I had begun painting the project, drawing inspiration from the dreadful night I lost the ability to walk. I noticed suddenly that my hands were now covered in different colors too; reds, blacks, whites, blues ... I had not only used paint brushes, but found unique ways my hands incorporated details into the painting that I hadn't used before. A droplet of condinsation fell onto my palette and caught my attention. I lifted my arm and wiped my forehead thinking it was sweat, but it wasn't. I realized then as another drop of water fell, that it came from my eyes. They were tears and as I noticed the tears, I noticed that Someone was staring at me.

"Professor Calo ... Your still here?" I asked shocked as I wiped the tears away. "How long have you been watching me?"

"For about an hour now..." he said. He was all packed up and ready to walk out but must have stopped when he saw me so into my painting.

"It was really a remarkable thing to watch ... it was like you were not here, but in another world Alex... may I?" he asked as he walked over to see the new painting. It was then I realized that I hadn't even noticed my own art work and turned to look at it.

My mouth fell open as I analyzed my new work. It was dark, deep and extremely revealing. The car looked so realistic, the details I used were beyond anything I thought I could do. The way the metal was bent and ripped, the colors and brush technique I used made it look almost like real metal was ripping out of the paper. The way the car looked wrapped around the pole sent chills down my spine, but only to where I couldn't feel them anymore, even though I was sure they were there. The haunting picture, of the man sitting on top of the vehicles hood, holding an alcohol bottle, is what took my attention away from detail. The man was not the one who actually cause me to slam into the pole, instead, it was me in the painting. I drew myself as the one to blame for subconsciously, I blamed my self for the accident. It all made sense to me then.

"Wow ... Alex ... this is insane ... you pulled from the darkest areas and displayed it for the world to see ... Is that ... you?" his voice soft and impressed brought me back to reality.

"Yeah ..." I managed to get out finally.

" ... Beautiful" he finally said after along pause as he place his hand on my shoulder.

"Really? I was thinking it might be too dark ... depressing ..." I attempted to get out but suddenly I was being spun around to face him.

"I wasn't talking about the painting Alex... I was talking about you." his words brought back the memory of his hand placed on my shoulder a few seconds ago. Something registered with me that didn't before. His hand wasn't placed there as in to say good job, the way his hand moved, rubbed, massaged my shoulder was meant to be an intimate gesture. My heart began to pound and my chest felt tight.

"What?" I managed to spit out as I tried to find the words.

"Alexander you don't see your potential. Your amazing, you shouldn't blame yourself for something you had no control over. I may be extremely overboard by saying this but everything about your strength, is a complete turn on for me. It is everything I look for in a guy" He said as his other hand rubbed my knee and began to makes its way up my thigh. I was looking down to see that for I didn't feel it, but needless to say it made me feel uncomfortable.

"Professor Calo, I'm sorry but I don't ... I'm not..."

"It's okay, this isn't going to affect your grade any ..." he said as he went in for a kiss. IT happened before I could rethink doing it. My fist flew into his jaw, in an uppercut motion faster then I ever thought I could move. While stunned, I attacked again and shoved him hard into the table behind him. The loud crashing sounds came from the table knocking over, taking everything including the painting down with him. Quickly I grabbed my laptop bag, packed my laptop and wheeled out of the room.

"Alexander ... wait!" he shouted trying to get up from under the mess on top of him, but I didnt. I sped out of the room and down the hall faster then they do in the handicap races in the Olympics. My dad had made me watched them with him as a way to try and make me feel better about being in a wheelchair. Needless to say, it didn't help, until now. I slammed my hand down on the elevator button and thankfully it opened quickly. I wheeled myself in and as the doors closed, I saw Professor Calo turn the corner towards the elevator. I took three deep breaths and tried to relax. Even more, I tried to figure out what had just happened. I have never lead him onto to think that it was ok to do something like that. Nor was I about to stoop down to that level in order to get a passing grade. Things like that happened all the time, but never with guy student and guy professor. or at least, hardly ever.

I pulled out my phone and saw the time; it was almost 9:30 at night. I can't believe how much time had passed, and now I would miss the next bus I needed to get home. IT was then that it hit me ... the huge accident I had gotten into on the way to school. No Bus. Once the Elevator opened, I wheeled myself out and made my way to outside. The large skyscrapers in front of me where bright and lit the night sky. The cars were backed up down the main street and the sidewalks were filled with a lot of people walking throughout the city. On a nice night like this I couldn't really blame them, but for me right now, I wanted nothing to do with them. I wheeled myself in the opposite direction that I usually take and cut down a side street to just get away from it all. What just happened! The whole night didn't feel real to me but the only thing that did feel real to me, was the fear of it all.

People yelled at me as I rolled past them with the speed of light but I didn't care, I wanted to just get away from them all. After about seven blocks, I realized that The streets had grown quiet and now I seemed to be alone, and in an area that might not have been familiar to me. I looked around and was immediately turned off by the eerie quiet that was surrounding me. I took out my phone and pulled up the gps tracker so that I could locate where I was. While it loaded, sounds of people talking caught my attention; i turned up and looked around but didn't see much at first glance. Then They caught my eye, three dark figures were standing at the edge of a dark street corner, whispering and looking in my direction. I looked down and realized that my laptop was exposed from the top of its bag, so i quickly shut it then glanced back at my phone. I was only three blocks away from my street, but I would have to either cut through the dark ally on my left, or go down to where the three guys stood. Either direction was shady to me, but I decided to just brave out the dark ally.

I tried to play it off as if I didn't notice them so I turned my chair and sat there for a minute. I had no one to call but had to make it seem like someone was going to meet me so that it didn't seem as if I were alone. I fake dialed a number and held up the device to my face. Out loud, and loud enough so they could hear me, I spoke to an imaginary person and said that I was cutting through the ally now and wold meet them on the other side. I hung up my fake call and slipped the device into my pocket. The ally was long but dark; I could still see the other side, but the whole situation seemed off to me. Why didn't I just take the main street instead? I looked both ways before crossing the street and made my way down the ally. My chest tightened and my heart began to pound. What little street lights there were faded and soon I was surrounded by darkness. Quickly I began pushing forward to make this trip down the ally faster but it all seemed pointless. I was at the midway point when the sounds of fast approaching footsteps caught my attention. I didn't want to look back but by the laughing and comments, I knew it was the three guys from the corner.

"Hey Cripple, nice wheels you got there! Whats in the laptop bag" one said as he came up right behind me.

"Looks like the fancy new apple computer, lets take a look at it." another said. I began using all my arm strength to push forward but I was not fast enough. Soon one of the guys ran past me and laid a two by four out in front of my chair. The impact sent me flying off my seat and into a puddle on the ground. I heard my phone crunch underneath me and knew it had shattered. The guys laughed as I rolled over and struggled to pull my self back to the chair, but one of the goons picked it up and rolled it away from me. to my right, another thug reached for my laptop back but I wasn't about to let him just take it so easily. Without thinking, I grabbed the two by four and swung it. The impact was hard on the kids face and The blood splatter even landed on me.

"KILL THIS FUCKING CRIPPLE" he shouted as he held his nose. The kick to my face happened so fast, that I hadn't prepared for the amount of pain it would inflict. I saw stars immediately and knew my jaw had been shattered in so many places. The next kick to my stomach forced the blood to fly out of my mouth and all over the pavement. I felt an odd pressure onto my legs, and realized that a pain was shooting into my hips. Quickly i glanced and saw that the third thug was stomping on my useless legs. It was the closest thing to feeling I've had in my legs in a long time. Another kick to my stomach and another stomp to my face and I began to feel a loss of my senses. These thugs were literally going to beat me to death right here in this ally and my life was now becoming truly wasted.

The screams became muffled and the sounds of bone breaking began to go silent in my head. My surroundings started going black, I began to give up my fight for life until I realized the sounds I was just hearing weren't my screams or my bones being broken. I forced my eyes open to see that I was no longer being beaten, instead blood was being splattered everywhere from the three thugs. The sounds of something moving from each one were flying by me so fast I couldn't pin point it. I watched as one of their bodies landed in front of me and shook as the life faded from him. Instincts kicked in and I tried to pull away from it, but the broken ribs and arm stopped me from going anywhere. I tried screaming for help but ended up choking on my own blood. Another scream came from the third thug as he ran past me in an attempt to run away from what ever was attacking them. I tried to focus in on what was going on but couldnt grasp reality. Finally about ten feet away from me a dark figure appeared. Holding my laptop bag and wearing a hooded black trench coat, I couldn't see their face but judging by the height and shape, I knew the attacker was a ... female. She walked over and dropped the bag in front of me.

Without saying anything, she walked past me and in a gust of wind, ran and caught up to the thug running away. I slowly rolled over, and watched as she grabbed him by his neck, lifted him off his feet, then slammed his body into the brick wall. The sound was horrifying, and I knew it broke several bones in him. He twitched and I knew he still had life in him; again she slammed his body into the wall, breaking some of the bricks, killing him in the process. Before letting his body go, she bit into his neck and from the sound of it, sounded as if she was drinking his blood. I became even more light headed, and began to black out. I began to throw up blood again and by the time I stopped she was walking towards me again. She kneeled down to me, giving me a closer look at her face. I tried to focus but I was still blacking out ... the only feature I could really see, were the crimson eyes, that glowed as she looked into mine. Everything began to fade even more and before blacking out fully, she lifted me up to her, and brought her mouth close to my ear. The last thing I remembered hearing before everything went black was ...

"I know how it feels to have something taken away from you, something you would kill to have back ... so how would you like to regain the strength to walk ... the strength to fight back?"


	25. Chapter 4: A New Breed

Chapter: 4

A New Breed

"When did these nightmares begin Daniel?" Shrinks always have the tendency to ask questions without looking directly at you. It always feels as if they weren't listening or even caring as they jotted down scribbles in their notebooks. Sometimes i even wondered if they were drawing or actually taking notes.

"Danny ... call me Danny ... They started a few months ago... June I think." I answered.

"Were they sparked by an event, what had you done that day prior to having the nightmare?" He asked. Still not looking at me, I noticed he was now playing on his cell phone.

"I really don't remember, it wasn't anything out of the norm." I added while wondering whether or not it was even worth discussing anymore. Guys usually don't talk about their feelings, or things like this in general so maybe I should just leave. If it weren't for my coach forcing me to go after I broke that kids collar bone during a tackle, I wouldn't be here at all. Lately my temper hasn't been the same ... its been short and uncontrollable. My patience is nearly all but gone and the lack of sleep hasn't been helping either.

"Well lets go over the nightmares again ... you had mentioned that, theres a woman and a man in the dream? With ... red ... eyes?"

"With red eyes, yes..." maybe he was listening.

"Yes ... lets go over that again. Tell me what happens, and start from the very first dream up until the most recent." Now looking at me, I watched as he put down his phone and closed his notebook. Maybe the first two times I told him about the dream, he hadn't really listened. All of his attention was now on me, so maybe, MAYBE he might be different from the other shrinks I've seen.

"well ... the first dream started out with me ... in the football field, making a play. The Bleachers are filled with people cheering, but none of them have As I catch the ball and make my run for the field goal, Everyone just disappears ... its just me standing there in the field, with all the lights on me. Then the man shows up across the field. His skin, is pale as snow, and his eyes ... a bright glowing red."

"What happens next Daniel?"

"Its Danny ... not Daniel... and well ... Nothing really.. It always ended as we made eye contact." I said.

"Where does the female come in?" he asked.

"She wasn't there in the beginning ... she just recently started showing up..." I added. "Its like she's there with a reason ... for a purpose."

"where is she in perspective to the man in your dream?"

"Well, She appears in the empty bleachers, while I'm staring at the man ... I don't see her face, just see her red eyes in the shadows of her hood. Its like theres this force that is pulling me toward the both of them, and the second I take a step in the direction of one of them, the other gets closer to me. Like theirs some sort of battle for me... I cant really explain it but I just ... I don't know what it means." The shrink stared at me from behind his glasses for a long moment before saying anything. He wasn't too old, maybe in his late thirties, his hair was a salt and pepper color, heavy on the pepper. He would be what most females would consider a "fox" and it was kind of surprising to me that he was in this profession.

"It seems to me like, you are having these dreams due to suppressed feelings of regret about your parents relationship. Being raised by your father your entire life was something you and I spoke about a lot before. Do you think the lack of a mother like roll is causing you to manifest this woman in your dream?" My mother died giving birth to me. She worked in a hospital and was working the graveyard shift, while my father was a policeman. On a usual night, he would pick her up from work and take her home, but on his way to get her, an gun fight took place, causing him to be late. My mother, grew impatient and decided she'd walk the 6 blocks back him from the Boston Hospital where she worked. She was attacked and mugged by a random man who brutally beat her and even bit her neck. The trauma caused her to go into labor but she died, before my father could even arrive at the hospital. He was left to raise me. I don't think that any of that has anything to do with my dreams. My dad is an amazing parent and there was never a need to feel sad about not having a mother. He played both rolls my entire life and I appreciate him a lot for it.

"I don't think so ... I haven't even thought about having a 'mother' years and even then it was a 'i'm happy i have a dad instead of a mom' I know that sounds horrible, but my Dad has done everything for me and a mother wouldn't have changed anything for me."

"Well, it has to do with something close to that Daniel. How about you filter through everything that is going on right now in your life, and see if there could be a reason to manifest such a weird dream. Then, we'll talk about it in our next session." I hadn't realized our session was even up, but looking at the time, I realized that I was already late to pick up my girlfriend Madison. I nodded my head as he continued to speak, not caring for what he had to say as much as he cared for what I had to say and I made my way out of his office. I got to my car and pulled out my cell phone; quickly I dialed Madison and she answered within two rings.

"Where are you? Your late!" She said sounding extremely impatient and irritated. Madison was one of the more popular girls in school. Head Cheerleader, always lead in school plays, dating the jock football player (me) kind of made her that way. Even though she was all of the above, she didn't really let it get to her head. She hung out with all the kids that no one else would, she never really talked bad about the, she really just enjoyed life. She was currently at the dress boutique purchasing a gown for the Homecoming Dance on friday and was waiting for my approval so she could pick out my matching suit. Go figure.

"Just left Therapy, I'm on my way now" I reassured her.

"Ugh just hurry ... I miss your face. PLUS I don't want to waste another minute, this dress needs to be mine! So hurry!" she said as she hung up. I smiled and shook my head as I turned the key to my cars ignition. Friday was important to her for many reasons. We were seniors, it would be our last homecoming dance ever and we were both nominated for King and Queen. Never mind that it was my 18th birthday, that didn't really matter to me, what did matter was that She was happy.

I arrived to the shop within ten minutes and was immediately bombarded with materials and colors and pictures. It was almost like I hadn't a chance to breath the word hello out before we went full force into dress planning. Funny thing was this isn't even prom ... I'd hate to see what she would be like then. After about an hour there, we picked out our colors; red and black, then went back to my place. She had her car so she followed me there. My dad left some ribs out to defrost before he left for work and left instructions for me to cook them for dinner. For a guy, both my dad and myself were good cooks so he trusted me with making them. He also added in the note that Madison and I were ok to eat without him since he'd be working late so we did just that. During dinner, we talked about therapy and plans for after the dance. We both agreed that we'd play it by ear depending on whether or not we'd win King and Queen. It didn't matter to me, but to her it meant the world, so I kinda just went along with it.

After dinner, she helped me clean the kitchen and put away the left overs for my dad. We made our way into the living room, where we laid across the large couch cuddling while watching a movie. She was a horror film freak and ended up putting on a movie based on ghost activity in a house. It was filmed purely by personal camcorder, which gave the movie an eerie feel. At one point I began to get scared from a scene and I felt my heart beating against my chest. It felt like it was over working itself and my body felt like it was beginning to shut down. I started to feel sick in a way, feverish, light headed. My throat began to burn at once point so I stood up and opened the window to the family room. Madison wasn't warm at all and frankly the autumn chill had her shivering.

"Are you ok?" she asked. "Your shaking like a rabid cow ... Danny don't tell me your getting sick" she said as she held her wrist up to my forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine. Put that blanket around you, I'm just going to lay my head on your lap." I said sounding more raspy then I hoped. Before I could give her a chance to answer, I felt my body shut down and everything went dark.

I was there again. The football field. The faceless people cheered me on as I prepared to catch the oncoming ball. I went for it, began running toward it and reached high for my target. Once it landed in my arms, I was alone. The silence was eerie, the lights were bright. I took off my helmet and dropped it to the ground as I looked around me. As I finished my spin, I locked eyes with the red eyed man. We stared at each other for a long moment, and for the first time I noticed the blood on his lips. His hair seemed like it was at least chin length but he had it slicked back neatly and he looked like a mobster from those movies. I took a step forward and caught her staring at me from the bleachers again. The mystery woman stood there, head tilted down low enough to where I couldn't see her eyes but I knew she was watching me. As I took a step toward her, the energy pulled me closer to the man. I stopped, then looked at him confused. I needed to find out who the woman was, find out what she meant. I took yet another step toward her and now she lifted her face to look at me. The red glow beamed straight into my soul and I felt extremely uncomfortable. IT was then that she lifted her arm and pointed back at the man. Slowly, I turned and looked at the once stranger and now realized that he was not a stranger anymore. Instead of the unknown man, I now took his place. Blood dripping from my mouth ... with eyes that blazed a fire enraged red. Just as the dream finished, a slow yet heavy snow fall began to spread all around us and onto the field.

I finally awoke, drenched in either what was my sweat, or cold water that Madison used to wake me up. The phone was in her hand as if she were ready to call 9-1-1 at the drop of a hat. She was crying confused and scared. I looked around and felt a burn in my throat like none other and the scent in the air was like the sweetest smell I have ever smelled. I looked up towards Madison and began to sat up.

"Hang up the phone, I'm fine. Just a little nightmare." I said while I rubbed my hair.

"Danny you went pale white and weren't breathing. You didn't respond to anything I did to wake you up! Not even the cold water I threw on your face." It was water on me and not sweat.

"Is there any left? My throat is on fire." I said reaching for the glass. My lack of care for the situation must not have sat well with her because right then, she threw the glass of water in my face, WITH the cup. She grabbed her bag and stormed out of my living room and out to her car. I didn't bother getting up to chase after her because I knew tomorrow she'd be fine. She was the type of girl to not let things get to her really.

The next day, I woke up feeling better. The burn in my throat was gone, I felt rested. The dream was back to being just that ... a dream. It took me ten minutes to get to school and within an hour, Madison was back to acting like nothing had happened. Right after first period, she greeted me in the hallway and began discussing our plans for Fridays dance. The Limo was set to pick us up from my house at six, then take us to some friends house to take the routine pictures that are taken before a formal dance. Thats the part I hated the most about Formal dances, pictures. I just want to take one maybe two then call it a day. As long as you have one picture thats all that should matter.

After school, Madison and I had lunch with some friends then her and I went our separate ways. I figured we'd need some space before fridays dance and thank god for that. That night the nightmare came back and so did the next day. Both times were even worst then the one before. It was thursdays dream that freaked me out the most; I was no longer on the field, I was chasing an animal through the woods, with a burn in my throat like I have never felt. Finally I caught it after so many minutes of running, and I sunk my teeth into it. I drank all of the blood out of its body, leaving it dead. What looked to be a dear at first, ended up turning into a human by the time the dreams end came. I woke up horrified screaming, sweat all over me and my pillows torn to shreds. I can only imagine what that would have done to Madison if she had witnessed it.

Friday came so fast that by the time I was done school and at the barber shop, I started to feel overwhelmed that the dance was tonight. I made it a point to get everything done in a timely fashion and some how I got dressed before anyone was ready. After an hour of just waiting around, Madison Finally arrived. Her red dress did look pretty amazing on her, and it literally took my breath away. My dad came home around the time she got there and began taking some pictures.

"Dad, C'mon! Your worst then the females!" I said teasing him for the amount of pictures he was willing to take.

"Hey! Im getting older, so I'll have to have some memory of this. Plus ... your mother would have wanted a lot of pictures." He said bringing the mood down six notches. I gave him a big hug and he whispered that he was proud of me in my ear. I could see that my growing up was taking a toll on him. It was aways just him and I so it would be hard to see me go out on my own and do my own thing.

Around that time is when the limo showed up and we had to hurry along to our other locations. My dad didn't bother following behind, he felt as if he had enough pictures, didn't feel the need to have other kids in them. When we got to the other house, all 14 other people were waiting for us and had begun taking pictures already. Another hour was spent here before we all ushered into the limo and made our way to the hotel where the dance was being held. In the limo, I began feeling odd again. The burn in my throat began to return, and I felt a grumble in my stomach. I hadn't eaten anything all day and that was soon to take a toll on my body.

"Hey ... you ok?" Madison asked once she noticed the change in mood.

"Yeah, just hungry. They're serving us food right?" I said as I smiled at her to reassure her I was alright.

"Yes they're serving Chicken Marsala and ..." she then went into a speech about the menu that was being served. She was also student council president and had planned the entire dances festivities. Everything from location, to food to the DJ. She was a shoe in for Homecoming Queen. Everything started to drown out when my head started to pound. I must have been getting one of those hunger headaches and it was really starting to whip my ass. It was like I couldn't hear any of the conversations that were taking place in the limo. All I heard was a drumming sound in my heard. Was it the pounding of my head ache? No, this sounded like a heart beat. Multiple heart beats. It was almost as if I was focusing in on the 14 heartbeats in the limo that weren't mine ...

"WE'RE HERE!" Madison shouted as we pulled up. Her loud high pitch tone snapped me out of the moment and I realized the head ache had disappeared. We excited the limo, and began walking into the dance. Once inside the smells from the room sent my stomach into an uproar. The further we went in, the more my throat burned as well. We were escorted to our tables and we all sat down and waited for the food to be announced. It was set up like a buffet so they were calling people up by tables. Everyone in my group was all partaking in conversations, including Madison, but I wasn't. The pounding in my head was starting to become too much, and the pain in my chest was getting worst. Even the Throat burn was starting to become a pain. I drank at least three glasses of water since arriving but nothing seemed to sooth the pain. When people would talk to me I would laugh and nod along so that I'd seem like I was paying attention, but in actuality, I wasn't. The sweet smells in the room, the loud sounds in my head, it was all a lot to take in. The soft sounds of dinner music played in the background was muffled along with everyones conversations.

Finally they called our table for the food and we were the first ones up. Madison was standing in front of me and we were first from our table. Once at the line I tried to see anything that was appealing to me but none of it screamed out at me. There was something that smelled delicious but I couldn't pin point out what it was. I decided to grab one of everything that way at least SOMETHING would taste good, then we made our way back to the table. Once there, I wasted no time to dig in, but nothing tasted remotely good. Before I realized that everyone was staring at me, I realized that I had bit, and spit out everything that was on my plate.

"Um ... do you not like it?" Madison asked.

"Nothing taste good!" I said slamming down my fork onto the table out of frustration. Everyone in our group jumped at the reaction and Madison looked horrified. I slammed my forehead into my hands hoping that would at least help with the pain in my head. With my head down I noticed the rare steak that was sitting on Madison's plate; she hated rare steak and knew she would prolly want to switch. Though I was never a big beef person, the bloody steak seemed extremely satisfying to me.

"Babe your steak is like raw, do you want mine?" I said quickly trying to defuse the situation.

"OH ... look at that, I hadn't noticed. Do you mind switching?" Before she could even finish her question, I swapped the slabs of meat and began sucking out all the juices from the rare and bloody meat. Once, it was dry and just squishy, I looked up to see everyone was staring at me.

"Excuse me..." I said as I stood up from the table and stormed out of the room. Once I made it to the lobby of the hotel, The sounds of the DJ taking over started playing. Dinner hour was now over and the dance floor was open for dancing. Madison would want to dance, but I needed to get away from the noise. I went to the bathroom and ran the cold water. I began washing off my hands and my face, to hopefully cool me down. It wasn't working. I grabbed a towel and began to dry my face off when the extreme dark tint to my eyes caught my attention. Typically my eyes were a light brown almost hazel, but now, they were completely black. I blinked my eyes a couple times then looked again, but they were still black. I shook my head and felt like my chest had gotten tighter; I needed air. I ran out of the bathroom and made my way outside. The night air in Boston had a constant chill to it and tonight was no exception. Every breath i took exhaled a small fog cloud with it. I walked over to the edge of the parking lot and sat down on a bench. I stuck my head in between my knees and began to inhale and exhale.

What was going on with me? This is like nothing that has ever happened before. If I made it through tonight, first thing I was going to do was make an emergency doctors appointment to get this checked out. Twenty minutes must have passed when the sudden dark feeling I was being watched, washed over me. I slowly lifted my head and looked around but saw nothing; it wasn't until I went to put my head back down into my lap that I saw her. A woman, maybe Madison's height was standing at the far end of the parking lot. She didn't look much older then me, but the look of depression weighed heavy in her eyes. Her bright, almost red eyes. Panic hit me just then and I stood up taking a gasp of air.

"Danny? ... Danny are you ok?" I heard Madison's voice coming from around the corner. I turned and saw her coming towards me and then turned back, but the woman was gone.

"Danny WHAT IS WRONG!" Madison shouted now that she was right next to me. The sweet smells from the inside followed her out and that was all I needed to refocus back on her.

"Nothing ... nothing... did you just see .." I said now looking back in the direction that the woman was.

"See what?" she asked looking into the empty parking lot.

"Nothing ... nothing. Lets get you inside. It's cold out here." I said taking my jacket off and wrapping it around her.

"Not until you tell me what is wrong with you." She demanded.

"I think i'm coming down with the flu or something. I'll make an appointment tomorrow, but for now lets get back inside. They're about to do the King and Queen nominations." I said somehow hearing the DJ make that announcement.

"Promise you'll make an appointment!" she said slamming her hand down into my chest.

"Promise."

As we walked back inside, a slow song was playing that sounded familiar. As we got closer, I realized that it was the song that Madison chose to be "our" song. I saw her face light up and offered to dance with her. she was so excited that she pulled me out to the dance floor and we began to spin around like a prince and princess. We twirled and twirled and finally I forgot all about my sick feelings from earlier. The only thing I didn't forget was the woman in the parking lot. Madison talked in my ear the whole song about how excited she was that we were finally going to graduate and be on our grown up status soon. Like always, I tended to drown her out but doing this brought back the drumming to my head. I focused on her words to maybe avoid having another panic attack, and I threw my face into her neck and squeezed tighter onto her. She laughed and said that she loved me, but I couldn't answer back. It was like I was stuck where I was. The smell that was radiating from her had me trapped. Had a hold on me and the fire ignited in my throat again. The entire time I thought the smell was coming from the food but no. It was coming from her, my actions reminded me of my dog when he smells out something he wants to tear apart ... something he wants to sink his teeth in. I felt her struggle underneath my grip, but I wouldn't ease up. My lips were brushing her neck softly and a sound was coming from my throat that I never heard before. It was almost like a growl. I felt my mouth begin to water and an acidic taste overpowered my senses. I analyzed her neck as I held her head still so she couldn't move. What was I doing! The pulsating vein in her neck, pumping blood through her system was enough to make me snap.

My teeth sunk into her flesh as easily as razor blades would have. The warm metallic liquid filled my mouth and immediately began to extinguish the fire in my throat. Everything was silent until I saw the girl dancing next to us, point and scream at the top of her lungs. All sound came rushing into my ears, including the vicious snarl that I was making. I removed my grip from her and she fell to the floor, screaming and holding onto her neck. Everyone went into a panic, as did I. I heard several people running towards me, at me, and I reacted. I spun around and slammed into the two football players who were charging me. They went flying into the tables causing a huge mess of broken glass and pieces of table. What did I just do? I ran out of the room and into the lobby faster then I could blink. Before I knew it, I had made it across the parking lot and into the woods behind the hotel. Everything was like a blur as I ran by it but I kept running. Faster and Faster I went until something stopped me in my tracks. My body just stopped running and I was at a complete stand still in the middle of the woods. I began to shake and convulse into tremors as I took into realization of what happened back at the dance. What ever grip was on my body, let go and I fell to my knees. I was sobbing, I could still taste the blood in my mouth.

"It's going to be ok Danny." a voice said from in front of me. Without caring to look up I knew who it was.

"Whats happening to me?" I asked as I looked at the blood stains on my hands.

"Your evolving ... evolving into something special, something strong." The voice said now getting closer. It didn't take long to realize that this had been the woman I seen in the parking lot. I slowly looked up at her and began to cry again. Everything began to spin and get dark.

"It will be ok. You will be stronger then before, I need you to stay strong for me ... I'm going to need your talents..."

8

The pain was too much to handle, I couldn't stop screaming. The fire in my veins spread all over and felt like I was truly set to flames, but nothing hurt more then the unknown. The unknowing of what happened to Danny, where did he go and what was going on?The voices all around me were familiar; they were my friends reassuring me that things will be ok, but the burn I felt was telling me that things, WOULD NOT be ok. I could hear my best friend on the phone with 9-1-1 as she confirmed that an ambulance was on the way. What about Danny? Where was he? I was picked up and lifted out to the lobby where I was placed down on the ground. I could see the lobby workers peeking their heads around my friends and class mates trying to see what was going on. I felt pressure on my neck where Danny bit me and then saw that one of the other football players was using his Tie to stop the bleeding. Around that point, my body started to convulse and go into tremors. Within seconds, I blacked out.

The burning was there still, if anything it was worst, but my body was no longer fighting the burn, it was embracing it. The voices around me argued and I could hear them ask "where is the ambulance? Its been 30 minutes" As I laid there, fighting to wake up I thought to myself that it was oddly long for them to be taking to get here. I heard someone say something about the amount of sweat gathering on me then heard someone suggest taking me outside where it was cooler. My body was lifted before anyone else could say anything and I was escorted out into the brisk autumn air. Within minutes of being outside the sounds of sirens could be heard and I knew my ambulance had arrived. Cursing and arguing erupted and I knew people were yelling at the EMT's who came out to assist me. From the sound of it, there were two of them.

"What the hell took you so long! And who wears sunglasses at night dude!" I heard someone say as suddenly I was being put on a gurney and strapped in. Cold hands touched my skin as they analyzed the bite mark. There was a sweet scent near me that caught my attention and suddenly I made a noise. It was a sound very close to a hiss, it was an impulse like move. I heard people asking if they can ride with me and asked what hospital I was being sent to, but the EMT did not answer. I heard one enter the drivers seat and another sit with me in the back where I was stretched out. A sharp pinch went into my arm and a bigger burn started but followed by a cold sensation. As good as it felt, it wasn't anything strong enough to stop the burn I felt.

"Alexander, make sure she stays sedated so that she doesn't attack us." the females voice said from the drivers seat.

"Yes, Jenna ... I know." the male replied.

"Madison, you unfortunately have been involved in something we had no intent of adding you into, but your life is about to change ...Your going to be ok, and so is Danny. I'm sure you have a lot of questions you want answered but right now, we need you to understand that you will be ok ... and your not alone."

"How pissed is She?" I heard the female ask. Who was he asking about?

"Not too sure, however an extra body to help might not be a bad thing, if the army we're up against is as strong as she says they are, we'll need her." They both went silent for a minute, and I began to black out again. The last thing I heard was ...

"For a new born, you did good back there not biting any humans ... maybe she's right about your talents kid..." Jenna said.

"Thanks ..." Alexander added. It was then, I realized that they just admitted to not being human. Who was I riding in this ambulance with ... and what are they?


	26. Chapter 5: Friends & Family

Chapter: 5

Friends & Family

"Sophie, You must understand that there are aspects of our world that we are not free to discuss so openly."

"Noah ... several young men turned into giant dogs at Seth's funeral. There was a man who attacked my Rena, who you claim is your biological father, and now she is missing! I have waited these past two months for answers and I demand them now!" Rena's foster mother was very stubborn and has been here since Seth's funeral. We haven't had the slightest clue as to what to say to her in regards to that day but there are also reasons for that. We can not just freely tell people about a vampire war, shape shifters, werewolves and witches. For her safety, the less known, the better. Thankfully Sue has been here to help Sophie keep her mind off things. Sue has been so much stronger then I would ever be if I lost a son, so my amount of respect for her has risen tremendously.

"Rena is not missing!" I said with my tone a littler sharper then I had wanted it to be.

"Really? THEN WHERE IS SHE!" She said now standing directly in my face.

"Sophie, that is enough!" Sue said now stomping her foot and slamming the bedroom door behind her. We both stopped arguing and turned to face sue. Her face was worn out, bags deep under her eyes, hair beginning to thin. She has barely spoke a word within the last two months so to hear her now was not only a shock, but a pleasure at the same time.

"Like Noah said, there are things they are not at liberty to discuss, so asking him questions will just prove to be a waste of time. We should leave this house for a few ... possibly get away, stay in Portland. Get drunk together and maybe have the information I know slip out. They all may be sworn to secrecy, but this lifestyle is not my own. It is one I am part of. This whole situation is insane, But my insanity alone is enough for me to want to go bat shit crazy. I dont need you to fall off the wagon with me, I need you to be the sane one." Sue was right. I cant tell her whats going on, but she could. Its not that I don't want her knowing its that I dont want anything else to happen to Someone Rena Loves. Sue's idea to leave town wasnt to get away from the pain, but more to make sure they're far away from where the action of a vampire war might take place. No one knows for sure whats going to happen, but to play it safe is best. Sophie didn't say much to Sue, instead she nodded her head and looked back at me.

"I'm sorry Noah." she apologized as a tear fell down her face.

"As am I Sophie. We'll find her ... I promise" I said hugging her tightly. she patted my back and walked out of my room but Sue stayed. .

"How are you?" she asked. I turned and looked at her bewildered and confused.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I replied.

"I've done all the grieving I can do. You are the one I worry for. Your gift is highly Sensitive and with all these emotions weighing heavy on you, it must be hard. I apologize for causing even more pain because of it."

"Why are you apologizing, you have nothing to be sorry for." I said stepping close to her.

"Your right. I don't. I've done nothing wrong, but if my pain is causing you pain, then yes I have lots to apologize for." We stared at each other blankly for a moment with the sound of the rain slapping the roof of our house. The massive multi story mansion that we call home here in Oregon.

"You know ... I should hate you... and your kind. The 'Cold Ones.' Since your return to the Washington area, you have been a plague on my families life. Nothing but destruction and death has come of it. I've lost my husband, and lost my son. My daughter turns into a giant wolf and attacks vampires now. She used to play barbies and use to follow a young man around who she was in love with. Now she runs with wolves, and is damned to never love anyone. All of this, is because your kind came to the area, and started fucking shit up." Her words cut through me like an ice cold dagger. She got closer to me but I didn't move. I felt as if I should drop to my knees and let her beat me with her words, for everything she said was right.

"Your kind is the devil, the bringer of dark, and everything evil ... but you ... you are not. Your family has been there for my family more then I could ever expect. Noah, you are an angel. Remember that. Thank you, for everything you've done." She said now throwing me for a loop. She reached up and put her hand against the cold marble like skin on my face. She kissed me on the cheek and smiled then walked out of the room.

I walked over and closed the door, then locked it and closed all the blinds to the windows. Once it was nearly pitch black in my room, I made my way into my bathroom and locked myself in there with the door closed. There was no window in my bathroom so It was even more dark in here then in the bedroom. I stepped into the large shower, closed that door and ran the water. The shower let lose all of its clear liquid onto me from the main shower head which was built into the ceiling. There were at least 200 tiny little water spouts that made up the shower head in the ceiling so water fell everywhere; it wasn't long before the steam began to rise. I curled up into a little ball in the corner of the large three person shower, fully dressed, and rocked back in forth. I've never felt so depressed in my life but I wasn't sure if that was my own genuine feelings, or that of everyone else's radiating through me. She was right by saying that its been hard for me dealing with all the emotions in the house. I barely learned to control them around Rena and Latia, let alone a house full of strong minded emotional individuals hell bent on revenge caused by heart break and life lost. When they're not sleeping, or when Latia and the others are not out hunting, I feel like I can scream at the top of my lungs just to drown out the noises and voices in my head. At night time, I leave the house and find a dark spot in the woods where I can just sit and filter through everything in my head. I try to reach out to Rena, but I know nothing of where she is. Her pain is beyond anyone here today so its like a dark protective veil is protecting her from being seen by anyone. Even Alice had a melt down trying to find her and see where she'd be going next, but she see's nothing. It was mid day out right now, so this dark spot i made in my bedroom would have to do.

The past two months have been hell. Search missions, acting like spies outside of abandoned factories and warehouses. We've traveled everywhere in the US looking for where Rena might have been as well as searched for possible compounds that Christian might be using for his Army. The wolves are beginning to wear out and soon they might not be strong enough for a fight. The cullens have also been helping a lot. Jasper and Bella have been reaching out to some police folk they know to see if they have spotted Rena, Alice has been watching the Volturi to see if they catch wind of whats been going on but nothing yet. Jodi and some of her witches have been doing tracer spells to find Rena; they were actually the closest ones to find her, had her at one location for a while in Philadelphia, but by the time we arrived, there was nothing there. Just an empty large skyrise loft apartment. It was cleaned thoroughly so we could not catch her scent. There has been reports of missing people in cities across the world and Philadelphia was one of them. Recent reports have been Miami, two people missing during their prom in Boston, another in Texas. That was only in the U.S. Other missing teens include Canada, Mexico, Africa and Spain. The missing teens must be Christian and his team but nothing makes sense as to where the compound might be. The victims are far and wide so it's not like one designated area that they are disappearing from.

The missing teens, Rena ... "missing" and not a clue as to where Christian might be. These past two months feel like a complete cluster fuck and a waste of time. Sitting here with the shower running I could still hear people downstairs. I could feel everything they're feeling and thinking as well. Depression, sadness, hurt, anger, hope, nervous, shy, confused ... nervous? Shy? Confused? I shot up quickly and realized that these new feelings were not coming from those people who have been staying here. I quickly turned off the shower and listened closely to everything. Those downstairs, including the vampires hadn't caught onto what I just did. I zoomed out of the shower stall and changed my clothes. The action took at most four seconds. Quickly I ran downstairs and stopped in the main hall. Everyone turned and faced me shocked and bewildered by my quick movements.

"Someones here" I said. No one noticed it at all; only me. I could at first only feel their thoughts but Then the smell caught me. It burned my throat and sent me stepping back. A hiss ripped from my throat but I shook it off. The other vampires caught onto the smell of burnt hair and cat urine and now were in a crouching position. I walked slowly to the front door and as soon as I stepping into the foyer, three loud knocks came to the door. I hadn't heard the others behind me but I caught their reflections in the mirrors on the wall. I slowly walked to the door and sniffed again. The smell burned my nose and I raised my lip, exposing my teeth. The smell reeked of predator enemy but I didn't want to jump the gun. Slowly, I reached for the door, and opened it. The very large built African man had a serious look on his face. He looked at me as if he were prepared for an attack if need be but I could tell from his emotions he was not here for a fight. At least, not a fight with me. He wore a traditional african garb that was very colorful and represented power. He was with three african women who also shared the same facial expressions as him. We stared at each other for a while without speaking but finally he broke the silence.

"Hello, my name is Oluchi. I am the leader of the African Leeu tribe. I was sent here by Mr Seth Clearwater to assist you with the troubles you soon face." His accent was deep and very strong.

"You were sent by ... who?" I asked having to rethink what he said to me. "Thats impossible ... Seth, has passed away." I said. As soon as the words escaped my mouth, the growls from the wolves came deep behind me. Oluchi smiled, and placed his very large hand onto my shoulder.

"Young vampire, his body may be in the forever resting place, but his spirit is strong and still alive ... he has a message for you..." The entire room fell silent as they registered what he was saying. Once he finished his sentence, everything he said registered with me as well. The people of The Leeu were the african shape shifters that Rena and Seth stayed with in Africa. They are spirit walkers just like Seth was, and they just confirmed that he still lives on ... in the spirit world.

8

At this point, with four witches, eight wolves, six vampires and four lion shifters, there was not enough room in the living room to gather. I moved all the chairs and seating furniture into the ballroom while the wolves brought in the left over wedding furniture as well. Charles had been helping me by blocking the use of my gift alone so that I dont have an emotional break down from everyones feelings. This would help me a lot, but the fact that he knew this, meant that Ditto must have caught on and informed him of it. We all sat around and listened to the Leeu's story and their encounter with Seth's spirit.

"The day had dark clouds in the sky. Heavy rain carried inside across the lands. The weather shifted into such an odd arrangements and I knew that something very dark had happened." His accent was strong, but his english was impeccable.

"Thunder and lightning filled the dry lands with a light and sound show like we have not seen in quite some time. It was like the gods were crying. I knew something had happened but it was not confirmed until he came to us in the middle of the night. A gust of wind blew through out our home, bringing in the scent of a familiar friend. Alert and uncertain of where it was coming from, my wife, sister and myself all awoke with a sudden chill and worry. Then a brilliant bolt of lightning struck down and a bright gold light filtered our home. From that light, a giant wolf walked out and towards us, glowing bright, so bright it hurt our eyes and with another flash of light, the wolf was gone and instead, Seth stood before us. His light was so bright and it was then I realized it was his spirit that stood before us.

He explained to us what happened ... well he showed us first. Replayed the horrific moment that he was murdered ... every painful detail. After we came to terms of what happened, he explained that he had a mission for us. He gave us very little detail, only that there was a war about to start and that Rena and her family would need all the help they could get. So thats why we are here ... to not only fight for a fallen friend but to protect the world from being taken over by this mutant vampire threat."

"So Seth's spirit lives on? Has he reached out to Rena?" Jodi asked totally ignoring the fact that Oluchi just confirmed our worst fears in regards to a war.

"I doubt that he has. If he did, it couldn't be anything that she would be able to handle. Her powers are uncontrolable and her mind is weak..." I explained.

"Seth mentioned the girl" Oluchi's wife, Chiddima added. We all turned and looked at her.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He mentioned that she is in a dark place. Very dark, very alone. She is not ready for this yet, we are to come as support in order for her to prepare herself mentally ... emotionally" Chinwae added. Chinwae is Oluchi's sister. We all were silent. In order to keep my own emotions under control, I quickly changed the subject back to the war.

"Did he mention as to when this war would take place?" I asked.

"No ... details were not given." Oluchi added.

"Its a given that we will be outnumbered ... what are we going to do?" Asked Latia.

"We'll bring every wolf in for this one, all of us, even the young ones." Sam said standing up.

"We can call the rest of our witch coven to come and assist. Witches can be quite affective against vampires." Joe added as well.

"It still won't be enough ..." Carlisle said, now breaking the silence ... "by now, Christian's army must have multiplied by a few hundred. We'll have no choice but to inform the Volturi and ask for their involvement in the matter. They will have to pull out the big guns and bring everyone with them."

"Are you insane!" The twins asked at the same time.

"Carlisle, I have to be honest and say even that scares me a bit. Our last run in with The Volturi left a bitter taste in their mouth and any chance they can get to strike against us, will be taken. If we happen to fight along side them and we are beaten and weakened, even if we win against Christian, we will lose against them once they turn the attack on us." Esme added. Everyone sat in silence for a long moment and thought about the lost cause we were about to enter.

"We could always ask our friends to help" Esme offered but Carlisle began shaking his head.

"A lot of our friends will not stand up for something that may not affect them. Especially the Nomads."

"Not True ... the Volturi attack 7 years ago was a complete different situation than this. This will affect all vampires around the world." She said sounding more determined to prove her point.

"Some will agree to fight, others will want to remain on the side lines to see who will survive the fight. Also there are those who might run to the Volturi first just to have them take care of it and go about their business. This isn't something that I haven't thought about. We don't want to risk having the Volturi attack us and we don't want to risk mankind. Either way we're stuck between a rock and a hard place. We will reach out to the Denali's because they will fight along side us regardless. The others we will have to just ask Alice to see what the outcome might be if we ask them." Carlisle said ending the conversation. Silence fell over us again and the Africans seemed to be uncomfortable.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Your world is much larger than any of us knew of. It is a lot to take in especially sitting in a room full of people who are 'the enemy'" He meant sitting in a room full of vampires.

"These people in this room, are far from the enemy. We, like you, are on this earth to fight of the leeches. We would not endanger ourselves if we felt they meant us harm" Sam said now with a bass in his voice that carried over both packs. It was the voice of an Alpha. I seen how the unspoken fight for dominance takes new heights when Jacob and Sam are in the same room, but I could only imagine how it might get with different kinds of Alphas.

"Our Apologies Alpha wolf. We are just not used to this. Our experience with Rena has taught us that not all of the blood walkers are bad, but even she took a while to warm up to" Chiddimae added holding onto her husbands arm as if to hold him in his place. Everyone looked around nervous without much to say until the sounds of tires pulling into the driveway caught all of our attentions.

"More visitors have seem to arrived." Charles added, holding his head as his hold on my powers was beginning to falter.

"Disgust, fear, excitement, caution..." Ditto and I both said at the same time.

"Noah, relax your mind please, you need mental rest, with Ditto and I here we can take over for you when need be." Charles said. But it wasn't something I could control so easily. I would have a private session with him and Ditto later to work on it better. They both heard me and shook their head in agreement. For now, I needed to greet the three vampires who were walking up to my door.

The three greek vampires looked like Statues and paintings of gods. Stunning and breath taking all at once, and judging by the heart that ticking away in the ones chest, I knew these were our friends from Greece that recently trained Rena on her abilities. "You must be Adelphos ... I'm Noah, we spoke on the phone not too long ago." I said extending my hand out for a shake. Once I knew who they were, I had a feeling that they weren't here on a quick visit.

"Noah, yes. I apologize for having to meet on such bad terms, we're sorry for your loss" He said as he shook my hand.

"How did you know?" I asked confused.

"We were paid a visit by a very bright and determined spirit." Adelpha said as she looked behind me at the wolves with a look of disgust. "I understand that your coven runs with wolves ... but I didn't know it was to this large of an extent." she said counting the numbers.

"There are more of us ... so if your here to help, get used to it." Paul said coming around from behind Sam.

"Don't forget the Lions!" Jodi said standing next to Latia and Joe.

"Apparently humans are in the mix too ... What have we gotten ourselves into?" Said the half-breed with a smile on his face that was one of the most attractive of smiles I had ever seen.

"Adelphos, Adelpha and Herodes ... welcome friends!" Carlisle said as he pushed through the crowd of super naturals behind me. Carlisle had known them for some time and is actually the reason Rena went to Greece in the first place.

"So Seth sent you here to help too?" He added while giving hugs.

"Yes, but we're concerned for our own safety now that we see who is involved. What has become of this situation that it now involves spirit walkers and shape shifters?" Adelphos asked.

"Theres a war about to start my friend. A war none of us can afford to lose. The human race is at risk, and we are their only hope."

"And Rena, Where is she? my condolences are beyond due to her." Adelpha asked Carlisle. We all glanced nervously back and forth to each other before I finally answered.

"We don't know... but we're hopeful she'll return in time to help. If anyone deserves to avenge her husbands death, its her"

8

It was an hour after that, that a large group of Chinese woman arrived at our door, with angry expressions and bodies to kill. The tallest one of the group had fierce blue eyes and was the most stunning of them all. It was clear that she was the Alpha of their pack. She explained in oddly clear english that she too was visited by Seth and that this fight hit her close to home. They too had lost a member of their pack at the hands of an Immortal and they would be dumb not to help. After long discussions with them and getting some of their back story, they too agreed that the Volturi's involvement needs to be nonexistent. Their last run in with them left a very bad taste in their mouth and they refuse to have them be threatened by such a powerful group of vampires. I wondered if they realized that the immortals might be just as bad if not worst them the Volturi.

It wasn't long before a final knock came to our door. The night sky had casted a shadow of darkness over everything so visitors at this hour only meant supernaturals. When I answered, the very large burly gentleman did not speak at first, only looked down at me with blood shot eyes. He smelled of shape shifter and looked as if he were having trouble keeping his cool. Before he could explain himself I simply guessed "Seth sent you didn't he?" and he exhaled and nodded his head. The deep growls coming from behind him caught my attention and suddenly three very large bears walked out from the trees that surround our yard. They must have shifted in order to protect themselves if need be.

"We smelled lots of vampires as well as other ... things ... Seth didn't warn us of those things, just of the vampires. Forgive my bears for being ... cautious."

"Caution is welcomed, stupidity is not. Allow your bears a moment to phase back and dress and then come in. We'll need them to stay in the living room though while you come with me. The other alphas are in the Ball room. We'll catch you up to speed once everyone settles." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well there seems to be a reaction, whenever theres a room full of shifters and their alphas are present. People tend to get angry and an unspoken battle for Dominance begins. Our friend Jasper is here, he can calm others while their in the living room and our gift copy cat is in the ball room calming the alphas. As long as we can separate y'all until we can figure out a way to stop this battle of testosterone, we should be ok." He shook his head in agreement and looked back the others and nodded. They all began to phase and reached for the back packs they had tied around their legs. "We'll have to enter from the back, so follow me." I said as I turned away from him and headed toward the maze.

"Stephen, by the way, My name is Stephen." I turned and saw that his hand was out to shake mine. He was the first of the shape shifters to extend their hand out to me without flinching when I took it back.

"Noah ... I'm Rena's brother. Nice to meet you Alpha Bear" I said back to him as I smiled.

"Alpha bear?" he asked.

"Yeah, theres too many new faces to remember names, this is how i will remember you." I admitted. My gift has been crippling my ability to remember things lately so this will have to do. He followed me through the maze willingly and ever so trust worthy, which meant he was new to this whole thing. We didn't speak much but I did hear him sniff the air as a way to remember where he was going if need be. Not like he needed it, judging by the size of the bears behind him, he could simply tear through this bush maze. The separation of pack and alpha was necessary for the safety of the others, but my main concern was this war we were about to have. Something just then hit me as odd and I stopped in my tracks. Alice hadn't been able to see anything about the war because of the shape shifters involvement ... and none of the shape shifters were informed by Seth of who the war was with. We assumed the Immortals automatically but now it dawned on me, that the war might very well be with The Volturi. The Tigers said it themselves that they didn't wish to meet them again which meant that the volturi know of their involvement with the immortals. They aren't stupid enough not to put the pieces together. We were worried that they would help us in the fight then turn against us. What if it was the opposite? What if they fight alongside Christian, defeat us, then turn against the immortals when they're weak then overthrow them. They would save Lysander and keep him as a member, a very powerful member of the Volturi, but destroy the others. They would then be the largest power coven ... the exact thing they always wanted. The war will be a lose, lose situation! Everyone here would die, because of our involvement and because we allowed it to happen.

"Everything ok?" Stephen asked from behind me. I hadn't realized I stopped walking until then. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes ... sorry, my mind wandered." I lied. Had Ditto heard everything I was thinking? No, she was probably to focused on the group of Alphas she was in charge of. We were outnumbered either way we see it. Do I go inside and tell them that there was no possible way that the Volturi didn't know a thing about this? That no matter what we do, we are going to lose? or do I go with a fake hope and try to convince everyone that we have a shot? We needed more help, we needed strength ... we needed Rena.


	27. Chapter 6: Royalty Has Fallen

Chapter: 6

Royalty Has Fallen

I found myself in the shower stall again, rocking back and forth as the water beat down on me. I had yet another mental break down and ended up attacking Sam by accident. Charles and Ditto were not here, Jodi had informed me that she called for help and had more witches coming to Oregon. The greeks over heard the conversation and it sent a series of events that caused a lot of tension and mixed emotions in the room. Needless to say, there were so many of them that I lost my self control and went after the closest person. That was four hours ago. The water continuously beat down on me and drowned out the sounds of people trying to whisper downstairs. No one was mad at me, they all understood my stress levels, however I was upset with myself for not being able to control it better. Things had to change, but without Rena here, I'm at a constant struggle and battle to figure out if I can find her. The sound of my door being opened and someone walking through my room all of a sudden caught my attention. The soft and fast foot steps were followed by someone else standing at the door way and waiting. It didn't take much to catch the scent of Alice, even if I didn't move my head away from the direct stream of water slamming down on my head.

"Noah? Knock knock, are you in here?" Alice's voice was bright, full of life and bounce. I didn't answer for she knew I was in here.

"I know you are silly. It's ok ... no need to hide anymore, Charles is right out the door blocking both of our powers." She said now walking into the bathroom. "I'm kind of glad hes using it on me as well, my visions have been completely unsteady and since there are so many different decisions being made, nothing is even worth going off of. It's almost like NO ONE knows what to do. Not Christian, not the Volturi, who seem to be very uncaring of the whole situation." She didn't bother turning the light on, instead she sat down on the closed toilet seat and listened to the water beat down on me.

"It's safe to say your clothed, I can smell the wet fabrics so thats a good sign, theres no need to be shy or anything. No one is mad at you Noah, if anything they completely understand how hard it has to be for you. At least I can relate." She said as she began to file her nails.

"How does Edward do it?" I asked finally breaking my silence.

"A hundred years of practice. He also has selective hearing, its not like hes listening in to everyone at the same time. He listens to what he wants to."

"I worked hard to make my powers like that, and now Im worried they'll never go back to being controlled." I said admitting to her my defeat as I turned off the shower.

"They will Noah. After this all passes. I promise you that."

"So you seen that in my future? You seen that we survive this?" She stopped filing her nails and looked at the dark area where I was sitting.

"I did, before Seth died. Then after that, its like everyones futures disappeared. Think of how hard that must be for me, knowing that I cant see what will happen after the war? It's scary." I knew she could see me, just as I could see her. Its was just one of the many things we can do with our amazing vision.

"So your visions have been failing you lately? You said that everyone keeps changing their minds? I asked.

"well once I heard that Seth's spirit has been sending everyone here to prepare for a war, Ive been keeping close eye on both the Volturi and Christian. Christian still somehow keeps off my radar. Maybe because I haven't met him myself? I dont know what his plans are. As far as the Volturi goes, they are planning an attack on the Immortals. They want to take out every compound and both their leaders. They've been planning on doing it for a while now but they keep changing their game plan. They havent decided if they want to attack just them or do an all out clean up of all of us as well. They also had an idea to have us help but they knew we wouldn't." I was right with my thought last night. They would counter attack us after they got what they wanted.

"What about Rena?" I asked. Alice looked down at her hands slowly then back at me. She knew something. I may not have my abilities right now, but I knew at least that.

"Alice what do you know? You know something dont you?" I asked now crawling to her feet from the shower.

"Rena, somehow has been able to use her natural born gift to repel people and transform it into a way to keep people out of her head. She is stronger now than she ever was so its hard to keep a reach on her."

"What ... do ... you know?" I asked sounding less patient and more demanding.

"Nothing much, just that she is looking ... for something ... for someone. To be honest it feels as if she knows when Im looking for her and her decisions, she gives me bits and pieces but nothing at the same time."

"What was the last thing she let you see?"

"Anger, pain ... and darkness really was the last thing I saw from her."

"Is she feeding?"

"Are you? Jesus Noah your eyes are black as night. You need to feed so that you can keep your energy up!" She said now scolding me more than I appreciated. "Come one lets get you something to drink. We'll go out your back window, RIGHT after you get dressed in some dry clothes." She walked me into the bed room and straight to the walk in closet that she designed. She knew exactly where all my clothes were and it seemed she was extremely happy when she was around clothes. I didn't really listen to her babble on about how she needs a gay best friend and that I should definitely apply for the position. My main thought and worry was Rena. "anger, pain and darkness" she doesn't deserve to feel like that. she shouldn't be alone. Who was she looking for?

"Ah, here we go ... the perfect hunting outfit. shew go off and get changed." she said as she rushed me into the closet and closed the door.

"You know, I dont prefer being behind closed closet doors Alice..." I said jokingly just to lighten the mood. She was sent into a tidal wave of giggles and laughter and by the time I finished getting dressed she was still laughing. I quickly put my went hair into a sloppy bun then we both walked to the window and hopped out. We ran for about ten minutes, but in human speed it would have took us an hour or two at most. We made it to the top of a giant pine tree and watched as a doe slowly walked out into the view. It fluttered its tail in a flirtatious manner at the Buck who was watching her from the trees. They were courting each other to mate. Unfortunately for them, that wouldn't happen. Alice took out the Doe before I struck the Buck. Within seconds of sinking my teeth into his neck, the warm fluids filled my mouth and cooled off the burn in my throat. I hadn't realized how hungry I felt, until then.

Once we were done, Alice was flipping around doing cartwheels, being bouncy like a child. We chose to walk back at a somewhat normal speed towards the house because we both needed time away from the house guests. The smells from the shape shifters were starting to create an odd stink in the house that only us vampires could smell but it was also enough to almost drive us away. The Leaves on the trees were beginning to fall down to the ground; they created a beautiful arrangement of oranges, reds, browns and yellows for us to walk on. This was one of my favorite times of year for this reason alone.

"You know, maybe i'll take up painting again. The fall always inspires me in the most odd of ways." I said as alice continued to flip around me as we walked. "Painting always relaxed my mind, maybe that will help with my issue. It might also help with your visions Alice... Alice?" I stopped for I didn't see her around me anymore. I turned around and saw that she had stopped flipping, stopped moving all together. Her eyes were empty and gone all at the same time. It was as if she was there physically, but not mentally.

"Alice are you ..." Just then, the vision she was having played through my head. The cold, frozen grounds. The Icy chill of the wind cutting through my flesh as it blew by me at speeds faster then a car. The large empty land we stood on was surrounded by mountains and frozen dried plants. Like an arctic desert ... it was a frozen tundra. I was unfamiliar with where we stood but maybe Alice was familiar with it. Rena stood there in the middle, wearing her hooded trench. Staring into the open area that was on the other side of her. There were blurry shapes that stood behind and around her. Almost like they were people we're not meant to see, or people Alice was not meant to see. The ground began to rumble and Rena's attention shifted. In the opposite opening, more blurs began to appear. Tiny blurs running in her direction. It hit me then, that this was where the war would take place. We were back to reality again. No longer in the frozen Tundra, but surrounded by the colorful leaf's that scattered the floor.

"Did you see that?" She asked.

"Yes ... but how?"

"When you showed concern in what was wrong with me, your reflexes kicked in and you used your gift to scan my mind. You saw what I saw in that moment."

"SO ... a Tundra. The battle takes place in a Tundra?"

"Yes, in Alaska." She confirmed as she grabbed my hand and we began to run back towards the house.

"Well I'm glad you at least knew where it was, I was clueless." I said as the trees passed by me in a blur. "Was that Rena allowing you to see that? or something else?"

"That was all Rena, she found out where the last compound is. That I got in the beginning before you entered. She must know that their path will cross that tundra. Lets hurry and give Carlisle this information." She said as we pressed on faster.

The house was filled with life, just like we had left it. The tigers were outside doing their yoga like meditations as we ran through the yard. Our appearance startled them, some growled but no one moved. Once inside, the wolves all knew by our body language that we learned something new, however they didn't know what. The bears stayed downstairs in the basement where the gym was, but the Lions stayed in the Library and Ball room. The Separation helped with avoiding dominance battles but with us running in here like this it might just cause them to stir a bit. Once we reached the living room we slowed our run to a walk then made our way to the Kitchen where Esme and Carlisle were sitting doing their research.

"Carlisle, I had a vision." Alice said. He turned and looked at us then back at Esme.

"Was it another one of them trying to decide?" Esme asked.

"No, It was Rena this time. She knows information and she made a decision, one that she allowed Alice to see." I informed them. They both turned and looked at me then back at each other.

"The war with ... whoever ... will take place in Alaska. Esme I need you to find all the tundra's in Alaska. Print out a map, pin point them and once thats done, we can narrow it down by process of elimination. Carlisle, I think we should really ask some of these Vampire ally's you have for assistance. We're going to need it." I felt alive again, I felt myself. Knowing that Rena is still on our side and is doing, whatever it is that she is doing for the better good of our winning, it sent a boost of energy through me.

"Where are Joe and Jodi?" I asked realizing their absence.

"Right here." Joe said from behind me. We all turned to face him and Jodi and our mouths dropped from the strong smell of human blood wafting in the air with them. The four unknown people behind our friends all possessed powers beyond any normal human could control. Power radiated off them and suddenly their being here made me happy.

"Welcome ... and thank you for helping." I said with open arms.

"Feeling better?" Jodi said running into my arms for a hug.

"Sort of, thanks to Alice."

"Guys I want you to meet our friends, Kate, Cazwell, Bryant, and Leaf" Kate was a shorter yet older looking woman, about Alices height. Her blond hair was pulled back into a lose pony and her glasses matched the scarf she wore around her neck. Cazwell was a tall, slimmer guy, around my human age, and resembled the style of Joes. Tattoos and piercings, punk rock yet laid back clothing. His head was clean shaved so I didn't really know his hair color. Bryant was a black gentleman who seemed very shy and uncomfortable around us. His varsity jacket was all black, and his jeans were too. The white T underneath with the buttercream colored boots were the only none black items on him. He seemed out of place from the others but I'll get into his back story later. Leaf, seemed like the spiritual, hippie type. He wore a linen shirt that was loose fitted as well as the same style of pants he too was bald but more so than Cazwell. His tattoos were almost everywhere on his body but seemed to be more tribal and spiritual then the ones of Joe and Cazwell.

"So you have learned where the physical battle will take place?" Leaf Asked. Him and Kate both seemed to carry a dominance amongst themselves that signified that they might be the two leaders of their coven.

"Yes we have, it will take place in a Tundra somewhere in Alaska, Esme will be pin pointing on a map where exactly it might be. Hopefully Rena will return soon so that we wont have too try and guess for too long." I said.

"Well we all decided that we were going to try and reach out to Seth." Jodie said with a smile.

"How?" Alice asked.

"Well his spirit apparently still lives on. If the Shape shifters can see him still than we will be able to call him forward if need be. He might be able to give us the answers we were looking for."

"Is it safe?" Sam asked now entering the room.

"OF course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" Jodie replied.

"You are tampering with spirits, opening doors to worlds that you may know nothing of. What if you pull out something bad?" He asked.

"This isn't like you read in the books. The Spirit world runs parallel to ours Alpha wolf. There are no doors to open or close, it is just a simple process of wanting to be seen and not wanting to be seen." Kate answered with her raspy old and wise voice.

"So I'll be able to see my brother again?" A teary eyed Leah asked as she walked into the Kitchen.

"Only if he allows us to" Cazwell answered. She looked around and then back to Sam who nodded his head.

"Lets do it then." I said.

8

We all sat outside in the back yard. The witches sat in a circle with a burning flame in the middle and We stood in a circle around them. The spell required people of power to be present as witnesses which meant they needed leaders ... alphas. So the alpha from each shifter group stood in a large circle around the witches as well as Me, the leader of my coven, Carlisle, Adelphos and Sam. Leah, was the only one who was allowed to stand in the circle who didn't have power. She would had a drop of blood to the fire which would pull Seth forward, since blood is the closest tie to him. Alice was also there but her and Esme stood off to the side where they can watch but not be part of the spell. The witches began passing around some liquid that Kate pulled out of her bag. Leaf began throwing herbs and sticks into the flame sending a sweet yet spicy smell in the air. The ones doing the spell, or calling for the spirit would drink the liquid then speak some word I couldn't pronounce. As they did, they held hands and began to chant. Joe, using his ability to speak to me using his mind, informed me that we too had to hold hands, so we did. The wind picked up and soon the smell from the herbs was everywhere around us. The smoke lifted and surrounded us all like a giant blanket, or cloak. The once chill present in the air, disappeared and was replaced by a warm, comfortable feeling.

Everyone looked around us as the sparkling smoke created a dome over our heads in amazement. Leaf was now the only one chanting the words while he handed the large knife to Leah. By the third time of him repeating the chant, Kate began saying the same thing, and soon the others. Leafs eyes soon went pale white and had a glow behind them. It wasn't long before the others had the same look in theirs and that Leah too was engulfed by the power. Sam, let out a low growl but a sharp his from my throat stopped him. She agreed to do this, she knew what she was getting into. As we watched on, the chanting became louder and Leah took the knife and sliced her hand. The blood was thick and the smell of it sent a burn into my throat. Adelphos hissed and took a step forward but the sparkling smoke wrapped around his waste preventing him from moving. Xifeng, the alpha of the tigers, and Stephen, the alpha beat both gripped on tighter to his hands and let out subtle growls as warnings. His red eyes were strongly stuck on the deep crimson fluids dripping from Leah's hands, his mouth was tight but he regained focus. Leah took her hand then squeezed it tight into a fist over the fire, the blood dripped fast into the flames sending a huge puff of smoke into the air around us followed by a bright light.

Everyone squinted from the light but still looked on to see what was now there. The large golden wolf was beautiful, the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It took a step forward out of the fire and flared his chest. It was the most stunning display of dominance I had ever seen. The wolf standing in front of us was not Seth, It was his wolf, but it was not him. The two have separated into two different entities; this is not the Seth we wanted. Everyone Looked around at first confused, until the golden wolf spoke.

"You call for Seth Clearwater. Why?"

"We and our witnesses of Alphas, require his presence. Is he available to step forward wolf?" Kate asked.

"No" He said back to us. His voice was strong, deep with an echo that sounded much like Seth.

"May we ask why?" Leaf asked. The wolf's large head sharply turned to face him.

"He is in a place of deep darkness. A place where only one lives. The broken hearted vampire whom which he imprinted."

"Why aren't you there with him?" Asked Xifeng with a tone of curiosity that was strong in her voice.

"I do not like the place he currently resides. He wishes to make things right for her, to heal her non beating heart."

"Do you know anything about the war he brought us here to fight for?" Stephen asked now.

"I only know what he informs me of ... and what I know is that it will take place in one month from today." The whispers started as soon as the wolf finished his sentence. We only had a month to prepare for this. A month too short. I noticed Leah then, crying, as she walked towards the large beast. She reached her bleeding hand out to him, just dying to touch him. The wolf too noticed, and took a step forward. He licked her hand, immediately healing her wound, then resting his glowing golden head against her chest. She hugged the wolf tightly and sobbed out loud. Jodie immediately began crying at the site and I realized her emotions triggered others as well. At this moment, we were all connected.

"He sends his respects to his family. He loves you all and will stop in from time to time." The wolf said. He turned to look at Sam and nodded his head again. Sam could not hold back the tears any longer and the wolf understood.

"This is all I can say and my time is no longer available here in your world." The wolf shook his golden fur and he leaped into the flames sending the bright lights around us again and putting the fire out. The smoke dome cleared away and a gust of wind pushed all of us apart. My once hopeful mood, was now gone. Knowing that Rena was in such a dark place hurt me, but didn't surprise me. We were all so stunned by Seths golden wolf, that I didn't get to ask what she was up to, but something told me he wouldn't have told us anyway. Everyone looked around looking defeated almost, but we did get something extremely crucial. We have a date. We know when to be ready by.

8

We drove back from Alaska in silence. The argument that had occurred at the Denali's was something we had not expected. We arrived there yesterday and argued up until a few hours ago when we left. Carlisle was hurt by the words used and the way they handled the situation and was silent the entire trip back. Tanya was a lovely woman as were the others in her coven, however once they heard the about a possible war with the Volturi they began to show a nastier side of things. They all listened closely to what we had to say but at the end of it all they simply stood up and walked away from us, explaining that they needed time to talk. After about an hour they came back and informed us that the Volturi have grown since their last encounter and refused to try and take them on at this point. Things have changed times were different. They did say however if it were to be the Immortals that they would not allow such a threat to challenge the likes of vampires around the world and then they would consider it. Carlisle fought hard to explain his pro's and con's but they resected their opinion and said stood by it firmly. It wasn't until Carlisle began demanding a better reason why that things turned ugly. I tried to defuse the situations but the emotions cut me down before I could interfere. Carlisle felt strongly that this war had to end but he didn't really voice how badly he wanted it all to stop until now.

We reached out to others as well, the nomads, even the Amazons, but they all agreed with the Denali coven. They would rather wait until they knew for sure it was The immortals. The Denali's were our last bet because we had thought it would be a definite yes, but when they too said no, Carlisle must have reached his breaking point. I too had reached a point I didnt want to reach. A point where things felt as if we might not win regardless, and I didn't want that. But there was nothing looking remotely hopeful for us at this point.

The off ramp from the highway was dark and heavy rains fell down onto the pavement. I didn't want to speak unless being spoken too but the silence was killing me.

"Thank you so much Carlisle ... for everything"

"I've failed you Noah. I've failed everyone." he said back.

"No you haven't. We have a lot to do still, the possibilities are still there." I lied.

"No ... I don't think they are my friend. I really don't think they are."

"Well ... what are we going to do then? Sit around and wait for them to attack us?" I asked.

"We'll show up in the field, prepared and ready for a fight. We'll take it from there" He said in a cold and irritated tone. Carlisle was an old vampire who has experienced a lot. Its only right that he feels this way about defeat but I didn't want to give up yet, regardless of how I felt. We pulled up to the house and parked the car in the large garage. Carlisle walked out first and I followed. Once inside I noticed the witches were discussing strategies for spells while the tiger pack were outside practicing their human agility. The eerie silence was what bothered me however, things felt odd and misplaced but nothing stood out to me just in that moment.

"Hey welcome back!" Alice danced over. Carlisle walked past her, stopping only to briefly touch her shoulder then continued to the kitchen. Charles walked up to her and then I realized that he had pegged me with his crippling ability as soon as we walked in the door, hence the eerie silence.

"Charles, if you could gather the alphas and tell them to meet me out back. Jodie, can you inform Xifeng to call off the other tigers and tell her that we need her back there alone." Charles hesitated but soon walked away and Jodie was already outside giving instructions.

"Tanya called me, told me what happened. We need to train these shifters how to fight us if we have any chance of fighting a good fight." She said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the back door.

"Did she sound upset?" I asked.

"No, she feels more bad about hurting Carlisle, but like all wounds, time will heal his ..." she stopped then as soon as we stepped outside. Her hand tightened around my arm. Everything around me went black and soon we were no longer in Oregon. Alice's vision was strong, and extremely detailed and since I was connected to her, and Charles was no where near us, I too was experiencing her vision.

They sat there, on their thrones. Marcus, Aro and Jane, watching as Demetri and Felix held the vampire who screamed in excruciating pain. Jane's eyes twitched and she smiled as the pain she inflicted became stronger. Aro lifted his hand and she stopped, the vampire looked bad but still laughed like a mad man.

"Are you still not going to tell us what we already know?" Aro asked, his high pitched voice had a hint of humor behind it.

"If you already know what I did, then it shouldn't matter if I don't answer you." he said. "You killed my newborn, and his newborns, so now its my turn. Why wait any longer?" he asked mocking the Volturi's decision to toy with him as opposed to killing him right away.

"Ahh, death is what he wishes for ... Felix, please ... make it fast then." Aro said as his giant vampire guard followed his instructions. He ripped his head clean off and the body fell limp to the ground, sounding like a bag of bricks falling onto cement.

"Dispose of that please ... we need to get back to business" Marcus said sounding extremely bored.

"Business? Without an official business man being present?" A voice said from the dark entrance to the layer. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face the voice. "Well your favorite business man has arrived so lets do that. Lets talk business!" Christian said as he stepped out of the shadows. His dark black trench coat was butting in the front and was very form fitted. His hair was brushed back, slick with perfection exposing his eyes for all to see.

"Ah, well look what we have here Jane ... a visitor" Aro said as he nervously looked at her. Her eyes squinted but nothing happened. They opened wide then squinted harder but still, nothing occured.

"no no young Jane. Lets not automatically attack ... not just yet at least."

"How are you evading my powers?" She asked. Her voice was high, full of rage.

"Shhh Jane, sit. We had plans on talking with Young Christian remember, why not do that now." Aro said as he stood up to greet him. "I'm surprised you came to turn yourself in my friend. I know you received our warning from Farrah. How is she by the way?"

"Dead" Christian answered back while smiling a vicious and even smile, full of teeth.

"Ah, well she was too emotional anyway. I'm guessing Alec felt the same fate as she?" Jane hissed then snarled at the thought of her brother being killed.

"Lets cut to the chase Aro ..." Christian said as he grabbed Aro's reaching hand" "I'm not here to turn myself in ... as you can see now. So lets get this over with. I'd like to introduce you to my children" He said as horror pointed all over Aro's face.

"He's come to betray us, he's brought them ... all of them ..." Aro said in a horrified tone, smile still painted across his face.

Felix and Demetri ran to grab Aro and remove him but Lysander appeared faster then anyone could have expected it. He grabbed both of them by the neck and slammed their bodies down while the electrocution filtered through their bodies. In one clean crushing movement, he decapitated both of them and threw their heads back. Jane attacked then sending, Lysander backwards, screaming. Marcus appeared behind Christian, faster than I thought he could ever move, threw him off Aro and into a wall. Aro quickly moved to Jane's side and watched as Lysander's scream, turned into a loud laughter. Slowly he stood up and snarled at them both. The sounds of hundreds of running feet came in loud and soon hundreds of immortals ran in and jumped on Marcus, immediately ripping him apart. Three key members, destroyed just like that. Lysander took a step forward toward Jane and Aro, but soon had six Volturi guards on top of him. The Immortals continued filtering in, destroying everything in their way, bringing down the Volturi ... forever ...

The loud screaming snapped me out of it and then I saw Alice crippled onto her knees. Carlisle was holding her asking her what happened while I tried to release myself from her grip. I took three steps back and covered my mouth for I could not believe what just happened. We witnessed it in her vision and now we knew who our war was with.

"Alice... WHAT DID YOU SEE!" Jasper asked at the same time Carlisle did. They both looked to me for the answer that Alice could not manage to get out and I shook my head in disbelief.

"Noah what happened!" Esme was there now, behind her all the Alphas as well as the Greek vampires and the entire Wolf pack.

"The Volturi ... " I said.

"IS it them? Is it them we will fight?" She asked.

"No ... It's not ..."

"Then what did you see?" She asked.

"They're gone ... The Volturi has fallen..."


	28. Chapter 7: Recruits

Chapter: 7

Recruits

Fear. True fear was painted across everyones face after we informed them of the fall of the Volturi. They fell at the hands of the Immortals, proving exactly how strong Christian and his army is. Fear lives inside of us now, a fear that was never as high as it is now. We didn't know who to reach, who to contact; whether or not to tell people in general. How could we tell the other vampires we knew that TheVolturi have fallen? We couldn't. We didn't really have a choice. Within a few hours, Tanya called Carlisle, apologizing and offering their assistance in taking down the people behind this. They at least understood what this meant where the Romanians laughed and didn't even let us explain to them. The Amazons, feared for their own safety too much but wished us the best. They mentioned that if we did lose, their time to cross Christians path would come. Tia and Benjamin both were on a seek and destroy mission for the two who set up Rena and Seth, but apparently they are completely missing.

The Nomads feel like they could really get into a good fight and have chosen to fight along side us along with the Denali's. The Irish coven said they'd seek as much help as possible, but still haven't given us a direct answer as to whether or not they too will join us. This whole thing is becoming realer than expected and yet, still no word from Rena. I'm sure she's heard of the Volturi Take down so why hasn't she reached out to us? The water had been running for quite some time and now had turned cold on me. No one entered to bother me or ask me how I felt about this all but it was all pretty clear. My feelings toward this has not changed. The hope for something better, something to show us we might win will never come so why fight it? I will just take each passing day with a grain of salt until that day comes where we too fall at the hand of the Immortals.

Something suddenly had me to my feet and I found myself leaving the shower and getting changed. I put on a lose fitting T-shirt Hoodie, as well as some sweat pants then I made my way downstairs. The quiet in the house seemed odd especially since Charles nor Jasper were not here, something felt out of place. The was a thick tension in the air and some voices outside caught my attention. I began walking down the long hallway from the steps that led upstairs, down toward the Ballroom where the Lions were. Inside, there was no one. I began to speed up my step then made it to the empty living room, and suddenly I began to panic. Before I had a chance to make it outside, the roars began. Vicious snarls and angry howl's echoed from outside and instantly I knew what had happened.

Jodie had mentioned a spell her and her coven were familiar with, one that would initially break the bonds of shape shifters with their alphas, leaving the battle for dominance down to a halt long enough to get trained hands on with vampires. That very spell must not have worked because the fight had begun outside by the time I reached the back doors balcony. Leaping over it in two seconds, landing and continue to run, I made it around the corner and witnessed Several large Lions, with huge tigers and bears. Lions, tigers and bears ... oh my. The wolves were even the mix snarling and biting. None of them knew which way to go, who to attack first, but I saw it coming. One of the tigers made a leap for the bears throat, she meant to do a lot of harm. Quickly I jumped, grabbing her by the scruff of her neck and flung her into one of the tall bushes that made an exterior outline of the maze. The bear she was attacking, caught on and went to move, but I threw my back into him, grabbed a paw, and shoved him out the way.

I hadn't seen the Lion coming after the that same bear until it was too late. She tackled me into the side of the house, causing pieces of brick to fall off the exterior. She snarled but once she realized it was me, backed off, not without a growl first. I Stood up slowly and looked around, only to see that the fight had gotten worst. Sam's shoulder had a big slash in it from one of the tigers, and there was a lion on the back of a bear. Something had to stop them before someone got killed. A huge gust of wind blew suddenly and separated the some of the shifters, Adelpha was the one to thank for that. I turned and saw her wink at me. Jodie was behind her crying and Joe held her tight. She knew they fucked up big time by even trying the spell. Latia was also trying to stop the fights by teleporting in and out of the battle, grabbing a shifter each time, moving them else where and away from their targets. Herodes was on my left suddenly, and on my right ... and in front of me. He was everywhere all of a sudden. He multiplies into several different clones of himself? This was an amazingly useful talent in the war. How many could he do?

A loud snarl like cry caught my attention and snapped me out of it. I turned and saw one of the shifters was hurt badly. "NO! STOP!" I shouted at the bear who was about to do a deadly body slam onto the tiger but my voice wasn't what stopped him. It was like he froze in place ... all of them actually stopped moving. They looked around with their eyes, but without their heads or bodies being able to move, they couldn't see much. A unseen force suddenly separated all of them into their own sections; even took them out of the positions they were in and into a seated one. The Shifters, including the wolves all looked nervous and uncomfortable. Herodes many duplicates faded and only one stood to my right. Adelpha walked over and looked around sniffing the air. The sent she caught needed no introduction. I knew exactly who it was once I caught it. Out of the bushes, which separated evenly enough for her to walk through, Rena appeared, hand extended, focusing on those she held in place. Gasps came from the humans in the corner as Jodie and Joe recognized her. Her hair seemed longer, darker then I last seen her, but her face was even more stunningly beautiful then it had ever been before. The only difference, were her eyes ... the golden liquid behind them were gone, replaced only by a bright red crimson that glared at those who fought each other. She didn't even glance at me as she approached, but that didn't matter to me. Only that she was back is what mattered. But she wasn't alone.

Ten more bodies slowly followed her, some with confidant looks painted on their faces, others who looked nervous. Ten beautiful new born vampires who all but two, possessed the same odd beating heart that Rena ONCE did. It caught my attention as I analyzed those who followed her, that her heart no longer had the odd hum it used to. Her scent, completely vampire was still the same, but much stronger then it had been before. But why was her heart beating so lively, so strong? This was unlike anything we've witnessed of her, she continues to evolve as time goes ... or she has reached a mature maturity once the consumption of human blood took place. It bothered me that her eyes were as red as they were, which meant she had JUST recently fed, but seeing the light orange tones in the eyes of those behind her made me somewhat happier. They were new borns feeding off animals instead of humans. Their eyes, still to young to be a complete amber, were still transitioning.

In all there were six boys, four girls; however only three of those females and five of those males, were hybrid evolutions. Two of the vampires she walked with, were new born natural made vampires. One of which, had a strange emotional attachment to Rena, but an attachment I could not read. Whenever I looked at him, it seemed as if I would immediately trail off into another thought. I noticed he too was staring straight back at me. Finally As I looked back at Rena, she spoke.

"Noah ... why are they fighting?" She asked, her voice almost melodic, yet evil sounding. almost predator like. Amazing how much a little human blood could change someone. I didn't answer right away, I was too fascinated by her being her, and all the changes made that I was still shell shocked.

"Noah?" she asked again a little more sharply than before. This time, she looked at me, straight in the eye. It made me uncomfortable but I did not break eye contact. I didn't want her to know I did not agree with her new diet.

"For dominance. Its a natural thing they are used to having at all time, but in a area they do not rule over, instincts kick in for them to be the higher shifter. The alpha shifters." I explained.

"It's nothing they chose to do, its just a pure energy force within them that causes them to do it. The wolves have tried hard not to, but Sam said it was hard to fight." Latia said now standing next to me.

"They are no good to us, if they are trying to kill each other. We have a bigger enemy who is more important then some stupid game of who is top alpha." She said almost scolding them. Her entire demeanor was different.

"I tried, Rena, I'm sorry. I tried to cast a spell to break their bonds but it seemed to only strengthen them. It all happened to fast" Jodie tried to explain but Rena shook her head and she stopped.

"It's not your fault. No need to cry over it. Your involvement in this is far too deep and you shouldn't even be here" Rena said now looking at an Uncomfortable Jodie. Jodie straightened up and tilted her head to the side.

"Excuse me? First of all Rena, our involvement is for the better good and future of humans. We're here to help you in not only avenging Seth but to assist take down a really big threat. How dare you speak to me as if we don't deserve to be here. Your not the only one who's lost some one at the hand of them! He meant a lot to us too! How ungrateful..." Joe pulled Jodie back and covered her mouth, stopping her fearless rant.

"Jodie be careful, she's not the same Rena you knew before." He whispered to her. But Jodie wasn't having it; she pulled away his hand from her mouth and took a step forward.

"No, fuck that I don't care if she drinks human blood or not ... she's still JUST Rena to me and I'll be damned if she's going to come here and belittle my help after we sat here for two months with no clue as to where she's been, scared for her, searching for her, hoping she was ok, organizing this whole thing FOR HER!" The one with the emotional attachment to Rena stepped forward and hissed at Jodie causing me in turn to step in front of her to hiss back. Who the hell does he think he is?

"Alexander stop ... She's right." Rena finally said. The young full bred vampire still had his teeth bared as he stared straight at me. He straightened himself out then walked back to the line that formed behind Rena.

"I'm sorry Jodie. I am no one to tell you not to fight for what you believe in. I am very grateful of everything you ... and everyone has done" She said finally looking at her.

"Well ... you sure have a shitty way of showing it" Jodie said as the tears began falling from her eyes again. Rena's face turned up into pain but quickly she shook it off. She turned back to the shifters who were still uncomfortably being forced to sit.

"What do we have to do to play nice here?" None of them could answer. Sam whimpered but Rena didn't let go of her grip.

"They need to relinquish their control as Alpha. Or at least allow their family to follow someone else as Alpha" The familiar husky voice said from the back door. We all turned and saw Jacob standing there with Renesme by his side.

"Well, how nice of you to join us Jake" I said.

"How do you know this will work?" Rena asked.

"Well, members of Sam's pack chose to be part of a different pack once. Including Seth" he said as he looked straight at Rena. "If they all chose to be part of someone else's pack, that pack will be large enough to make the stand alone Alphas too weak to challenge that packs dominance."

"Two problems ... One, they would have to agree to it, and two they would need a shifter available to do so." Rena said.

"Well, If I were to relinquish my right as alpha to, lets say, you. Then they could all chose to follow you." She looked confused as did all of us

"Jake, theres a difference, shes a vampire. Not a shifter. There is no alpha in a vampire coven." I explained.

"Well not officially, but You, Carlisle and the Greek all stood in as "alpha's" when you called upon Seth's spirit."

"What!" Rena said in a high pitched tone.

"Seth's spirit came to visit all of us. As I'm sure he's visited you." Jake said.

"Wait, he came to you too?" I asked Jake.

"Yeah. He explained to me about the war, blah blah blah to get the other Wolves who haven't phased since the day the italians came to kill Nesse. So I did just that, and we came here" I then realized that there were about a 15 sets of eyes staring out of the windows in the ball room at us.

"He ... his spirit came to visit all of you?" Rena asked looking more hurt then anything.

"His wolf did. HE was with you apparently." Latia said. "His spirit was watching over you while his wolf form came to us." She still just looked at us like she was confused.

"It's ok Rena, The witches and all of us, casted a spell to pull him to us so we could get answers. But we got his wolf only. He explained to us that he was watching over you, to make sure you were ok. He's been with you the entire time really." Her bottom lip began to quiver and she began to let go of the mental grip she had on the shifters. The bears were the first to try and move into an attack but the sound of a snarl caught Rena's ear and she snapped out of it. Quickly she pulled it back onto them, snapping it so tight the bears whimpered in pain. She turned back to us and shook off the emotions she accidentally let slip.

"So ... how do we do this?" She asked "How do we know that they're ok with this?" It wasn't hard to hear the large black wolf screaming it was ok through his emotions of anger. The other alpha shifters felt the same way. They didn't want to fight each other they wanted things to be right so they could fight along side each other.

"They agree Rena" I said out loud. She looked at me and understood that I just got the confirmation. Jake walked over to Rena with Nesse walking close behind. He held out his hands and Rena took them. Jake took in a deep breath and exhaled. She stared at him then looked around confused.

"Thats it?" she asked.

"YUP ... thats it." he said.

"I don't feel anything." She admitted.

"Wait till they all accept you as their Alpha. Start with the Wolves." He said. She nodded her head and turned towards them. They all eased up and were able to move freely. All of them began to bow down to her and I felt the sudden surge of power flow through her in that moment. The sounds of clothes ripping caught my attention from the inside of the Ball Room. The wolves inside all shifted and they too were bowing down to her. With those numbers alone, the other shifters would be forced to join her. And they did just that. Group by group they all allowed her to become their Alpha. Rena had only been back for fifteen minutes and things were already looking up. After all was said and done, she forced them all to phase back into human and they all went inside to change. Jodie and her crew walked back into the house to give us some space and alone time. I had a lot of questions for Rena, and they knew it. Once they were gone, I turned to her and she was not looking at first, but then, she looked up. Rena walked toward me and I toward her. Still not looking me in the eye, she embraced me and hugged me tightly. I missed her more than she could ever imagine and I was so excited she was home.

"Will this work?" I asked. She looked at me and then looked down to the ground as if she was ashamed of herself.

"We have no other choice but to make it work." The vampire line behind her all looked around at every one. I realized then that with the ten of them, and the fifteen new wolves, We would need to really convert the Garage into a guest house. She looked up at me again, then back at her little army.

"What do we have here Rena? Who are they?"

"They are here to help. Eight of them are like me. Human Vampire evolutions. I remembered Christian saying explaining how he found out about me and he mentioned there were others. So I did the research and hunted down the possible winners. I found them all except one. I think that I may have been too late and they might have been killed." She explained as she looked at the beautiful vampires who stood behind her who were now conversing amongst themselves.

"What about those two?" I asked pointing out the male named Alexander and the odd uncomfortable looking female standing next to the strong built male"

"Those two are new borns. Madison, was an accident. During Dannys transformation, he bit her, releasing enough venom to turn her. She has no special gift, but we couldn't leave her to just roam around the streets alone." Danny was the one she stood next to, he was tall and very muscular built. He kind of reminded me of Emmet. I nodded my head and looked at Alexander who was looking around at all the super naturals.

"And him?"

"Thats Alexander. I created him." I didn't want her to see my initial shock at first, but Im sure she could see it. "I smelled blood while traveling through Philadelphia, I came across him being beat to death by some thugs who thought it was ok to beat on a crippled kid."

"Did you kill them?" She didn't answer my question. She only kept staring at him then continued talking.

"His gift is amazing. He's very talented." She said. "He has the ability to make people change their minds on things. Its like he can paint an entire picture in your head that makes you do something totally different then you originally planned." That explains what happened earlier when I was trying to read his emotions. Rena must have filled him in on my gift.

"He seem's really attached to you Rena." I said.

"I'm his maker, the first of his kind to ever meet. I also gave him the ability to walk again. Something he thought he'd never do. You'd have an attachment too" She said. I nodded my head and looked at the others.

"What about them? Do they have any gifts?" I asked as we walked over to a bench to sit and talk to each other.

"Well Danny has the ability to manipulate fire. He's having trouble understanding it, why or how that is his gift, but it might be useful if we can get him to control it."

"Make sure theres fire at the war site ... check" I added while acting as if I was making a check list. She nodded her head and continued.

"Jenna has the ability to make people feel violently ill with a single thought. They convulse, they get pail white, or sometimes green. They begin to vomit, its a good skill if she were a predator after humans."

"It doesn't work on vampires?" I asked.

"Not by looking at them, she has to touch them, but even then it doesn't have the same affect. The vampire become lethargic, and dry heave. Weakens them a bit, but I have a feeling that with practice, she could make it do more harm." Jenna was a taller girl, looked like she could have been a LaCross player at one point. Her strawberry blond hair was pulled back into a lose braid and she wore plain clothes, ones that one would wear at the gym.

"Christos is the fun one. He lived in a very snowy part of Alaska, grew up there his entire life. He worked as an ice sculptor since he was 14. His Father taught him, and he grew such a passion for it. A passion so strong that it carried over with him."

"What do you mean?"

"He can freeze anyone into ice sculptures with a single touch." powerful and fun indeed. Christos had short and shaggy hair. It was a light brown and unkept. He himself was short also, probably as short as Alice. His facial features were strong and his jaw was always tight.

"Jaiden has the ability to make your brain go into information overload. It feels like he's feeding your mind with thoughts and ideas and visions that make you go insane. It wasn't the most pleasant of feeling, but it will be virtually useless on our immortals, they know nothing of pain or unpleasant feelings." Jaiden was quiet and average height. He seemed to be mixed with something but overall not a bad looking kid. His skin might have been a nice dark tan before becoming a vampire. His hair was short, nothing really fancy about it. He too wore simple clothes like a hoodie and some jeans.

"Aleigha has the ability to appear as if she's not really here without ever actually leaving. She transformed about a year ago and is one of the older of the bunch. I found her robbing banks for money and stealing food as well. She was technically homeless and was living out of a house that belonged a rich man who had no family. She obviously killed him, but decided to use his resources and her gift to continue living there. At least she continued to pay his bills for him." We both chuckled a moment. A brief moment where everything felt normal again, but that changed and Rena went back to her somber and serious self.

Aleigha was a light skinned african american female. She seemed like she was a very trendy young lady. Obviously a year or two younger than Rena. She wore her hair in long, well kept dreadlocks but they were thick bulky looking. They were thin and looked really nice on her. She wore a cut off jacket that exposed her toned stomach, lose rise jeans and combat boots with them. She had tattoos up and down her arms as well so she might get along with Joe and Cazwell. They seemed like they rolled with the same crowd.

"Oliver has a similar ability to that of Farrah, from the Volturi. She could only manipulate a storm cloud which would have had to be present or close. Oliver on the other hand can completely manipulate weather in general. He caused a crazy rain storm in Arkansas that helped us find Carter." Oliver wore glasses and a suit. His suit had wear and tear on it by now but he looked like a kid who might have been interning somewhere.

"Where did you find Oliver?" I asked. The suit really intrigued me.

"Well he was interning at the local weather station in Atlanta. He was about to present the weather for the first time, when he instead killed the other intern and fed off him in the copy room. Alexander was a big help on that one because he had to use his gift on him to get him to let go. Oliver was so freaked out by us that he ran away from us for a week. We had to track him down and luckily the odd rain cloud that was only over one single apartment lead us to him. Thats how we figured his powers out." A lot of these kids were brand new transformations. Still babies to the Vampire world.

"Don't worry, he and Danny are the youngest transformations. The others had a few months on them at least." She said almost as if she knew what I was thinking.

"Carter, was a very well hidden transformation, living in Sunny Arkansas. I didn't know how he did it everyday at first. Get up and move around town like a normal human but then when he caught onto the odd amount of rain in his city, he knew there was something odd behind it and let his guard down. He literally has the ability to make others not notice things about him, almost change his appearance at the drop of a hat. Its really quite neat and yet another great gift for someone who wants to be a predator." Carter looked like the average town going guy who just enjoyed being around people. He talked to the others freely smiled, and seemed to want to make good of the situation. I don't think he understands what he's getting himself into.

"He has a love for human life. He was terrified when he found out what he had become. He thought he'd never be able to be around those he loved again. He just wants to be normal. But when he heard what really lurks in the shadows, and what the immortals plans were, well ... he agreed to help. As useless as his powers might be physically toward the immortals, its still strength in numbers." She explained. As she continued on, I noticed that one male in particular was staring at me through his hood. He was sitting on the ground, arms wrapped around his knees just analyzing my face. From the angle he had his head tilted I couldn't see any of the features on his face, just his orange/reddish eyes. Rena caught onto to it as well, then looked back at me.

"Thats William ... would you like to meet him?" She asked. I looked at her confused on why he was more important to be introduced then the others.

"Sure?" I said in a question like tone. She smiled and called for him to come over. The others stopped talking and watched as William stood up and walked over to us. The entire time his head was down looking at his feet. His walk was like a soft glide across the back yard toward us, it was an unnatural movement; he must have been living alone as a vampire for a while before anyone found him.

"William, this is Noah. He's the one I told you about.

"I know ... I can smell HIM in his DNA." William said. His voice was delivered with pain and confusion. Out of everyone his eyes were the brightest and closest to red.

"What is he talking about Rena?" I asked. No one answered at first, but William finally took his hood off, exposing his face. The features, the exact features I carry, the exact features that are subtle in Rena's face too, were all painted into a beautiful sculpture that made this young Vampires face. He looked more Like Christian than both Rena and me combined but the resemblance was something you could not deny. I slowly stood up and stared into his face shocked. I wanted to ask so many questions but the answers were clear as day. He was a product of Christian, a half brother to both Rena and myself.

"William grew up in homeless shelters his entire life. He wasn't as lucky as I was after his mother died giving birth. He's never had a parent figure in his life." The way she said it meant that he doesn't take well to authority or doesn't like being told what to do either.

"Has he met Christian before?" I asked. Williams grimace was enough to answer my question but I needed answers ... spoken answers.

"He's been running from him since his transformation. He, like the others, were plagued with nightmares that included the face of Christian. It was like his venom carried horror stories through each one of his victims."

"Everyone except you?" I asked.

"I was the only one to have my birth mother survive so maybe that makes it different?" I nodded my head. Maybe Carlisle would have an answer for us.

"After William transformed, he killed a person in his foster home, and fled. He traveled from North Carolina to Colorado. Thats where Christian came to him, alone. He explained who he was and explained that William was created for one purpose only. To serve him. William didn't take well to this and attacked. William, is actually the first evolution he met, which was only a few months before he met me. He learned about the possible powers I had through William."

"You share the same gift?" I asked.

"No, not exactly, however the three of us all have similar abilities." She said. The surprised look on my face made her smile.

"You see, as Christian said our powers evolve, so my natural vampire power is to mentally repel things, almost like telekinesis, which we knew. But the other powers came when I met Christian in the compound. He brought the anger out of me so much that I summoned up the energy blasts. William, can take from others emotions, convert it into energy and use it against them. It looks almost exactly the way my blasts do." She was right, our powers are all linked. By emotions. I can read emotions into thoughts, and words, Rena channels her emotions into a blast of energy that can be deadly if used right and William can channel others emotions to do the same thing.

"Wow, can you channel your own emotions too?" I asked in an excited tone.

"My own emotions is what drives me to pull from others. It makes it that much more lethal.

"Wait, Christian was following you? How did you evade him this long?" William lowered his head as if I struck a sour chord in him. The pain and hurt smacked me like a bag of bricks, sending me down into my chair. His own emotions bounced back to him and his hands began to glow. Everything around us began to tremble, tiny stones began to levitate.

"William control it, concentrate!" Rena said grabbing his arm but it didn't seem to be working.

"CHARLES!" I called out and he appeared quicker then I thought. He already knew what to do and then shut Williams powers down. William fell to the floor with his hands covering his face.

"I'm sorry ... I didn't mean to. Did I hurt anyone?"

"No, not at all its ok. Its hard to control, we have people here who can help you control it." I explained as I kneeled down to him.

"Latia and Ditto are finishing up the last room downstairs in the basement. The shifters already set up the Garage. If you want to get everyone in and settled it might be a good time now." Charles said to me and Rena. He seemed nervous around her now, it was odd. Rena nodded and smiled, then looked over to the others.

"Can you show them to their rooms please." She asked in a softer tone. He tilted his head smiled, then agreed. He was having trouble controlling her powers. Rena has grown stronger then we imagined. William stood up, still looking down at his feet, and followed behind Charles. One by one they all entered the house and made their way downstairs. Rena and I were alone. We started cleaning up the debris around us and continued to catch up.

"How are you holding up?" I asked.

"I can hear all the packs in my head." she said. looking at the mess caused by their little fight.

"Is it overwhelming you?" I asked.

"No, its like theres a specific part of my brain storing their conversations, a small enough part that I can ignore and focus on other things." she said.

"Like keeping people out of your head." I said referring to me. I haven't been able to read her since she arrived. she looked at me and smiled.

"Precisely."

"So what happened just then with William?" I asked.

"Well, after he attacked Christian, he fled. He left him banged up to the point where christian didn't have time to track him down for about a week."

"He's that strong?" I asked.

"Almost as stronger than me" She explained. "Well in that weeks time, William met another vampire. His name was Fred. Fred had the ability to make any vampire or any one in general, want nothing to do with him. Make them not even look his way. He found William tearing apart a homeless man in an ally way in Denver, the strange hum of williams heart and the smell of blood caught his attention. The way William reacted to fred, caused Fred to understand that he was in trouble. William explained to him the best way he could, and Fred offered to help him hide so that he wouldn't be found. Using his gift of course, this was possible. They traveled together for a year and in that Years time, William finally felt as if he had a parent figure in his life. Someone to look up to. Fred became his best friend, his only friend. They were inseparable, until the night I found him. I only found him by chance, He was the last on on my list and I had just about given up. I was on my way home when we found two immortals chasing after something. Someone. It was William. Four immortals, including one who had the ability to block powers created with the mind, attacked William and Fred. They fought hard, but Fred didn't make it. With no emotions other than his own to go off of, Williams gift was almost useless because of the immortals gift. So he ran. He caught onto our scents and tried to distract the immortals by bringing them to us, but we ended up destroying them. He knew what we were the second he saw me use my powers, he thought we were sent by Christian. He gave up and sobbed at my feet. When I explained to him that I was on a mission to kill Christian, only then did he agree to join us. Since then, he's been kind of distant, and hard to handle. He doesn't know how to use his powers fully, and it scares him. He puts on an act some times like he doesn't need anyones help and doesn't want to be here, But he obviously wants to be here as apart of the team, because he hasn't left."

"He's the one we'll have to work on then the most." I said.

"Yes, I will be working closely with him, he needs family Noah. He really does."

"He has us Rena, we're his family ..." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "It quite the team you have there Rena, with the exception of two of them, I think you might have brought the numbers to an even playing field."

"I know Madison is useless, but we couldn't leave her there in Boston." She explained.

"She's dead weight." I said.

"She's a newborn vampire Noah. She's stronger then you at this point" She was right. However the emotion she carried might be something will work against us in the end.

"Listen Noah, none of them asked to be part of this life. But they are now and they have the right to fight for what they believe is right. They all stay and they all fight!" She said sounding more angry then I expected.

"Alright alright! I never said they couldn't fight along side us" I said throwing my hands up in a 'I give up' motion. We locked eyes then as I smiled at her, but my smile faded when the red eyes replaced those of the golden eyes I was used to.

"Your not disappointed in me are you?" She asked. I knew her question was in reference to her new diet.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I killed a man who raped and killed a young girl. I came across him as he planned to bury her body in a field in Washington. I hadn't eaten, in weeks, I smelled the blood, and the fact that he killed an innocent, enraged me. Before I knew it, he was bone dry of all his blood, and I felt the strongest I had ever felt. I knew then what Christian meant when he said I was limiting myself on animal blood. It was then I knew I was too weak to take Christian on by myself. So, I did the research and found the others."

"All while killing humans in the process?" My question hurt her, I felt that much at least.

"I remember Edward told Seth a story once, that when he was a young vampire, he rebelled against Carlisle and fed off humans. He only attacked those who were killers, molesters, people who lived their life as monsters haunting the lives of the weak. I took notes from that story, and followed the same trend. Anyone I drank off, was not a person who didn't deserve it."

"an evil Human life is a life regardless of how you look at it Rena." My body tensed up, everything around e felt tight, like I was being squeezed by an powerful unseen force.

"Noah, I don't need to be lectured about this, my life has been fucked over since the day I transformed into a monster. If Im going to live the immortal life out as a monster I might as well use my talents to take out a few monsters while I'm at it." She said.

"OK Rena, I'm not judging you... let me go please" She did. I fell to my knees, she was there with me apologizing.

"It's ok. I'm fine. Rena, I didn't mean to cause you anger or hurt. Obviously your still not ok with killing humans, since you have the others feeding off animals. I just wanted to make sure that after all this is done, and we win the war, that YOU will go back to a regular diet." she looked at me then nodded her head.

"Yes ... Yes I will."

"Good" I said as we continued to clean up.

"So you think we will win eh?" She asked.

"I hope we will." I said truthfully. She nodded her head and picked up a statue that was knocked over.

"Well one thing I know for sure is, Christian and Lysander will die in that field. I'll make sure of it." She said with a deep rage built up in her voice.

"They sure will die Dragoste. That we will make sure of." The deep accented voice came from behind us. It startled us into a crouching position and we both hissed. It wasn't until the sweet smell of licorice caught our nose that we knew who it was. Boian stood there, with a smile on his face, a large duffle bag in his hand, with eleven other tall sweet scented individuals. Eleven Children of The Moon, eleven real powerful werewolves.


	29. Chapter 8: WereBroken Hearts Go

Chapter: 8

Were Broken Hearts Go

The smell of ocean came from the river bank we walked along side. Brown and orange leaves flowed down stream along with the current. Fall was in full affect and the change of seasons was very apparent here. Soon, the cold dark snowy season that is Winter will be here, only to match the cold and icy feeling in my chest. The feeling which brings pain so unbearable that sometimes it hurt to even try to talk. Arriving home was one of the harder parts of the past few months, but knowing that I'm not alone in this battle did make me feel better. Knowing that some more people I love will die int hat battle, only made me worst then before. But this chance to take out Christian and Lysander was the only chance I would have right now, so it was not one I was about to let slip me by.

After the introductions, Boian asked if I wanted to take a walk so we can talk and catch up. So far only walking has been done. The silence between Boian and I as we walked didn't bother me; it wasn't that he didn't know what to say, I could tell he was simply respecting my need for solace. He looked good, healthy, taller somehow. His hair was a bit longer and his scruff was still clean and nicely kept. He wore the same brown leather jacket he wore the first time I saw him and the wear and tear showed. He seemed really attached to it but who was I to say anything? I've been wearing the same black trench with seth's bloody shirt underneath it since his funeral. Though its been washed, and I have changed some clothes, the blood seemed to have stained the shirt, so I will never forget of that night, but its all I have of Seth. I realized how crazy I must have looked just then so I made sure the trench was buttoned up all the way so that the shirt would not be exposed and quickly began a conversation.

"Evelyn seems nice." I said to Boian to break the silence.

"Yeah, She's really great ..." He said looking down at his feet as we walked.

"You go home to find others like yourself, and you find a girlfriend while your at it. How'd that work out?" I asked.

"Wasn't intentional really. She hated me at first, or so she says, then she yelled at me, and then kissed me. Couldn't keep her hands off me." He said in a joking manner while laughing. I giggled, but to hear about someone else's love, only killed me inside.

"How did you know about this? About the immortals ... about Seth?" I asked finally changing the subject.

"He came to me. Seth did." Figures he would have. He really is hell bent on getting some strong recruits for this battle.

"It seem's he's been doing that a lot lately." I said feeling upset that he hasn't yet come to me.

"He apologized to me, you know, for the way things went when him and I first met. He then explained what he wanted ... or needed really. He told me about the war, which I had a feeling about since the immortals came and attacked us at the church"

"Church?" I asked sounding surprised.

"Yep, the others made a large living area out of the undergrounds of the Black Church in Brasov. Seemed weird at first but now its quite cosy. Spiritual visits and all"

"I didn't know the Immortals would know how to find you. Know where to come."

"Well The original leader of our group, coven or what ever you want to call us, not only had a deal with Christian to kill me, but he also had a long term deal with the Volturi that included leaving them alone. Needless to say, after I killed Caius, that treaty was gone and as for the original leader, he's dead now"

"So I'm guessing your the new leader?" I asked,

"Yep, I guess you can say that"

"Look at you Boian, Family, Girlfriend, promotion... your doing pretty well for yourself if I must say so." I said as I lightly punched his shoulder.

"You forgot mansion size living area underneath our OWN church in which I run and now own. So business owner can be added to that list as well." He said as we both laughed. "So whats with the Eyes Rena? New diet choice?" He asked trying not to sound upset by it.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said not willing to re-tell my side of things. He'll have to accept it or not fight with us.

"Ok, that fine. Next subject" He said as he put his hands back in his pockets.

"I'm sorry about the Immortals attacking you and your new family. If we had known, Seth and I would have went there instead of coming home early ... maybe then he would have ..." I stopped my sentence short when the river opened up and we were no longer surrounded by trees. We made it down to the beach like shore area that the river lead to. The eerie feeling of Deja Vu hit me and then the flash backs came too. Strong and hard the last moments of Seth's death played back to me like a motion picture. The smell of the ocean nauseated me and I felt like a ton of bricks smacked me in the stomach.

"Rena?" Hearing his voice, I snapped out of it. Boian was lifting me from my knees and back to my feet as he said my name. I hadn't realized I fell.

"Sorry ... I just..." I said as I dusted the sand off my knees.

"Is this where it happened?" He asked as he looked around.

"No ... it's not. Just, reminded me of it." I said as I continued to walk down the long shore lines of the beach. He took a few steps and caught up to me.

"What happened that day?" he asked. I wasn't ready to relive those moments out loud. It was bad enough that I had to alone in my head every second of the day let alone to every person who asked. I ignored his question and moved onto something else.

"You know, Seth hasn't come to me yet. Not in spirit form or anything. I think his wolf did, but not Seth." He got the point and went along with the subject change.

"I'm sure he's watching over you Rena, you just have to believe he is."

"His wolf told the others he is, that he has been with me every step of the way ... but I don't know why I'm not the first person he went to." I said as I sat down on a large piece of drift wood that has washed up on this beach. Boian sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Maybe he understands how hard it might be for you to see him. Maybe he knows that he cant do that for the sake of losing your new control over things. Theres a change in you Rena, a dark one that has ignited a new warrior within you. I could sense it the second I stepped foot on your yard. As dark as it may be it may also be very needed to win this war. Maybe he knows it will not help you to see him. If theres one thing I've learned from losing someone you love, is that you have to learn to let them go before you become a new and better person. I wouldn't let Sorina go, I held onto her tightly, but finally I came to terms with it, and then Seth brought her to me that night. I got to say my final goodbye, but that was only after I had already came to terms with it myself." His words were strong and true to the heart. But much like him, I wasn't ready to let go. Not until he was avenged.

"If that is true, then I know he will never come to me ... I will never let him go." I said truthfully.

"Thats the thing Rena, It all starts, with letting go." he said now looking me in the eyes. I gave him a large appreciative hug. He was the only person who would understand my pain.

"_He's right" _The voice said from no where. I pulled back and looked at Boian then looked around.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"I don't know" he said as he looked around us too.

Then, things went silent, the waves kept crashing on the shore, yet no sound was made. The winds stopped and the sun began to shine. Shine its bright golden rays down on us, my skin began to sparkle, Boian covered his eyes and then a flash so bright engulfed us, blinding us unexpectedly. After a complete minute, it then disappeared. We looked around and it didn't take long to see him. Glowing a magnificent gold, he walked from the water onto the beach and toward me. He was just as beautiful as I remembered him, his russet colored skin, shone bright and sparkled almost like mine. I stood up slowly as did Boian and I took a step forward.

"Seth?" I asked. I stumbled over his name, feeling a huge lump in my throat. "Is it really you?" He stepped closer to me and then put his hand against my face. The warmth I longed for was there finally, sending the same sparks it always gad before. The beautiful man I fell in love with two years ago, and who was taken away from me way too soon was back.

"Hey Boian" He said as he nodded his head. Boian nodded back and said he'd give us some alone time. As he walked away I Threw my face into Seth's chest. He felt so real, so alive.

"I'm sorry I haven't come sooner. I wanted to, but you were in such a dark place that your mind blocked me out." It was my fault this entire time?

"No ... it was not your fault Rena. Nothing was your fault. Stop blaming yourself for everything." He said. He could read my mind now?

"You died because of me! If I had never run into you that day in the woods, you would have never met me, imprinted and would have never been in this situation to have been killed. I had so many opportunities to get you safe but I was weak, I was too weak to fight back!" I said sobbing as I threw my face into his chest.

"Rena stop!" He said now pulling my face up to his. "You can't avoid fate or out run destiny. I was DESTINED to be yours and you were DESTINED to be mine. We were made to be in each others lives. Things happen for a reason. Wether it be to make someone better in life, or to prevent greater things from further happening in the future. I take my passing as a good thing. It allows an opportunity to present it self. The opportunity to take down the one monster who has a single chance to overtake man kind. If I had to die to protect the world, then so be it, but YOU have to stop blaming yourself for it." I shook my head in protest but he continued on.

"What Boian said was true. You have become something so much stronger then you were before this. BUT you are not where you will or can be if you don't stop blaming yourself. You must let go of the pain and make room for the power needed to defeat Christian. That power depends on you to do that. The world depends on you to do that."

"How am I supposed to let you go?" I asked sobbing even more.

"You don't have to let me go Rena. I will always be right here ..." he said as he pointed at my heart. "... It still beats, for a reason. I can be that reason. But only if you let go of the pain and hurt you hold. Channel that energy into good energy to defeat those who will try and stop you." I looked at him and held his warm hand.

"I don't know if I can do this Seth. I don't know if I'm ready"

"You are Rena and you can. Just remember what I said." He said as he started to back way, I tried to hold onto his hand but it faded away from mine"

"Seth, no, please don't leave!" I begged.

"I won't be far. Remember? I'll always be here, in your heart." He said as he flashed his bright white smile to me.

"Seth! I love you!" I said as I choked on my own words. "I'll always love you!"

"Rena, I love you more then you will ever know." He started to turn around but then stopped. He tilted his head then turned back at me with a strange smile.

"Hey Rena"

"Yes?" I asked as he analyzed me sitting on the dirt. He smiled then shook his head. "Red is not your color, I prefer the golden hazel. Craving new blood?" He asked as I immediately took my eyes away from his.

"Its ok ... but ...you have a strange glow to you. You look more beautiful then you ever have" I didn't know how to take that really. I just looked down back at the ring that was still on my ring finger and began to spin it in place.

"It's only temporary. I promise..." I said.

"Hm, the glow is not from your change of diet. Your still evolving and you don't even notice it." He said with a smile.

"Will I see you again?" I asked. He giggled and began to glow even brighter.

"Stay alive through the war. Survive it and win, promise you will, and I promise I'll come back." He started to float off and the light began to shine again. It was almost blinding before he added one more thing.

"One last thing Rena, if help comes, take it... Take all the help you can get. No matter what, or who. I'd really like to see you one last time after this is all over with" The flash of light finally blinded me and then all the normal sounds of the beach came rushing to me again.

I was sitting there, in the sand, listening to the waters crash ashore. Alone. Boian was close by walking through the trees , I could smell him and hear him still, but Here in this moment, I was alone again. Alone in the mission only I knew could be accomplished. Seeing Seth really ignited something in me again. I felt a flutter in my stomach, almost like butterflies from excitement and I knew I had to get back to the house. I had to get to training these newborn hybrid evolutions and fast. I stood up, and the feeling of a ton of bricks hitting my stomach came again. I crippled over a bit from the nausea and then felt like something was coming. Why was I having yet another panic attack? I wasn't upset, I felt a bit better now. It was then that the voices hit me at once. Thirty Four different voices screaming, roaring. The chinese came first, then the African. The english was all that I understood and the words "ENEMY" "EVIL" "DEATH BRINGERS" was all I needed to hear to understand that it was my new pack of shifters talking to me, reaching out to me to inform me something was wrong.

I ran through the forrest in the direction that Boian was. I found him within seconds, grabbed his arm and told him something happened. I didn't need to, for he too was connected to his own pack who were reaching out to him as well. This pack bond was new to me but I didn't think it was this powerful. I hadn't realized how faster I was since drinking human blood, until I realized that Boian was a few hundred feet behind. Being that his speed matches a vampires, I was going really fast. Within seconds of running, we were running up the hill tow here my house sat atop. The growls, the arguing could all be heard as we dove through the giant wall of green maze. I didn't even bother following it, instead I tore through it and made my way into the back yard.

The crowd was so large that I couldn't see what was going on at first. I couldn't smell anything besides shape shifters, which always had a strange dirt like odor mixed with ammonia and animal; vampire and human. I pushed through the crowd and the closer I got to the middle, I caught onto to new smells. Two vampires I was very unfamiliar with, but two vampires everyone here in this group apparently were familiar with. I heard Edward and Bella explain to everyone that they needed to calm down and hear them out. alice was there too but she couldn't barely talk without someone nearly ripping her throat out.

"YOU DIDN'T SEE THIS COMING!"

"YOU SAID THEY ALL WERE GONE!" Adelpha and Adelphos both said. Tanya and Kate were also some of the hecklers.

"EVERYONE STOP!" I Shouted and sent a small blast that would push them all out of my way gently.

When the crowd separated enough for me to see who it was they were talking about, my mouth fell open, teeth bared a bit and the snarl was almost uncontrollable. They stood behind Edward and Bella, who for some reason were protecting them, as Charles blocked the one from using her powers. The males posture was very proper and he barely flinched at the site of my power. His long black hair was pushed out of his face, exposing the chalky colored skin which was aged a thousand years. His deep crimson, almost burgundy eyes had a milky hue to them; very old, very powerful. The smile he wore on his face only proved my original thought, that he was Aro, Leader of the once in charge Volturi. To his left, another Volturi member who was obviously the most deadly one they had. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She was much shorter then Aro and still had a childish look to her. The same burgundy milky eye carried over to her and though her skin was chalky white, it didn't present the same very old look as Aro's.

"I've read his thoughts as well as hers, they mean us no harm anymore." Edward said putting extra emphasis on the 'anymore.' Everyone began talking or shouting again but I lifted a hand and they silenced.

"I thought you hated them Bella?" Ditto asked.

"I do. Standing here this close makes me sick, but I stand by my husbands choice." She said looking back at Edward.

"How did they survive?" I asked.

"Ask us yourself" Jane said. Her tone was sharp and pointed. She glared at me then her nose flared a bit. I hissed, I felt my heart level rise from the anxiety. I wanted her dead.

"What have we here Edward?" Aro asked as he stepped around Edward. "Is this another vampire human offspring?" he asked in a song like voice.

"Why don't YOU ask ME yourself?" I said smartly back at them. Jane let out a hiss and everyone around me snarled or growled.

"May I?" Aro asked while extending a hand to me.

"You may not" I said coldly. His smile twitched a bit and he looked around him.

"Rena, theres nothing he can do, he just wants to know about you, he gets that from a single touch." Alice said.

"This is the same filth, that you said is worst then Christian and Lysander. The all mighty Aro, who kills for pleasure and TRIED to kill you and your family." I said back.

"Actually, we kill for justice, Rena is it? We never kill for pleasure." Aro explained. "We usually and always have plausible reason to take action toward another vampire."

"It's okay Rena, he means you no harm." Edward said. I looked back at Aro whose hand was still extended and grabbed it. He closed his eyes and his smile grew bigger. Within a few seconds, he saw everything. Everything about me. Everything from those Foggy days as a human, up until this very moment I stood in front of him.

"Marvelous!" He said out loud clapping his hands together. "Jane! Do you know what stands before us?" He asked as he turned to face her.

"This is a human girl, who has EVOLVED into a vampire! Only after her birth mother, was bitten by a vampire while she was still carrying her. The venom was stored until her body began to reach full maturity. The venom slowly unleashed itself and created what you see before you."

"That doesn't explain the heart beat" Jane said.

"True however it seems, that the blood flow and growing cells in her body, mutated the virus, or the virus too evolved into a higher form. Causing her to still carry almost every trait a human would, minus the aging" He explained. "and strength it seems" he added.

"So, The leader ... Christian ... he is not only your maker, but both you, and Noah's biological father? If there was no werewolf involved that day, I would have seen you in Farahs thought. Be lucky I didn't my child" He said with an evil smile painted from ear to ear.

"IS that a threat!" Boian said now standing next to me towering over Aro.

"As you can see, moon child, I am in NO position to threaten anyone. Just giving credit to the one who was able to hide from the Volturi for so long. Someone with such exquisite gifts." He said.

"I have answered a lot of questions and you have yet to answer any of mine. How did you survive?" I asked.

"If the freak show twin wasn't blocking my powers I'd show you first hand how we survived." Jane said. I hissed and she smiled.

"Yes, we barely escaped but luckily, the one flaw those zombie manufactured freaks he calls vampires, are so enthralled with cannibalism that they became quite focused on their feast."

"Lysander would have killed you. Theres no way you escaped him." I said.

"Ah, yes you see ... he was quite distracted by the two Egyptian traitors we threw at him that it gave us the opportunity to run. Speaking of the Egyptian, you were actually familiar with them weren't you?" He asked. By my grimace he knew I knew them

"It makes sense now doesn't it jane?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When the Volturi intercepted in China, the immortals were exposed to us. We knew about them already but this confirmed that they still existed. When we returned to Italy, we were greeted by two Vampires who stated they knew where the leader was and what his plans were. The female was very careful not to think about you when I scanned her thoughts about Christian. It was only a few minutes ago that I found out about the tie between you and them. They set you up did they?"

"Something like that." I said. "What do they have to do with distracting Lysander?"

"They stole from him. Something valuable. Something they gave him originally that they had all intentions of keeping themselves." He spoke of the Venom.

"It was a useless jar of old ancient DNA. They had plans to sell it on the black market and get money for it. They were stupid vampires, a complete waste of time." Jane said. So the jar wasn't real and they hadn't lied to us. Just lied to Lysander and Christian to stay alive. It back fired on them in the end, and they ended up dead.

"We used the underground tunnel we have to escape, by the time they realized we were gone, and by the time they found the tunnel, we were already in the ocean traveling here." Jane added.

"You swam ... here?" Noah asked.

"Yes, we know the tricks to a good escape just like anyone else. The one thing Christian can not keep on his team is a good tracker. So even if he some how did find one, they could never be as good as the one we had, and if they were good, they'd never find us in the water." Aro said.

"So what is it that you want?" I asked. Aro looked around and smiled.

"Isn't it obvious? We want in. We want to help take down these rogue law breaking vampires who have overthrown the Volturi. Those who took down the very thing that took centuries to build. We want them dead."

"Absolutely not!" Emmet shouted.

"Rot in hell!" Rosalie added. I hadn't even seen them here until they stepped up.

"Let them suffer alone, let the nomads handle them, or better yet, have the Romanians handle them. They would LOVE the chance to finish them off!" Adelpha said. Her hate for the Volturi was just as strong as anyone else here. She had reasoning to. They killed her husband, the man who she too loved. I stared into his eyes as Seth's words replayed in my head. "_Take all the help you can get. No matter wha_t." I took another look around and then back at him.

"You will stay in the basement, surrounded by shifters. Charles and Ditto will be down there too, to make sure Jane doesn't get out of hand. If she does, she'll be the first to go. I will make you watch her slow death, at the hands of one of the many people here who would love the honor to do so. But don't think that if she gets out of hand and dies, that you go scotch free. You are weak, but you are NOT dumb. We will quickly destroy you just as quickly as we do her. You are allowed to join in practice sessions with the other evolutions, the practice on such an old vampire might do them good. But again, the second you go out of line, you will be done. Do you understand?" I said now stepping close enough that only an inch separated us.

"I understand." He said. I looked at Jane and waited. She didn't want to answer me but she had no choice. It was this, or die.

"Jane, my child, do you understand and agree to the terms and conditions presented to us today?" Aro asked without looking at her.

"I agree"

"Good" I started to turn and walk away but Aro began to speak again.

"Rena, If the other evolutions are nearly as lovely as you are, I look forward to training with them" His sentence had a million meanings to them ... but I didn't have the time to figure out which one he really meant it for. Instead, I ignored him, then instructed Ditto and Charles to take them down to their room. Luckily for them, they get the most recent add on, the one that has no furniture or carpet in it. Just cinderblock walls and cement floors.

Out numbered or not, our own numbers were not looking so bad anymore. Thirty-four shape shifters, six witches, eleven werewolves, and thirty-two vampires. With more to come, This war would be a tough one, but a good fight will be fought. I promised Seth i'd come out alive, and that we'd win. I will not break my promise to him. Never again.


	30. Chapter 9: The War

Chapter: 9

The War

"AGAIN!" I shouted to Jane who was more than willing to help. Jaiden had been blasted by her mental burn trick three times already. The third time was the closest to working, but he only reflected it for a second. Not nearly long enough to send it back at her like I know he could. Jane smiled and nodded her head at my command then looked at him. Her eyes twitched the slightest bit and Jaiden was down again. I put my hand up and she let go of her grip on him. He shook a bit, then began to stand up.

"She keeps making it stronger then before!" He said as he struggled to get up off the ground.

"You will never be good enough to win if I go easy on you." Jane said sounding annoyed.

"Are you blasting him at different levels each time?" I asked her.

"Sometimes." she said as she walked over to the stone bench and sat down.

"We don't have time for the games Jane, the war is in three weeks now, we need to make sure they perfect their craft. So can you at least start off with your medium level." She looked at me and smiled.

"That was my low level. He doesn't want to see how it is on high." Jaiden snarled from behind me as he was starting to grow irritated.

"Give me all you got witch!" He said standing up and throwing his jacket on the ground. Jane smiled even bigger, and stood up.

"Okay ... pain" and just like that, Jaiden was crippled over backwards.

"Thats enough. Whose next?" I asked feeling hopeless.

"NO!" He said as he slammed his fists down into the dirt. The ground shook, and tiny pebbles began to float around us. I turned and looked at him and his eyes were glowing, just like mine do when full peak power is reached.

"Jane, hit him again"

"Gladly" she said. As she focused in on him, it was like an elastic rubber band had been stretched and pulled and before we knew what happened, Jane was the one on her knees, crippled back and screaming. As the pain subsided, she fell to her chest and let out a soft giggle. "...much better" she said. Much better indeed. I looked back at him now and saw that his eyes were normal again. He ran over to Jane and kneeled beside her.

"Oh wow I'm sorry are you ok?" He asked her, but instead of responding, she sent the pain back on him, then threw him into a bush.

"Never let your guard down." She said. I didn't bother helping her up. She was more then capable to do so herself.

I walked over to where Jenna, Madison and Aleigha were all fight training with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. They were the best fighters besides edward in the group and were teaching the more weak gifted ones how to execute good fighting skills. Tanya and Carmen were Helping Danny out with his fire manipulation, and Kate was volunteering herself with Alexander. I watched as she lifted the statue and went to attack him, but then stopped and threw it at Elezar instead. He caught it and cheered Alexander on.

"EXCELLENT! Yes that was great. Now we're going to add two more people to see if you can manipulate more than ones decision. Latia, Noah, come help please." I watched as they came up to fight. Alexander looked nervous especially since Noah was involved. There was an odd intimidation involved there and I wasn't sure what it was. Noah didn't know either, because Charles has been blocking his powers so that he doesn't break down again. Typically we would want him to work on the issue, but right now there is no time. The others needed more help then Noah right now so we needed him in normal shape.

"Begin" Eleazar said and they both moved. Alexander took a deep breath and calmed himself down. Latia teleported and ended up behind him but didn't attack. Instead she teleported again and went after Noah all while Kate went after Alexander. Noah restrained Latia and she snapped out of it. Kate threw a hit at Alexander and he dodged it. Quickly he ran behind her, and sent two hits to her back then kicked her twenty feet away from him.

"STOP!" Eleazar said. The four of them did so and turned around.

"The task is to make the three of them all change their minds at the same time. Your quite good and handling one on one situations, but we need to make you perfect group attacks." Alexander nodded nervously looked at Noah, then at me. He smiled a huge smile and waved, not hearing Eleazar's command to start. He was quickly jumped by all three vampires. Eleazar's past with the Volturi was a good training help for our young ones.

"Rena, your distracting our young one here. Would you like to assist us?" Eleazar said. I nodded my head and agreed. Maybe if I'm involved, Alexander would strive to work harder.

"Good, now, the four of you will attack in all different ways but at the same time, Alexander, you will make all of them change their minds at once."

"But I couldn't do the three right how am I going to do four!" He asked with a nervous tone shaking in his throat.

"Thats the problem, we need you to perfect your gift so that you don't die within the first two seconds of battle. We'd rather have a team full of people who will not waste our time or efforts." Noah said in a snide, rude tone.

"Noah!" Latia said as she hit his shoulder.

"He's right. His delivery is rough, but he is right" I agreed with him.

"We cant baby them Rena, the delivery has to be rough" He said now snapping at me.

"May I remind you, brother, that he is a new born and at this point is PHYSICALLY stronger then you. I'd be cautious on how you speak to him and avoid making him angry." Alexander smiled and looked down.

"Ok, ok ... enough lets get this show on the road. Are We ready?" Eleazar asked. Alexander nodded and so did we. "Ok then, BEGIN!"

My hands began to glow; my intention was to send to light orbs at him, strong enough to knock him back, but not strong enough to really hurt him. I seen it all happen in my head, the way I wanted it to work ... but it didn't happen like that. It didn't stay like that at least. I wanted to attack and send my orbs, but not at Alexander. I wanted them to impact Noah, I wanted him to feel every bit of the blasts I sent, and it felt like it was my original idea. Noah, was there, eyes closed, arms opened WANTING the attack to impact him. One orb knocked into him, sending him flying back thirty feet, the other smacked into Latia's back as she teleported at him. As she was falling to the ground, she was grabbed by Kate, who was going for Noah as well and then was shocked by her electrocution trick. Noah, recovered quick, jumped to his feet, snarled and made a run for Alexander. Quickly, I intercepted and stopped him in his tracks.

"NOAH NO!" He was up and at him faster then I thought he could move, but my hold had him mid action.

"He had you all attack me!" He said sounding extremely upset.

"Alexander, was it on purpose?" I asked. He looked at me then back at Noah.

"I was thinking about him in that moment, I didn't think it direct all the attacks on him..." He said.

"LIAR! How was I so willing to just open my arms and accept their attacks if you didn't change my mind to do it!" Noah asked.

"Guys stop!" I shouted. They both turned and looked at me then back at each other. I gave Noah a look that he understood was me telling him to relax. He seemed to understand and I let go of my grip. He wiped him self off then walked over to me.

"I Still think he is too emotionally attached to you. It could cause us to lose this war." He didn't bother waiting for me to respond before he disappeared before my eyes. He must have been working on his agility lately because his speed has been uncanny. I looked around at every one and then stared at Alexander who now looked really uncomfortable.

"You did a good job. Keep practicing. As I turned, I realized that in the corner, William was staring. Waiting for me to train him. Earlier in the morning, I asked if he wanted to and he shut me down. I was nervous that he wouldn't come around to the idea of fight training, but he seemed more into it now. I walked over to him and smiled, he replied back with a head nod.

"Change your mind I see?" I asked.

"On a condition." he said. I tilted my head to the side like a curious dog would and waited for the explanation.

"I want to practice on you and the ancient one." The look on my face must have been enough to show him that I was not happy with the idea of involving such an old power vampire to fight against him.

"I want to be able to at least try my hardest when doing this, so inspiration is what I need."

"I don't understand how Aro will inspire you to control your gifts?" I said. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Its my conditions or nothing at all."

"Its dangerous and stupid William. You could get hurt, or he could, and the way its looking right now, we need you BOTH." I added with a large amount of bass in my voice.

"Fine, fight your own war without me." He said as he started to walk away.

"Your not going anywhere William" I put my mental grip on him and stopped him in his tracks. The resistance was strong in him and I felt him fighting it off as we stood there. Everything began to rumble a bit and again different objects around us began to float.

"Let... me ... GO!" He shouted, broke through my hold on him and blasted me into the lower section of the leveled yard. It hurt, was enough to crack some parts of my stone like flesh, but I recoiled and leaped back up. He was still standing there, hands over his face.

"FINE! You want to play it rough, then we can do this. Charles, bring Aro to me please" I asked with a tone so fierce it shook William right where he stood. Aro was already outside, but standing with Jane where she retreated after her practice session with Jaiden. Once Charles informed Aro of Williams request, he was up and over by us quicker than I could spell his name.

"Ahh, some excitement for me today. I look forward" He said with a delightful, yet eerie ring to his voice.

We turned and all walked down the stone steps that lead to the lower level of the back yard. The way this house was designed, it was built on a hill like structure so in order to utilize of its land, it needed to be broken up in levels. The front of the house where the garage was, sat on the highest point of the hill, where the back yard staggered down into three different sections. We made it to the second section and walked past all nine versions of Herodes, who was training with the Tigers and Bears. As we passed, they all stopped and stared at us. The lions were in the next section, not but thirty feet way from where the others were. They were in the giant tennis court practicing with the Werewolves. They seemed very interested by the fact that REAL werewolves existed so they wanted as much information on them as possible.

I walked over to the fenced in outdoor basketball court, which was never used but was now about to be. I opened the fenced door, ad entered followed by Aro and William. In here is where we would be practicing our fighting. As I stood on one end of the court, William went to the opposite and I instructed Aro to stand on my side. Being so close to him creeped me out however, he seemed to be quite intrigued by it. As I watched William take off his jacket and place it high up on the hoops next to him, I took notice to the large crowd that had grown around the basket ball court. All the shifters kept their shapes just in case, and the others began to sit on the steel bleachers that were installed next to the court. It struck me as odd that they would add that to the design; as if anyone would come and watch a real basketball game here.

"Aro, as you know, William here has challenged both you and I to a practice duel with him. He wants us to fight him as if we were fighting for real." Everyone gasped and looked around. They knew he was crazy for this.

"Is young William sure of this?" Aro asked, Not looking at me, but at Will as he spoke.

"He is SO sure of it, that he even took a shot and blasted me off my feet." Again, gasps came from the spectators.

"It was an accident" William explained.

"In a war, there is no time for accidents. Only thorough thought out decisions should be made. Decisions that will help you survive. The stunt you pulled was a sign of weakness, and shows your not ready to take on such a challenge. But I'm all for people learning the hard way" I explained back.

"As am I" Aro added.

"are you sure your up for this Old Man? Your not too rusty from just sitting in a chair all day are you?" My question was not a joke, but it sent the crowd into an uproar of laughter. Even Jane had a smirk on her face.

"Hey Charles ... make sure you stay close to her. Make sure she doesn't intervene." I said as I nodded in Jane's direction. She instantly growled but didn't say much after that. I looked back at Aro who was still not looking at me.

"I can assure you, Rena, that I am far from Rusty. But this quick lesson will add the necessary oil and grease if there is any rust." He replied finally to my question.

"Then lets start." We didn't bother counting to three. We just attacked. I took Williams right side, and Aro his left. It was kind of crazy how in sync we were as we both hit with accuracy and power, mainly at the same time. By the time William realized he was being attacked, he regained momentum and then attacked Aro first. His uppercut was swift and strong, making a direct impact on Aros chin. The sound it made was loud, thunderous and caused some of the Spectators to jump. My goal was to fight as dirty and crazy as possible, just to get him adjusted to what it will be like to fight an Immortal. So as he finished his second hit on Aro, I was on him, legs wrapped around his neck, fists flying into his head. Aro, must have been on the same page, because he too, recoiled fast then went fast on Williams stomach. If this kept up, william would lose, badly.

However, William was proving to be stronger then I thought. He sent his knee straight into Aro's chest, then while it was still exposed, kicked him and sent him flying across the court and into the chain link fence. Still attacking, I tried not to take much notice to it but William caught on of my hits, spun me forward so that I was facing him now, and then slammed me into the ground. Before he could stomp me, I rolled back and leaped for him. He moved fast to the right, making my hit miss him, then leaped at me. As he charged I decided not to use my gifts yet, until he did, wanted to make this as fare as possible. I grabbed him by the waste as he sent to punches into my head. His legs were the ones around me now but before he could land yet another punch, Aro peeled him off me and threw him into the concrete. We zoomed in and out with our hits but soon it caused to be enough to unleash Williams true powers. When I saw the blast coming, I quickly grabbed Aro and moved us out the way.

William was up, and at us by the time we got a chance to asses the situation. He was attacking the both of us now and we were not going down without a fight. It was like a very choreographed fight movie, the way our hits flew at each other and the way we blocked them. I saw the blasts coming again but they came too fast to move Aro out the way this time. I leaped up avoiding the blast, but he took the grunt of it. He rolled into the fence again as I clung to it. I noticed that William was really concentrating on his powers which was making it more easy for him to use them. Control is everything with these types of gifts and if he was able to control the emotions that radiated off us, and use them freely, he was going to be a lethal weapon. I was trying to avoid my emotions so that he couldn't muster up the strength but Aro must not have been doing so well with that. I leaped and landed behind him, I knew he was going to send a powerful white blast at me, so I quickly readied my invisible repel.

The white beams barreled down on it, causing a weird ripple effect that could be seen. It was almost like when you see the heat rising off the ground in the summer time. The beams got even stronger and it was almost like I could feel all of his emotions. They were dark. As dark as mine. Such pain, and fear. He was hurting but has been hurting for much longer then I have been. Thinking about it in that moment, caused my own repel to weaken and The blast was now inches away from my flesh. I could see he lost control again, for the emotions were taking him by storm too. I had to end it. As I pushed the repel harder, The light reflected off his face, and it was almost as if I saw Christian there instead. The resemblance and odd traits that flowed to him and me as well were starting to sicken me. Seeing his face just then angered me to the core, The repel turned into blasts of powerful white lights, now blasting through his. I stood up and forced them to blast him right in the chest, sending him flying thirty feet back. The blast was strong enough to at least send him through the fence, but there he stood.

It was then that I realized my blast hadn't hit him. Instead he caught it and was channeling my rage to strengthen his own powers. The beams of light were fighting against each other. Aro didn't bother standing up at this point. He watched on in shock, and stared intently. The sound around us was gone, had been since both our blasts impacted and it was just us two. William looked on at me, as I looked at him. He was tiring, but he kept fighting. The look on his face said that he understood it now, he was one with his gift now. The sides of his mouth curled up into a smile and for the first time, he looked happy; proud. He knew to control the gift, but he knew he wasn't as strong as me and he would lose. In accepting this, he let go of his powers, stopped his blasts of white light, and allowed mine to impact. He flew straight into and through the fence. The white lasers all subsided, and sound rushed back to me.

"RENA! STOP!" Noah shouted from behind me. The sizzling sound caught my attention and I looked around. The beams must have been blasting off each other and destroying the fence structure that surrounded us. everyone was still standing in shock as they tried to process what had just took place before them. A lot of them were new to this and had never seen it. Especially the witches who now looked smug and happy. Like they learned about a secret weapon. The other evolutions stared in shock, but hope written in their expressions as well.

"Amazing" was all that Aro could say as he sat where he had landed and stared. Before I could say anything, he was up and in front of me. "The things you could do with your powers! You would have been an amazing addition to the Volturi, both of you.

"William!" I ran past him and through the hole in the fence. Noah was right behind me as I found his body laying there. There was a large black spot of charcoal looking flesh on his chest. He was still smiling but looked like he was in pain. The blast shredded his shirt completely and the exposed parts of his skin, sparkled in the rays of sun that came down on him from the break in the clouds.

"Are you okay?" Noah asked. William tried to respond but stopped. He just smiled and nodded his head.

"Can you speak?" I asked. he turned and looked at me and smiled even bigger.

"Am I really that strong?" he said with a horse and rough voice.

"Yes... quite strong" I said laughing at him.

"I almost took you out didn't I" He said as Noah lifted him off the ground.

"No, you didn't but it was close to 'almost'" I said patting him on the shoulder. He seemed different. More confident. The dark edge was still there, but that would go away with time.

"Will this heal?" He asked as he peeled away a piece of ashy flesh. Carlisle was there examining him now as we walked.

"Yes, after you feed, you should be okay" He said but not without giving me a stern look. I could have killed him, and it seemed like he was mad about that.

8

The weeks came and left. The weather began to change and Today was the last day of October, my birthday. I didn't want to see anyone let alone hear them tell me "Happy Birthday" There was nothing happy about it. It was cold, raining out and depressing. This time last year, I was with Seth, wrapped in his arms, being kissed gently, sparks flying through my body as he softly rubbed his fingers up and down my skin. He was perfection and now he is gone. I stared out of the window at the rain fall and watched how the once bright yellow and orange leaves, were now a deep brown on the ground. The Mid afternoon sun was hidden deep behind the rain clouds, but I could still see everything clear as day.. I watched as the soft rain drops beat down on them making them sleek and flimsy, as opposed to the hard dry way they were just yesterday. I never really paid much attention to the change of seasons and how amazing it truly is. The way trees just shed their leaves every winter, and go without any covering on them for months. They get a constant beat down by wintery weather; Blizzards, rain, hails, yet they stay standing, strong and tall. They continue to sprout their beautiful green leaves in the spring, and continue to provide shade for the earth.

They keep going. Days like this make it hard for me to do what they do every day. Trees may not be immortal but they can live for hundreds of years. They go on doing the same thing everyday and stay strong. Why can't I? Today, I am supposed to celebrate my birth but my birth is nothing to celebrate right? I was brought into this world in such a tragic way. My mother died giving birth to me, but soon was reborn as a vampire. A vampire in which was manipulated by her maker to think I was the reason for all her pain. I was at fault. My birth was nothing to celebrate for If I was never born, Seth would have imprinted on a normal girl, and he would still be alive. I was to blame for his death. Right? Seth doesn't see it that way though. He says it happened for a reason. To serve a better purpose. I was starting to believe he may have been right, but now, today, I'm back to feeling alone, cold, hurt...

Tomorrow was November 1st, 2012. Exactly a month ago, to the day, Alice had a vision that told her the war was tomorrow. Her most recent vision stated it would be in the evening, closer to night time. Esme was able to pin point where the tundra was with the help of their Alaskan cousins The Denali's; Alice and Noah painted what they saw in the vision, and the Denali's were very familiar with it. We would leave in the morning, around 8 a.m. We would obviously be on foot and would make it there by 12 or maybe 1 P.M. With having to carry the witches, it would slow us down, but being there early enough to set up a game plan was crucial. Tonight we, the vampires, would feed. With the amount of us here, it would have to be in separate areas in order to assure everyone feeds. Each vampire group would be escorted by a shifter group just in case some of the new borns get caught up by a human scent.

Everyone gathered downstairs in the Ballroom and waited for me to come down and address them. I hadn't really thought about what I should say but Carlisle and Noah both thought it would be a good idea if the "leader" addressed her soldiers first before such a big fight. I guess I would play it by ear. I turned around and grabbed my black trench coat and caught a glimpse of myself in the long mirror. I was not who I remembered. Frankly, I don't think I have looked in a mirror since my new diet choice. The vampire staring back at me scared me a bit, she was completely unfamiliar. Her hair was dark, pulled back in a ponytail, not the golden brown it used to be. Her skin, was even whiter then it had been before; was it caused by the darker hair, or just everything in general? Her clothes were battered, shirt was dirty, stained with rust color patches that used to be red blood. It had small holes in the shoulder and some at the bottom. The jeans she wore were dark black, stained with filth, and the shoes were no better. All that combined with the red eyes that stared back at me, sent a shiver down my spine. What have I made myself into? I placed down the black, hooded, trench back on the chair of the computer desk then made my way to the bathroom. It was probably the first time I was in here since, I cleaned off Seth's dead body that day. The smell of his blood was still present, I began to shake. It was dark, the lights were off, but I could still see the objects everywhere. I reached over, flicked the switch and the lights beamed on.

The completely white stoned, and marble bathroom was exactly how I had left it. Nothing on our counter or sink had been touched that day, but the tub area was what my eyes focused on. The droplets of blood, made a trail to the once all white tub; now, stained in the same rust colored liquid as my shirt, It was no longer white. I saw the towels were still laying there on the floor where I left them after I cleaned his body off. I saw the bloody hand prints on the wall where I braised myself to stop from having a panic attack. The shower room hadn't been touched that day and thats where I wanted to walk to, but this had to be cleaned. I turned to the closet that was right across the door of the bathroom. I opened it and pulled the bleach out. I got a bucket, and several other tools I needed and sat them down next to the sink and vanity area. I went to turn the water on so I could fill the bucket, when I saw his tooth brush sitting on the counter where he had left it before we left for Africa. The pain ignited in me, and everything began to shake around me. I had to calm myself and take a breath before something or someone got hurt. With the rage I was feeling, I could easily crumble this house in a single blow.

Once calm, I exhaled and picked up his tooth brush, and placed it in the holder next to mine. As my hand pulled back, a slight shimmer caught my attention. My Ring, my once very beautiful ring had been dirty and covered in mud and god knows what else was what shimmered a bit. It had to be cleaned. It took all of the ten minutes to prepare myself to take it off but all but two seconds to actually do it. My hand felt naked and my heart felt empty. I took it off, ran the water, and grabbed a new tooth brush from the cabinet. I used it to clean the fancy ring and scrubbed it throughly. Once it was finished, I took it and placed it on the counter where it would not be harmed by the heavy amount of cleaning products I was about to use. I caught another glance of my shirt, and realized I should probably take it off. Neatly folded, I placed it on the stop shelf in the closet of my bathroom, and then stripped my pants off and put those in the hamper. The bucket was over flowing by the time I finished undressing so I poured some out, almost all of it, and then filled the rest with bleach. I scrubbed and washed the entire bathroom within seconds. The towels were thrown out and the tub was thankfully not stained to bad. Once everything was back to a normal looking bathroom, I walked over to the shower room, and turned on the hot water. Steam instantly over took the entire area and I stepped into the water fall. My bathroom shower was built and designed exactly like Noah's so water hit me from all angles. Sparks flew everywhere inside of me, but I didn't want to enjoy them. I grabbed the shampoo and began washing my hair then. I washed my body off thoroughly and then did it again. The floor of the shower was going to be needing a severe wash as well, from all the mud and dirt I washed off me.

I began drying myself off, then made my way to the massive bedroom sized closet and got dressed. I took another new towel and used it to finish drying my hair then stared at my new more clean reflection. The golden brown was somewhat back as it dried and now I looked more familiar. Not myself, but more like my birth mother. I decided I'd wear some black pants as well as black combat boots. I zipped up my jacket, put my hair up then made my way out of the room. The stairs lead me directly in ears shot of the ball room, where everyone was at. I knew they'd be expecting me, and they were. I heard Edward say to them that I was right outside of the door, then Noah opened it and greeted me.

"Feel better?" He asked. I smiled, and walked passed him. The entrance of the Ball Room was higher then the actual dance floor part, so I was standing atop a set of stairs. With me stood, Carlisle, Noah and Boian. Everyone stopped speaking and I got a chance to analyze them all. Crowded in the large room, they stared back at me and waited for me to begin speaking. The silence was eerie, and I took a deep breath. The smells were sickening in the room coming from all types of different species, but I kept my face calm and normal.

"A warning, to the people that are here before me. The good and the evil ..." I said glancing over at Aro and Jane. "This, is War." Everyones attention was glued on me as I spoke.

"A warning, to the shifters, the witches, the werewolves, the vampires and us victims... This is War. This is not a battle for peace, but a battle for man kind. This is not a battle over nuclear war missiles, this is a war for the future, for our future, for the humans future. For the future of the world. Our world. Tomorrow we fight. We fight an enemy created to take all that away from us. To take possibilities away from us. To take our loved ones away from us. To take OUR world away from us. Will we let them?" I asked.

"NO!" They all roared back.

"I didn't ask any of you to come and do this. I only approached ten of you and gave you my story, and those ten of you chose to help. The rest of you, were approached by the spirit of my ... my Seth ... and came to protect and to fight for something that has nothing to do with you. My gratitude for you is beyond anything I can explain, but I want to know that you all understand what we fight for. This is also more then just about a war, its about keeping a promise to that spirit. Let's not let him down. Tonight we will hunt, we will gain our strength and we will fight hard tomorrow. Lets prove to these creatures that we are a force to be reckoned with. Lets show them who will be the ones who are victorious! Lets remind them that this world and our future is OURS... and we will not let them take it from us without a fight!" The entire room was up and roaring or cheering. No one was sitting anymore and they all were showing their support. Noah came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder and Carlisle whispered "good job" in my ear. I didn't look at him but he knew I heard him. I turned around and smiled at those behind me and walked past them. The others all scattered around as the vampires exited and went in different directions to hunt. I watched as Noah discussed with Joe and Leaf about the spells they'd be casting tomorrow. The main one that was important was the raise the full moon in order for the Werewolves to transform.

I took this time to make my way to the room and grab my coat. I'll make my exit from up here, that way no one would know where I was heading. After the trench was put on, I slid open my balcony door, and leaped over the edge. The ground was still damp from the rain fall, but luckily it had stopped. I looked around to make sure no one saw me, then I leaped down to the lower section of the back yard. Without looking back, I ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction of any of the vampires and into the woods. In order to not cross the path of any of the others, I had to run in circles in order to get to the direction I needed. The trees blurred past me and soon I was running along the highway that headed into Portland. Within ten minutes, I arrived; the busy streets were filled with cars driving to wherever they were going as the sun completely disappeared into the night sky. I was fully in the city when I decided to cut down and ally way and climb the side of a large building. I pulled my self up onto a large gargoyle statue and crouched down and closed my eyes. The way I was positioned, I was hidden from any light and from anyone being able to see me. I sat there, not moving, and listened to everything that was going on in the city. I was scouring for my victim, my dinner. The burn in my throat got stronger when I began to smell the scents of human all around me, but my victim was those who apply harm to others.

After twenty minutes went by, The sounds of a scream caught my attention. I moved quickly and made my way to the top of the building. From here, i leaped from one to the other until I found what I was looking for. A man, was killing a homeless person and stealing their change. The homeless person who did nothing to anyone, was viciously attacked and killed for no reason. The man robbing him, didn't see me standing on top of the building watching him, so he kept doing what he was doing. He stood up and kicked the mans body then began to walk away. I followed from atop the roof and calculated my attack. The man made it across the street so I leaped across the building and watched as he walked into another dark ally. Once there, he sat down and pulled out all the money he stole from the hobo's as well as somewhere else. I crouched down, feeling the venom in my mouth begin to salivate and then the burn in my throat was at an all time high. My moment was now, I had to strike, I went for it.

As I should have been leaping down, a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I turned back swung a fist and it was caught as well. The golden hazel stared at me with a fierce fire burning behind them. Noah had followed me here, to stop me from eating another human.

"You don't have to do this Rena." He said. His face was stern, but soft at the same time. His pain and worry was written all over his face and I knew this was hurting him to watch.

"Let me go Noah. Just like you and everyone else, I need to feed." I said.

"Rena, lets find you an animal back near home. A mountain lion, something. just not this." He begged.

"He killed a man. an innocent man Noah, he doesn't deserve to live anyway. I told you that my gifts powers are heightened by drinking human blood. You witnessed it first hand. If we are going to fight and win, I need to be at my strongest." He didn't say anything to me, just stared. The sounds of the man moving, caught my attention. I was going to lose him. I shoved noah away from me and leaped down. I moved so fast that the man wouldn't had seen me coming either way. I grabbed him by his neck and slammed him into the brick wall; My grip was so tight he couldn't even make a noise. The pressure was crushing his throat, and I knew there was no going back. He would die regardless. Right before I could sink my teeth into his throat, Noah was there, and grabbed me again.

"Noah, I told you, this is it. After we survive this, I'll go back to regular diet. I need my strength to keep my promise." I said sounding so weak. Noah understood then that I was doing this to keep my strength up in order to win the war. To see Seth again. I promised him i'd win. Noah took a deep breath and nodded his head.

"It makes you that much stronger?" he asked.

"Has it been that long for you?" I asked back. He didn't answer, he instead just looked sad. I knew what he was thinking, and I think he too wanted to be his strongest.

"We better win tomorrow Rena, or I'll never forgive myself for this." I understood, nodded my head and maneuvered myself so that he and I could both feed at the same time. He didn't waste any more time thinking about it and he sunk his teeth in at the same time I did. Together, we killed the man, and drained him dry.

8

As everyone prepared to head down into the battle ground, I finished setting up the tent for Jodi and the rest of her witch friends. Every one was quiet, somber, not really speaking to anyone. It was like there was no point in speaking because everything would come off as goodbye and no one wanted to say that. Once the tent was secure, I turned and watched as they all began to set up a circle of candles and other tools they'd need in order to cast their spells. Jodi looked nervous, yet anxious to get started. Her bravery was inspiring but knowing that she might die today hurt me like none other. She caught me staring at her and walked over to me.

"You ok?" She asked.

"I'm about to fight for my life, so I guess I'm okay." I said truthfully. She looked at me and smiled.

"Rena, thank you so much for everything. If it weren't for you I would have never experienced any of this. You are not only my best friend, but your like my role model. More importantly you are my sister." She said as tears streamed down her face.

"Shhhh don't cry. We need you strong. And strong you are. You have impressed me more then anyone else here Jodi and I'm so happy your getting to shine finally. You are a superstar. You hear me? a fucking super star Jodi, don't ever think less of yourself." I said wiping her tears away.

"You listen to me Jodi, if things go, bad, you will see it before we do. Don't sit around and wait for a miracle, just go. Pack up and run okay? Don't be afraid to stay alive, you are more important alive then dead."

"But Rena I wouldn't..."

"Just promise me you will run." I begged. She sobbed as the tears fell down her face. She shook her head yes and said "I Promise" silently.

"I love you sister" I said.

"I love you too" We embraced for what felt like two seconds but I know at least a minute went by. I turned to everyone and nodded my head, said thank you and exited the tent.

I walked out and saw all the shifters were ready. They all spread out and looked at me and bowed. The vampires were quiet with tight faces, but most of them discussed strategy. I knew that we couldn't wait any longer. I looked at Noah and he smiled. His orange eyes were fierce and bright, I could feel his strength and he could feel mine. I looked over to Leaf and informed him to cast the cloaking spell in ten minutes. This spell will hide the shape shifters and werewolves so that they could take Christian by surprise. Once he and his coven sat in a circle, I knew it was time for me to make my way down the hill into the Tundra. I descended, alone, and made it to the bottom. Once there, I walked a few yards straight out to the middle and looked in the direction that the immortals would be coming from. I heard the other vampires walk up behind me, and tense up as they too waited. The tundra was barren and completely surrounded by mountains. The sun had begun to fade but the longer days were still current so it was still light out. We were here, it was going to happen.

This was the point of no return; no turning back. No more trying to relive the days when the only thing that mattered was whether or not I'd maintain a 4.0 GPA. No more worrying about whether or not I'd be accepted into everyday society or if I'd fall in love and have kids. Over the past few years my worries have changed from the regular worries of a teenage girl to the worries of a rare vampire human hybrid; new hopes of one day living this immortal life without looking over my shoulder and expecting to find someone trying to kill me were very present. Living my everyday life worried whether or not I'd find my friends and family murdered has been enough stress to send me to where I am right now; This point of no return.

Standing here in this Alaskan Tundra, surrounded by emptiness outlined by mountains, knowing that even more lives would be lost wasn't even the hard part. It was more the fact that those same lives would be lost because of me. All of them say they are here for their own reasons, but I know better. They are all here in support of me, to fight alongside me, for the same reasons I fight. There was no trying to convince them to leave, for their minds were set; as was mine. This war was the final breaking point however. I will fight to the death in order to ensure that this evil is stopped & I will not give up until that happens.

I looked to my right, and to my left; analyzing those who stood by me. Those who were ready to fight by my side were my inspiration and I felt the fire burn deep within. The fight within each one of them was strong too and it made me hopeful; hopeful that not as many lives would be lost as expected. This war wasn't just about the revenge I was seeking, nor was it just about me. This war was about all of us, our families and friends. This war was to ensure that we would be able to live on without worry after this. Living the immortal life without the worry of "disobeying" the Volturi's law; If not for me then more so for them. My future was still unknown so to say that this was for me was kind of incorrect. There were bigger things I was fighting for now.

The wind picked up suddenly and I caught their scents. The air was full of it and they were all different. Men, women and even children were all part of this stampede of vampires heading our way. I focused in on what was about to come from the far away opening of the tundra. Visually my eyes were now the best they have ever been due to the new diet, however I couldn't see them just yet. I looked around to the people surrounding me and they had just caught the scents as well.

This only meant my smells were stronger. Suddenly the rumbling underneath my feet caught my attention; They were close now. I looked back towards the opening of the tundra and saw them. At first it was just their leader followed by about ten others behind him. The others behind me began to growl and hiss in anticipation, but slowly shut up as they then saw the rest of the army come in.

They came in from all sides, in a horse shoe formation. Deep milky crimsoned and black eyes with the completely white concrete looking skin were all I could see. Hundreds after hundreds, they continued to circle in and stand behind their fearless and evil leader. More and more came in and only confirmed the one thing I had feared this entire time; we were out numbered. This didn't seem to faze those who stood behind me however. They moved in closer to me and stood their ground; heads held high and ready to fight. I didn't bother to glance at them for I was too focused on the enemy. I felt my powers surrounding my body however I didn't take grip of them just yet. Once I had hold of them, there was no letting go again.

Both sides stood about 50 yards away from each other; no words being spoken. At this point, after all that's happened words were pointless. We all knew what needed to happen next, this had to end. I scanned the entire army that stood in front of me searching for the one person I really wanted to fight and couldn't find him anywhere. I knew he was close for I smelled him, but where exactly was unknown. I felt the eyes of the leader staring at me so I glanced back at him. His chin length hair floated across his face as the wind blew. It had definitely gotten longer since I last seen him a few months ago, but not long enough to cover his evil smile. Seeing his hair like this made the similarities between him, Noah and myself even more noticeable. The fact that Noah and I were related to him made me shutter.

"Ah, Rena, how nice it is to see you my dear. What brings you here, with such a large crowd of vampires." I hadn't realized that the shifters were here too nor had I realized the cloak spell was in affect.

"You know why we're here Christian." I said back

"HA! You've come to challenge me? Silly girl, even with your gathering, you see your clearly outnumbered correct?" He was right. There had to be at least five hundred immortals here.

"We know your on your way to unleash your vampires on the world, we wont allow it." I said.

"Ah, look at this! Aro and Jane! THIS is where you ran off to! You barely escaped our attack and now you join forces with them? Rena you really are pulling out some big guns aren't you?" I didn't say anything but seeing that he noticed The volturi members and took the time to mention them, proved that he was worried by their presence.

"Ditto and Charles, how are you? Your looking good. How's the family thing working for you?" No one answered his questions.

"Well, its too bad that your new family is going to die today." He was trying to egg us on. Trying to get a reaction.

"Rena, this is all cute, but even with your new diet, your weak. Weak just like your mother. You will lose because of your weakness. Just like, your husband loss because of HIS weakness correct?" That was it, he got the reaction he was looking for. The rage exploded in me and The blast flew from my hands and at him without my thinking it through.

My blast was disturbed when my target suddenly appeared. With the roaring sound of thunder he landed on the ground ten feet in front of the leader, blocking the blasts. The frozen dirt crumbled underneath his feet as he stood up; rage in his eyes built up as he looked deep into mine. My hands shook with anger and the rage inside of me screamed to be unleashed. I didn't move from where I stood but he began to pace back and forth. His hands shaking, teeth exposed and eyes red with hatred. I could tell he was reading my strength levels and was more then ready to take me on. This was the moment he was waiting for; this was what he intended on unleashing the day he attacked me on the beach. Memories began to replay in my head of the tragic event which officially lead us here; but they were cut short when he began to roar like a vicious beast at his army.

"You see Rena, we too were prepared for a war, and we will not allow you to interfere. So you and your vampires have a choice, join us, or die by our hand." I stared at Christian and Lysander smiled at me. It wasn't something to think over. The answer was pretty simple.

"Go fuck yourself" I said. Christian nodded his head and smiled.

"Well, Lysander, let's get this show on the road then shall we?" He asked as he stood next to him.

The vampires began to spread out even more now and I knew right then what was happening. Blue sparks of electricity began to engulf Lysander's hands and arms. I felt the rage from his body and it only ignited mine more. Christian suddenly lifted his body off the ground and began to levitate over the tundra. He would play as the watcher as his goons did the dirty work. But one thing I've learned about him was that he would pick and chose the victims he wanted to attack. I glanced back at Lysander who was still going back and forth screaming.

Those who stood behind me all stared in confusion not knowing what was about to happen next, but I knew. He had just instructed his army to move on to the attack, and they did just that. From a complete stand still to a full on charge, the army of undead was making their way towards us, including Lysander. This was it, the time was now; Just like that, without any warning … the war had begun.


	31. Chapter 10: The Fallen

Chapter: 10

The Fallen

I've never been in an earthquake before; never experienced a tremor. The way the earth just moves and rumbles was something I never felt but if I had to guess how it felt, it would be similar to the was the ground rumbled as the hundreds of zombie vampires came running at us. None of them moved at the speed a vampire could, but still were running faster then any human could. Behind me the Vampires stood their ground and prepared for war; behind them and hidden by a cloak of invisibility were the shifters and Werewolves. I didn't sense them at first but listening closely to my surroundings I caught all their heartbeats. Closer and closer the first few hundred of the immortals inched in, leaping over boulders that laid frozen into the earth. I held on to my gifts until they reached the exact spot I needed them to.

Once there, I unleashed an invisible repel blast that sent them scattered backwards in all directions, other then in ours. Jane appeared next to me now as yet another hundred came running towards us, trampling some of the first hundred in the process. She too waited for the right moment in which to unleash her deadly power on them. They all fell to the ground in excruciating pain as she hit them all with her best shot. Her tight jaw muscles loosened up a bit and the smile I hated the most, stretched across her face; that smile faded soon, as some of them now began to fight it off, and stood up. Still in pain, they somehow managed to fight through it and now began traveling towards us again. Alexander took the initiative now to step forward and begin working his magic. Those who pushed through Jane's gift, were now fighting each other, sending the fowl smelling blood everywhere.

Christians face tightened as he stared at the ten evolutions standing behind me. Now, face ghost white, he looked scared. He looked over towards Lysander, and signaled him to move on them. I turned and looked at them and then shouted into the Walkie I held for Jodi to let go of the cloaking spell. Now the Quileutte s charge forward, passed the Evolutions and attack the Immortals that continue running at us. The next hundred come charging at the powerful wolf shifters but are then stopped and attacked by The Lions. I turn back and now see that Lysander is no where to be found.

"FUCK! WE LOST HIM, EVERYONE STAY CLOSE!" I say to the Evolutions, but it was too late. I turned once I heard Carters scream and saw Lysander hold him up by the neck as he electrocuted him. Before I could attack, Christo's leaped onto his back and began to freeze him. Latia appeared then and grabbed Carter then disappeared again.

"MOVE OUT AND AWAY FROM HIM. DANNY FIRE NOW!" I instructed but as Danny tried to light the lighter and send the flames needed to destroy Lysander, he broke out of the icy grip. Latia, again, appeared and moved Danny out of the way before the blue electric current that Lysander sent out impacted him. Frustrated, he turned to me and snarled, but before he could take a step, Leah leaped onto him, sinking her razor sharp teeth into his flesh.

"LEAH DON'T!" I screamed. She was no match for him. Noah was there now assisting her in fighting Lysander, but I needed to separate them now! I saw out the corner of my eye that the immortals were now fighting the Werewolves in human form, They needed to transform if we were going to have any chance at this.

"JODI! THE MOON!" I shouted into the walkie. I was so focused on going to help Leah, that I didn't hear the Immortal coming for me. It leaped on my back and smashed the walkie into pieces in my hand. I sent my elbow into its stomach then reached for its neck and flung it over my shoulder. As it landed, it was Madison who came out of no where and ripped his head clean off. The fire was in her eyes, she was an angry new born ready to fight. Maybe she wasn't going to be as weak as Noah thought.

A Blast of light suddenly came from the top of the hill where the Tent was at. It was a silver brilliant display that shot straight into the sky. Everything around me began to rumble and everyone stopped briefly to look up. The white light circled around, creating a giant orb in the sky. It right then, in front of us all recreated the moon, a full moon. The roars and sounds of flesh ripping, bone breaking, werewolf transforming could now be heard. It worked, they brought us the moon. It was Leah's whimper that now caught my attention as Lysander gave her one clean kick to the rib cage, sending her down on her side. Noah grabbed him from behind before Lysander could assess anymore damage, but was soon shocked off him. He turned around and readied yet another bow on Noah but I froze him in his tracks.

"HE'S MINE NOAH. GO GET CHRISTIAN!" I shouted.

"I'LL GO WITH YOU." William said now appearing next to me. Lysander had begun to fight off my hold, it was working. He roared and hissed in the air as he fought hard to break lose from my grip. Noah and William disappeared then and it was just Lysander and me. A hundred more feet started running at the direction of the fight, which only meant Christian sent out more of his army, things were getting real now, and holding Lysander here, only had me focused on him and not any of our group. Were any of our team killed? Was Carter ok? The grip I had on him was broken at that moment and he turned to blast me, but I was quick. My two orbs collided with his shock and caused a large explosion between the two. Before I could make a run for him I was attacked by four immortals all at once. They each took turns taking hits, but neither of them had a chance. It only took about thirty seconds to dispose of all of them. Within those thirty seconds, Lysander had disappeared. He was playing hard to get. I noticed Leah was now regaining focus and starting to stand.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She shook her coat and growled in anger which only meant she was just fine. I turned now and saw that Boian and his pack of Werewolves had spread out. They were all brilliantly huge, built like monsters, ready to kill. Boian was the easiest to spot out since he was pure white versus the others who were red, brown, light tan and gray. There were even some with multiple colors that reminded me of the Quileutte's different shades.

Another Immortal made its way to me and made a brave leap in my direction. It was his head I used to distract the immoral attacking Aro. He smiled graciously, and went onto his next victim. I scanned through the crowd looking for him, but he was no longer fighting. He stood next to Christian as more of the immortals ran toward us. They were dropping like flies now especially now that Danny got his lighter to work. Flames and smoke billowed from the pile of immortals he killed. This made me happy, but worried at the same time. Where was the strongest one? Where did William and Noah go? I started to run through the crowds of fighting, killing multiple immortals in the process.

"NOAH!" I shouted looking for an answer, a hope that he and William were still close to each other and alive. I broke through a crowd and saw her there. Laying on ground being stomped on by two immortals, Jenna looked almost all but dead. I made a run for her but was tackled by a body that was being thrown by an immortal. The impact was strong, and it only meant that that the body that was thrown at me was quite large. We rolled together for a few feet and I saw that it was the body of one of the tigers. Badly wounded, gashes and chunks missing from her body, she was dying. She phased back to human in my arms, as her body took one last breath. Her black hair was soaked in her own blood, her skin was pale and cold, losing body temperature as we stared at each other. She mumbled something in chinese, then her eyes went blank. The roars were loud as they came from all around me. It wasn't only the tigers who mourned her death, it was all the shifters, it was me. We were all connected and we all felt it.

I looked up and saw that Madison had come to Jenna's rescue. She was overly excited about taking out the two immortals on her own that she didn't see the other one coming behind her.

"MADISON WATCH OUT!" I shouted but it was too late. The fist ripped into her stone like flesh, sounds of crushing rock was made as the pieces fell from her. Her smile was still painted on her face as she closed her eyes, and accepted her second death. The rage in my was strong, uncaged, wild and ready revenge. The pain in Danny's voice screaming out as he ignited that immortal on fire was as close to the pain I felt for Seth's death. The Immortals were surrounding me within seconds and now it was me fighting for my life; I could still see Danny, pick up the crumbled pieces of his girlfriend, the only person he was close to and familiar with in this world that he did not ask to be part of.

The repel in me, reached its breaking point and shot out of me, blasting all the immortals away from me. I leaped up in the air then began blasting all of the ones who were next to me. It wasn't until I saw a familiar blast blow the rest of them that I did not reach, that I realized William was assisting. He ran up next to me, bouncing off my emotion as well as Danny s and began fighting off any bad guy near us.

"Where's Noah?" I asked while still fighting.

"We got split up! I was still looking when I found you" He said. Another death took place in the pack, this time, an unknown, newer wolf from the Quileutte group. I fell to my knees, the pain radiated through me, and Williams powers blasted stronger. I reached for his leg, I had to have him regain focus. Too much strength being shown will only attract Lysander and I could not afford to lose William this early in the fight; but it was too late. Lysander flew in, stopping Williams blast using his own electricity, then snarling at him. William, froze in place, terrified of him, of his strength. He knew what he was capable of and began to doubt his own skills. Lysander, lifted his hand and threw a charge in his direction. I leaped up, my own blasts ready, and shot them at the oncoming electric currents.

The blast sent us flying backwards in different directions, but this time I was sure to grab William on my way down. We both rolled into the icy ground then stood up again. We looked around, crouching in a defensive position just in case an on coming attack was near. We were now outside of the large group of fighting and now I could see what was going on. Aro was fighting hard and strong against those who took down the very thing he worked hard to build. He was fast, powerful and sharp. Here and there, you could also see Latia, popping in and out of battle. Taking an immortal with her, and bringing back pieces. The Lions, worked together as they destroyed several of the immortals around them and the bears were indestructible. What was fascinating me as well was how many different versions of Herodes were scattered everywhere all fighting and destroying every vampire he fought!

The Denali's were also very impressive; all of them fought together. The way Kate would just bring the immortals down with a single touch. The way Eleazar fought so valiantly and with such poise and strength. We started off with numbers that were far from even, and now they were becoming more so. This was making me hopeful, but with hope on my side it only meant that Christian knew he would lose, he would run away first chance he had, he and Lysander had to be stopped. Thats when I saw it happen. I saw it play out before my eyes and only had a split second to stop it. Noah, was creeping up on Christian from behind him. Lysander was right there! He would kill him surely where he stood. I had to stop him!

Boian locked eyes with me just then, and he knew automatically what I was thinking too. He then fought through the large crowd and met me half way as I ran through the same group. Boian understood me, understood what I wanted. He picked me up, spun around and threw me in the direction of Christian and Lysander. They saw me coming, but the sounds of Noah creeping up on Christian made him turn in attack mode on him. All of us impacted at once, Me into Lysander, Noah into Christian. They recoiled quickly as did we; We stood about twenty feet away from each other and waited. Lysander's hands were glowing bright blue as he readied an attack. Noah glanced at me quickly and we both nodded at the same time.

"You've come prepared Rena ... more prepared then I thought you'd be. Shifters, werewolves, more evolutions, like yourself" Christian said as he stared me. His once white coat was now dusty and had dirt stains from the attack with Noah.

"I had to find them before you did." I said back.

"Yes I see that. Some of them had quite the ways of evasiveness, how did you find them?" He asked.

"I found all but one of them" I admitted. "William was the only one you successfully found yet couldn't capture I see. Too scared he might be more powerful then even Lysander." Lysander growled.

"Ahh, yes, your brother. Now, You were the first of your kind Rena, but you weren't the last. The second one I created right after your birth to see what it might do, then I received the news that another woman, one last woman was pregnant with my baby right before my transformation. So, when the baby was developed enough, I did what I did to the others. Killed the mother by biting her, and releasing my venom into the babies blood stream. My original goal was to find the others when I needed them, however, It wasn't until I saw what you could do, Rena that I decided to say forget the others, and go after him, my own flesh and blood."

"Who was the second one?" I asked. Christian began laughing then and looked at Lysander.

"If you did your math right, none of the ones you found are the 2nd Evolution. So obviously its the one you couldn't find. or ... did you find him and not realize it?" He said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Well you see Rena, When I saw how human you were growing up, I hunted down the second vampire to be evolution, and had him enroll into the V-Corp Program. He was our very first trial to succeed the testing. I actually met him the day before his 18th birthday, the day he too would become what you had become. Fortunately for me, I got him to join just as his evolution began. What you see before you, is an amazing product of what YOU could have been had your birth mother not stalled me to getting to you." It all made sense then. I stared at him and took a deep breath. Lysander was the last Evolution child I couldn't find, and the second one ever created. He was also the first completely done Immortal; This entire time, the reason his strengths matched mine, sometime surpassed them, was because he too was like me. His powers grew and became stronger over time but they were only made stronger once Christian injected him with the venom mixture. That would explain why he has more then just the ability to electrocute. Lysander growled at me as he saw me stare at him.

"He is the true success story of this all. I had almost forgot about William until I met you. Thats when I decided that the others meant nothing, that I had to find the one with my DNA in him. I would have went after Noah had he of not been infected by another Vampire." Noah snarled at Christian which only made him laugh back at him.

"Either way, with just Lysander, I was able to develop a team strong enough to do what needed to be done. But you still have a choice Rena. Leave all this pathetic life behind you, join us..." My anger towards him reacted before I could thoroughly think it through I blasted him with a force so strong that he went flying fifty feet in the opposite direction.

Lysander then tackled me and we rolled backwards down the hill that they climbed to get to the tundra. Last thing I saw before I impacted the frozen dirt was Noah go after Christian. Lysander began slamming my head into the ground so I kicked him off me. Not moving my leg away fast enough, he was able to grab it and bring me with him. We crashed into each other and he began unleashing more hits into me. I didn't just take those hits laying down however, I too fought back and finally got my leg free. We ran at each other at the same time, sending hit after hit, each one making contact but none of them phased us. I sent a blast of energy straight into his back and he recoiled by sending a bolt of blue lighting at me. I dodged it then ran at him. Trying to use my repel to hold him down wasn't going to work so I had to take the more physical approach.

I leaped in the air and sent both of my feet into his skull; once I landed it did a round off kick but that was caught. He sent his elbow down on my thigh sending a crunching sound and pain straight up my body. I screamed and he laughed in my face. With a clean uppercut he had me in the air flailing backwards until he caught me again with a kick to the back. Now he was throwing me around like a rag doll, something had to be done. I landed face down into a large patch of ice. I struggled to get up as he walked towards me. I was going to lose, how could this happen. He readied his electricity as he approached closer; I struggled to get up but the pain coming from the damage on my leg was now causing me to worry. Pain wasn't usually something I could feel, so he must have used some type of electricity on it when his elbow impacted.

_"Don't give up."_ the voice said from a distance. I knew it was my Seth. I felt the rage in me lift me off the ground. I stood in a crouching position awaiting his attack. The strength I showed shifted Lysander's attitude and he now began to run at me. Both hands lifted and ready, he threw then down sending two large jolts of electricity at me. He made a mistake, they were too separated; I leaped in between them, missing any contact with them, and landed on top of him. Now I was the one with the upper hand, repeatedly I began stomping on his head, sending it deeper into the frozen dirt. Every time he made the attempt to rise again, I blasted him with a white orb. Seth's voice, however brief it was, gave me enough strength to pull through and try to defeat Lysander.

Blow after blow, my goal was to demolish every inch of his body but of course, the deaths caught my attention. This time, it was the head of one of the Evolutions; Aleigha. it rolled down the hill and stopped not to far from me. I screamed in agony for her, which gave Lysander the opportunity to throw me off him. He crawled away from me as I looked up at the ape like Immortal who chewed on her remains. I screamed in protest but he just joined along with me. There was no life in his eyes, just pure monster. I was grateful to see Evelyn leap up behind him and shred him to pieces. Her light tan coat was easy to spot out since other than Boian she was the lightest colored werewolf. She stared at me then howled behind me, as if it were a warning.

The boulder just barely missed my head as I rolled away from it. Lysander was over top of me now attacking but I was moving fast away. Finally I spun around, tripping him in the process then leaped over him to make some distance. He stood up faster then I would have then ran at me. Our hit after hit routine was back in session, but I had just about enough. I pulled my strength from within and blasted a force strong enough to knock us both down. It destroyed his entire foot. He screamed in agony as he tried to regain focus, but that cry for mercy was mute in my ears. I ran up to him now, grabbing him by his neck and dragging him with me towards the hill where Christian could watch this. Lysander reached for me but I was smart to stay from arms reach. His blasts were flying everywhere, not impacting me but everything else. He for once didn't know what to do, and obviously was panicking. I pulled his head back far and then slammed it down into the earth as strong as I could. The ground rumbled underneath me and now I was on top of him. My knees dug into his arms so he couldn't use them, and my left arm was wrapped around his neck. I looked towards Christian and saw that the fight with him and Noah had grown to more then just them.

Aro had joined the fight, He grabbed several immortals, ripping off their heads and moving on to the next one. He fought off several as Noah did the same. Noah wanted to fight Christian, he wanted him dead, so he killed whoever just to get to him. They were doing great but soon a crowd of immortals swarmed them. Aro seemed to be one of the main targets and this only proved it. They were only attacking Aro, leaving Noah to fend off four of them. Body part after body part flew but more came. Soon they were all on top of Aro, until Jane came. She ran there so fast that within a blink of an eye, she appeared. All of them fell over in pain, and off of him, but that was only until more came and tackled her, breaking her concentration.

The once in pain immortals, now stood up and jumped back on Aro. They seemed like monsters with no purpose other then to destroy him. He fought as hard as he could but he could only do so much. Where was everyone at? The final moments of the battle became to much to watch. They tore him apart, feeding off the pieces they broke, leaving only his head for me to see as they destroyed the rest of him. Jane screamed for him, she fought them immortals off her and ran for him, but they just turn on her. Soon it was looking like she too, might meet the same fate as Aro. Up until Latia appeared to save the day. The puff of smoke came and left as she grabbed immortals, teleported, destroyed them and came back. Finally, she grabbed Jane and went to teleport, but Jane fought her off.

"NO! LET THEM KILL ME!" she screamed as she mentally burned all who came near her.

"NO! YOU WILL FIGHT! AVENGE HIS DEATH JANE!" Latia bear hugged her, trying to ignore the pain Jane inflicted on her, and teleported. They were gone. Leaving Noah and his own battle.

Christian, was kneeling off a boulder as he watched the immortals fight him. Four of them, took on just a single Noah. He held his own in the fight, killing two at a time. It was like a new Noah I had never seen before. He had a target to fight and it was Christian. He would not let him get away. Christian hadn't run though, he sat and watched on as the fight progressed. It was like he knew something was going to happen. Noah was doing okay but when four more came into play, I knew Noah would lose. Christian turned to me and mouthed "Say Goodbye to your brother" Then flew away from the battle.

"NO!" I Screamed, but it was too late. They covered Noah and began viciously attacking him. Christian looked back at me and laughed as the sounds of crushing rock echoed in the tundra. They were shredding Noah apart, he had no chance to fight. I was losing yet another person I loved, at the hands of the Immortals.


	32. Chapter 11: Rest In Pieces

Chapter: 11

Rest In Pieces

His sad, cowardly attempt to fly away, was halted by Williams bright white blast which knocked him out of the sky. Christian fell from his flight only to be caught mid air; The giant white beast that is Boian leaped and sunk his teeth into the devil that is my Father. He too, was still just a vampire, not an immortal like Lysander, who was now up and fighting me off him. My brief distraction caused by the immortals tearing apart my brother, allowed him to slip out of my grip. As Boian landed, a group of Immortals tackled him and pried Christian out of his mouth. I was losing hope, my thoughts, scattered. Heart, broken and mind was wondering. I was no longer in the fight; my brother was just torn to pieces before my eyes, and I sat and watched. It replayed in my mind as Lysander punched me repeatedly. It wasn't until, the replay of both Seth and and Noah being taken from me, that the rage took over my body.

Lysander threw a punch straight at me but I caught it; as hard as I could, I squeezed his fist, crushing it in my grip. The ground shook around me and my powers shifted. He felt my strength, he wanted it all. He wanted nothing more then to kill me where I stood. As his fist crumbled into tiny pieces, he charged a blast in his other hand but I was too fast this time. I charged up a blast powerful enough to send him flying back at least a hundred feet. His body rolled into a large crowd of fighting vampires and shifters, they soon jumped on top of him and began their own attack. My attention shifted back towards the group that was on top of Noah's remains. Alexander, was there now, fighting them off. Fighting with such ferocity in his eyes that it took me by surprise, but he wasn't going to be able to fight them all off; new born or not. It was me who stopped them. All of them froze right where they stood, then flew off him in opposite directions. Mid flight, I blasted tiny, yet powerful blasts at them, blowing each one of them up. Alexander fell to his knees at Noah's remains as I ran up to them. Afraid to look; scared to face what laid in front of me, I buried my face into my hands and fell to my knees. The one person who helped me through some of the hardest times in my life, was gone. I screamed a loud scream and any rock that was floating around me, shot away like tiny comets flying through empty space.

"Could you ... hand me my arm, and can you find my leg?" Noah's voice said, causing me to look at where his body laid. He was alive! they hadn't got the chance to kill him like I though, however, both arms were missing, and one of his legs was in pieces. I didn't even think to do what he asked of me instead, I leaped on top of him and squeezed his limbless torso.

"YOUR ALIVE!" I shouted into his neck. If he could hug me back, Im sure he would have however ...

Two vampires suddenly ran up on us; I threw my body in front of his to protect it, Alexander at my side, doing the same. The snarl was so vicious that exited my mouth that even I would have been threatened, But no enemy was standing there. Instead Alice, Bella and Renesme stood before me with body parts that belonged to my brother.

"It's okay, we're here to piece him back together." Renesme said. Bella was still in crouching mode, standing in front to protect her daughter, but it was Alice who pulled her back.

"I'm sorry ... I just..." I tried to get out, but alice shook her head and said it was fine. I leaned down and kissed Noah on the forehead then placed him in Alice's arms.

"Your going to be okay. I promise" I said now brushing the hair out of his face. Noah smiled and said thanks then looked back to Alexander with a puzzled, curious look on his face. He was the only one who knew what Alexander was feeling but I'm sure the rest of us were just as curious. The four of them carried Noah away so that they could put him together.

"RENA! HE'S TRYING TO GET AWAY!" William shouted.

I turned and saw that both Boian and he were surrounded by the immortals, easy targets for them, but my focus and concern was on Christian who too, was missing a hand, and was now limping away from the fight. Was he too weak to fly now? Had Boian damaged him that bad? I ran, then leaped over the crowd of vampires before me. Once landed, I zoomed over to Christian, blasting him twice in the back with two orbs, making him fall to the ground. His rebound was quicker then I expected and he rolled over back to me and smiled. Standing straight up, I could now assess the damage inflicted. His foot was missing a piece and his right hand was no longer in tact. Boian was to blame for that because his venom was acting like an acid, tearing away at the vampire flesh.

"Ah, Rena. You've impressed me my dear."

"And you sicken me" I replied.

"I warn you Rena, I will not go quietly, and I will NOT die now. I am here on a mission, and if these few hundred die, I can easily create more." he said now trying to act as if he were not in pain.

"You will not survive this Christian. It's OVER! Give it up, you lost. Take a look behind me. Look at what you created, being destroyed as we speak. All that hard work you put in, all that effort and for what? To lose? To die?"

"What will I give up exactly Rena? Who is there to answer too? There is no justice in the vampire world any more. The only justice you had, has been destroyed. You cant defeat me. You cant defeat Lysander." He said as he wiped off the melting pieces of flesh from his wrist. The acid was slowly still eating at him.

"Lysander is being handled, even he can't take on a group of Shifters as large as I have. You are nothing Christian. You were always nothing. You have lost all chances to win this war and the scene you see behind me, proves that." I turned and pointed at all the dying immortals in the field. My specially made Army was tearing them limb from limb. Danny was setting fire to all of them. Large pillows of smoke filled the light gray, darkening skies.

"You were a weak minded human. A worthless excuse for a man. You wanted only one thing, you craved only one thing ... power. But power you got, was even too much for you. You couldn't handle it, it handled you. You couldn't even perfect the Immortal project, you only created ONE pure killing machine out of the thousands you have created. And he will fall, just like you will ..." As I finished my last word, he was in full blown attack mode, he swung hit after hit at me but i dodged each one.

A chance to blast him in the chest came opened up so I did. He flew back about fifteen feet and landed on his back. This was it, he was going to die. I Walked slowly, preparing the final blast, then stepped on his chest to hold him down. His right arm was half way deteriorated now and his free arm was being held by my other leg.

"You ... cant ... kill me." He said. The light in my hand shone lighter.

"You couldn't even kill your mother ... and she wanted you dead. I never wanted you dead, I only wanted you alive." He added.

"He's lying." A voice said from behind me. I recognized it as Edwards and nodded for him to continue.

"Your mother never wanted you dead. In fact, she began her transformation in the morgue of the hospital. Christian came to her body, as it laid still from the morphine that was injected into her during labor to try to keep her alive. He knew she was transforming, and she was his first victim of venom experiments. He injected her with a serum that was no where near as strong or that would have the same effects as it did in the immortals. It did something to her that changed her into his slave almost. For years she was under the impression that the hospital had aborted you in labor. Thats why she burned it down. She was enraged and treated as if she were a monster. It wasn't until Christian was aware that you'd evolve that he became nervous of her finding out the truth. So he painted you out to be a monster; an evil clone almost, set to destroy her. She believed him.

He was originally intending on destroying you before your transformation. She was there Rena, when you transformed in the field. When Seth imprinted, when Noah found you. She saw you change, and saw the good in your heart. She was not normal, not sane, but she still knew right from wrong. She saw what Christian had planned for you, especially when he saw your powers begin to develop as he watched on from his satellites. Her intentions changed, she still wanted you dead, but not for bad reasons, she knew that others would die if you survived, and at Christian's fault." It sounded crazy, but for some reason, I understood. She wasn't right in the head, she was thinking like two different people; that of a mother who wanted to meet her daughter and that of a lunatic.

"She thought killing you would be better then to leave others to die. She informed him of this, and instead of killing her himself, he knew you would. He allowed her to do it." Edward finished explaining.

She never wanted me dead for her own reasons, she thought she was doing something good. Her final words of Christian coming for me was a warning. She wanted to let me know that no matter what, He would come for me. To do to me what he did to her. To make me his soldier, like he did with Lysander. Christian laughed under me as he listened.

"A mind reader, how useful ..." he said. I stomped into his chest, making it crack. It was enough for me to hear, to make me kill him. I pointed my hand at him and readied the blast, but it never impacted. Just as I unleashed the white blast, A body hit me like a ten thousand pound bag of bricks. The sound of crackling lighting and blue sparks surrounded me as Lysander tackled me off his maker. Going down, I seen Edward being jumped by the immortals, and Boian running to his rescue with William on his back. I rolled over and back to my feet as Lysander flew back to his masters side. He growled and snarled at me and I realized that William was at my side.

"Lysander's mine" I said to him.

"I'll take care of our dad" he said. We charged. The fight between us raged on as Boian destroyed the immortals on top of Edward.

White and blue blasts of energy and electricity flew back and forth as Lysander and I attacked. He was keeping a distance as was I, none of our strengths were a match for each other's especially in physical combat, so one of us would have to weaken the other from a distance. It was an unspoken factor to our war that was a key one in order to win. If he was close enough to grab me, he'd be able to knock me out instantly with his charge of electricity. If I got a good grab on him, I'd blast him to pieces easily. It was just getting to each other was what the issue would be. William chose to use a more physical attack on Christian and they were going at it from all angles. Christian at this point was very seasoned, and knew how to use his agility wisely. It showed in his attacks on William. He came, threw a few hits, ran back, avoided a blast, then returned. But in a return move, William would hit him where it hurt, a few strong punches to the disintegrating arm, would send Christian down to his knees.

The Immortals numbers were down and down drastically. You could see that now that at least each member of my army, had at least two immortals to take on their own. At first, it was one person for a group of immortals. Things were looking great, and the two leaders knew that. They were trying everything in their power to escape from us but this would be the final battle they would ever face. The smoke began filtering high into the darkening evening sky, and It dawned on me that this would soon cause unwanted attention. I would hope Adelpha would soon use her ability to control wind in order to blow the smoke clear from the sky.

So much running through my mind while i evaded all the attacks thrown at me; how would I ever catch a break to defeat Lysander if I didn't take risks? It was then, that the slight glow a few yards behind him, caught my eye. It wasn't the mighty golden glowing wolf that had come to the others it was Seth, my Seth. He smiled at me as he watched me fight to gracefully and wisely.

"Give it all you got. I know you can. You have the strength in you, growing in you as we speak" He said and only I could hear.

No one else could see him but me and I knew that he was there for support. Something inside sparked, and a fire began to burn. I looked back at Lysander and readied my attack. He shot one last bolt of lightening at me and using my Repel, I deflected it towards the ground. The earth rumbled, dirt flew up into the air, and I charged at Lysander. Using my gift to launch objects at people, I lifted boulders and smashed them into him as I came closer. Finally, as the last rock landed on him, I was close enough to land a punch dead square in the middle of his face. The sounds echoed in the large valley and everyone stopped and stared. The immortals were now all but gone and a large crowd had began to form. I noticed that Carlisle was running to our injured and seeing what he could do, while Latia teleported the more hurt people to higher up the mountain where the Witches were.

Lysander snarled and swung but missed, I was on him now faster then he could evade and my hits were impacting at extremely fast paces. He used his handless arm to jab a few lucky shots on me, but even those weren't enough to stop me from charging. The rage built, the power grew, he sensed it, he wanted to challenge it. He roared and came at me with equal strength throwing blow after blow, but never impacting. Finally he shot down bolts of blue down at my feet, causing me to leap up, not expecting the round house kick he sent at me. I flew back at least 60 feet away from where I once was. The cold frozen ground crumbled and shook as I landed, rolled, then leaped to my feet. He screamed and shook in anger, as he saw how strong I was becoming. His powers were growing, he was charging them as we spoke, I could feel them The static force around us sent tiny electric currents through everything that was alive. The others felt it and looked around then back at us to see what was going to happen next. He was going to give a final death blow. I hadn't realized that I too had begun to channel all my strength and all my power in that moment, to ready the counter attack. The rocks, and plant life, ripped out of the frozen ground as it violently trembled under me. Te strength in my gift was at its highest and I was ready for what ever he was going to throw at me. He senses the new found strength, and unleashed his mighty shock wave of electricity at me. I, with no other choice, sent out the large white light back at him.

Both forces of energy collided into each other, followed by a large crackling thunder like noise. I pushed the blast harder at his and he too at mine. They fought against each ones force, causing a bright light in the middle of us; until finally they wrapped around and created a massive ball of energy. Everything shook and people began to run in opposite directions for they knew what was going to happen. Lysander's attention was no longer on me. The large powerful ball of energy had more strength then any of us, he was challenged by strength and was stuck like a kid watching cartoons. It was my chance. I lit up one last ball of energy, and blasted it at the giant orb.

The explosion was massive. I could hear nothing as I flew backwards a few hundred feet other then a loud ringing in my ear. I could feel pieces and parts of my body crack as the blast reached me as well as my body slammed into the rocky walls of mountain. As I came to a halt, I was face down into the dirt; a gust of wind slammed into my body, carrying pieces of rock and debris with it. It must have been the after math of the blast. My body was hurt, somewhere, I didn't know exactly, but I could feel it as I tried to move. There was still no sound, but faint ones of voices were getting closer. They were calling a name, my name. The sensations in my hands were now coming back to me and I could feel them running to me. I finally opened my eyes when I realized I was echoing. The area I sat in was not familiar to me and it was dark. On either side of me there were rock walls that towered above me. In front of me they separated and exposed the rest of the frozen mountain side. I Realized then that I had fallen down an opening in the tundra that led down the mountain where the immortals had climbed. If I had rolled any more, I would have rolled down the mountain completely. The pain caught my attention then. I looked down and realized I was missing a leg.

"RENA!" The voice shouted. It came from above me as I saw the shadows leap over the opening I fell down.

"Down... Down here" I said. A puff of smoke surrounded me and the cold arms of Latia were wrapped around my torso. Before we could speak, another cloud of smoke cut me off and then I was back on top and in the tundra like before. I looked around and saw everyone was there. In the distance, the sounds of Jodi screaming my name could be heard too. I caught a glimpse of her and the other witches riding on the Quileute's back as they came towards us. It wasn't until they stopped and looked down at the giant crater in the earth that I realized what my blast had done.

"Lysander ... is he?" I tried to get out as my attempt to stand fell short.

"He's dead. The blast shattered him into pieces." Boian said as he lifted me off the ground. He was in full human form. Wearing a pair of lose fitting sweat pants that exposed pretty much everything.

"Boian you survived. Why ... how are you in human shape?" The sounds of painful transformations caught my attention as the others too formed back into their human counter parts. The full moon spell faded and they were back to normal.

"Where's Noah?" I asked.

"He's with William. Lets get you over to the remains" As we passed Evelyn a slight growl exited her throat. I meant her no disrespect by allowing Boian to carry me, but the missing leg would have prevented me from walking on my own.

"She seems pissed" I whispered. He smiled and told me to shush as we pressed on towards the giant crater. When we reached the edge, Carlisle Arrived holding my leg as he pried off the remains of a hand that held tight to the ankle.

"Who's hand..." I tried to get out without sounding upset, but it was then that I saw the color of it. If it had been an immortals, it would had been completely chalk white. Instead, this hand was just a normal vampire pale.

"It was Carter. He tried to catch you as your body flew back from the blast. The giant force field wrapped around his body and held him down. Thats when your leg ripped off, he had hold of your ankle when it destroyed him." He said. Danny reached over and grabbed the hand and burned it, his bottom lip shook, for one of his brothers had been lost, protecting me. Carlisle placed the leg back in tact, and patted Boian on the shoulder.

"He died trying to save me ..." I said now looking down at the ashes that burned.

"He died a hero Rena" Boian said reassuring me. I shook my head and said a silent prayer for him.

"RENA!" Jodie's voice was close now and before I could look up from my prayer, she leaped into my arms. She sobbed out loud and I held onto her tight.

"We did it! We really did it!" She said as she wiped the hair out of my face.

"I was scared when I heard the blast. We came running out of the tent and saw a huge bright light then we were knocked back on our asses! We didn't know what happened. Once we heard them screaming for you I got scared like we lost, so I came running down!" She explained as she began hugging me.

"So you did the exact opposite of what I told you to do?" I said laughing a bit.

"You know how she is, stubborn" Joe said as he added a hug too.

"I couldn't just run away Rena. If you died, I'd try to avenge you. Your my best friend." She said wiping the tears from her face.

"Is that ... him?" she asked as she shook from the cold.

I looked down at the crater and saw the remains of Lysander slowly begin to move around as if they were trying to reassemble themselves. I leaped down and kicked one out of the way. I was looking for one thing only down here and I found it alongside a rock. His head. I picked it up then leaped back to the top.

"Set fire to the entire crater Danny" I said as I walked towards the large group of vampires and shifters that had formed. I knew that it was where Noah and William held Christian.

"Ew Rena! put that thing down!" Jodi said as I passed her and reached the group.

I pushed through the group spectators and threw the head down in front of him. It rolled to a stop, blinked once, then its eyes went blank. The rest of his body was burned, there was no more killing that he could do. Christian looked beyond pissed off, but still had a smile painted on his face. Using my good leg, I stomped down on the head, crushing it into tiny pieces before him. He roared in protest but soon the roar turned into a scream, then into a laugh. He was absolutely insane and still hadn't come to terms with the fact that he had lost. Noah had his arm wrapped around his neck holding him from fleeing. The arm that had been bitten by Boian was completely gone, and now part of his shoulder was being eaten away by the spreading venom. William, was to his left, holding a readied blast just in case he tried to escape.

"You lost Christian." I said as his laughter faded. "It's over. This whole thing, is over. We know where the other compounds are, and we will destroy them." I said.

"So you let me live?" He asked in hysterics. pieces of his flesh fell off him and onto the ground, sizzling away sending a stench in the air.

"You don't deserve to live ... Either way, your body will deteriorate and you'll die slowly. You'll learn to suffer just like everyone else has." I said with a smug look on my own face. He let out a laugh so irritating that I could have very well kicked him for it.

"Thats right ... your too weak to destroy me on your own. Just like your mother. You let the others do your work for you. Why again Rena? Wait, thats right ... to prove that your not like me and her. She and I are the murderers right? Even though you just murdered someone!"

"To murder someone, is to take away an innocents life. Lysander was the murderer. Not me. He wasn't an innocent nor did he have a life to spare. He was a monster. Just like you"

"Ah, a murderer ... lifeless ... not innocent. It sounds like a bunch of bullshit to me. What you did to him was no different then what you did to Amanda, and no different then what he did to Seth." My hands were around his throat so fast that Noah didn't have time to react to it. My hands squeezed, causing a crack to sound around us. I was crushing his throat and I was happy about it.

"Do it ... do it Rena ... Kill me ... do what you wanted to do this entire time... FINISH MEEE!" He screamed in my face. I stared at him and let go. He immediately began to laugh as I walked away.

"You want it too much. I'd rather you suffer. Give you a little bit of time to think about everything that you have done." As I reached the edge of the crowd that had built up he began to speak again.

"I made a mistake letting you live Rena. I thought you'd be strong. I thought you'd do me proud. Instead your more like your mother then you know. The fire burns inside you for all the wrong reasons Rena. Your pathetic. I hope your immortal life is long, miserable and lonely ..." The key word that hit me wasn't pathetic, it was lonely. He reminded me for the last time that I would forever be alone, with no one to love, and no one to love me back. The strange flutter came back to my stomach just then. It was odd, like nothing I've ever felt before. An unfamiliar movement of regret, of nausea, or anger? What was familiar to me in that moment however was the need to end the reminders of loneliness. I turned around then blasted a white orb directly at his head, shattering it into pieces. His body fell limp to the ground out of Noah's grip. The gasps around me were loud and Noah stared straight at me.

"I hope your proud of me now ... Dad" I said as I touched the movement in my belly then walked on passed everyone. It was pleasure I felt deep within now. A pleasure I hadn't felt in a long time. A pleasure I was happy to feel. There was no regret to the situation at all. Just happiness then, I had received the revenge I sought after. As Danny set his body to flames, the last memory I'd ever hold of his face faded and burned into the back of my mind, just like his body burned and faded into the evening sky.


	33. Chapter 12: Final Goodbyes

Chapter: 12

A Final Goodbye

It seems the heavy rain storm waited for us to arrive back home before it unleashed its downpour over Oregon. Every one returned to the house except for the Denali's. They weren't too far from home, and felt best if they just retreated from there. All of their coven survived the war, they were tired, and happy to be able to see another day. We said our thank you's, goodbyes and then went our separate ways. As we all arrived home, none of us really spoke; we spoke enough in the tundra as we hugged and cheered for our victory. Noah and I held onto each other for about a total of ten minutes, grateful for still being alive and being together. But our gratitude was nothing compared to the one we held for those who had fallen in battle. Our warriors, our heros.

In all we lost few, but those few were still a key factor to our winning. Two of the tigers fell to the immortals. Two newer Quileutte wolves also died. Eight out of the eleven Werewolves were still alive and we lost some of our Evolutions. Carter, Jenna and Aleigha as well as Madison and Aro all met their matches. All of the Cullen's came out unscratched and the remaining Quileutte wolves were fine as well. Leah had fully healed by the time we got back, luckily her ribs weren't too badly broken. Noah was almost one I lost, it hit me hard, knowing that my once only family member was dying but he survived and I was happy. Our other half brother William survived too. He didn't say much on the way back home but Noah felt his raw, hurt and anger. He felt lonely, he felt as if he had no one to relate to but he was wrong. Noah and I agreed to talk with him, offer him a home here with us.

The quiet in the house was echoed with soft whispers amongst each different group. Mainly, the mortals all went to their designated sleeping areas and all fell asleep. Noah and Alexander immediately went upstairs to hash things out, make a mends i guess? Latia was running around making sure no one needed anything and the evolutions all sat around and said soft prayers for their fallen friends. I was standing in the main hall watching everything go on when Jodie came up behind me and placed her head on my shoulder.

"You did good out there Rena." She said in a soft exhausted sounding voice.

"WE did good. That full moon spell was incredible. I am a fool to have ever doubted any of your abilities Jodie. I guess I'm just used having to always save your ass" I said letting out a forced laugh.

"Yeah well now I was out there saving asses. Its a good feeling" she said as she laughed back.

"Rena, If I never thanked you before for always saving me, I want to now. You are the strongest person I know. You have always been strong but today you showed me so much more then I have ever seen before. It was quite impressive how you put everything to the side and just tackled everything head on. Your like, my hero, my inspiration." The tears fell down her face and she smiled at me. My eyes were twitching, they felt dry. If I could cry right now, I'd join her however, that wasn't happening.

"Jodi, you don't have to..."

"Shut up Rena and just accept the thanks!" She stomped her foot. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Anytime. I owe you" I said back to her.

"Yeah, I'll take three pairs of heels for my services." she said as she walked up the hallway and headed to the stairs. "Good night Rena" she said as she stopped at the first step.

"Good night" I replied.

8

I was hesitant to open my bedroom door. It was quiet behind the large metal frame but the silence isn't what bothered me. The smell of him still lingered everywhere, especially the bed. I pressed lightly on the door and it gave way under my hand. Inside is exactly how I had left it. The bed was still messy from the last time him and I laid together. The spot where I had laid his body had been untouched since they removed him. The towel that I laid him on was removed and burned the same day the others were. The smell of bleach was lingering from the bathroom but the only smell my nose locked in on was that of his. I didn't bother turning on the lights, for I could still see perfectly in the dark. Closing the door behind me and locking it, I slowly walked over to the bed. The crimson colored silk sheets laid under the dark black comforter set. The pillows were scattered except for the one that his head laid on that day. His smell was everywhere on the bed. I craved it, I needed it.

I looked around and finally took off my black coat. The bloody T-Shirt that I had been wearing non stop, somehow managed to get some dirt on it from the fight. I took it off and folded it, then placed it on top of the vanity. The black pants I wore seemed to be tighter in my stomach area then they had been before. I noticed that as soon as I began to take them off. I removed the muddy socks and threw them in the hamper then stood in front of the mirror. I looked the same I had before the war, but not the way I had three months ago when Seth died. I had become even more beautiful and vampire like. The red eyes, the pale skin, the darker hair. Everything had changed about me and Seth was right; there was a strange glow to me. The human blood has done a lot to me, but it would have to stop. Something in the mirror caught my attention suddenly. The way the shadows formed on my mid torso almost looked as if my stomach was different. My abs were still present, however it seemed to protrude out more then it had. nothing drastic to where people would think I was pregnant or anything, just seemed, more ... well not as flat. Was I starting to feel some way abut the way I had always looked? I haven't had anyone touch me or look at me while I was naked in a while, so maybe my self esteem had faded. I shook my head and began to take out my long braid.

Pieces of twigs were everywhere and the rocks had just fallen out as the braid unfolded. I'd definitely have to shower once my braid was out so I made my way to the bathroom. The bright lights hurt my eyes at first but they soon adjusted so I turned the water on to the shower. The water beat down on my naked body from all angles sending sparks everywhere inside of me. The dirt circled the drain and I watched it wash away. For twenty minutes I just allowed the water to do its work, then I washed myself off. Once I was out, I brushed my hair, blow dried it, then brushed it again. I made sure to exchange my towel for my white robe before entering the bed room again. Silence and darkness was all that greeted me. Only a slight illumination filtered into the room but it wasn't enough for just anyone to see.

I stared at my bed as I hesitated to get into it. I haven't laid in one in about three months, so this would be the first time. I brushed the silk sheets that were wrapped up with the large comforter then I got down on my knees. The slightest sniff was all I needed to catch the scents, then I found myself burying my face into the sheets. My body slid into the bed like a snake and I rolled around in the fabrics. They wrapped around me and I squeezed them tight. The way his scent danced around my senses, sent sparks of lightening everywhere. The live wire affect that left his touch to the imagination, as well as the sheets that my fingers wrapped around, was soon replaced with actual hands. I rolled over to my side and opened my eyes, and he was there, my Seth. He cracked a small smile, wide enough to expose his bright white teeth and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"I've missed you" I whispered as I pulled my body closer to his. His hands pulled back and opened my robe, exposing my skin. His fingers gently touched me, as he slid his fingers down my arms. Every touch was like an explosion of feelings and my body trembled for him. He pulled my hand up to his lips, where they caressed my fingers between their soft silky like textures. He then rolled over to be on top of me, looking into my eyes without even trying to kiss me. Slowly he laid his lips on my forehead, then chin. His hands glided down my body, finger tips barely touching me, then stopped on my belly. There he placed his entire hand on it, the warmth from him was all I could focus on. He gently moved them to my back and pulled me closer to him. His lips moved down my neck, to my collar bone, in between my breast and continued further down.

My body trembled as his lips reached my naval. My legs spread for him, and though my entire sex was exposed for him, this was nothing sexual. This was purely craving him, and his touch. His hands rubbed my outer thighs and caressed the skin of my butt. He could just lightly touch my like this for an eternity and I would be completely okay with it. It was then I realized he was no longer kissing my skin, but instead has his head placed down on my stomach. I reached down for him, stopping only to run my fingers through his silky black hair. As I reached his chin I pulled him back up to me where we stared into each others eyes again and finally, he kissed me. It was so full of passion, intense, real ...

My robe was completely off, he was touching every inch of my bare skin. The smell of him was everywhere, I could feel him as he entered me and it was unlike anything we've experienced before. We, for the first time in three months, were together again and I didn't want to let go. After it was all said and done, I was laying face down, his hands, so warm, rubbed my back as he kissed my shoulders.

"Lay with me" I told him and he did.

He smiled and winked at me, then wiped the tear drop that fell from my eye. "I'll forever be here" he whispered.

"I know" I said back as I placed my hand on his face. I closed my eyes and pulled in one more giant pull of his scent then opened my eyes. His face, was no longer there. Gone, replaced by the silk covered pillow that my hand laid on. I looked around the bed, only confirming what I feared to be true. He was gone, was never really there, never would be again. I hugged the pillow tight and before I knew it, my hands began to shake. There was no point in holding it back any longer, so I let go, then broke down. I've been so strong this entire time and now for once, I didn't have to be. I screamed at the top of my lungs, everything around me trembled, floated from their spots as I let out my sorrow. After about three long screams, they turned into loud sobs, as I cried out for him, Seth, my husband, my soul mate.

8

I don't know how many hours had passed as I laid there in my bed staring at the ceiling. What I do know, is that everyone understood my melt down. They knew it was coming, so they left me alone to deal with it. Still holding the pillow to my face I sat up in my bed, then placed it down before me. I could no longer lay here with the constant reminder of the man I once laid next to. I removed the robe and made my way over to my massive closet. Without paying too much attention to what I grabbed, I put clothes on and exited the room. I made my way down the hallway to where Noah's room was. Before I could knock, he opened it slightly and smiled at me. His amber eyes glistened as the lights from outside beamed into the hallway. The clouds had cleared and silver rays of moon light had begun to spread across the land. Noah wore nothing other then some lose fitted sweat pants; his hair was pulled into a low sloppy pony, and he seemed like he was hiding something.

"Feeling better?" He asked as he stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. Doing so a gust of wind pushed out from within his room, and a familiar scent wafted by my nose.

"Is... Is Alex in there with you!" I asked in a loud whisper. Noah quickly "shh'd" me and placed his index finger on my lips. He looked behind him and slightly opened the door. There, on the bed laying on his stomach, stark naked, was Alexander, reading a book by the large arrangement of candles that were set up.

"Hey Rena" he said looking over his shoulder with a smile on his face. Noah quickly shut the door and tried to hide the smile on his face.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM! I thought you hated each other!" I asked trying to hold back my laughter.

"Well, you know that emotional attachment I said he had with you, well turns out it was a more, friend like connection." he said now not looking directly at me.

"And the reason he was messing with you was because he liked you and you were being a bitch to him." I said as I finally let out the laugh.

"yeah, well, after I almost died, he confessed his feelings. I apologized, and we moved on" He looked at me finally and the smile on my face couldn't be bigger. He finally had someone to love him as much as he could love someone else. He deserved it.

"Rena, are you okay?" He asked now holding me by my shoulders.

"I Will be ... one day" I said truthfully. "Well I'll leave you two ... I'm just going to go for a run." I said.

"No Rena, it's fine. I can come with you." He said but I didn't want to pull him away from something he's been wanting for so long.

"From the sounds of things, you should stay here and enjoy your new man" Boian said now coming up stairs. Noah looked to him, eyes blank, face expressionless.

"You all heard that?" he asked.

"well not until Rena stopped screaming." I looked down without saying anything, but Noah's hand on my back reassured me everything was ok.

"I actually was hoping to speak with Rena, I don't mind going on a run with her ..." He said now and Noah nodded his head.

"You sure your going to be ok?" Noah asked as he brushed my hair behind my ear.

"I'll be safe. Boian will take care of me if I need help." I said with a smile. We all giggled because we knew help was something I would ever need.

"Ok then, I love you" he said as he kissed me on my forehead then entered his room. He must have jumped on top of Alexander and began to tickle him because the sounds of little giggles and laughter could be heard coming from the room.

"Shall we?" I asked as I wrapped my arm underneath Boian's own massive arm.

We both made our way downstairs and outside into the soft drizzle of the night. The clouds were spaced out and not full to produce rain at all so it became quite apparent that it was the water dripping from the trees onto us. For the first few minutes we walked in silence before we finally reached a trail. I knew this lead to the beach again, but at a different part then we ended up last time.

"This trail smells of ocean water" He said as he looked down at me.

"It leads us to the beach"

"Yes are you okay with that?" he asked.

"I'll be fine. I'll have to get over it at some point I guess. Especially now that Lysander is dead" I said while a chill sent my spine into a shutter. "So, Evelyn, she isn't mad at me or anything is she?" I asked now remembering her growl as Boian carried me to safety in Alaska.

"She just had a moment of jealousy. She got over it, she understood it was for the better good and nothing out of attraction." He explained.

"Does she treat you good?" I asked,

"The question is do I treat her good. and I hope I can only do my best." He explained. I nodded in agreement.

"Well as long as you don't get hurt. Thats all that matters to me"

"I'll be fine." He said now laughing.

"Well, where do you go from here?" I asked as we got closer to the beach. I could hear the night waves crash ashore. The smell of salt water and washed up seas weed was very present.

"We continue what we left off. We may have lost a few, but our goal is to find more of our kind, and teach them what we know. Not all Werewolves are in control of their beast, where we are. They can be too if they allow us to teach them."

"So you'll just force them to be in your coven?" I asked.

"No, if they want to join they're more then welcome to, it's just we cant have these ferrel beasts running around eating people and creating more like them. We'll teach them and have them teach others." We made it down the long sandy trail and ended up on the shore line. We walked until we found a large piece of log to sit on.

"What about you Rena? Where do you go from here?" He asked. I sat and stared as the oil dark waves splashed the sands.

"I guess, I start over. Begin a new life here in Hammond."

"So you'll stay then?" He asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah, I have done enough moving around for a while. Plus, Almost losing Noah only made me realize how much I appreciate family. How much appreciate him." I said now looking at him. I saw him nodded his head and seen that he looked almost disappointed.

"Did you have something else in mind for me Boian?" I asked. He smiled and looked down at his hands. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. I could have slapped it from his mouth but my facial expression was enough.

"I know, its a nasty habit. I'm trying to quite. But I'm not alone here with nasty habits." he said as he pointed to my red eyes.

"I've already stopped." I aid being honest. Though my new found addiction to human blood was going to be hard to deter from, It will have to stop. "So tell me Boian, what did you have in mind?" I added now looking him in the eyes. He took a drag of his cigarette then exhaled the smoke.

"Well, since you were an acting Nomad, and might want to get away from everything here, I figured you could come stay with us. Get a feel for a bit of a different lifestyle. Live with the wolves ... with me ..." His words stopped when he realized he let out more then intended. I shook my head then looked back at him.

"What about Evelyn?" I asked.

"I didn't mean it like that ... I just ..." he stopped then flicked his cigarette. He had only took about two or three drags from it, so for him to throw out a fresh one like that really meant he was trying to quit. "I love Evelyn, I really do, but as far as companions, Friendships, I feel like you are my only true friend." He was back to looking me in the eyes. The silver in his eyes shimmered in the crescent moons light. It was always so hypnotizing to me.

"What about the coven? You don't feel as if they could be a friend?"

"I'm close to one of them, Giuessepi, but even that seems like I'm still just an Alpha to them. It would be nice to have that someone to talk to about other things then "creature" business.

"I see ..." I said as I processed everything he said. I understood him 100% but it was sad at the same time knowing he felt this way.

"Boian, I appreciate the offer, I truly do, but ... This is my family here. I cant leave them, Ive been gone for far too long at this point. It's good that I stay, and try to repair myself." I explained. He grabbed my hands and held them tight. It felt like they were on fire and reminded me of Seth.

"Your right. Fixing yourself is more important. This will not be the last time we see each other Rena. We'll always be connected." he said as he smiled at me. I smiled back then buried my face into his neck. He hugged me tight and we sat there for a few minutes. In complete silence we held onto our embrace and just enjoyed each other once last time before his departure in the morning. Boian was right, we were friends, we survived this a lot and I appreciated him for everything. I would make it a goal to go see him and his new family one day, but first I would have to focus on me. My stomach began to flutter again in the moment, and for the first time in a long while, I smiled to myself.

8

The goodbyes were harder then I thought. Since allowing myself to become their temporary Alpha, my bond to each shape shifter had grew tremendously. To let go of those bonds was like letting go of your child when they leave for college. Oluchi and the Lions left first. I don't know when it will be when I see them again, If I see them again, but I owe it to them to pay a visit. Adelphos, Adelpha and Herodes left the same day. They demanded I come visit and spend time on their multi-million dollar ranch and I promised I would. The Tigers left pretty fast as well, due to the language barrier we didn't say much, but the unspoken thank yous were loud and clear. They all bowed to us before disappearing into the night, that would probably be the last I ever see of them.

The bears stayed around for a while and learned a few things about the bonds of a pack. They left with hopes of coming back soon, they got a long pretty well with everyone and could be a new "cousin" to our large family. The Denali's left with them for they headed to the same state, they were fond of their Bear Shifting neighbors and vowed to protect each other. Jane didn't stay long either. She gathered myself, Alice, Edward, Jasper and Bella and offered us a spot in the new forming Volturi. We all kindly declined and informed her that The Romanians would want to speak to her about that. The hate they had for the Volturi still raged on but maybe in these times, they could possibly create something together. Jane was thankful of Latia helping her and even offered her a spot but she too felt connected to the Family bond we created here in Hammond. Maybe if the Volturi was to recreate itself or manifest into a new type of ruling, that included the romanians, then maybe it might grow to be as big as it was one day. With new rules and less animosity. The Cullen's took off finally after about four weeks, but I'd be seeing them soon anyway. I planned to travel back to La Push with the wolves to do something that was long over due. But first, I had to say goodbye to both Jodi and Joe as well as Danny.

"Should I be expecting a wedding invite soon?" I asked as I helped Jodi load the car of all her luggage. I donated half my shoe collection to her like promised so her bags totaled to the amount of 13; Joe had two.

"Girl, please. We need to take this slow, and if the ring aint right, I wont be wearing white! OKAY!" She said as we both laughed.

"I'm going to miss you" I said as we embraced. She tried hard to fight back her tears but it didn't work.

"We'll have to meet up and shop soon. Get you out of this black trench coat. You've been wearing it so much I feel like you dont even know what a color pallet it!" She said trying to make fun of me, but I smiled and looked at myself. We hugged one last time and she got into the car. Before pulling off, she rolled down the window and shouted "I LOVE YOU!" I waved and said it back to her, though she probably didn't hear me. Danny appeared next to me suddenly. A somber look painted on his face. I straightened the jacket he was wearing as well as fixed his collar then took a step back and looked at him.

"You sure you don't want to stay?" I asked.

"I think the lifestyle of a Nomad is best for me. Get to explore the world, do things I've never done before. I think i'll pay my dad a visit. Somehow explain to him that I'm not a kidnapping murderer." He said scratching his head. The look of sadness was painted on my face and he knew I was worried about him. In all reality, it saddened me. The thought of him traveling alone.

"Listen, if I get bored, or lonely, I'll track down Jaiden and the others. They said they'll continue to be together, maybe i'll join them one day." He said with a smile on his face. Jaiden, Oliver and Christos all decided to join and make their own Coven. So hopefully after his travels Danny would join them.

"I hope you get bored quickly." I said with a smile. He laughed then gave me a huge hug. I punched his shoulder and he waved to everyone behind me. It wasn't until they all were gone, leaving William and Alexander that It hit me. I became upset and started to become a bit depressed, but I had to stay strong. Keep my emotions under wraps until I was completely comfortable with myself. William staying with us did mean a lot to me. He was the most alone out of everyone here, and now for him to have real family, meant a lot to him.

Once back inside I was greeted by Noah who had a smile painted across his face that stretched from ear to ear. He's been like this since he and Alexander became an item.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" he asked now as he held my shoulders.

"I'll be ok. I promise."

"If she needs anything we'll be close, but as we all saw she can take care of herself." Sam said now as he stepped up behind me.

"Ok, call me when you get there." Noah added.

"Yes dad." I added while we all laughed.

8

The four hour trip to La Push only took us two hours thanks to our super natural speed. We didn't bother making any stops anywhere first, instead they guided me straight to the cemetery. The sun was out, shining its bright rays of light down on the trees that provided shade for us. Sam and Jacob stood on either side of me, Leah and Renesme behind me. The black wolf nodded his head toward a large tree that stood in the middle of the cemetery. Directly underneath, sat a headstone. His headstone. I stood there for a minute, then pet the back of Jacobs head. He huffed towards the others and they all began to retreat. Leah, nudged me once, as if to say "Go on" then walked off.

I looked around the land to make sure no one was around. I sniffed the air and caught no scent other then the wolves and my own. It only took to steps forward before the sparkle show began. I zoomed over to the plot so that I would be covered by shade, then looked around again to make sure no one saw. The head stone was simple, yet perfect for Seth. A wolf was etched at the top of it, right above where his name was engraved. The pale gray, marble made stone was about two feet wide and stood just over a few feet tall. The ground was still another color from the rest of the plots in here which meant it was relatively new. There were flowers laid out on it as well as a picture of him and the pack. It hurt me to see this, but having to do this meant more for my growth then trying to ignore it.

I placed the flowers that I brought with me on top of the grave ten slightly touched the stone. It was then that it hit me; this was in fact easier then I thought it would be. I was only worried to come here knowing he died in turmoil but now that he truly rested in peace, this was the final closure I needed. Though I longed for his touch, longed to hear his voice, this was simply perfect. I whispered "I love you" then kissed the stone on my way back to a standing position. The wind picked up then, and the sound left from around me. The sun began shining brighter then it was before, it was a familiar blinding moment and as the wind blew by me, I caught his scent.I turned around and there he was, walking in the bright light towards me. The same golden glow he had when I saw him on the beach, the same smile I fell in love with. It was my Seth.

"You held up on your promise" he said as he laughed a bit.

"I had to do something to see you again." I said smiling back. He stood now about teen feet away from me but I wanted him closer to me. I took a step closer and he did as well.

"I should congratulate you on the victory. It was completely amazing how well you fought."

"You were my inspiration" I added.

"No, you just needed to believe in yourself. Needed to believe in the victory that was so easy to take. And you did. The bad guys dead now Rena. Forever. You saved the world, your the unsung heros really." He explained as he clapped for me. I felt bashful then lowered my head. I hadn't realized he was right in front of me until he lifted my face up to face his. His hands were on my chin and sparks went everywhere. When my eyes locked on his, it was over. I threw myself on him, and hugged him as he lifted me up in the air and spun me around. My lips wanted so bad to kiss his but was it possible to do it? He must have read my mind because as we stopped spinning, he grabbed my face and kissed me. How I stayed conscious would never be known, but the electric current inside me went crazy. The fluttering in my stomach was back but a million times stronger and as he slowly pulled his lips away from mine, the sparks died down, and my body was no longer limp.

"I miss you so much" I said as he wiped the small residue that fell from my eyes. Crying as a thing of the past, but in this dream world, this spirit world I should say, It seemed to happen a lot. I began to sob as I laid my head on his chest while he brushed his hands through my hair.

"Shhhh. It's ok. I know you do Rena. But Like I said, I will always be here with you. always." His hands were wrapped around my face now as he looked into my eyes.

"Ah, you switched your diet." He said with a smile as he changed the subject.

"I promised I would." I said as I sniffled.

"How are you doing with the cravings?" he asked. I laughed for it was obvious he knew my secret. A secret I only figured out yesterday, a secret that would remain just that until it was impossible to hide anymore.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"I knew the instant I saw you on the beach. I said you were glowing." His hands were trailing down the front of my torso. He unbuttoned my long trench coat, which was starting to get tighter now, then placed his warm hands on my belly. The fluttering went crazy, the sparks returned.

"Why didn't you say something then?" I asked.

"You wouldn't have fought. You would have ran." He said. And he was right. Knowing what I know now, knowing how I feel about ... it... I wouldn't have put myself in danger. I took a deep breath then exhaled.

"I'm scared ..." I said.

"Don't be. You'll be okay. Everything will be okay."

"But no one knows how this will end ... If I'll survive." I admitted my fears to him. He smiled as if he knew something I didn't know.

"Trust me, things will go smoother then you will ever believe."

"You know something don't you. Something you cant tell me?" He didn't answer with words, but simply with a laugh. He pulled me in for a hug, then kissed my forehead as he held me tight. I began crying again for I knew he was saying goodbye. I didn't want him to go, I needed him more then ever now.

"Will I see you again?" I asked. His silence was a clear enough answer for me and I regretted asking.

"The family you have built, is all the family you will need to make things right for the future Rena. Your a rare oddity in the world of supernaturals. I wouldn't even call you vampire anymore at this point, knowing what I know. You are an evolved human with gifts beyond belief. You are an amazing person, with an amazing spirit, and you are strong. You dont need me to survive this, but do know, that when I say Im with you every step of the way, I mean it. I will be watching over you Rena. You'll never be alone. Ever" ... He pulled my face back up towards his and kissed me again. When he did, all my anger and frustrations faded. All my sorrow, despair and hurt just disappeared from me and was replaced with love, and relief.

"I love you Rena Clearwater." He said as he began to take a step back away from me.

"I love you Seth Clearwater." I replied as I held tightly to his fading hands.

"Remember what I said Rena, I'm always with you. Always" I nodded my head, as one final tear drop fell, and the bright light took over again.

I was blinded by its brightness and within seconds, all sound and all natural light returned. I was alone. Alone physically but spiritually, I've never been more not alone. I looked around and smiled then looked at my exposed bump. The white t-shirt I wore clung to it tighter then it had before, and now I smiled when I felt a nudge. I smiled as I buttoned up my coat then walked away. Happy I got to say one finally good bye to him, I found myself more gracious that I was granted the opportunity to do so. Many lose their loved ones, without a chance to do what I did, so even though he was gone, I was happy with what he has left me. My Seth may not be with me in person, but he would forever be with me in spirit. He'll forever be my guardian angel.


	34. Epilogue: The Legacy

****Okay, we've made it to the end! The final chapter, the final epilogue! I would like to thank those who stayed true to the story and those who supported me from the beginning. This story became very big for me and In a way im relieved its over but sad because I created some characters who i really enjoy and even set the end of the story to be continued on but I feel like it was right to end it. lol This has been fun and has inspired me to write! I will be pursuing writing to the fullest and will be posting some original stories on FanFictions sister site "FictionPress" So I hope you follow me on there! With that being said please enjoy the final chapter to Day Until Night Saga! Let your imaginations run wild and take this story wherever your heart desires! PLEASE SPREAD THE WORD ABOUT MY SAGA! Share it with all your friends and other FanFiction Junkies! thank you again!****

Epilogue

The Legacy

I watched as the young boy placed the flowers on his fathers grave. He didn't cry, he didn't mourn, he simply smiled then rubbed his hand on the headstone. IT hit me then that he was no longer a boy, no longer my little baby, he was becoming a man. A man with an uncertain future. Today was his 16th birthday, today he was one step closer before his entire life would change. How that would change we didn't know but what we did know, is that he was loved no matter what. I remember when he was just five years old, hair dark black and curly down to his chin, running around the massive backyard playing hide and seek with me. He'd never win if we were really playing; I could smell him from a mile away. How I miss those days, watching the curls bounce as he ran. The way the sun somehow shimmered on his russet colored skin. The way his very light brown almost hazel eyes beamed with such joy and happiness. All those factors were still there, except he was becoming a man.

The past 16 years haven't been easy, but then again, there weren't zombie statue vampires wreaking havoc on the world. Mainly what made it rough was trying to adapt to being a mom as well as raising a human child to be as normal as possible, without hiding anything from him. It took fifteen years of homeschooling, constant reminders of what could happen if everyone found out about his super natural family before I was convinced to allow him to enter public schools. My brother and his partner were the ones who actually talked me into the public school, I was thinking more along the lines of a military academy or private school. Needless to say, I was the only one who liked that idea. He entered High school in his freshman year to which he did ok. There were of course whispers of the "creepy kid who lived in the mansion in the woods" but that all faded once all the ladies began to drool all over him. The fact that he is built like his father didn't help that at all.

Either way, Raising Seth has been the greatest experience of my life. It's only now that it becomes painful. Like I said, the majority of his looks come from his dad, but now that he is maturing and puberty is in full swing, the resemblance is uncanny. There would be no denying that child. Every day looking at him, only made me miss his father more then ever. How I would love to see the look of pride in his face as he watched his son grow into the wonderful young man he has become. Being there throughout the pregnancy would have been nice too. Those eight months were hell for me once I started to show. What ever human part of me was left, pretty much took over until he was born. I was huge, yet skinny at the same time. Nothing changed on my body other then my stomach.

It got so large and disproportion that I didn't even make it to full term. I could have died during labor, I was alone, in La Push visiting the grave, when the pain began. Leah was with me, and didn't know what to do she howled for the others but no one was able to get near me. My maternal instincts created a repel powerful enough to push them all away. I ran far away from everyone until the pain became to much. Luckily for me, Bella found me. The one person who luckily would know how to deal with this, she went through it. She was the only one I trusted near me, she delivered the child. I stayed in their cottage in the woods for several weeks with him, holding him, caring for him. He didn't crave milk, he craved blood. Rena understood the need to provide for the child, and together her and I did what was needed to give him what he needed.

No one knew about the pregnancy. Not any of our outside friends. Just The Cullens, the wolves and us. Over time we had to some how explain it to everyone but in a way they would understand and accept it. They some how did, and surprisingly weren't threatened by it. Noah, Alexander, William and Latia all came to visit and meet him. They all agreed and said he was the most beautiful thing they had seen since Renesme, and they were right. he had a glow to him that just made everyone happy. Still does, but it was his future that made everyone on edge. The craving of human blood, proved that no matter how human he may had been, he would in the future be something more. Whether it be spirit shifter, or vampire evolution was to be determined, but we knew nothing. We expected his growth to be rapid, fast, just like Renesme, however, he grew at the normal rate. He is skilled and way more advanced then anyone else his age, but other then that, he is a normal human. Heart beats the same, 98.6 temperature all day everyday. Nothing is supernatural about him that would be noticeable to the untrained eye. But we know that will change soon, we can all feel it.

No one knows what the future holds for Little Seth; Alice cant see it. Eleazar cant read if he has an ability, we don't know. When he matures will he rage into a giant wolf? Or will he begin an evolution like I did when I turned 18. The unknowing was what the hesitation was created from. We didn't want people to react strangely to him we just wanted him to be accepted. To say that we aren't nervous is a lie but to say that we weren't intrigued was also a lie. I know I have faith in my son, and deep down I know he will be amazing in what ever he does. Even watching him now, trying to picture him attacking an animal, sickened me, but at the same time made me proud of him.

He turned to face me, then smiled and waved. It wasn't a hello or goodbye wave, it was a wave for me to come join him, so I glided over and stood with him. We were the same heigh right now, but soon, I knew he'd be towering over me. He leaned his head on my shoulder and we stared at the headstone together. The picture of Seth and I was there still and it was little Seth's favorite. He had a copy that he kept in his locker, as well as one in his bedroom. We didn't speak as we stood there and stared at it, we both knew that the time here was more then a physical reminder of his death, but it was more so a spiritual gathering. Seth's presence was always noticeable when the two of us stood here. It was like he was standing with us, like he was wrapping his arms around us both. We came here at least four times a year and every time we come, we feel the energy, the pulse. He was here then and he was here now.

Seth was missed, but with Little Seth here, we got to feel him more everyday. He is the best present any one could have given to me. He wasn't just a child, he was a gift from Seth to me. He was my perfect way of having Seth spiritually and physically. He was truly Seth's Legacy and he will do him proud.


End file.
